Naruto: The Painter
by IdeasMaker
Summary: Naruto civilian story, due to special circumstances Naruto's life derailed from his intended career. Naruto centric story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

 **Author's Note** : In general, this is a Naruto out of Konoha and civilian story. Just a fair warning, those expecting fight scenes or combat will be disappointed because Naruto is obviously not a ninja. So how did he ended-up a Painter and outside the village. If you are still interested, read on.

Actually, I had had this story cooked up 2 years ago but never got to release it. Now that I finally get the chance, I hope you will like it.

 **Framed**

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Naruto was pulled away from his bed and hull before the council in session. The Hokage wanted to help him but the crime in question was simply just too severe that he couldn't take it lightly. According to the witnesses, several civilians saw him exiting from the Uchiha's place before returning to his own home. They claimed the boy was up to no good thus as good citizens they followed him.

Unfortunately, when they have gotten a better look they were horrified to see he's covered in blood. So after reporting to some Chunins, they searched his house and found his bloody jump-suit along with his bloodied shoes. At least that was the evidence they brought to light when the trial got started.

Sadly from Naruto's testament, he said he knew none of the said evidences. He claimed he had only went to the Ramen stand then back to his house before being dragged to this meeting. Obviously, his testament was not very convincing. Especially when it was paired against the so-called 'evidence'.

It seems somewhen after the massacre, a group got together and started a conspiracy act against the boy. They managed to procure his old and unwashed clothes dropping them in pools of blood before hiding them in his room. The same with his shoes as they create foot steps of a child exiting from the dead clan. Since most of the ninjas were busy looking for the killer and securing the village, no-one witnessed their strange actions.

The civilian council too acted as they plant false witnesses for their grand scheme in order to get rid of the demon. The Hokage knew they had been trying to get rid of Naruto for a while but didn't know they would take opportunities in times of village crisis. He had truly underestimated them thus how Naruto is ended up paying for the price. Sadly their so called evidence were air tight thanks to all the chaos generated by the massacre.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect. You are obviously clouded by your personal feelings for the boy to not see the evidences presented before you."

With that one line, the councilor gain some of the Hokage's supporters. While not voicing out loud, they too starts to see their leader acting in the interest for the boy. It was clear that the Hokage had a soft spot for him but with the accusation rising against the kid, they needed a leader with more objective thinking.

The councilor knew he's getting an upper-hand because the whole knew their leader gave the boy a lot of lean way. He was even allowed to call him with dis-respectable names. Bringing the matter back, the councilor pushes forth with his attack.

"We had several key witnesses seeing him exiting from the crime scene."

The Hokage knew he had to respond quickly and with a more neutral reaction if he wants to convince others of his leadership ability.

"Councilor, that's quite a wide accusation. Do you think those witnesses are willing to subject themselves to a mind walk by an Yamanaka?"

"Perhaps, Hokage-sama."

They couldn't outright reject the mind walk because it would made it seem like they were guilty themselves.

Despite that, the civilian council had everything planned. Since they had mind-walking clan, it's not unreasonable to assume an Yamanaka would be asked to verify their claim. However, the tricky part is to get the right Yamanaka to do the mind-walk. They may not be able to get to the head Yamanaka (Inoichi Yamanaka) but if they can sway the next best it would be enough.

Thanks to the village's unfair prejudice against one boy, it wasn't difficult to find one willing to submit to their clause. They knew if they ended up with a mind-walk, the likely candidate would be Inoichi. Hence, all they need is to ensure another Yamanaka takes his place. As long as the Yamanaka in question is one of Inoichi's trusted clan member, it wouldn't be difficult to switch them.

Then again, it turns out it wasn't needed as the councilor pressed on.

"However, considering the bloodied clothes found by your shinobi. I don't think it would be necessary."

"Hokage-sama, even after this. Can you still say the child being innocent?"

It was a two point attack, one with hard evidence and the other targeting the leader's obvious deliberate attempt to protect the child."

"Councilor, I would watch your tone and accusation."

Even the benevolent leader couldn't help but get a little angry.

"In Konoha, everyone is 'innocent' until they are proven guilty."

"This is especially the case when that someone accused is anything but a child."

Unfortunately, his word of wisdom fell on deaf ears as the civilian side of the council rolled their eyes. They had longed learned to hide those little dis-respective actions in council meetings. It's their little rebellion as they test the boundaries to how much and far they can get away with their actions.

Anyway, as the council turns to the 'evidence' they all recognized the boy's clothes. Only he wears the color of orange hence it's no mistake they were his clothes. If that's not bad enough, they were still covered with their village founder's blood, thus making his case more tricky than it already is. Even without voting, the council in session could sense where the verdict is shifting.

Combined with several 'key' witnesses' testament, things aren't looking good for our Jinchuriki.

"I did councilor, I saw the de.. boy leaving the Uchiha district."

"I can recognize his bright orange jump-suit anywhere."

The councilor didn't need to verify the bloodied clothes as evidence.

Similarly, other witnesses says same things, all incriminating the boy.

"At first, I didn't who it was. He looked fishy so I came closer for a look."

"Then, I knew who it was. Only he wears that stupid color."

"I was going to teach him a lesson until I saw the bloody clothes, so I called the Anbu."

The Hokage tries to pick out the inconsistencies but they were all solid.

"Hokage-sama, I would recognize the de... the boy anywhere."

"Aside from his ridiculous color, he's the only one in the village with whiskers."

Again, the leader tries to point out it could be other shinobi henging.

"Hokage-sama, why would anyone henge into the boy?"

The Hokage wanted to say his own shinobis but he had to reminded himself for not throwing wild accusation. So until he had prove, there's very little he can do. He had vowed to form an investigation team after delaying the sentence but things aren't going his way.

The Hokage may know the truth that it's Itachi's secret mission, but it wouldn't prove Naruto's innocence because they could had done it simultaneously. Sasuke was no help neither since he's in a coma. Unfortunately, some of the shinobi clans too starts to suspect Naruto.

Thankfully, some of the more open minded raised a valid point.

"Councilor, how do you explain a child kill the so-called elites of Konoha?"

For once, Shikaku Nara wasn't asleep as he brought up one major contradiction.

Unfortunately, the councilor was confident.

"Excellent question, Nara-dono."

"As much as I hate to admit, the boy was an abnormality."

"I am sure the council is familiar how he had an uncanny ability to outrun ninjas."

"Even his pranks were something no normal could ever thought of, thus catching Chunins and Jonins alike."

"Lastly and most important of all, we all know what's reside within him."

The councilor wanted to call him a demon but used the term the Hokage used. Despite Shikaku raising a reasonable point, the doubt was quickly clenched by the councilor's casual explanation.

He didn't need to say the Kyubi as the whole council knew what he's referring to. While common sense dictates that the demon's chakra was never used, the shinobis were afraid. Hence, in this scenario they would rather Kyubi not being among them then the possibility it would one day go berserk. The damage was already done as even Shinobi clans starts to nod to the councilor's words.

He was also right in his pranks as he does have quite a knack in trap making. Sadly they were just too creative and ingenious thus catching even some of the Anbu off guard. Unfortunately, those facts while useful as ninja candidate it doesn't help his case. In fact they were counter productive as the councilor points out how a more lethal version could be used to kill even the elites of the village.

It was for this reason more clan members starting to favor the councilor. With so many hard evidence against one boy, the Sandaime's in a difficult situation. If that's not bad enough, news of Naruto's involvement in the Uchihas massacre was somehow leaked. As the rumor spread across the village, protesters had gather outside. It was obvious what they want as they all were calling for the demon's death.

Even if by some miracle they somehow managed to win the case, the village is now too dangerous for him. As far as the civilian's concerned, Naruto 'IS' the only one responsible for the massacre. Even the real culprit is caught, in their minds they already concluded that the demon is in fact the master mind. Hence, it's quite impossible to reason with them.

Despite his shame and anger, the Hokage managed to take 'Public Execution' off the table. However, life imprisonment sentence isn't anywhere better. It took a while to convince them as the council all demanded for true justice as did the public outside.

The people were now more angry than it was just the Kyubi incident. Years in waiting and watching, he finally show them his demon side. Sadly, it was already too late as the demon took away their greatest clan's lives. They didn't want just his blood but also the years of torment they had to endure from his presence.

For this reason, the Sandaime had no choice but to quickly send him away. It may be a prison but it will safer than Konoha. As for the civilian council their only consolation was they were finally able to get rid the demon boy.

Whether Naruto's guilty or not, it didn't matter as the people were too irrational to care. The death of a whole clan but one is just too much for them, especially where it involves the founders of their village. Once they hear the rumor that the demon child may or may not be involved, it triggered an instant chain reaction as everyone vote for his death. They tolerate him all these years because he had yet to show his colors. Now that the village's greatest clan was dead because of him, his life is as good as forfeit.

 **Imprisonment**

When Naruto first heard he's going to prison he's deathly afraid because he will be surrounded by criminals and killers. However the Hokage reassure him, letting him know it's only temporary. He claims that the village is just too dangerous for him now, hence he's better off insider the prison. It maybe a place full of criminals but he will at least be watched by the guards.

The Hokage says they were no different than the Anbus in Konoha. Despite his young age, Naruto's not ignorant. He knew people in the village dislike him, he just didn't know why. Then again the protesters outside weren't making it very subtle as they scream loudly for his head and death.

He thought he had seen them at their worst but he was wrong as the people were totally furious. Through the windows he can see the Anbus holding back the horde as look like they want to take a bite out of him. Luckily non look up to see him otherwise not even Gai could hold them back from tearing through the Kage building.

Seeing this the Sandaime urged his Anbus to hurry. So under their full protection, the young Jinchuriki was escorted away silently and safely out of Konoha. They had to take the roof tops thus avoiding the masses of the crowd. Even then they couldn't have done it without the Hokage as he mis-direct them by drawing their attention to their verdict.

Naruto could hear the roar, obviously from the reaction. It was difficult to deduce whether it was disapproval or an actual cheer because he was already at the gate. The Hokage did promise him once he fixes things, he could return.

Sadly to both parties, his return wouldn't be happening anytime as evidence of his innocence will be long gone. Unfortunately, since he's convicted as a criminal he will be serving his crime. On top of that, the nature of his crime is against the royal founder of the village and strongest clan he will be there for a very long time and most likely for the rest of his life.

The Sandaime can investigate as much as he can but with full hate of the population baring down on the poor boy there's very little he could do to prove his innocence. Every evidence will either be inconclusive or insufficient as the village as a whole work together in the background to made sure the demon boy can never set foot back in their village ever again.

After a while, the Hokage will eventually realize just how futile it will be. It will be like working on an up hill battle and against all the people he's swore to protect. Either way it will be tough and next to impossible to win situation.

As for Naruto, he was haul out of Konoha in chains quickly and silently away from any of the angry villagers. There's a carriage waiting for them as the Anbus escort him all the way along with the necessary documents. They had to take to the roofs to avoid the villagers as everyone was desperate to give the boy his last send off.

Luckily no-one saw them and the short trip was off to a quiet start. His guards sympathize his feelings, it's bad enough he's convicted as a criminal. The most they could do is to prevent the whole village from making it worst then it already is.

On their way Naruto said nothing and his guards were glad to leave him in peace. Those waiting inside the carriage had been expecting a missing-nin, but certainly not a 6 year old child. However, the furious reaction from the population shocked them as they hurriedly fled from Konoha.

They can still hear the shouts, had it not been the Anbus hurrying them along they would still be stunned. Deep down they knew whatever crime the kid had done no way deserved a maximum prison sentence.

Once they reached the Fire prison, the Anbus has to leave. There's little to be said, as there's nothing they could say to make things better. Then again, they doubt the kid had yet to see the reality of his situation. The most they could do was to give him a light squeeze on the shoulder before leaving.

 **Author's Note** : I know this is short compare to my other works, I have decided to cut down the chapter so it's easier to manage. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out faster this way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Entering the Prison

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

 **Author's note:** Here is Chapter 2, hope you like it.

 ** **Entering the Prison****

Like all those coming into the prison, Naruto was brought directly to the warden so the man can have a few words with him. Aside from getting to see the face of the criminal, the warden likes to know whom he will be housing. He says it help him decide what to do with the prisoner and to remind them why it's bad idea to misbehave.

However when the young man was brought before him he couldn't believe his own eyes, yet the child's report is right in front of him. It's telling him he's exactly whom he is dealing with. Naruto Uzumaki, 6 years of age! He thought it was a misprint but apparently he was wrong.

Then there's his malnourished state as the kid is still in chains.

'How did they find handcuffs his size?'

At least it explains why he's so short as he watch him having trouble getting on an adult's chair.

"Get the cuffs off him." orders the warden.

The guards quickly complied, they didn't like the scene any better. They helped him sit in the oversized chair that's usually reserved for criminals. No matter how they see it the child looked as innocent as any other child. Sadly as orders dictates, the child will be put in his prison thus among other convicts.

As he reads the report in detail, it says the boy is a 'demon'?! It made his eye twitch over his already skeptical expression. He wondered exactly what they thought he or his prison could do against a 'real' demon. Perhaps it's just a nickname like one of the swordsman of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Ninjas and their silly names, naming themselves after gods or demons.

Then again real demons (Bijus) are special cases handled by ninja villages. Yet, would they send one to his prison?! Nevertheless, before he met the boy the warden did take precautions by having extra guards. Ordering special overtime if he has to.

The report also says the criminal was convicted by his involvement in mass killing. If the information about his demon status wasn't far-fetched enough, the warden thought he's getting some kage level ninja into his prison. Hence, you can forgive his surprise when a kid no more than 6 years of age showed up.

It took some convincing down the channels (Konoha ninja to prison guards, then guards to the warden), they were nevertheless ended up taking the kid. The paperworks are all there and despite how many they check, the kid's photo and information were accurate.

"Are you kidding me, what kind of sicko are you people?"

The Konoha ninjas remain stoic.

"This came directly from the Hokage and the council."

"There's no way we can take him, the prison isn't built for someone like him."

"Look, here is the paperwork. There's no mistake."

The guards had to double, no, triple check that there's no mistake but sadly everything's there.

Of course, similar scene happen with the warden. Like the guards, the paperwork is all there and the kid is now part of their responsibility. It had seals from every Clan and civilian in the council, including the Hokage. Despite having to do their job, it was nevertheless a painful sight to him trying to get on an adult's chair that's normally reserved for hardcore prisoners.

The warden was skeptical when he first read his file. As mentioned, it says he's a demon thus made him wonder why one would send one to his prison. Then again the warden had seen stranger things hence why he had his security on full alert regardless what it meant. If that's not strange enough, it also says that the kid was responsible for the Uchiha massacre.

No matter how he looked at the young man, the warden could not see the murdering psychopath in him. He had been the prison's warden for over 20 years, he had seen liars, killers, murders including those seriously insane but Naruto is anything but any of them. Sadly he's just a warden and his responsibility is his prison as well as the prisoners within his facility.

Since he had little influence to Konoha's council, there's no much he can do about it. Especially one that's signed unanimously by the whole council including the Hokage. Not to forget the fact that each and everyone of them had much higher political standing than he does. Hence, questioning their decision wouldn't be wise, let alone the council as a whole.

He could go to the Fire Daimyo, then again what grounds does he have to challenge a ninja village's verdict. Sympathy? He has over a thousand of prisoners, and some he too considered were innocent. Hence in the end there's very little he could do but his job.

His guards help lifting and gently place the boy in his seat, he's obviously too short for an adult's chair. Keeping his emotions in check, he put on his warden image.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it says in here you were convicted for your involvement in the Uchiha massacre."

"Can you tell me your side in this?"

If he's expecting an explanation, he's sadly mistaken as Naruto wouldn't even look him in the eye. In fact he has been like that since leaving his home as the guards helpfully brought it up. Sighing in defeat, there's never preceding of his situation as he's totally lost in what he should do. By law he should process the kid like any of his criminals but deep down he knew the child is innocent just as any normal child.

He knew there's always corruption but for a powerful village such as Konoha and the entire council to condemn one child is simply unthinkable. Had the kid been a deranged serial killer he could understand but both his instincts and guts told him otherwise. Just what had happened to Konoha's justice system, the once so called strongest but noble and peace keeping village.

Then again adding the kid to his prison is the least of his problem as there may be a riot not just in his own men but maybe the prisoners too. His guards may throw up by the injustice of the system thus not listening to his orders. Whereas his prisoners, they would be equally furious. Among some of them there are some that were wrongfully convicted, but to see one so young among them would outright disgust anyone.

 **Life in Penitentiary**

True enough as Naruto was escorted to his cell, there were prisoners shaking their heads at the injustice of convicting a child. Some of the more vocal ones were furious as they start throwing things at the guards. Unfortunately this act only scares the young man as he tries to look as small as possible. He's used to be hated within Konoha, hence his misinterpretation.

Unknown to him, for once their anger wasn't directed at him. Then again he wouldn't had known as he did recognize a few that came from Konoha and they were especially vocal about it. He had heard of the word 'demon' so many times, he can filter them among the other rackets and screams. Every time the word were heard, he couldn't help but cringe as he recall the events that comes after.

Those fools thought fate had finally gifted them an opportunity, hence why they couldn't help but to smirk viciously. All this time they still blame him for their misfortune thus why they were jeering at him loudly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! The demon's finally ended up where he should be."

Of course, these idiots didn't think they are also in the same boat.

"Watch yourself demon! We will be coming for you."

"The Hokage can't protect you anymore. There's nowhere to run or hide."

"Just you wait you demon, you will see us very soon. Ha, ha, ha."

Apparently there's quite a few of them as they all want a piece of him.

This of course was not missed by the guards and the warden. Thanks to the special circumstance, the warden came personally to see which of his prisoners could be troubled by their new inmate. He should have expected it as it's those from Konoha that react most violent and vocal. Like the document referenced, they too refer him as the 'demon'.

The guards hurried him along in hope he wouldn't hear any more but the voice continues to echo around the prison thus making it even more eerie than it already is. Unlike the other prisoner's angry shouts, those threats are not empty and they are more of a promise. The two guards escorting him look to one another as they silently vowed to keep a better eye on him. Their only regret was they couldn't take away his fear.

As much as they wish to watch over him, they couldn't be there with him all the time. Then again the prison isn't small either as they couldn't follow him wherever he goes. Not to mention there being number of blind-spots thus how sometimes even the guards wouldn't know about them.

However, before they leave they gave him a little advise.

"Hey kid, we will do our best to watch over you."

"Just stay in the guard's line of sight as much as you can, ok?"

He reassure him by giving him with a light squeeze over his shoulder.

It helped a little as Naruto knew he can at least count on the guards. They are like some of his Anbu guards in Konoha. Unfortunately like his home village, he knew they can't do everything as they can't watch him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. The other times he will have to make do with any place he could squeeze himself into.

True to guard's promise, the warden kept a full security alert for next couple of weeks as precaution. Extra guards were posted everywhere in case of an uprise and a few extras to watch over the boy. Despite that it didn't stop those from Konoha from trying something on his first day.

They thought they could still boss the kid around like they did in Konoha without consequences. Obviously they were shown the error of their ways. One of them managed to get behind him during lunch time and kicked him. It result in our Naruto sprawling all over the kitchen along with his tray full of food.

Besides wanting get the kid in trouble, he couldn't handle the demon getting extra helpings. He thinks demons like him doesn't deserve anything humans worked themselves to create. He smirked because he expect the demon to be lucky to avoid punishment let alone another meal. Normally had this happen to any prisoners, the others would have just laughed.

However, since the victim was only a child, only disgust were shown on their faces. Then again his actions only brought the guards over, one look at the scene they immediately knew whom was the culprit.

"What happened here?!" obviously it was directed at him.

"The stupid kid was clumsy, he trip on his own feet." he glared menacingly at the blond daring him to say otherwise.

"No need to ask the kid, we have seen the whole thing. We were only giving you a chance to explain yourself."

The prisoner could only stare back speechless but the guard was not finished.

"Since you like wasting food so much, then obviously you don't need to eat."

"Go grab a mop and clean up the mess you made."

If he though it's the demon that should be punished he was mistaken. So grumbly he made his way for the cleaning equipment knowing he will go hungry for the day. He made sure the demon suffer as well as he knee him in the head just as he passes by. To say the guard was furious would be an understatement.

As a result the man was rewarded extra baton strikes and bruises for his efforts. For once, the other prisoners were on the guards side as none object to the vicious punishment. Obviously the guards needs to be more vigilant if they seriously wants to watch over the boy. They will soon find out just how far these fools would go to hurt him.

On the other hand, unknown to those from Konoha their actions will only alien themselves from the rest of prisoners. Had they been on right mind-set they would have seen it but thanks to their own arrogance they expected everyone to agree with them. It's just so unfortunately they were no longer in Konoha and people here have better common sense than those back home.

Over the week, the guards caught their every attempt as they try every means to make the child miserable. A few were locked in solitary for it, yet even when they come out they continue to blame the kid for their own actions. The guards that release them heard their almost silent promises "Just you wait, you f*****g demon." They can only shake their heads in disgust and report what they've heard to the others and the warden.

 **Author's Note** : Again another short chapter. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 - Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note** :

Hi, I just wanted to clarify that this is a Naruto not a ninja story. Also the title of the story is already spoiler enough, Naruto will eventually become a painter. Knowing what kind of story this is, I am expecting unfavorable reviews and responses.

Having repeatedly used the same line over and over, I still find myself repeating so here it goes. You are welcome to turn away if the story doesn't suit or appeal to you. Just stop, because I am getting a silly feeling that you simply blame the author and expect some kind of compensation. So for the love of god, just stop reading altogether and let those whom enjoy the story to enjoy and support its progress.

If you have reasonable questions and reviews, I am happy to talk about them. However, if you don't like where the story is going, please read something else. From my understanding, this is fanfiction and not a site where the reader gets to order the author to do all the work for you.

Anyway, in one of the reviews, someone pointed out that I am censoring the cursing dialog. I agree that I don't need to censor anything since the story is set for mature audiences. However, this is just a preference. Besides, the number of censored letter gave away already what was written. In a way, I am making it a mystery while exposing them at the same time, hence the preference.

There's also complains of the chapters being shorter. Yes, I made it so that they are easier to manage. Another reason is to see your response, and time tweak the story if I have to. This is also a test project because I am assuming there would be less interested parties. Naruto as an artist doesn't seem to have much appeal hence one can understand my trepidation.

Finally, there's one concerning Sasuke waking up from his coma thus changing our hero's situation, the answer is no. Like many television crime series, once a criminal is convicted it will be very difficult to overturn or re-opened them. So unless there's solid evidence, the case will stay closed. Then, again with the amount of chaos over the Uchiha massacre and people undermining the Hokage, it's even more difficult to find what they need. Despite it's Itachi there are many refusing to believe it, besides what's stopping the demon boy executing his own massacre.

 **Calm Before the Storm**

After a few days of peace, the warden and the guard thought everything had died down. That is until a fire broke out as one of the cells caught fire. Obviously this was a planned strategy by those from Konoha as they took that opportunity to secure their objective. They drag him to the laundry room where it's usually empty unless it's laundry day. That's where they proceed to give the demon the beating he's rightfully deserved, including the overdue ones.

However, unknown to them they weren't the only ones know about the laundry room. Hence, despite their success in evading the prison guards they had not taken their fellow prisoners into account. In fact, the 3rd party had been there for a while. The Konoha group only realize they weren't alone after a couple of shots at their target.

In every prison there's always a leader or fractions among the prisoners. Fire Prison is no different but one man managed to rein in everyone under his rule. Hence, instead multiple fractions, there's only one ruler where he's the king. If there's a game (gambling) going on he would be the first to know, if there's an escape plan of course he would know.

Since he literally took over as leader he made it his business to know his surroundings. Hence, besides his true name Ryoma, some knew him as the mob-king. So when the Konoha group made their plan, it was obviously known to him. It's not hard to deduce they would come to the laundry room thus how he and his men were already in place.

True to his source, he and his men didn't have to wait long. Those from leaf hadn't bothered to check their surroundings thus missed the extra bodies in the dim lit environment. They were too busy enjoying their well deserved payback to care. After a moment, Ryoma decides he's seen enough thus intervened.

"Now, now. Just what has the blond little squirt done that 15 grown men would gang up on him?"

By his tone the mob-boss is a little ticked and disgusted by the sight.

"Ryo... Ryo... Ryoma-sama?! Why are you here?!"

They didn't know why the man would be here for their business, let alone his men appearing from the shadows and surrounding them.

Seeing the glares they are getting, the group quickly became very unnerved as they tries to explain themselves.

"Eh, Ryoma-sama you may not know this but this thing here is actually a demon."

"He's somehow managed to brainwashed our Hokage and got us sent here in the first place."

"We were just about to do everyone a favor by killing the little demon."

Unknown to the group, most of the gang went through similar treatments in their youth.

'Abomination', 'worthless', 'street-rat', 'good-for-nothing', 'waste-of-space' were few of the colorful and taboo words used.

The name calling weren't important, it's the tone and the way they said them that triggered some unpleasant memories. No-one acted yet was out of respect to their leader as the man is currently speaking to them.

"I see, you boys may not know it." as he points his finger around him.

"My boys and myself had been called many names, trash, worthless, street-rat, good-for-nothing etc."

"Demon, however is new." amuses the man dangerously.

"Ryoma-sama, you don't understand he's really a demon. He may look like a kid but don't let his appearance fool you."

"Really?! I have been watching you beat up the kid for 5 minutes."

"Where is this demon? Not once had he raise his hands to fight back."

"Had he been a true demon why hadn't he killed all of you?"

The group knew things are getting serious as they should had realized not everyone share their belief.

Sweat slowly flow down their foreheads as they found themselves unable to respond.

"Ryoma-same, that thing is just bidding it's time." he knew he's grasping straws but still tries convince the mobster.

"Our beloved Hokage sealed away it's power thus turning it into a kid."

"Are you calling me a fool?! I have seen murderers, I have faced insane assassins the ninja villages sent after me."

He's had enough, thus with a snap of his fingers. The others already knew what to do, in fact they had been itching for while to beat the living crap out of them.

The reason they hadn't started already is because of their boss. Thus they held back their urges. Hence, when they heard the signal, they start beating those from Konoha senseless. Prisoner or not, non of them saw beating up a small child a sign of justice. They may be criminals but at least they have standards.

After a while the group was a little surprised that no-one came to stop them. Usually there would be riot guards flooding into the room, punishing those involved. Unknown to them, the guards choose to ignore their activities.

They had responded to the emergency only to find it's actually a diversion. There's little doubt it was done by the Konoha group as they all had a sinking and sickening feeling of the situation. 'The Calm before the Storm' is fairly accurate as the guards consider how they suddenly stopped all their attempts.

It was a mistake to think they would simply give up. Thinking the worst for the child, the warden ordered a prison wide search.

"Find the kid!"

"Find those Leaf prisoners."

It's no doubt for them finding one will lead them to the other.

These Konoha prisoners were infamous as every guard were given special instruction to keep an eye out on them. Unfortunately, they had spent too much time to contain the emergency thus all of them were feeling equally guilty. They curse themselves for falling for such stupid trick and letting the kid down.

All this time they fought hard against the out-break, the kid was suffering in his abuser's hands. Having seen how these monsters would abuse him, no-one dared to voice what would happen to the poor kid. When they finally found him, they were relieve it was already taken care of. Clearly the kid has been rescued by his fellow inmates.

Aside from letting justice serve itself, they were curious about the situation. As much as they hate to admit it, they knew they had failed him. They had tried punishing the Konoha group yet they only felt content after succeeding in making the kid suffer. These people were like drug addicts and abusing the boy is like a ritual.

The warden felt the same thus why he had his men on standby. Aside from letting the scene play itself out, he wanted to see how the boy respond to these inmates. Ryoma is maybe a criminal but the man had honor thus why he waited to see how the two feels about each other. Inside the prison, the boy is better off having fellow prisoners to watch over him then his people. As the week had demonstrated, there's only so much they could do.

Normally Ryoma's behavior would send him to the solitary room but today he's actually defending a child hence the warden let the incident slide. For the sake of the kid, he needs all the friends he can even if it's among killers and murderers. In fact the warden had hoped the man would look out for the kid in there. At least to help him open up a little.

True enough, Ryoma's men brought the kid to him.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

Naruto would normally clampped up but he quietly said his name - "Naruto..., Naruto Uzumaki".

One look on him Ryoma knew the kid's an orphan.

"Listen kid, if anyone in this prison gives you a hard time you tell me ok!"

"I have never had a son before, but from today on you can be my godson and these will be your brothers."

"It may not be much but we prisoners tend to stick together, like a big family!"

By then the blond was brought to tears as he hugs his godfather like he did with his old-man Hokage.

Since he came into the prison, Ryoma's men had watched him for the entire week. The reason none of them did anything is because they didn't know how to approach him.

"Hey, brat! What the f*** ya doin'?" doesn't sound right.

They lived in criminal world so long they forgot how to interact with normal children. Especially their looks, they may be good for intimidating others hence it's not facing innocent children. Their smiles only made them look cruel or menacing. To try and put on an innocent face would probably cramp their face muscles.

They could easily do a thousand yard stare and talk with their fists but trying to talk to a child would probably give the poor child nightmares. Then again Naruto did avoid everyone when he came in so they kept their distance. The group would have acted when he got abused but seeing the guards taking matters into their hands they left things as they were. That's until today as they found out the 'plan'.

In the end as leader of those inmates, Ryoma was taken to see the warden. He patted Naruto in the head letting him know he will be alright.

"It's alright, the warden and I go way back. You stay with your new brothers ok."

The guards let them finish before escorting him out.

Obviously this was watched by the warden as Ryoma was later brought to him.

"You know Ryoma, what you have done would normally get you a few weeks in the solitary room."

"Cut the crap, since your men didn't even step in you weren't much of an innocent. Just tell me what's the story with the kid."

"Who in the right mind send a 6 year old to prison, let alone the 'Fire Prison'."

"Actually, the kid's from Konoha and his sentence was signed by the highest authority including the Hokage."

"File says the kid somehow got himself involved in the Uchiha massacre."

"The Uchiha? Can you beli..."

"I know." interrupts the warden, he too felt the same way as he sigh deeply.

Despite one being the warden, the other prisoner, the two have an understanding with one another. As long as the prisoners follows the rules, the warden would cut them some slack. Luckily for the warden, Ryoma rein in most of his prisoners thus making his job much easier.

"I hear you nominated yourself as the kid's godfather. I didn't know you are the fathering type!"

It was more of a conversation starter bringing the two into a safer topic of discussion.

"Yeah, well the kid seem to need it at the time."

Ryoma may act tough but the warden knew he meant well as he did have the loyalty of his men.

"Don't worry, I have seen what it meant for the kid. Just watch over him."

"As long as you and your men don't go too over your head, you can ask for anything."

"When I first saw the kid and read his medical reports, he got a lot less than scants than prisoners not eatten for days."

Clear disgust was shown on the mobster face.

"Well lucky for you guys, we decide to change the prisoner's menu a little for this reason."

"Just make sure you and your men don't start complaining about not eatting your veggies."

"Also off the record, try ask what the little guy likes to eat and we will arrange it from time to time."

Obviously, they start having Ramen from time to time and most of the prisoners knew whom they should thank for this change.

 **Author's Note** : I hope you like the story, there's still another chapter available that I am cleaning up. So until then.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stability

**Author's Notes** :

In answer to one of the reviews, the reason that no-one told the king the demon is inside Naruto is because they didn't understand it. They are civilians, hence they draw conclusion from rumors and talks around the village. Since someone leaked that the boy contain the demon, rumors fly and everyone got the idea that the kid is a demon. If they truly thought the demon is inside him, simply beating him wouldn't make sense. Therefore the reason they abuse him is because in their mind he's the demon.

Anyway, on with the story and hope you enjoy it.

 **Stability**

Since then, Naruto's life got a lot better as the Konoha group steer well away from him. They may look disgusted by Ryoma's men smothering the demon boy, teaching him things he shouldn't be learning. Too bad for them Naruto is watched 24 hours a day, if not by Ryoma's group it's the prison guards. Unlike Konoha, in here it's them that's being singled out.

Thanks to that incident, they were now known as child abusers. It's a shame that inside the prison that there are more than a half of the prisoners came from abused families. Most people may not be aware, most criminals only turn to crime because they don't have a stable home they could feel safe in. It's just unfortunate for the Konoha group, as the abusers now became the abused.

If they so much as send a glare in the kid's way, they would get another beating their way. The guards were no help as they only came to their aid to take them to the infirmary. Even they weren't very nice about it after knowing who they are. This brought back memories as the same event is now reversely put on them.

Back in Konoha some of them had paid shinobis to look the other way so they can teach the demon a lesson. However, in here the prison guards don't need to get paid. Most of them had children of their own, hence it's no surprise they see their own children in our young hero. For this reason, the Konoha group receive rough treatments every now and then. They can scream for unfairness or report for ill-treatment but they were all ignored or extreme cases silenced for their efforts.

"What had we done to you, why do we get such treatment?"

"You know what you did, child abusers had no rights." one of the guard responded steely.

"That demon?! That's no child. You were being deceived, it's all a trick."

"Shut up before I make you."

"No, I will scream, I will protest until someone listen. Someone had to do som..."

He was silenced and rewarded at the same time with a stick to his gut.

"Listen well, we've had enough of you already."

"This is our prison, we make the rules. Another crap coming out of you, you will be talking to this."

The guard show him his baton letting him know what he will be talking to.

Having tasted the first blow, he knew the guards wasn't joking and willing to inflict forcefully pain if he has to. Seeing the inaction from the standby guards, he also realize he's not getting any help from them. Especially when the said guards are also glaring at him. If he had to guess, they too were itching to use their baton on him.

Even an idiot knew when is smart time to back down. As much as they loath it, they still have a duty to at least take him to the infirmary.

"You better f***ing remember our discussion and keep your distance from the kid."

On their faces, they show contempt and disgust.

Unfortunately, the idiot hadn't learned his lesson as he proceeds to complain to the doctor.

"Doc, you see this. I want to report the guard for abuse. Surely you can get the warden to heard us out."

Sadly, the medical practitioner continues his treatment professionally. Seeing this, the Konoha inmate knew what this meant.

"Not you too, can't you see the brat is dangerous."

Finally, the head doctor decides to speak.

"I suggest you keep your fantasies to yourself. You will find that in here people had better common sense than to abuse helpless children."

He's speechless, he couldn't believe what hearing.

'What's wrong with these people?'

In Konoha they had supporters despite the Hokage's opposition. However, in here they were the minority as they found everyone against everything they consider as normal.

'The kid is a demon, people should understand, right?'

'This is like Konoha all over again, like the Hokage they blindly follow their stupid righteous delusions.'

'Demon kinds should be treated the way they deserve or else they rise against the humans.'

'This must be the demon's doing, he must had already got to them.'

Despite what ever conclusion he came to, he and those from Konoha will find there's very little they could do it.

This time, it's not just the guards going out of their way to protect him, the inmates too kept a close eye on them. Unlike the Anbus in Konoha, these people were openly showing contempt and glaring at them, daring them to do something stupid. Of course, some were just that stupid thinking they were untouchable. They assume the guards will do their job. Unfortunately, they were used as examples thus letting the rest understand they were being serious.

The message was obviously clear as these people were ruthless. They may not be ninjas but they are effective as brawlers and know how to effect maximum pain to get the message across. As result, those from Konoha sent to infirmary had dislocated body parts, black eyes and cut lips for their foolishness.

Extreme cases had their hair ripped out, they claim they him by the hair while not letting go when the fist struck. So far nothing is broken but if those Konoha group don't get the message, it will end very bad for them. They can scream and complain but there will be no sympathy from neither the guards nor the medical community.

Thanks to that, the Konoha people learned to stay well away from the kid. Demon or no demon, he's not worth giving their live over it. Especially with a horde of his minions protecting him. Perhaps they are truly in hell and this is the demon's domain.

As for our little hero, with the Konoha element out of his hair, he became more lively as he interacts with the fellow inmates. Like Ryoma had promised, they were like a family he never had. Since they are no longer strangers with a mean face, Naruto gets to know them. Everyday was like story day as he listen to some of their life stories. Sometimes they even teach him something new.

Sadly, the inmate will soon find out how neglected he was.

"What's that you are doing, Nagi-san?"

"I am reading, squirt! I have a few others you can borrow if you want."

Seeing a few others on the table, he open one only to be puzzled.

"What? No pictures?"

"Nah, kid. It's no manga. Can't you read them?!"

Seeing the blond looking embarrassed, they realized something was wrong. Usually, by his age he should at least know enough words.

"No one taught me, usually I just look at the pictures."

Luckily, another inmate decides to cut into the ackwardness by salvaging the situation with an offer.

"Hey, kid how about we teach you how to read."

"Don't worry about it, Nasaki over there didn't even know how to read even now."

"Fu** You, Sai."

"Oh, yeah. I had never seen you picking up a book, not even a magazine."

Despite trying to hide their usual foul language, they found out its impossible, hence from time to time they would go back to their old ways.

Sadly, it wasn't just reading and writing the boy lacked. He didn't even know games children his age play. 'What the hell did those Konoha scum do, forbid their kids from going near him as well?'

Sadly, that's also the case as parents tell their children to stay away from him.

Such close minded people, seeing Naruto as normal as any other child the inmates were again abhorred by the village's antics. At least in here with them, he's better treated than he's in his home village. Had the Konoha group heard those comment they would had protested, claiming they were demon worshipers which will lead to another beating. Lucky for them, these inmates didn't speak it out-loud or had any Konoha idiots nearby.

So day by day, they help fix what the village did to their little sunshine. Naruto is like a mascot in their dull prison life, his innocence is a ray of sunshine as they were forced to be his mentors thus setting an example. It's like someone suddenly becoming a father or having a nephew around.

One day, a group is showing him a new trick - how to pickpockets. It's the closest thing relating to ninjas as Naruto begged them to train him in something ninja. Since it's a civilian prison, there's no ninja here to train him. Not wanting to disappoint the kid, one's showing him a pickpocket skill.

"You see, you just have to dip you fingers in and fish." he smile as Naruto repeat the trick.

"Did you feel that?!"

"Hmmm, a little just don't force it."

"Try it on the guard this time, he's an easy mark."

Like any child that just learned a new trick, he went to test his new technique. He sneak in behind the bored guard and successfully fish out his wallet without him noticing. Everyone cheer silently for him as they had a good laugh. However, to their surprise Naruto choose to return it.

"Taka-san, you need to be more alert." he said it as he toss him his wallet.

Taka turn to souce catching the wallet then looking at the group. He knew immediately what happened.

"Hey! Stop teaching the kid those things."

"Taka-san, please don't be mad. The brothers were just showing me how to be a ninja."

Ninja or no ninja, the others knew the kid was never one of them (criminals).

"Naruto, my boy. The guard was right, we really shouldn't be teaching you these things."

Then Naruto look down thinking they don't consider him one of them.

"You should realize most of us are criminals, we steal and we take. That's why we are here."

"However, you are different. We want you to live the life we couldn't."

"Does that mean I am not family?!"

It sadden them, because they were all the kid had.

"Don't worry kid, you are already 'AND' always family."

Little by little, his brothers spend time with him. Some teach him useful things he never experienced in his home village.

"Hey brother what are you doing?" he watched with his curious eyes as two of his brother play a game of shogi.

"It's a game called shogi, wanna learn?"

Having spent time with the kid, most of them found out he's more neglected than your average orphan. The kid's not just malnourished, he's behind in a lot of common things he should had known. So some taught him how to read, others show him how to do other daily activities.

In a way, they were more of a family to him than anyone he had in Konoha. While it's a prison, the inmates were a friend, family and teacher to him. Even the guards every once in a while brought him gifts and also his favourite Ramen.

On his birthday, they got him an all-you-can-eat Ramen as the prison chef learned and made him his favorite Ramen recipe. As long as people can see past his demon Jinchuriki status, Naruto can easily get pass their defense.

Most of the inmates felt guilty seeing a child among them hence they tries to act nice around him. It does not mean that it changes whom they are as they have occasion scuffles among themselves. One time there's an incident where one beats another bloody only to stop upon seeing the curious kid.

"What are you doing brothers?" Naruto askes with a full face of innocence.

The two locking each other in a arm hold suddenly relax their holds to turn to the kid.

"Nothing kid, eh we were just engaging in a bit of mannly interactions. It's something we adults do."

"Hey, I am not a kid. Let me join in your activities."

The two couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Yeah, right. Sure, squirt." as one pat his hand over his messy blond hair.

The other inmate were expecting a fight between the two only to groan in disappointment but they all got a few laughs out of the scene. There's only one that was not so happy, he was immediately backhanded to the ground for spitting against the kid.

Everyone was a little merry by the scene with exception of the guy from Konoha. He didn't dare calling out the demon as the last time got him quite a beating from it. Being so disgust by the people he spat on the ground the demon child walked, but unfortunately others saw it thus sending him to the floor. Since the kid's gone and the last fight stopped, they continue with the new entertainment.

In a prison, there's only a limited things one can do. So for a child, it would be exceptionally boring since he's also the only child. Most of time Naruto would hang out with the fellow prisoners as they tell him why they were put here. It's one of the few past times they have as they tell each other their own story.

Naruto's no different as he tell tales of his pranks in Konoha. Like putting pepper powers on grounds so the Inuzuka's ninja dogs ended up with a sneezing fit. Then there's the Anbu's colorful wardrobe as he dye their uniform without them knowing. It's one of the reasons they like him as everyone had a good laugh because of his tales.

While prison life is no picnic but our little hero gets to learn something new everyday. Eventually he found himself in the prison's art room. Since art isn't popular among the prisoners, the room is almost void of people. Well with the exception of one that is, Naruto recognize him as Kirito-san.

Kirito is a quiet individual as he spends most of his time keeping to himself. It's the reason how Naruto rarely see him or talk to him. So when he found him in the art-room, curiosity got better of him. He's both curious in the room and what Kirito does.

As he scans the fairly large room, he found various paintings littering all over. Considering how young he is, Naruto had never seen a paint before. Picture books and drawings he had seen, but never paintings. So as he go over every canvas he was amazed how they reassemble things and places he recognized.

One is obviously the art-room itself, another is the guard he knew in the West Hall. Then there's the cafeteria. To a child such as himself, it's fascinating. Near the end, he found himself watching the sole occupant himself.

He understood the need for silence, thus how he's watching him sketch without making a sound. He's tempted to ask many questions but held them as he watch Kirito apply layers and layers of colors over it. Slowly and to his amazement, the canvas magically transforms into something he recognized. It's the the prison yard!

As for Kirito, he's aware of his one audience but chose to ignore him. At first he thought the kid would eventually leave. No matter how interesting it may seem, painting to most people is boring. It's the reason why he's often alone and he liked the peace.

However, to his surprise not only did the child not leave, he stayed quiet and watched him work to the very end.

"Naruto, right?!"

A little shocked that he knew his name, but he quickly nodded in response.

"So, what can I do for you?!"

"Kirito-san, did you do all this?"

Naruto is obviously in awe of all the arts around him.

"Of course, do you see anyone other than me here?"

"Besides, there's not much to do around here. So that's when I paint."

"Paint?!" Obviously, it's the first time he heard that word.

He heard of 'drawing' and 'coloring', but 'painting' is new.

"Yes, they are called paintings. Usually made on a carvas."

"Carvas?!" again another new word.

Kirito had heard he was neglected but at the time he didn't think too much into it. Of course, he didn't think the kid would ever step foot into his art-room neither. Yet, here he is and now he seem to understand what they were talking about. He didn't mind showing the kid a few things so he patiently explain or rather introduce him to the world of art.

By the end of the crash course, we can see our exuberant hero going about each painting.

"Kirito-san, these are amazing. I see the art-room, that's the guard from West Hall... and that's the prison yard."

He points at every painting, telling Kirito excitedly what he sees. Perhaps, his enthusiasm is rubbing on him as Kirito too found himself unconsciously smiling.

Slowing the two hit it off.

"Hey, Naruto. How would you like learning how to paint?"

A little surprised, our hero didn't know how to respond.

"You get to paint whatever you want. Of course, if you don't want to, you are still welcome to visit anytime you want."

"Of course, Kirito-san. I mean yes I want to learn."

So since then, Naruto is found in the art-room everyday. However, instead of teaching him Kirito had him start on sketching. Like a simple item like an apple, he had him draw it on paper. Naruto did his best as it wasn't difficult.

It's a hands on approach, which suits our hero perfectly as he's not one for academics. As he's done with the sketch, Kirito then show him how he could transform his drawing by applying shading. A strong contrast help bring the object out as Kirito demonstrates on his own sketch. It's an amazing transformation which Naruto try.

"Not bad, keep trying with various objects until you are satisified."

"Everyone has a different view, hence it's up to the artist and his/her style."

Kirito didn't seem to mind teaching the basics as he too drawing simple things with his student.

As days went by, Kirito couldn't help Naruto seem to have a knack in art.

"Very good, I can see that you are improving."

Art is all about talent because no-one can just study and one day become a famous artist. Even famous artist never got famous until after their death. However, unknown to Naruto, Kirito truly believe he had talent and a invaluable gift.

Even he probably couldn't understand it abut there's something about his penmanship or the way he held the tools. Despite there being nothing special about his art, for some reason it stands out better than his own. Since he couldn't understand it he didn't dwell on it.

"Alright, Naruto. Let's move on and work on the brush."

Like how he did with sketching, Naruto once again learn through practice. Unfortunately, painting isn't as straight forward as drawing. It was a smearing effort, a dabble there then here, thus it's difficult to assemble something. The only thing he got right is the color.

That's where Kirito comes in as he show him painting isn't one dimensional, it's not two but multiple. He demonstrated by over painting his work. A smear here, a patch there and slowly the image emerged. Even if you somehow mess up, you can still continue.

"Art is not absolute because there's no end or right way to do it."

"All there is is what your heart sees."

Sadly it's not something that a young mind like Naruto can understand.

'Eh?! No right way? So how do you know what's right?'

'What the Heart sees?'

Like that, he's trying to understand what every sentence meant.

'How does a heart see something?'

'Doesn't Kirito sensei mean eye?'

With his mentor, there's always a deeper meaning. So instead of asking what it was, he tries to figure it out on his own.

Despite that, painting still fascinates him. Kirito too can see that he's improving, this time however he notice something else. It's something he should had seen from the beginning. Despite the glaring difference in experience and skill, his apprentice's art seem to make you feel alive. It's difficult to explain because the art itself isn't physically moving.

However, in everyone of his work you can somehow sense his soul?! It's the best explanation he could give coming from him. Depending on his emotion, you can sometimes tell how he felt when he's painting. When it was brought up, Naruto mistakenly thought his teacher being a psychic. Kirito had to correct him, explaining the difference between psychics and telepathy, but he answered his question that he's none of them.

Then again he couldn't explain how he knew anyway because even he's surprise by the discovery. He doubt Naruto knew what he's doing and both the knowledge and skill came from him. So what set his and Naruto's work apart? One day he decides to find out by having him recreate his own existing work, sometimes called 'forging' but that's normally reserved for copying famous painters' paintings.

Naruto didn't quite do what he asked, 'forging' means copying the original's work down to the finest detail. However, Kirito didn't stop him.

"Ah, Naruto. When I said forging I meant copying down to the very same brush stroke."

"However, every artist had their own style so it's ok."

"Besides, I think I like your version as it's better than mine. So, good job."

Another reason Kirito didn't stop him was he feeling (?) his apprentice's emotions slowly embedding itself into his work. Even he wasn't sure what this phenomenon is and he knew asking his apprentice is pointless, he doubt Naruto knew what he was unconsciously doing. It's like he's breathing life into his painting. The finish piece gave him a floating feeling, a sense of freedom and weightlessness.

It was both puzzling and fascinating, both craftsmanship and knowledge came from him yet the result were astonishing. However, the difference between them would be the expression while they paint. Naruto's expression was easy as he can see his joy. He assume he was thinking himself as the cloud hence why he's getting such feeling through his work.

There's simply no dull moment with his apprentice. The moment he first stepped into the art-room, Kirito knew their life would change. He's sure that every prisoner (excluding the Konoha group) felt the same. Like them, they all think the boy is special in a way.

'Is it odd that they think that?'

The answer is probably no. For Kirito, Naruto is both a mystery and fascination. Aside from that, he's also painting partner and someone helping him advance in his skills. While Naruto isn't experienced like him but fresh mind and ideas are great for improvement.

As for the other prisoners, he brings out their protective instincts. It's good feeling for doing something different and right for a change. Naruto is like their kid little brother or to older individuals, a son they never had. He's special because he had an ability to bring out goodness in people.

To the inmates, they may not be aware but to those neutral like the warden and guards its very apparent. Hence, why they too can see how special he is. These are all hardcore prisoners that do not go well under authority. Had it not been Ryoma, there would had be riots.

Still even Ryoma can only go so far. Naruto is different, he touched every inmate's heart by interacting with them. Sometimes sharing life stories and listening to theirs thus winning them over. The boy wasn't asking for pity but won their respect.

Instead of reining them in forcefully by power and threats, Naruto instead won them over with his charm and reasoning. Take his 'becoming Hokage' speech, the inmate may not like it but couldn't help but respect his decision. They had tried to convince him otherwise but his dedication and drive could not be derailed. Even Ryoma found himself backing into the corner when talking to his bull-headed godson.

He's too innocent for his own good, thinking with determination and time he could eventually change the village's view. Yet at the same time they had to admire his conviction. Due to that attitude, they had strange feeling that he would succeed. Not just as a ninja but actually becoming the Hokage.

 **Author's Note** : This time it's a little longer and finally about the subject of the story. Like I said, I am trying something new here so hopefully you are still enjoying the story. I too am getting the feeling that the chapter is dragging but I felt I should explain how Naruto got where he is before taking on the profession.

If you have some questions or suggestions, I am happy to try and answer them. One review wonder how long Naruto will be in prison, well that's still unknown as I am not even sure how where the time line will connect. However, there will be connection to the ninja world at some point and that's where things will get interesting. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5 - Learning

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its character. This story is written solely for simple entertainment.

 **Author's Note** : Once again, thanks to those participating in the review. They serve both as good encouragement and sometimes ideas to what I could include in the next chapter. So, many thanks. Also, please read my comments at the end of the story.

 **Learning**

Aside from Naruto's mysterious painting phenomenon, everything in the art-room ran as normal as it can be. Kirito is still teaching his student and his student being obvious from the effects of his own paintings. The only different is Kirito looking forward to where Naruto's strange and unexplained talent will take him. Hence, why he's cramming as much knowledge and skills into him.

While the teacher is enthusiastic in providing knowledge, the student was strangely reciprocating in kind. This was due to Kirito's teaching method as it's direct and more of a hands on approach, which happens to be his blond student's preferred method. Had Kirito given him a book, it's likely he will never see him again.

Naruto was a lonely child, hence when the attention is focused on him it's his natural instinct to respond positively. He may had attention from other fellow inmates but he felt he doesn't deserve them simply because he hadn't earned them.

As one head strong orphan, our hero hate being pitied. It's the reason why he try so hard. With Kirito however, he finally felt he earned the praises he deserved. Hence, the more Kirito threw at him, the more he thrive.

Besides, painting appears to be fun than it is when you have nothing better to do. Aside from the new hobby, our hyperactive hero gets to be creative. Instead of pranks, he can put his energies on his paintings. It's better feeling than causing havoc because he's producing something.

Naruto didn't need anything else because for the moment all he needed is his teacher's attention and approval. Despite his unusual circumstance, he's slowly turning back to a normal kid with a normal family. Unlike adult that's set on their ways, children are easier to adapt hence Naruto's situation. He's maybe obvious to his own talents but he can sense his teacher's approval, thus it's enough for him.

Of course, it wasn't just his teacher that noticed that strange phenomenon in his paintings. The warden too noticed because he is also an art lover. He's the one acting as bridge to the outside, auctioning the prison painter's work. Although Kirito is a mediocre artist but there are people recognizing his work, it's how he help funding the art-room and buying materials.

That's how he discover Naruto's talent. Like Kirito, he too was fascinated.

"Kirito, is this Naruto's?" the two were discussing one of his earlier finished paintings.

"Yeah, it's extraordinary, no? If you stare long enough, it's like its sucking your soul in."

"How did he do it?" enquires the warden, thinking he would know the answer.

"Don't know! I had been watching him and he did everything I taught him. Yet everything came out different."

"This is amazing."

"I know, I hope to teach him everything so he can produce something better than this and original."

Although Naruto's work is impressive, it's still a novice's work. He can try but it's still look like a child's doodle. Well, he is still a child. However, with time Kirito believe his student would be famous.

"I can just see it, he will be amazing. The world will come to recognize his work."

"..." the warden unconsciously nodded but flown in his statement.

It reminded him of the child's status, his sentence was to be locked up without parole. Konoha literally condemned him to never see day light (figuratively speaking).

As the warden, he had given the boy much leeway but it's never enough to soothe his conscience for keeping him in here. Of course, due to the boy's circumstance he had been doing a bit of research. It wasn't difficult to find out that he's Konoha's Jinchuriki. Unfortunately, that only complicates matters.

Not in the way that he hates him, but more in the manner where the boy could be in danger. Through history, ninja wars were started because of Bijus. If he is correct, Naruto could be in more danger if his true status were known to the ninja world. Again he wonder why the village sent their Jinchuriki to him.

The warden keeps finding himself asking the same question.

'Are the ninjas that stupid?'

Unfortunately, 'fear' can cripple even the bravest ninja. The Hokage may have had other reasons (sending Naruto away until he can convince the villagers otherwise), the ninja clans however played ignorant.

It's the "out of sight, out of mind", "not a clan member, not their problem" type of thinking. They had witnessed the Kyubi in action, and not only did the beast took away the lives of their clan members it humiliated them. If the beast is somehow got loose it's better it's not in the village. Hence, despite the ridiculous evidence the civilians cooked up, very few cared to challenge it.

He knew it would be pointless to count on the ninja village, hence he will have to protect the kid in his own way. So far, only he and his head prison guard knew about Naruto's little secret and he intended to keep it that way. He's contemplated to inform Ryoma, he knew the man wouldn't had cared but choose not to inform him. The reason the head guard was informed is because he was a ninja once and knew a little bit about seals.

It was well known that it's the 'Yellow Flash' that sealed away the beast hence it should hold for a while. As long as the kid doesn't use its 'Chakra', it would be safe to assume they are relatively safe. Like a vault that's sealed away and never to be opened, as long as no-one is looking for it or the owner knowing about it, it's unlikely to be found. Hopefully, without any conflict or ninjas Naruto can live the peaceful life he deserved.

Coming back to the present, the warden was just in time to see subject they are talking about coming forth. In his hands, it's another painting. There are obvious improvement thus why he's bringing it over to show it.

"Hi, warden-san."

"Hi, Naruto-kun. Good job on your latest painting. I can see you are improving."

"Thanks, warden-san. Kirito-sensei is teaching me how to get the texture right."

"Don't worry, kiddo. You will get there eventually. It took me years to get to where I am today."

"If you can do this in a few months, I would be laughing stock in the art community."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Just enjoy painting as you are." encourages the warden.

"Thanks, I will warden-san."

Despite having a name 'Dojima', everyone still calls him Mr. warden or warden-san.

Of course, the more time Naruto spends in the art-room he will be missed elsewhere. That's exactly what's happening now in the cafeteria.

"Hey, what happened to the kid?"

"Don't know, hadn't seen him this morning."

"You think those Konoha scum did something to him?"

"Nah, Ryoma-sama would had known. He had others watching those idiots 24/7."

"The kid's practically his god-son, even fools would understand what he will do to them should anything happen to the kid."

"Thank Ryoma-sama for that, the kid could do with someone watching his back."

"Amen to that. God knows how he managed to survive this long if all his people were like that."

"He's probably be better off in here."

"Anyway, Roh said he saw him at lunch, ordering his favorite Ramen again."

"Ramen again?! I swear that's all he ever eats."

"Maybe we should do a barbecue, hamburgers etc. Anything to get him off that stuff."

"You can try and it will probably go through. The guards and warden seem to have a soft spot for the kid."

"Good! Maybe that's something the kid needs after all that crap from his home village."

"By the way, I heard the kid's been hanging around the art room."

"What?! By that nut job Kirito?!"

"Better him than you. At least he's teaching the kid some sensible stuff."

"Maybe you are right. It's kinda quiet wihtout him."

They may not want to admit it but without that little sunshine around, they were all feeling a little lonely. The short time he was with them, it made them feel like real uncles and mentors.

"At least it's better than that ninja and Hokage crap."

"You're right, aside from Ramen all the kid ever talked about is becoming Hokage."

"Had it been me, I would have gone missing-nin on them."

"Perhaps that's why we are criminals because I would have done the same." sighing the other inmate.

"Personally, I think the kid's better off being anything other than a stupid ninja."

"Yeah, you me both."

Nether of them seem to lik ninjas, perhaps they were the reason why they are in prison. Then again, having learned of his treatment in that village, none of them want their little brother to fight for that place.

That's essentially what ninjas do, fighting for their home. It may sound noble but for Naruto the cruel reality is ninjas are tools to their village, thus essentially mean serving and obeying the very place that abused him. The worst part is that he will be under the very same council that sign off his life sentence in prison. Hence, as the kid's big brother/uncle figure, they didn't think the village deserve him.

On the other hand, Ryoma just happens to be on his way to visit the art-room. He too was a little concerned for his godson. The 'mob-king' had been watching him interact with the inmates and usually he'd move on within days or maximum a week to something new. Yet through mouths of his men, they had telling him his godson's been revisiting the prison art-room everyday.

It's extremely odd for a hyperactive kid like Naruto. Even after knowing him for some time, his godson didn't strike him as the patient and study type. So he decides to pay him a visit and see for himself how he's doing. At least as his godfather, he should personally see what got him so caught up on.

Naruto still see him everyday but only for short time before leaving for the art-room. While Ryoma isn't much of a art person, he should at least see what caught his godson's interest. The warden too had informed him how talented he is but Naruto is only 6. That's when he arrive into the drawing room.

As he scans the room, there are hundreds of paintings everywhere. However, he could easily pick out the ones made by his godson. Unlike Kirito's, his were 'immature'? He wasn't sure if it's the right word because from a artistic point of view, Naruto's painting is very novice.

It isn't childish-like but being very unskilled. Yet, just as the warden told him there's something peculiar in his paintings. It's like some kind of cryptic message that he couldn't quiet understand. Despite Kirito's painting being better, it's Naruto's that's catching his eye.

'Odd?!' 'Very Odd?!'

He didn't know how to describe it, perhaps it's because he know nothing about art.

"Ah, Ryoma-sama. Naruto sure has incredible talent."

'No, shit.' thought the mob-boss as he stared back at the unusally vibrant and talkative Kirito.

As the prison gang leader it's his business to know those in his circle and he didn't remember the silent Kirito ever being this talkative. Perhaps like those other inmates, he too was changed by his godson. Seeing his godson this happy, he thought the two are good influence to one another.

"Please don't mind me, I only came to check-up on my Godson. Carry on."

"Thanks, Godfather. Kirito-san is really great. He's just showing how to flow with my heart instead of my mind."

Obviously Ryoma didn't understand what it meant but nodded anyway with a smile. He stayed a bit to watch their interaction. As he initially deduced the two had somehow formed a connection, a master and apprentice relationship. Perhaps its a good thing, it will at least make his godson forget about training as shinobi.

Since then, everything became routine for our knucklehead blond. Everyday he would interact with fellow inmates in meal times before starting his apprenticeship with Kirito. It's no different to the ninja academy, only he would be studying art instead of ninja stuff. However, unlike the academy he had no classmates and the study session is longer. It's more like a job than a study, hence why it is called apprenticeship.

So over the years, our hero followed the same schedule. He hardly noticed the Konoha group neither, Ryoma made sure of that. Hence, they were always in the corner and in the background. With the help of the warden and Ryoma's men watching them, Naruto was never near their line of sight.

These short sighted people can moan and complain about unfair treatment but no-one gave a shit. If they still couldn't take a hint, there's always the fists and none get seriously punished.

"Hey, look at the mess. Who do you think doing the clean up, eh?"

"Next time, if you have to fight, do it outside."

This was said right infront of the Konoha 'victim' as he stare at the scolding guard.

"What about punishment, I am the one getting beat-up."

"Well, you shouldn't get into a fight in the first place. Next time, don't start fights that you can't finish."

"Hurry along now, you can still walk. Pull your sorry ass to the infirmary."

It's no different to a slap on hand as punishment. Funny enough, they somehow couldn't see how this is any different to themselves in Konoha when they got away from roughing up the kid. Of course, they wouldn't see it that way when the pain is inflicted on another. Only when they were on receiving end do they see it as unfair and corruption. They are cowards, so gradually they will bend to the majority thus hang in the background. It was for this reason that our hero can slowly forget about them, especially when he had such a large family watching over him.

Deep down in his conscious, these people are his precious family. Even without Haku, it seems he's destined for that motto. He had always been a lonely child, thus his greatest desire is unchanged - to be surrounded by friends and family. The prison may not be much of a home but to our hero, it's no different to Konoha. It may be smaller but in here he is 'normal' and surrounded by people that cared for him (inmates, godfather, guards and the warden, he omits the Konoha party since he don't know if they are still around).

Aside from Kirito, he too spends time with other inmates. The Fire Prison does not house criminals from just Fire Country as there are others from another nation. Hence, there are always interesting places and stories for him to hear. There's Suna, Kiri, few from Lightning and they can tell him a little about their home country or village. Some even told him about the 'Valley of End' where the two famous ninjas clashed.

When he was in Konoha, nobody except the Hokage and the Ichirakus talked to him. He's maybe serving life-sentence but he's glad they are willing to talk to him and telling him about those places. Although still a kid, Naruto seem to have special gift in sensing other's emotions. It's another reason why they like him because through those interactions he can sense their troubles and tries to cheer them up.

It had been 4 years (he's now 10) since he arrive. Thanks to his master's effort his paint skills and knowledge are almost at the level of his master's. Both Kirito and the Warden had been calling him a prodigy. Despite his young age, he had learned everything Kirito has to teach, including some of the historical paintings across the ninja world.

Yes, the elemental nation isn't all about ninjas and Jutsus. Obviously there are famous painters and paintings through the nations' history and art circle. Even in the prison art-room, there's a small library with famous paintings and sometimes the master and apprentice would use them as reference.

Overall, there were fun times they had together until one day. To Kirito's surprise Naruto painted a faceless female.

"What's this Naruto? Why hadn't you painted her a face? Surely, we have enough material for you to give the woman a pretty face."

"Wha.. Sensei?! You scared me!"

"Actually, the painting was suppose to be my mother but I just realized I didn't know what she looked like." he said sheepishly.

"I don't even know whether she had blond hair or not."

Kirito now too can see his dilemma.

"Oh, yeah. I guess the little bundle in her arm is you. Now that you mentioned it, I can see strands of blond hair."

Even without the face, Kirito can feel the love of the faceless mother. Just from her posture and way she held the little bundle, you can see how caring she is for her child. Even without his student's strange and odd powers, the portrait illustrated perfectly how the woman's attention is fully on the baby. Although there's still no face but Kirito can faintly see the joy she has and serene look she must have.

"This is marvelous, Naruto. You have truly outdone yourself this time."

Lately, his teacher had been praising his art. It's also a little puzzling because what he did was everything his sensei taught him. So why make such a big deal out of it? Despite that, he's still a little embarrassed by the praise, but he responded.

"Thanks sensei, but I still can't paint a face on her."

Thinking a little, he had decided.

"Hey, listen Naruto. Why don't you paint another, this time with a face. Here, use this photo."

"Who is she?"

"She's my mother but she's long gone."

"Think you can make another one? I am quite curious what the completed version would look like."

Unfortunately neither could anticipate what happens after. Naruto was his usual self, knowing it's his sensei's mother he work extra hard to bring out the 'true' mother from the photograph. On the other hand, Kirito too must had wanted something to come out of his student's work. Even he himself didn't know what to expect nor understand why he ask his apprentice to paint his 'mother'.

Nevertheless, Naruto did what was asked. It took him hours, starting with the sketch followed by the color before applying the textures. The whole time he worked, Kirito watched without saying anything. Recently he's been doing that a lot and occasionally give pointers until he stop giving entirely.

Just like how he had taught him, Naruto start off with faint sketches before applying layers of paint. As it slowly takes form, Kirito can see the small resemblance of his last portrait only with a different color hair. He tweaked the head from the photo to make her looked like her attention is on her baby, this includes her eyes as he somehow managed to add gentleness in them. Especially with her hand over the bundle, like she's gently stroking her baby with care.

Overall, it's the perfect mother and child story. It captures the greatness of motherhood and importance of one's loving mother. The effort and care your mother once had on you or the time you couldn't remember how your birth mother held you. Looking into the portrait gave you just that.

Yet that's just the surface as true art analysis can read the tale behind each painting. To Kirito, it's the story between himself and his mother. What touched him was the loving look his mother gave him when he first came into this world. At least that's how he interpret the story.

He's still submerged himself in the painting that he almost didn't hear his student. Apparently, the paint took them almost pass curfew and Naruto had to return back to his cell.

"Good night, sensei."

"Night, Naruto." he responded without turning from the painting, still admiring it.

Naruto mistaken thought he's inspecting for mistakes but that's far from the truth.

His sensei always claim he's a prodigy but sadly Naruto couldn't find himself to believe him. Perhaps it's his lack of upbringing that he seldom receive praises, so when he suddenly starts getting them he thought they were just being nice. Not that he's unhappy but it's just that he doesn't think his work is worthy of such praise because in his mind he thinks his sensei could do better. Kirito often tell him to read between lines and try to see with the 3rd eye. It's all gibberish to him, who on the elemental nation had 3 eyes (yes I know, Kaguya Otsutsuki but we are far from that or will she ever appear in this story).

Even after all these years and improvement in skill, Naruto still couldn't grasp the oddly terms his sensei use. Ok, he can understand that there's no boundaries to art, but how does the heart know the right way?

He often says that 'Art is dependent on an individual's heart and how they perceive them.'

Yet, his bullheaded student would ask him to explain how a heart feel something without touching it? Or for him to show him this 3rd eye. Seriously, how does one understand what another's heart want?

Regardless whether he's a prodigy or not, Naruto is still a child. Perhaps it's his immature side that's preventing him from seeing what's there. He's a hyperactive child, combined with his bash personality and lack of patience made it difficult for him to appreciate the deeper meaning of art. While he's painting, he can focus because he's actively doing something, thus how he could create remarkable creations.

Agreed, he's no doubt a genius and a prodigy. However, it wasn't his art that define whom he is. It is in fact the depth of his creation that truly define what kind of artist he is. As every creation of his sends unusual but powerful messages.

To give an example, we can use an 'iceberg motivational poster' we see today(see ). The poster sends a powerful image of nature, showing viewers the true appearance of an iceberg beneath the surface. Had this been Naruto's work, aside from the iceberg he would have added a moderate size fishing boat to enhance the picture. Big and small, high and low, black and white those were the theme our blond painter like to use in his work.

Hence, in term of artistic representative Naruto is quite a genius but his work often carry additional meaning to an adult. Aside from the art, those that had seen his work couldn't help but speculate if there's another meaning. Since they knew him, Naruto obviously didn't think or purposely add any hidden message. However, for an adult there's a glaring message in the art.

His latest work for example, remind viewers of their childhood. A time they couldn't remember, a mother that once watching over them and caring for them. A loving mother that brought them into this world. This was especially true for Kirito as he knew the woman in the portrait is his mother.

Unfortunately, little did Naruto know at the time, that day will be the last day he see his sensei. Apparently the real reason Kirito is in prison was killing his own mother. He was an abused child, his mother being the aggressor and always blaming him for her misery. Despite that, he did take a human life thus was sent to Fire Prison.

However, after seeing Naruto's portrait, his finally guilt caught up to him. Despite knowing it's not what his mother really look like, he couldn't handle seeing that side of her. For as long as he can remember, his mother had always been evil therefore he didn't feel guilty killing her. Unfortunately, thanks to Naruto's imaginations he saw another side of her that he could never believe is possible.

As result he couldn't handle the truth she could be once not evil as she was. Luckily, this all happen over night. Kirito had earn himself special privilege thus he can stay in the art-room for longer periods. Naruto too fell in that category but the warden wanted to know his whereabouts at all times thus like other prisoners he too must go back to his cell.

For this reason, Kirito's body was only discovered when one of the guards came round for his routine check. There they found him dead via hanging. Since it's the middle of the night, only the warden was called. From there, his body was quietly handled and everything cleaned up before sunrise.

There wasn't much of an investigation needed as one look from the portrait was enough for the warden to deduce everything.

"Oh, Kirito. What have you done!"

He could understand his reason but his main problem wasn't the body but Naruto. Thankfully, there's a message left for him. Since it wasn't sealed, he can read it.

"Naruto,

I am sorry for not letting you know before leaving but thanks to you and your painting I finally have closure for myself.

I once spoken to you about paths and each of us having our own.

Well, I think I found mine.

Despite the short time we have known one another, I am glad that we had met.

You are the best apprentice anyone can have and I still believe you have a talent to rise above any artist, including myself.

Have some confidence, I know you can do it.

My only regret is not being there to see it.

Sadly, there's not much I can offer you as parting gift but everything in the art studio is yours if you want it.

Your Sensei,

Kirito."

'At least he didn't mention anything about suicide.' thought the warden with a little relieve.

When it comes to the boy, life seems to keep giving him the short straw. It's as if he's some kind of 'Child of Destiny' that they put one challenge after another in his life. The kid was already a orphan, aside from being alone and neglected, he's hated by most people in his village.

Then there's the Kyubi sealed inside of him, the warden couldn't finish counting how fu** up his life was. If prison wasn't enough, his closest friend/family kill himself. Thus, he knew the kid will be devastated. His only consolation is that he had a few hours to think of something.

 **Author's Note** :

Alright, thanks for staying on this story and supporting its progress. Unfortunately, the next chapter will take a little longer. There will be many write ups, changes and new scenes I want to add. So hopefully, I wouldn't take too long. Anyway, if you enjoy the story, please feel free to write your comments. Currently, the story has 2 more chapters that's already partially completed, after that I will most likely writing into a block so progress will likely stall.

Anyway, for those interested, the re-connection to the original Naruto ninja world will happen in the next 2 years. This means that the story will likely affect the ninja world before his ninja graduation age and changing the the timelines as you know. So the biggest question will be, how will his art effect the ninja world? I think you as readers probably can see a glimpse of what I am trying to achieve. If not, just continue reading. Until then.


	6. Chapter 6 - Decisions

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its characters. This story is written solely for simple entertainment.

 **Author's Note** : I am not sure how to explain this story, I think the best way to describe it is butterfly effect. When a butterfly flap its wings, a storm could occur on the other side of the world. That's what's going to happen with Naruto's paintings. Not that it can turn people crazy but they will play central role in the ninja world. How? If you want to find out, please read on.

 **Decision**

It was his sensei's message, he recognized his handwriting and been re-reading it several times already.

'Why didn't sensei tell me?' he had been asking himself that over and over.

Was it just like those horrible villager said to him, he's unwanted and a curse? The whole event seem to trigger some unpleasant memories from his past.

He wanted to be mad at his sensei but he couldn't because that would be selfish. He couldn't cry either, he had long ago learned it wouldn't solve anything so he stopped trying. The inmates around him may treat him nice like a family, none of them were the consoling type and more importantly he didn't liked to be pitied.

With the absence of the room's main user, our blond friend became its sole occupant. Without Kirito, the place somehow felt much larger, less lively and scarier. He could still recall the moment Warden Dojima came into the room. At first, he was a little surprised, because his sensei is usually there before anyone.

He should have thought something was off, but he didn't. At least not until the warden came in, his expression should had alerted him something was wrong but he was too dumb to notice. That's when he was given the news and the last note by his sensei.

The warden tries to console him and explain to him the circumstances.

"Naruto, I am sorry. You should know that this had always been a prison."

"Once you served your time. It's time to leave."

"However, I am surprised that Kirito didn't tell you."

Putting his hand on his shoulder, he continued.

"He always hated goodbyes, perhaps that's his way in telling you that."

The warden didn't want to give him too much hope because he knew that he's dead. It's the main reason he didn't tell him the truth.

"I know how close he is to you. Just don't take it too hard but treasure the memory that you had together."

He knew it wasn't much but the boy shouldn't have to go through such traumatic event in his age. Especially when he's just picking up pieces of his life. This is a type of burden he could do without.

Considering the circumstance of Kirito's death, the warden didn't want the young child to feel responsible. His death was because of his own guilt and it had nothing to do with Naruto's painting. Maybe it does, and the circumstances and evidence seems to point to it. Hence, the truth was kept secret, especially from the idiotic Konoha group.

So far, Dojima had only told one person and that is Ryoma. He knew sooner or later, the prison mob-boss will find out and by then it's possible he wouldn't be able to control the damage. Therefore, it's better he's informed than having his people digging around and eventually finding the truth.

In order to keep it under control, the mob-boss and the warden will handle it on two fronts. On the warden side, he had the guards discovering the body put on vacation leave. That way, there won't be any accidental leaks. At least until things died down.

The mob-boss too keep his side under wraps, knowing Kirito's sudden disappearance will get him on many inmates' bad side. Thus, some of his people might try to find him. That's where Ryoma will run damage control.

"That fu***** Kirito, how could he just leave! Have you seen what our boy is like."

It pains them to see their little sunshine so gloomy and they not able to do anything about it.

"Yeah, heartless bas****. One of my cousin is a ninja and good at tracking, we could hire her. She could send him a message from all of us."

Luckily before the conversation could get out of hand, Ryoma stopped them.

"Leave him alone, no matter how he is. He's still my godson's teacher."

"The boy's already a wreck, I don't need you making it worst by beating him up."

"If Naruto want you to find him, fine. But not a moment before."

Sighing a little, Ryoma continued. "Let the kid deal with it for now."

It's a little tough love, but their leader was right it's ultimately the Naruto's decision.

Despite that, it's still tough for them to watch him holing himself in the art-room for at least a week. Everyday, the inmates would take turns to bring him food and showing him their support. It's the most they could do since none of them knew how to console a child. All they could offer were their fist to beat up his teacher.

They did make Naruto chuckle when he imagine his teacher with a black eye. In return, our hero thanked them letting them know its not necessary. Besides, Kirito didn't leave him empty handed. Aside from the art-room, he left him a note.

"Naruto, you want me to *thump* him?" emphasize his action by smacking his fist into his palm.

"You know, I too will leave in two years. I can track him down and bash him a bit for you."

Rememembering Ryoma's words, he quickly added.

"I won't kill him, only a black eye or 2."

It made him laugh when he thought about his sensei with panda eyes.

"Nah, thanks Yuta-nisan. I am alright."

"Kirito-sensei's leaving was just a little too sudden that I didn't know what to think. He had taught me a lot over the years."

"Hell, I don't even know if I should be mad or not."

After putting some thought into it, he says.

"I tell you what, let me sort this out and I will let you know if I want you to thump him before you leave. Deal?!"

"Deal." he quickly responded.

"Hey, kid. You know we will do anything for you, you know that, right? All you need to do is just ask."

"I know, Yuta-nisan. Again, thanks."

In their own way, the inmates got a chance to talk to him and made him feel better. They may not be perfect, but in their own way they were like a family. Just like Kirito, he learned that they too will one day leave. As warden Dojima suggested, their memories together will not be forgotten.

During his time alone, he thought about everything and anything. He thought about his life choice, what he learned up until now, most of all, his dream. More specifically, his shinobi/Hokage dream.

'Why did I want to be a ninja again?' he asked himself.

'Oh, right. It was to become Hokage.'

'Why did I want to become a Hokage in the first place?'

'Oh, yeah. It was one of his promises to his Jii-jii (grandfather).'

He could still faintly remember that day when the aged village leader told him about the past glory of Hokages and how they were respected. It was one of those days where he was kicked out of the orphanage and the Sandaime spent the day with him. By the end of that day, and as naive as he was. He said he wanted to earn the same respect those leader had, thus result in his drive for the Hokage hat.

His bold claim of becoming Hokage was never his intention to annoy those around him. It was actually to remind himself of that goal while giving himself strength. In his situation, it's better to think 'the end justifies the means'. That's how he weathered the pain and sadness as he tell himself he will one day be respected.

Now that he had spent time with criminals, he starts to see the world for what it is. The world isn't black and white like he naively thought it was. In fact most of these so called criminals aren't even one. 20% admitted they did bad things but nothing extreme like raping or serial killers types.

Especially with Ryoma around those criminals wouldn't last a few hours. The bossman hates those types with passion and so do the rest of the inmates. The warden did try to step in but it made no differences. Those prisoners were willing to accept punishment just to remove those types.

Anyway, there are also many inmates that were innocent or just guilty of petty crimes. Reality is harsh because doing the right thing doesn't automatically earn you a bright future. The more Naruto listens, the more realize what it means to have a criminal record. Even after these people were released, the world may not see them the same way.

Love ones, family, even friends may not be there. Out there, society will see you differently when you are a criminal. You are an outcast and will be treat like one. The world was never black and white as he knew them, and he was surrounded by that same controversy since his birth.

Even on daily life basis, there's always a very fine line between good and evil. Hence, even when you go back out there, the world is never the same. As some of the inmates explain to him, his arrival to the prison is a 'setup'. Unfortunately for him, the likely culprits are obviously the people from his home village.

Slowly, our hero starts to understand how big of a scandal it was and what kind of people were involved. As a result, he can see the truth in whom was responsible for him to be in here in the first place. Perhaps not the Hokage, but the 'noble' clans all signed his imprisonment. So does he still want to be a Hokage?

Through his hard life, he had to learn to grow up faster than his peers and adapt to his situation. While a little mature for his age, he was nevertheless still a child with only the Hokage looking out for him. It was for this reason that he had hope, a time that he believe could change people's view on with simply determine and persistence alone. Like every child his age then, he wanted to be a hero, he wanted to be the good guy.

Sadly, reality perceives hero differently, they were given that title for their sacrifice. Again, this brought our young hero back to the very same question, is he willing to 'sacrifice' for these people? These short-sighted people? He learned this term from fellow inmates, as they explain to him how disgusting these people were and Konoha is full of them.

Becoming ninja means protecting the village, and by extension people like them. Does he seriously still want to become a ninja, let alone the Hokage? The answer he found truthfully is 'no'.

It's the only conclusion he came to and yet what about his home? Our hero had to ask himself what it meant to himself.

'Is Konoha home?'

He's thinking that because they literally booted him out, or rather locked him away so he couldn't return.

To him, it was still the most beautiful place in his mind. Countless ninjas had given their lives to protect it, including the past Hokages. Konoha is a symbol of hope but can he do the same, to protect it? It had already been 4 years and that's almost half of his life away from that village. He had already decided not to become a ninja but Konoha is a different matter.

After thinking for a while, he knew he had to do something. In the end, he turns to act. Grabbing his painting equipment, but instead of heading to the nearest canvas, he left for the courtyard. His sudden appearance surprised everyone, along with his strangely focused attitude as he inspect one building to the next. Once settling on the biggest one, he starts scribbling.

Naruto had been holing himself in the art-room for nearly a week and everyone's worried. Hence, when he stormed out into the yard with his painting equipment they were surprised. All the attention were centered on him but he somehow ignored them. That's strange because their little brother is always looking for attention.

It was for this reason that the usually noisy courtyard suddenly turn silent. With his new silent, one track and focused behavior, the others suddenly didn't know how to handle him. Later he even brought a ladder and reaching for higher parts of the wall. Some thought he's making some kind of graffiti or in some kind of rebellion streak.

Surprisingly, not even the prison guards came to stop him as he continues to vandal the wall. The warden was obviously alerted as he's watching through the huge window from his office. Of those present, only those from Konoha spoke negatively against him.

"The demon must have finally gone nuts."

Although he was only whispering but none of his fellow Konoha inmates laughed with him. It wasn't that they disagree but they know there will be consequences if they do. True enough, the fool was rewarded with a fist to the face. Clearly, someone didn't like their little brother insulted thus made his intention known.

None of the other Konoha inmates dared to speak out because they know they will be pull along into another full course beating. Strangely, these people are more attentive than their ninja Anbus. No matter where they are, Ryoma's men are always nearby. It's like they were waiting for them to slip and make stupid comments.

Even if they breath the wrong way, they will somehow know and made sure their messages are delivered. This time, the fool was lucky because they would usually drag him away for a beating. However, this time his aggressor is a little preoccupied by the courtyard's main attraction. They all knew he's not one to do something without reason, hence they are.

After a while, it became apparent he's not doing any graffiti or vandalism. In fact, he's marking the wall and maybe some kind of measurement? It was followed by more feverish scribbling. They know the boy doesn't do anything for no reason, so they were curious.

Slowly part of a mountain can be faintly seen along with some trees. There are also a lot of lines they can't make out or recognize. Seeing him climbing up and down the ladder, someone decides to voice up.

"Hey, help him." bark Ryoma as he's out there watching his godson.

Ryoma can see whatever he's doing is important to him, so he's willing to help him achieve it. The inmates seem to understand what needed to be done as they rush to find materials. It was obvious, since they couldn't help him in what he do, they can help him ascend the heights instead. Through his activities, it seems he will be using the entire wall and that's how high they will build the scaffolding.

As this is going on, only those from Konoha shown disgust. They learned well not to voice their distaste as there's always Ryoma's men lurking around. As the whole prison pit in their efforts, the group couldn't help but snarl at the scene claiming favoritism. They were all rewarded with a black eye each for their contribution.

While everyone's curious, it is unfortunately not a quick job as Naruto spend hours and hours on it. He was so determined to complete it he worked through the night. The warden was understanding enough as he authorized the floodlights throughout the night. He even had guards watching over him.

It turns it wasn't necessary as most of the inmates stayed to accompany him. However, as the project drag on and with the warden's insistence, many had to return back to their cells. The warden claims he didn't need that many of them as distraction and let him do as he please. They came to a compromise and leaving a few inmates to watch over him in case he needs anything.

Thankfully, even though he worked through the night, he took naps every now and then. Unfortunately, when he woke up he's back on his project and missing meals. Concerned for his health, the others left him something nearby in case he grew hungry. They were even more worried when he was so engross in his work that he didn't notice them.

However, later they breath a sigh of relieve seeing he ate them. He even left them a painted thank you message. So, aside from the occasion meals and bathroom breaks, our hero couldn't stay away from his project. The other inmates were told to not disturb him, so all they could do is wait.

Days go into weeks, follow by the month and Naruto finally emerge from behind the cover. They can tell he's ready, because he's back to his usual self. Hence, why everyone's gathering around the courtyard. It's quite a commotion because most of the inmates were curious and the month's wait was antagonizing.

When he pulls away the cover, his work finally reveals itself. The effect was instantaneous as the whole courtyard fell into stunned silence. It's probably because all their jaws were hanging loose from their mouth. Although the scaffolding are still in the way, it could not diminish the magnificence of what they are seeing.

Some may had seen a glimpse during its creation, but its complete form blew them away. It's a village, more specifically it's his home village – Konohagakure. Many may not know it, but those from Konoha instantly recognize their home.

"It's... it's Konoha." cries one prisoner as he recognize his own home.

"What did you say?!" another inmate grabbed him and picking him up roughly thinking he's insulting the boy.

"That's Konoha, the demon brat drew our village." a slip with his tongue as he answer under panic.

After releasing him, the bigger inmate socks him.

"That's for the 'demon brat' comment. Call him that again, I will break your arm."

Normally, the fool would have gotten himself another full course beating but he's very lucky this time because the bigger inmate is busy admiring what their little brother did.

Similarly, through the warden's window the people inside were equally surprised.

"Is that what I think it is?" asks the head guard.

"Yeah, while I personally never been there. The 4 heads on the mountain were a dead give away."

"Besides, the symbol of the ninja village on the village gate is obvious. It is Konohagakure!"

"I heard you said he's talented but this, this is ... WOW." it was all he could say to describe the impossible sensation.

Back on the yard, as the wind gently blew the wall painting starts to manifest itself like a living entity. Combine with the theme 'Spring Blossom' he used, his creation is like an illusion pulling everyone into a Cherry Blossom sight-seeing event. For a moment, they could feel the spring and beautiful bright blue skies it had. Just from one glance, the wall art felt more alive than their current surrounding.

However, only a small group was not please by its effects.

'This got to be a trick. It's the demon's magic.'

'How can a demon produce something like this?'

Demon are ugly, even their heart are ugly so how can it produce something such as this? The wall painting isn't just magnificent, it could be considered divine. Like a God's creation, but that's opposite to what demons are capable of.

'Were they wrong this whole time? That he wasn't a demon? No, it's got to be a trick.'

None of them wanted it to be true because deep down they couldn't accept it. Especially when they look at the 4th's head, it reminded them of something they were unwilling to think about or admit. Hence, they see denial as their only escape. They want to stay ignorant, and be vigilante in their hate for the demon.

'That creation is a mockery from the demon, taunting them and trying to brainwash them.'

While everyone is still stunned by the wall painting, one Konoha prisoner choose that moment to act. His intent was clear, as he plans to destroy that eyesore before it corrupt them. He almost succeeded but near the end he couldn't because the wall painting is too realistic. What they see and feel is like the essence of their home.

Destroying it is no different to destroying tranquility, harmony and serenity it represented. Perhaps this was the demon's intention, turning them into the very same demon that trash their village 10 years ago. Hence, why he couldn't do it. Instead he broke down in front of the painting.

This of course was witnessed by everyone in the courtyard and those in the warden's office through his window.

"Incredible." he's now even more convinced that Naruto's creation is more than just simple art.

It defeat even those die-hard Konoha cultists.

"..." the head guard was speechless as he had never seen anything like it.

They had seen what those Konoha nut-job could do and the extremes they go, but this was unprecedented. They were willing to immorally harm a child but not a life-less painting? OK, life-less is still debatable because the wall art is somehow more alive than the rest of the prison. That's when the head-guard noticed something on the warden's face.

"Warden-san? Are those tears?"

"Wha.. no, something must had got into my eye."

Feeling a little embarrassed, the warden decides to change the subject.

"Anyway, you better go down there."

"Right. I will be on my way."

Yes, the warden is right. He needs to get back to work before Ryoma's men kills any of the prisoners.

With Warden Dojima, aside from its obvious beauty he also felt a sense of sadness from the painting. Not that the painting is alive but in the way how it's painted. The feeling is like a message, farewell or goodbye. Is that Naruto's message? If so, whom is he saying goodbye to? Kirito? Konoha? Naruto's work continues to be a mystery, it only made him admire it more.

Down below, due to one Konoha inmate's surprising behavior the rest were seized.

"Hey, we aren't doing anything."

"No, no, no. Stay away from me."

"We swear, we won't be going anywhere near it."

As this was going on, they quickly realize their blond little brother is not among them. This made them more angry and accusation were thrown.

"Did you motherf****** do something to the boy?"

The poor Konoha inmate was manhand roughly and they are now very scared.

"No, no.. please. We didn't do anything."

"We swear, it's not us. We didn't plan anything."

Sadly, no-one believed them. Especially after what happen earlier on and the unpleasant memory many years ago.

"If anyone of you had anything to do with this, there won't be any Konoha scum here after today."

It just became personal as what the inmate said doesn't seem like he's joking. The idiots were haul away like worthless baggage. This time and for once they sincerely hope nothing happened to the kid because their life will be depending on it.

When the prison guards finally appear, it didn't get better for them.

"What's going on?!"

"The kid's missing!"

A lot of hateful glares were sent to the helpless group's way.

"They say they didn't do anything." says the tough and biggest inmate in charge, not to defend them but to hurry it along.

"You believe them?!" questions the guard.

"They better, because we will be cleaning house if they did." the inmate said menacely.

It's a horrifying moment for the Konoha lot as none of the guards seem to care for their well being.

"Spread out. We take South and West, you guys North and East." barked the lead guard.

Quickly they divide among themselves looking for the youngest member of their family. With both manpower and efficiency, it didn't take long to find him. They found him sleeping soundly in his own cell, completely obvious to the chaos he had unknowingly caused.

Despite the big scare, none of them could be mad at him in the end. Seeing his peaceful look in his sleep, they can tell he must had unburden the burden he had. Breathing a sigh of relieve, they slowly disperse themselves.

Only the Konoha lot are getting mix feelings through this ordeal. It was scary because the muscular inmate seem disappointed he couldn't rip them to shreds. The worst part is even if they protest, no-one would listen. It's barbaric and they were almost put through the death door because of that demon.

However, one thing they learned, these people mean serious business. The hint had always been there, only in their feeble minds think that nobody would go that far. Obviously they were wrong, and these people are very dangerous. This encounter made them think twice what their feeble life is worth. Apparently, based on the guard's reaction it wasn't much and that's incentive enough to watch for their own health interests.

As for our little hero, he's obvious to the events around him. From the disappearance of his sensei to completing his 'Konohagakure', he deserved his rest. Free from his burden, when he wake up it will be a fresh start to a new life. He was not wrong, because thanks to that event he will be receiving many visitors in near future. Even those not into art would be curious after seeing 'Konohagakure'.

Similarly, the warden did not know about Naruto's disappearance until much later. He's busy making calls and necessary arrangement for the prison's renovation. After seeing what Naruto had done, he knew he couldn't leave the art out there in the open. Hence, he's calling in favors and contractors for potential remodeling.

While this is going on, he had to think about how to hide the art from those people. He also realized he still need to talk to Naruto. He may love his art but he can't exactly call for renovation every-time he make another wonder. At the same time, he's also conflicted because he wants to see more of his creation.

In the meantime, he will also need both the approval and funding from the 'Fire Lord'. Hopefully, he can come up with a reasonable and convincing excuse. As for his talk with Naruto, he will later find out he will have to wait because he's asleep. Unfortunately, he will get anther shock before that when the news of his disappearance reach him.

Later he will have time to think about the events, he will find that Naruto have a knack of putting himself in center of attention. Being a Jinchurike, he's obviously is every ninja village's interest. However, now even as a civilian he's a natural in attracting people to him. Dojima will wonder if this is some kind of bloodline.

Then again, as an artist he's already extraordinary. He would rise easily among the wealthy community and capturing their attention. So as either a ninja or civilian, he will not escape attention. Hence, it's only be a matter of time.

This is especially troublesome with the ignorant Konoha group because once they are released and return back to their village. Dojima expect another political storm. He wasn't worried about them reporting about their inhumane treatment because a lot of prisoners were delusional to think they had rights. However, it's them reporting Naruto's extraordinary gift that Dojima is worried about.

Those fools may not understand how special his paintings are, but once news spreads, trouble will no doubt follow. Sadly, the worst case scenario would be enslavement. In the world of ninjas, secrets aren't really secrets because its just something to be discovered. However, in the meantime, he will do all he can to protect him for as long as possible.

So over in the next days, odd activities was seen from the yard.

"Hey, what are they doing? Why are they covering boya's work?"

"I heard that the warden's planing to preserve it. Something about keeping it from the weather."

"There are also some rumors about remodelling as well."

"Really? I can see why. The warden's pulling out all the guns, eh?"

"Yeah, aside from Ryoma-sama, it's good thing that the warden is watching out for our boya."

"Well, that's partially true. I heard that it's also a bit personal, everybody knows that Warden Doijama had a thing for art."

"Can't blame him, the more I look at that the more proud I am of the boy. He came a long way."

"You me both, Kirito did a great job. I couldn't believe it when I saw it. You could almost touch the village itself."

"Yeah, you said it. Why don't we go and say hi to the kid. Maybe we can also check out what else he has."

"Good idea, the kid could use some company since Kirito left. Personally, I think we should visit more often."

Apparently, they weren't the only inmate there as Naruto had many visitors. The art-room is now more cleaned up and it has a mini-gallery. Over the years, Kirito had been putting up their best work and competiting against one another for placement.

In just about a year ago, Naruto's pieces had been dominating the recent spaces. Although, Kirito's work are good but it's Naruto's painting in terms of creativity that stood out. His teacher often praise him for his execution and innovation. He encourage him to continue in his out of the box thinking as his mind is the most powerful tool.

As others came to check out his collection, one inmate seem to recognize something.

"Hey, Naru-boy. Isn't that...?"

"Oh, Hosuke-san I am glad you recognize that. It's based on the desert home you once told me."

"I thought it would be nice idea to put it in the portrait."

"Besides, the legendary desert flower does have a nice ring to it."

Hosuke was lost for words.

"How did you do it? I mean how did you get the details just right?"

"Oh, most of it came from your story. Others from a little research."

"That was years ago, you still remember?"

"Of course, I am not that old. I would never forget what you told me and how you discovered the legendary Lotus."

"I can still remember how you said it's both a legendary and a miracle flower because lotuses don't grow on a desert."

"Legend has it that it would only bloom one time a year and only during the full moon."

"It's legendary because no-one ever saw it over the period of 500 years until you. Am I right?"

Hosuke couldn't help but respond with a nod. The painting captured the perfect moment as the lotus was illuminated by the moonlight under the clear desert night sky. In the background there's also what he think is the Suna village, you can even see the tiny lights from within. It was simply beautiful, although the ninja village could use some work but that's probably his fault because the flower was all he talked about.

It had been a symbol of hope for the desert people living in the unforgiving environment. As Hosuke look closely, he can see small dew resting on the lotus as it reflects off the moonlight. Even by looking through the painting, he can somehow feel the chill of the desert night. At first, he thought it was just his imagination or that the portrait reminding him of his home.

However, the more he look into it the more he felt his connection with the painting. Naruto had outdone himself again, even down to the details. The barren sand surrounding the flower emphasize the harsh condition of desert life during the day, no other vegetation or even life-forms. The details were impeccable and Hosuke couldn't take his eyes off it. Even by looking, he can feel the chill and unconsciously shiver with goosebumps on his arms.

"It's yours if you like it, Hosuke-san!"

"What?!"

"I said you can have it."

Despite not understanding anything about art, Hosuke recognized its value. He was once a thief by trade thus he knew such painting is one of a kind.

"Boya, I couldn't accept something like that?"

"Why not?! I got it from your story."

"Besides, I can always paint another whenever I want."

"Take it as a thank you gift for the inspiration."

Hosuke can only shake his head. The kid is just too naive and innocent for his own good. On the other hand, he doubt he can let go once he put his hands on it, the temptation is too great. Oddly enough, he felt complete with it and would be happy to pay an arm and leg for it.

It's like finding your soulmate. Like the painting was created specially for him, hence why the moment he laid his eyes on it it caught his undivided attention.

"Em. Thanks, kid."

"Don't worry about it."

It wasn't just Hosuke as many others too starts to appreciate his work. Aside from Hosuke, the warden too had received one of his paintings as gift. That happened a year ago, where Naruto wanted to show him his appreciation with a painting of his own. Knowing the warden liked art, he thought painting him a portrait would be a good idea.

The trouble is what should he put in the painting. Considering the warden's taste, it would be an insult if he just paint him a picture of the prison. Hence, Naruto had to put some thoughts into it. As per his sensei's suggestion, he should ask himself what he knew about the warden.

So recalling from his memory, he remembered what his office looked like when he first arrive. There's a lot of painting and mostly about religions. At least that's what he thinks because he seem to have a lot of painting with clouds and holiness (someone with a halo). He also remember a stuffed bird in the corner and that gave him the main inspiration.

In the end, he choose an eagle as center, making it look like it just shot out above the clouds. Combined with the majestic view of the rising sun and endless white, it was majestic. Not only is the bird looked shocked, the pre-dawn setting of the scene was perfect and relaxing.

The theme itself alone could be that the eagle is trying to challenge nature by ascending above the clouds and was generously rewarded by the sight. Like seeing the endless ocean for the first time, it's simply one breathtaking experience. There are those that might argue that the painting is insinuating someone to aim high, because the reward is worth it.

For Dojima, this was perfect as he can spend a long time debating the possibilities. On the other hand, he had also fond admiration of the bird in the painting. On certain cultures, eagles are viewed as a sign of bravery and sometimes justice. Hence, it's no wonder how the warden favors it.

Even when he was prepared, Dojima was still unprepared for what he receive. It's simply beyond his expectations. The art is exceptional as always but it is the theme that he found more appealing. It captured the perfect moment, the feeling of new discovery, new heights, challenge and the breathtaking reward.

So over the weeks Naruto got busy fulfilling requests after request from his many brothers. Ryoma tries to stop it but the blond artist was insistent so Ryoma had to back down. Naruto is just happy that they like his painting. Both Dojima and Ryoma had to sigh because they knew what those paintings are worth if they ever get released into the public, yet the boy just gives them away like nothing.

On the other hand, those inmates too were ignorant. They were only thinking of pretty pictures. So unless you are somehow linked to the art community, most of them doesn't realize what they are getting. Knowing how naive Naruto is, none of them can convince him otherwise.

Thankfully, like Hosuke his brothers never took advantage of him. As they all too think of him as their little brother. In return, Naruto became more driven to fulfil their wish and go beyond their expectations. In the end, everyone's happy.

Dojima can only sigh, he didn't think these people don't deserve them. It's just like watch some kid passing out diamonds like they were just pebbles you find in the garden. He would rather these people understand more what was given to them. Explaining was pointless since none of them understand anything about art.

Anyway, at least the guys weren't asking for some tough or impossible assignments. They were usually scenery and places, like the waterfall or a quiet lake house or something. Thanks to Kirito, Naruto learned what they are along with a small library of references. He used to call them picture books but were actually famous arts from various artists.

Hence, most of those requests were fairly easy and Naruto is equally happy he can pay everyone back for their care. Unfortunately, not everyone love art. His godfather is one fine example, and Naruto felt himself indebted to him. Like a lovable child wanted to please his/her parents, Naruto too wanted to show him his appreciation.

So until he does, he has other jobs to fulfill and excitingly a long list of orders to complete. Seeing this, Dojima can only shook his head lightly, claiming it 'being young'. Then again, he's equally guilty in offering him unlimited supplies of equipment and resource. As result, in just a few months the prison is filled with his painting everywhere.

They can be found in prisoner's private cells and some public areas. Of course, those public areas are oversee by guards in case the Konoha group are still holding grudges. Through the looks in their eyes, it's clear they hadn't let go of that hate. Then again, they couldn't do anything about it.

Aside from the guards watching and protecting it. They knew if there's as most as a scratch on them they will be the first to be blame and interrogated. Beside those points, the Konoha group chose to avoid them. Their reason was to keep themselves 'pure' and not corrupted by the demon's influence.

So over the months, everything went smoothly as expected and Naruto's work being kept within confines of the Fire Prison. However, things will change when inmates gets released and this was what the warden worried about. Hosuke is such lucky prisoner as he came by to say goodbye to the young artist.

"Eh? Sure Hosuke-san. When I say I am giving it to you. I meant it. So you can do whatever you want with it."

From Naruto's point of view, he couldn't understand why Hosuke-san want his permission. He assumed it was just an excuse to say his goodbye, so the blond artist reassure him he can do whatever he want with it. So in the end, Hosuke thanked him again before taking his leave.

On his way, he was stopped by the warden. Thankfully, Dojima wasn't there to take back the painting but to warn him.

"Hosuke, rest assure I am not here to take back your possession."

"Since Naruto was generous enough to give it to you as gift, it's your right to do what you want with it."

"However, there's one advise I want to share with you before you are officially discharged - do not show that to anyone."

"As an art lover myself I can tell you just how valuable that is."

The warden had to pause to rethink what he said.

"I am sorry, I think the word 'valuable' wouldn't do it justice. I hope you understand what I mean."

"Warden-sama, as I thank you for all those years taking care of me, I thank you also for your advise."

"You are right, and I had absolutely no intention of showing anyone what Naruto made for me."

"Honestly, with his work you don't need to be an expert to understand it's value."

"I can assure you that even with a mountain of gold or a thousand life-time of riches would I ever sell it."

"It's something I know I will take to the grave!"

Hosuke said it adamantly and the warden believed him.

The man may not be a role model but he seldomly say things he doesn't mean.

"Just promise me one thing, take good care of that kid. He's special you know."

"You don't have to ask, I already knew."

"Beside being innocent to his crime, his placement's never to rot in the prison."

"Mark my words, it's only a matter of time and he will be out in the world again."

Nodding his head in agreement, Hosuke left the prison to spend the rest of his life back in his home village.

He's not young anymore but he's very contented in what he had, especially with the painting Naruto gifted to him. It was the 'Desert Lotus' he discovered, he felt he could find peace just from staring at it. While it's undoubtedly slightly different, but he liked the boya's version. It was portrait just right and perfection that it was memorial, thus giving him a deeper connection to the real thing.

Most of his paintings have that effect on you hence why they are considered as masterpieces (according to the warden). Even after returning home, not once did he shown his friend nor family that painting. It was only till his death was it became known when friends and family accidentally discover his basement. They never knew he had such secret and even more surprised when they found one sole painting.

It was odd because there are nothing there, only one couch with a direct view of the painting. Of course, at the time of discovery they didn't know it was priceless. While they can understand its beauty, they had no idea why he would keep it in such a place and away from his family. Since it had no significant meaning to them, they decided to put on auction.

However, little did they know it would trigger an international incident. As being said, the painting was put on auction. The family didn't expect much coming from an unknown painting, an unknown author or where it came from. Even the experts were puzzled because they didn't recognize its signature nor the artist.

Nevertheless, they can understand that it is an exceptional painting. So they predicted that it may fetch them a few hundred or if they are lucky a thousand Ryo. They had such low expectations because the painting is an unknown, came from an unknown source. Although it was expertly made, without full authentication its difficult to judge its value. In another word, this painting is a wild card. So depending on whom is in the auction house, it could go as high as the richest participant.

When the auction got started, to their surprise the place was filled with no less than 10 Daimyos. As it happens, the 'Desert Lotus' is the first item on the list. Since it is an unknown it went on first, leaving the main attraction to the end. The bid started at 500, but it soon became abundantly clear that there's a lot of interested parties.

Never had the organizers seen an auction like this as the crowds all bidding for the same item and this is only just the beginning. It was true that the painting is extraordinary but with an unknown background they were surprise these people are fighting for it. This was especially true for the rich lords from Wind Country, and the Wind Daimyo was no exception. Once he heard that there's a painting with the Legendary Lotus as theme, he knew he must have it.

This is also true for the other lords as the Lotus was only a rumor and last seen 500 years ago. On top of that, the setting of the painting captured the legendary status fabulously. Apparently, the professional appraisers were not local hence they didn't know about the aged old legend. Otherwise they may rethink the painting's value.

Another thing about the painting is that it was set in the desert night, thus only the desert dwellers can understand. Hence, one glance from these people the painting immediately caught their eyes. Combine with all the little details in the painting, they knew it's one treasure they couldn't simply ignore. Especially the Daimyos as they knew an item's worth better than even the experts.

By the end of the hour, the unbelievable painting fetched over a million Ryo and it still shown no sign of stopping. It was like a show down of Daimyo because only they had the riches to continue the bid. They were all determined to have the main attraction for themselves. Little do they know, this is the show's main attraction but from the ferocity of the bid you will be forgiven for the mistake.

There are 17 Daimyos in place and by then the seats near them were empty. It's like an invisible tug of war between them and the glare they sent to one another is starting to affect the nearby bidders. The scene was so bad it's also affecting the organizers.

"GO ON, ORGANIZER. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR. I WILL BE TAKING THIS PIECE HOME AFTER TONIGHT."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE, I WILL BE BIDDING SUNAGAKURE THE LAST THING I DO. THINK YOU CAN TOP THAT?"

"THE NINJA VILLAGE IS NOTHING, I HAVE AT LEAST 50 BILLION WORTH OF DIAMONDS TO THE WEST."

However, another Daimyo decides to add himself to the small talk while rising his fan adding another 10,000 Ryo to the bid.

"THAT'S CUTE, 50 BILLION IS SMALL CHANGE COMPARES TO TRADING. MY COMPANY CAN MAKE AT LEAST 500 BILLION IN A MONTH."

"YOU F**** SHOULD KNOW WITH A NINJA VILLAGE, I CAN HIRE NINJAS TO TAKE BACK WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE."

"YOU THINK YOU ARE HOT S***, THERE ARE OTHER NINJA VILLAGES OUT THERE. EVEN MINOR VILLAGE CAN GET THE JOB DONE."

As the bid continues, the conversation starts to get dangerous.

No one knows if the Wind Daimyo was joking or not but it quickly attracted the Kazekage's attraction. It's a kage's nightmare when there are 17 Daimyos you don't want to piss off and had to somehow pacify them.

"STOP! THIS AUCTION IS CLOSED."

"GENTLEMEN, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO RESOLVE THIS."

"Raimos, the village is willing to pay you 50,000 Ryo for your painting and handle the responibility. Is that acceptable and to your family's satisifaction?"

The Raimos quickly nodded their heads, they were just glad they didn't have to deal with the Daimyos directly. These are very powerful people, they knew it was out of their hands when the Daimyos were involved. They had personally witnessed the auction, instead of joy with the bid they had cold sweat.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you are. The Daimyos are now targeting their irk on the Suna village leader. Raza knew he had to act fast. He is perhaps more powerful then all of them put together, but it wouldn't do his reputation any good to threaten these people.

Especially the Wind Daimyo, since they had a rather bad meeting earlier.

"Careful at what you say Raza, your next words could mean the end of your village."

It wasn't just the Wind Daimyo as the others too can easily bankrupt Suna because they are all the village biggest clients.

"DAIMYO-SAMAS, please think. Even if you do win the auction, I doubt you will be able to keep it away from one another."

"As you all said so yourself, you could hire ninjas and steal it from one another."

"So instead of inflicting casualties upon each other, why not leave the painting with me."

"Sunagakure can act as neutral ground while safe guarding it. What do you say, Daimyo-samas?"

Although they don't like it, the Kazekage does have merit. They all knew it's true, even after out bidding the other none of them can seriously keep it from each other for long. Hence, it's more practical to leave it in a ninja village. So it didn't take them long to see reason and eventually back down.

However, even though Raza convinced them otherwise, he doubt they would give up this easily. So once he returns to his office, he immediately calls for an emergency meeting and advise from both the elders and ninja commanders, they will need a plan. A plan to both protect the painting and at the same time impress their benefactors. The meeting went on for hours and hours, one thing they all agreed on is that these so-called lords won't give up easily.

Hence, they knew they have to beef up the village security. Knowing there will be intruders and their target being the painting, they knew what their objectives are. Meanwhile the very object that caused all that ruckus is surrounded by elite Anbus guards. They were briefed of its importance thus none of them dared to slack off.

In order to ensure the right care were taken for the painting, the 2 professional appraisers were detained. Detained is perhaps a strong word to describe their situation. However, the Kazekage did insist them staying while offering to hire them until another is available. Paintings are delicate as they can be easily damaged by weather, bad care and maintenance.

Hence why the Kazekage demand their stay because he's not taking any chances. Luckily it wasn't too difficult to persuade them because they too were rather curious by the painting. All they asked in return was to have access to their library and information on this 'Desert Lotus'. They still couldn't understand how the auction turn out as it did, hence why they wanted to learn what is so special about it.

Both were professionals and experts in their field, hence it's no surprise how an unknown artist and painting elude them. Their predictions were way off, although sometimes experts can be wrong but never to such a scale. Even now they still had no idea where the painting came from. The people brought it to them because they found it in their dead relative's home. Base on their evaluation, the paint isn't that old. Possibly no more than a year, so they assumed it is some new or novice painter.

They too noticed the painter's signature 'UZU' at the bottom. At first, they didn't think it's his signature because it wasn't written in a conventional way. It was written with 2 letter 'U's and a 'Z' cross-striking over the 2 'U's. Since none of them recognize an artist doing that, they assume he/she must be relatively new.

It wasn't just the appraisers, even the village elders are curious in this so-called 'painting' that almost took them into war. When they did get to see, they found some familiarity but not know what? They thought in their age, they would have seen everything but this painting is definitely no ordinary painting. Elder Chiyo suggests to the Kazekage to trace its origin but at the time Raza didn't think it would be important. Little did he knew, the old woman could be right but that's another chapter.

Another thing Raza missed is that since the painting surfaced it's been center of his village's attention. He thought it would die down over time but even he couldn't anticipate the chaos it would bring. Unfortunately, for better or for worst, only time will tell. For now, all he could do is to focus on one problem at a time. There will be impending chaos, but the question is whom will be the first.

 **Author's Note** : There you have it, hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. Hopefully in next chapter I can explain a little what so special about Naruto's paintings and its secrets. Aside from his talent they are extraordinary for a reason.

Unfortunately, the bad news is there will most likely a longer wait. However, what I can say is that it will at least conclude the event happening in Suna. Base on the reaction from the Daimyos, I am sure you as readers have a general idea what's to come. However, the biggest question some of you had already asked is how will our knucklehead artist fare against Shinobis?

Long story short, he doesn't. Naruto will be a civilian and helpless. There will be no training or special powers to defend himself. While I can't guarantee everyone to like it but there will be many twists and surprises the ninjas didn't expect. So hopefully you will stay tuned and continue your support.


	7. Chapter 7 - Suna Evolution

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its characters. This story is written solely for simple entertainment.

 **Author's Note** : Lately I learned that there are only 31 hidden ninja villages in the Naruto Ninja World. However, for argument's sake I say there's more. I am only adding this here to stop anyone from complaining. Additionally, the chapter is mostly about Suna. Hence, the timeline may extend a little further from the main story.

One more thing, I did like to thank those that review and support. I may have state in my past stories that I have a day job, and enjoy a bit of video gaming and movie watching. All are very time consuming thus left me little time for writing. However, from time to time, I have some ideas and stories I want others to enjoy. Hence my continuation. Anyway, on with the story.

 **Suna Evolution**

It had been months since the painting was in the ninja village's hands. The painting was both a god send and perhaps consider a curse depending on whom you ask. Even today, they still can't decide which is which. However, in general they are leaning more towards the positive end.

Why? Because before the painting surfaced, the Wind Daimyo had cut the ninja village's funding. Since then it's been an uphill battle to get in the Wind Country leader's favor. What pisses the Kazekage off is that their Daimyo is senting missions to their rival village. It's a huge slap to his face and an insult to their village.

Unfortunately, there's very little he can do about it. Turning to their ally (Konoha) for help would only show them how weak Suna is and how incompetent he is. Just when things about to get out of hand, the mysterious painting appear and changed all that. However, while the painting is a blessing in disguise it brought equally a number of problems.

One of such problem is the fight among the Daimyos as none of them were willing to back down. Sadly, Suna and Rasa (Kazekage) is in the middle of it. Then again that's mostly his fault but at the time, he had no choice but inserting himself into the arguement because these powerful and wealthy leaders were about to start a civil war among themselves. Normally, Rasa could stand aside and let them kill each other but since they are all Suna's biggest clients, losing one would drastically lower the village's income.

So after some talking and much convincing, the Daimyos were surprisingly cooperative. At least that was what it seem on the surface but Rasa knew these people, thus knew they aren't likely give up this easily. Hence, he was prepared, Suna was prepared. At least they were prepared for one of two teams of ninjas. However, what they didn't expect is for all of them to come on the same night.

It was unprecedented and no-one could had anticipated such event. Hence why it wasn't just Suna that's taken off guard, even the 17 teams were equally shocked that there were this many oppositions. Thankfully, the Suna ninjas didn't join in the mess. They choose to be on the watch as they signal for more backup. It was an intelligent thing to do since none of the teams were near their objective.

Unfortunately, the obvious invading ninjas all thought they were somehow exposed thus trying salvage the mission by taking each other out silently as possible. Apparently, the other teams were doing the same thing hence how the fighting were in total silence. This was all watched by Suna ninjas as they wait for the signal to apprehend them. As being said, it wasn't just the ninjas below that's confused, even the Suna shinobis watching from hiding places too were wondering what's going on.

It was dead middle of the night with poor visibility, hence its no surprise how they had no idea who their opponents are. Since they are on Suna grounds, therefore it's not unusual to fight Suna ninjas. None of them could afford to cause an international incident hence they all ended up trying to disable one another. Sadly, the opposition too mistaken it was Suna's intention to disable them for interrogation.

So one after another, the teams fought on never knowing why there are so many ninjas in their path. 17 teams, considering the standard 4 man per squad that's roughly 68 ninjas fighting among themselves. It's no wonder why the Suna ninjas are confused. By their count, they think there may be more than 5 sides, let alone 17. Thankfully, their commander didn't order the assault now because that would make the situation more chaotic.

Those ninjas down there didn't even have time to question one another, it was take down the opposition or get taken down. All they could do is fight because fleeing isn't an option as the opposition will think you are trying to alert Suna's forces. They were desperate, hence why the fight is so dangerous. It's an vicious fight where they try to knock one another out without causing too much injury, hence every blow is a knockout blow. The Suna ninjas thought they had identified 5 different parties but then they start to turn on one another.

Everyone's busy fighting something that none realize they were fighting there are multiple sides. As explained, it's in the middle of the night and visibility were poor. Therefore all they can rely on is their hearing. Combined with adrenaline rush, its a free for all brawl that's borderline lethal. The injured tried to leave only to be taken down by another ninja and the fight drag on.

Once the scene reached to a manageable, that's when the Suna Commander signal to apprehend them. It wasn't difficult as there's only three left standing and they were too exhausted. They knew its over when they see that many Suna Anbus arrive to surround them. They still think someone must had alerted the main force. That night, Suna's prison was overcrowded.

Even interrogation was a little out of hand, that's mainly because it's not just the interrogators that's confuse. They were stubborn at first, when they do talk they insist the interrogator asking their ninja. According to them, somehow Suna already knew their plan before it even got started. Unfortunately, it's simply too much of a coincidence that the head interrogator couldn't help but think this is some sort secret collaboration plan by multiple village. Based on their headbands as proof, they counted 17 minor villages taking part in the invasion.

"Do you have any affinity with Hidden Dune Village? What about Hidden Cactus Village?"

"How about Hidden Oasis? Hidden Retreat?"

The interrogator adding each village name hoping to get a reaction from him.

"Why are you asking me about all those villages, how many times do I have to tell you I am from Hidden Mirage."

Similar responses came from other units but from a different village or affinity group (some are mercenaries). Unfortunately, the chief interrogator had to be through. It's odd that separate teams decides to partake on a mission that happened to be on the same night. When asked what this mission, the ninjas all chose to stop talking.

That when the Kazekage arrive, having heard what was gathered through interrogation he already knew what had happened. The whole event was so laughable that he didn't know how to prosecute them. It's not like they had damaged anything because the moment they arrive they fought among themselves before getting captured.

Before they can continue, the Kazekage had all of them brought together. That's when things starts to make sense when 17 teams sees one another.

"YOU?!"

Apparently, some members seems to recognize one another. Somewhen during the heat of the fight last night, they remembered the faces of their opponents.

It was another chaos waiting to happen until the Suna Commander set them straight.

"HEY! Before you start fighting, you better take a good look at each other's headbands."

That got all their attention.

"You are not Suna?"

They were almost all asking the same question.

"You were after 'The Night Lotus' too?!"

'Night Lotus', 'Desert Lotus' were the common name they call it now. Since no-one knew its official name, those became the popular ones thus commonly known. At least that's how they will be called until its creator is found.

Having heard their slip of tongue, the Kazekage had all the evidence to point out whom the true culprits are. It's another political nightmare for the Kage as he had to organize another sit-down with the bickering lords. They are maybe Suna's biggest clients but they are compromising his village.

So over the next days, the Daimyos once again gathered in one room. Despite Rasa can't order them, but for the sake of the 'Night Lotus' they agreed to attend. It's one delicate situation the village leader had to carefully trek.

"Watch it Raza, your village is paid through my funding. Don't lecture me on what I can and can not do."

"I am aware of that Daimyo-sama. However, aside from Sunagakure, I am actally doing this for everybody's benefit here."

"You are just saying that because without our money your village would be doomed." added another Daimyo.

"I will not deny that, my lords. I may have said it before and I will say it again."

"Regardless whom gets the painting in the end, the other wouldn't be happy. So that wouldn't solve anything."

"Rasa-dono, please get to the point."

Other lords couldn't help but unconsciously agree because they want to heard what idea this man has. They are all rich and powerful, but they too can understand there's something that money can't buy and this painting is one.

"Look, Daimyo-samas. With all due respect, why don't you consider finding the painter himself?"

"Ninjas are excellent trackers, I am sure that we can locate him for you."

Unfortunately, that's one mistake he will soon regret. However, it nevertheless did the trick as all the Daimyos nearly jumped him, each wanted to be the first to get the mission underway.

"Just one of you is enough." he tries again to calm them down.

"Rasa-dono, just send more teams. That way we might find him faster."

"Alright, as you wish. However, before we do that, I want to make sure the last incident never happens again."

He's obviously refering to the ninjas in his village incident.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything, just hurry it up." one Daimyo just want to hurry it along.

"Look, gentlemen. The way I see it, in order for this to never happen again is to have all of you to enforce it."

This caught their interest because they knew what the Kazekage is doing. He's obviously demanding money but they knew he won't be asking it directly because he knew they will say no.

So the question is, how will he justify it.

"Interesting. So, what do you propose? Kazekage-dono."

They want to see what he will say to convince them otherwise.

"I suggest you all pit in for the painting's protection?"

"You mean to pay you or your village for it's protection?" one enquires disappointedly.

"No, what I mean is for each one of you to contract a security fire for the painting's protection."

"?!" His proposal stunned them because it's never been done before.

"Instead of hiring ninjas to steal it, I want you all to find some way to prevent each other from stealing it."

"I am sure as Lords and Daimyos, this task should be easy and that you all already have something in mind."

The Kazekage was not wrong, just by looking at their calculating expressions he knew they have already an ideal firm in mind. They are all wealthy individuals, hence there's little doubt in them commissioning their own special safe and security.

Then again, what Rasa propose is for each of them to partake in the painting's defense. Instead of letting them hiring more ninjas to try to steal the painting, he have them add additional security measures so the other can't steal it. It's ingenius, in one sentence he managed to flip the table. Instead of just Suna taking on potential 17 oppositions, the Kazekage made sure all 17 of them are on his side. Even if one Daimyo chose to stray, the Daimyo or ninjas he hired still have the other 16 to deal against.

Just by looking at their calculating expressions, the Kazekage knew they liked the idea. As they thought about what the Kazekage is proposing, they knew it's something never been done before.

'17 firms on one security project, that's interesting.' they were all clearly thinking of the same thought, they themselves too were interested in the outcome. Aside from preventing their rival from getting the painting, it prevent other future thieve from other nations too. Considering what the painting is worth, they think its a worthy investment.

"Rasa, before we start drafting this contract, can you tell me what you know of the original painter?" enquires the Wind Daimyo.

"Certainly, Daimyo-sama. Since Suna got hold of the painting, our experts had been investigating and analysing it.

"Preliminary report suggests that the painting isn't that old. Two years, give or take a few months."

That tidbit is enough to convince them what it meant, and that this mysterious painter is most likely still alive. Therefore, potentially more of his/her work is yet to be discovered.

"Very well, we will take care of the security issues. Just send out your scouts, we want the painter found."

Sadly, little did Rasa knew at the time this would be a long search. However, in the meantime he's successful in pacifying the wealthy lords and got them on a compromise.

In months, the new museum was complete and Rasa couldn't be more proud. It's the most state of the art security system from 17 security firms. The painting is safely secured in an unbreakable glass that's held by titanium casing. It's also built to be airtight and filled with vacuum, which in turn helps to preserve the painting.

The titanium casing is also where all the sensors are. Additionally, it also has the function to monitor the painting's condition such as air temperature and position. It was molded into the glass, thus can not be taken off easily. Combined with seals crafted into the glass, ninjutsu would not work against it. Additional sensors are also in place to both set off alarms and alert the village forces should the painting be touched or moved any way.

The allocation of the room is also an important factor because it is in the basement. Hence, even if the museum is somehow destroyed, the painting would still be protected. Most importantly, it will not expose itself to the harsh desert environment.

The room was also heavily enforced with protection seals by the village seal masters to limit Chakra usage. It's a defensive measure against ninjas, mostly against deadly Jutsu usage or bloodlines. Their seals may not be on par against Bijus but they are adequate enough for security. For that reason, Rasa had several Taijutsu adepts and weapons users guarding the room.

So far, both the painting's well being and security were well considered and the Daimyos were impressed. Especially with it secured inside the glass display the public can experience both its magnificence and glory without potentially damaging the priceless art. If that's not enough, what they had seen is just the beginning because there are other security measures in place. This is one of the most ambitious security project to date, hence what's to come is obviously more than just satefy measures and painting preservation. One notable feature is the shuffling security system.

It's a concept by one of the 17 firms and also use as the core architecture design for the museum. Purposely built like a maze, thus making navigating into the museum a hassle and troublesome for thieves. However, the maze wasn't its selling point, as it's called a shuffling system for a reason. Thanks to the automation technology supplied by the company, with one push of a button the rooms will change and realign itself to form another maze.

(Think of the first 'Aliens vs Predator' movie, funny that its also a pyramid but this one will be more public friendly.)

In fact Rasa like it so much that he wants the system activated every mid-night. It's great for visitors because the layout will be different everyday thus making the experience refreshing. For that reason, the museum became Suna's number one popular attraction. Only the shinobis have mixed feelings because they will have to familiarize themselves every morning just to do their job. They are not only there for security but also to sometimes act as guide for lost visitors.

While the maze is perhaps the most renovation system in place but it doesn't stop the thief or ninja from stealing from the museum. Because the most it can do is to delay and confuse them. However, as being said that was just one system. Combine with other systems, the museum is literally a huge trap house. Thanks to each of these companies, additional safety measure is taken to ensure they are not lethal or accidentally triggered.

Along with the shuffle system in place, the traps too will be re-positioned or interchanged. It's an ingenius design and the blueprint is safely stored in the Kazekage's vault. Although the architecture is a work of art but it's nothing compare to the museum's star attraction - The Night Lotus. Thanks to the extra funding by the Daimyos, Rasa had Suna's best decorators setting up the stand for the main stage.

While the painting itself is already out shine everything anybody had seen, however combined with right support it went up an another level that even the Daimyos couldn't anticipate. Thanks to the dim lite atmosphere surrounding the painting and the ambient light on the Lotus, it made it stand out more. It was truly divine and made you want to appreciate nature differently.

Despite the desert theme, the silence and stillness of the night through the paint is entrancing. There are even rare plants in place to give people false flowery scent through the painting. It was because of all this that Rasa was praised for his effort and restore the Daimyo's confidence in the village.

These rich individuals aren't interested in ninja affairs. Their support is only true if the ninja villages indirectly benefits them. Like many wealthy individuals, they aren't likely invest their money in something that isn't worthy. With Suna doing poorer and poorer in the Daimyo's eyes, they felt their money are better spent elsewhere.

Hence, when Suna managed to do what these Daimyos hadn't thought of, their view changed. Instead of seeing a simple poor village, they found something worthy in value. While it's not exactly what Rasa wants, it had its desire effects.

(He was hoping the Daimyo would see them as a great military asset but as mentioned they didn't care about that. What they concern about are economy and growth. After-all money don't grow on trees and Suna is their money pit.)

However, thanks to the latest event, they don't see them as just a ninja village. On the other hand, if the Daimyo are impressed, there's a very high chance that the museum will be a success to the public. True to their expectations, the building is a major success. Within a week, its news attracted numbers of foreign people and other Daimyos to Suna. In months, there's no place on the elemental nation not knowing about Suna's big evolution.

There are even many people moving into Suna. Collectors, billionaires or simple art lovers. One reason or another they came into the ninja village bring along new opportunities. Thanks to the impressive display in security, some collectors even offer to loan their own private collection to the museum.

While the painting is a god send, it also generate negative attention and disorder within Suna. Some zealous group claimed that the painting is cursed just because its natural effect. They believe its the devil's work and trying to steal people's soul. Thankfully, the painting was well protected so those idiots can't do anything.

These people were somehow right because the 'Desert Lotus' does have the power to tuck people's heart strings. It's no rumor or exaggeration by the media because the painting sometimes known as 'Night Lotus' can cause people to feel at ease by looking at it. The painting perfectly capture the moment the legendary lotus was blooming. Combined with the magnificent view of the chilly desert at night, the visitors were amazed because none of them had seen anything like that.

Even the locals were compelled to remember what desert night life was like. Due to that reason, hotel business in Suna were on the rise as visitors came to see what desert night life has to offer. That's something the Kazekage couldn't anticipate as his village continues to thrive out of his control.

At first it was just to accommodate the visitors, thus new hotels were built. As demand increases, more food stands, restaurants and shops follow. Although, those changes were expected. However, Suna nightlife was new.

He should had known, with the 'Night Lotus' as center of his village's attraction people would be curious. Not just about the legendary flower but the desert night. While it's dangerous in the desert, within the village walls it's safe. Hence, it should come as no surprise people want some activities through the night.

Since then, Suna has been transformed. Instead of simple and old quiet nights, there are now lights, activities and entertainment all the way through the night. The village is like a never ending festival and the Suna council all had mixed feelings. Some says the changes were better because it helps the village thrive, whereas the other complain its out of control and want to go back to the old ways.

With new ways of life means new lines of problems. Security had to be increased as his shinobis work tirelessly through the nights to keep order. Suna even have a small district that only open during night hours. During the day that site is like a ghost town.

For Rasa, his village is changing to much and too fast for his taste. Sometimes, he wondered if it was for the better or is it for worst? He's still debating today as his council continues to bring up new lines of problems. Again, Rasa is asking the same question 'are we better?' as he tries to tune them out.

 **Gaara**

It wasn't just Daimyos that was affected by the painting sensation. Even the local Jinchuriki of Suna somehow found himself entranced by it. Being alone all the time and with most of his family members avoiding him, Gaara turns to the latest gossip surrounding this miracle painting. At the time, the 'Desert Lotus' or the 'Night Lotus' weren't very well known then.

Garra only heard it because the shinobis guarding it. There are also people gossipping on the streets but never did go to the old museum. With nothing better to do, the sleep deprived child went to see what made it special to have Daimyos fighting over it. Since this is Gaara, no-one dared to stop him but they did inform his father.

By then Gaara had already arrived to his destination. Although the room had at least 4 Anbus guarding it, none want to act unless they can sense ill intent from the Jinchuriki. It's safer both them and the painting and they were glad he didn't try anything suspicious. In fact, they were more surprised to find him much calmer than usual.

That's when Rasa came into the picture as the head Anbu greet and report to him. Gaara's stance never changed because he's extra cautious when it comes to his father. After hearing the full report, he was shocked because his son being 'calm' is unheard of. It made him wonder if there's more to it than a simple painting.

Having observed his son for an hour and seeing he's not a threat to the priceless painting, Rasa decides to leave. He will need to have elder Chiyo check that painting again just in case. He didn't want any unknown seals controlling the village's weapon. Better safe than sorry.

On the other hand, Gaara was at first just curious. He didn't expect to hang around long until he saw the lonely portrait.

'Lonely?! Why do I think that?'

He doesn't understand why but that in turn made him thought about himself.

'I think I am lonely too...'

'I guess we are the same.' again he had no idea why.

Everything was being processed in his mind, hence no-one can hear his thoughts are he unconsciously express himself.

Perhaps he's just talking to himself, or that the painting is just a reminder of his situation. Nevertheless, he found himself actually sympathizing it.

'Are you doing this? Did you make me feel this way?'

Obviously, he didn't get a response. However, from the way he sees it, he thought its the painting trying to communicate with him.

Not knowing what to do, Gaara ended up staring at the painting. That's how he's slowly drawn in by it. The loneliness feeling is still there and he's still had no idea how and why's getting them.

'Am I just imagining it? That feeling, I think its coming from the drawing.'

'Why do I even think its lonely, its just a painting?'

After sometime, he's decided on something.

'OK, how about I stay here?' again he communicate with his mind.

He had no idea why but he felt it's how he can talk with it. However, if he's expecting some kind of a response, he will be disappointed.

Having gotten no answer, Gaara sighs to his fate. Somewhere deep in his mind, he felt it was the right thing to do. Under normal circumstances, he would had left. What stopped him is that connection, as there's still that tug of 'loneliness' lingering in the air.

As seconds continues to tick by, followed by the minutes Gaara starts to pay more attention to the strange painting.

'Why do I get that feeling?'

He starts tracing its contours with his eyes but unknowingly he was surprisingly calm. Normally, voices in his mind would urge him to kill and destroy everything in sight. Somehow, it's surprisingly quiet.

Hence, despite the number of unknowns he didn't hate the experience. So over the next following days, Gaara found himself returning again and again. He also found himself a nice comfortable spot, a seat with a direct view to the painting and all for himself. The reason its all for himself is because no-one dared to go near him.

Over time, Gaara found himself slowly appreciating the painting. It also became quite apparent that his 'mother' is rather quiet when he's there. Finally some quiet and no-one to disturb him, he found himself true peace he lacked over the years. In this room, there's no discrimination as everyone's attention were on the painting.

Despite the small gap between him and others, he didn't feel different like when he's outside. After weeks, some people socialize with him. It may be due to the fact that they are foreigners they didn't know him by reputation that they mistakenly talked to him. However, what surprised them is what he had said.

"Marvelous, isn't it?"

Gaara didn't even know he was talking to him.

"I am surprise a young fellow such as you is here."

Although he only just realized the man is talking to him, Gaara didn't know what to say.

"You know if you look at it just right, you can feel the silence of the desert. It's just so perfect."

"I think it's lonely." Gaara said absent mindedly.

"What?!" returns the surprised visitor as he turn back to the painting.

After short while, he starts to say. "Oh my, oh my."

"You are right, young man. There's a sense of loneliness too."

"How could we've missed that."

Like a kid finding something new, he was quite excited by the discovery. Unknown to Gaara that information would be pass down to the others in the art community.

"That's some insight you got there. Tell me, are you a ninja by chance?"

Gaara only nodded silently in response.

"I like you, please let me know your name so I will know whom to turn to for future missions."

"Gaara."

Due to that one strange event, Gaara's team receive numbers of recommendations and mission requests. It's a huge surprise for Rasa as he couldn't believe the sudden surge of interest with his youngest son.

"Lord Romuri, may I ask why the sudden interest in my youngest son?"

"Oh, Gaara is your son? Excellent, we were right to chose him."

"Not only has he good instincts but also making of a great ninja."

Unfortunately, that comment only served to confuse him.

"Lord Romuri, I am afraid I do not understand. Can you elaborate? What instinct are we talking about?"

"Why, art instinct of course." leaving Rasa dumbfounded in place because he didn't know how to respond to that.

'What the F***?! Ninja quality are now dependent on art?' thought Rasa in his mind.

"Lord Romuri, forgive me for being blunt. How exactly do you measure a ninja's level with instinct?"

"Ninjas are all about survival, strength, jutsus and power of their mind."

"So how does instinct on art fit into all this?" Rasa is determined to try to understand all this and this client in front of him seems to be more forth coming hence why he's hoping to get an answer from him.

"Rasa-dono, you are too one dimensional when it comes to ninjas and shinobis."

"What you say are perhaps true but that's only in times of war. However, we aren't at war hence a different perspective is essential."

"You may not see it but Young Gaara was able to point out something even experts couldn't."

"That's talent and not something ordinary people have."

While the client may have raised some interesting points but Rasa isn't going to change the way he ran his village because of that. Even the novelty of it sounded stupid, they are ninjas how looking at art can save them? As his ninjas summons Baki and his team, Rasa just realized.

'It's again that painting!'

'At least the man wasn't trying to send their village weapon into a trap.'

Then Rasa couldn't help but thought back about the conversation.

'How stupid and naive! Ninja villages are always at war!'

Perhaps that's the one dimensional thinking Lord Romuri was talking about.

When the team finally arrive, there is another surprise as the client approach Gaara and mingle with him. This only made the ninja occupants in the room tense.

'Will he kill him? Should we warn the foolish client?'

Most importantly of all - 'Can we stop him when that happens.'.

The obvious answer is no, but they chose to watch the event unfold because they still can't believe this is the same Gaara he's talking about.

Surprisingly, Gaara is just Gaara. He doesn't talk unless he has something to say. However, to his family's shock these people were able to communicate with him without rising hostility or bloodshed.

"Eh... Excuse me, how did you know each other?" asks Temari.

"Oh, you mean Gaara and I? We met in the museum."

"Gaara was brilliant, he's gifted with superior instinct to spot something none of us could."

"Not even the experts knew about it until he points it out, that's where everyone realized the missing piece of the puzzle."

"He was even kind enough to share how the original owner died and how the painting ended up in the museum."

The siblings were obviously stunned because that's so unlike their brother.

"Alright, alright.. Lord Romuri. I think it's time to start the mission."

Rasa knew he had to stop him or he will never stop.

Gaara did indeed learned about the original owner. That's right after he learned about the painting.

'Was it just a coincidence?' that time he had asked himself.

Even today, he found himself no closer to the truth as sometimes the painting made him think its alive whereas other times it's just a painting.

It's how he managed to mingle with those around him because they too had been asking themselves the same question. Then again, he did surprise them with his nonchalant comment.

Aside from 'Night Lotus' and 'Desert Lotus', some gave it another more deserving name 'Silent Lotus'. People from outside Suna generally call it 'Desert Lotus', whereas those in Suna chose 'Night Lotus'. However, among the art community they prefer 'Silent Lotus'. All names were meaningful and beautiful in their own way that expresses clearly what the painting illustrates.

Additionally, Gaara also found out what happened to the previous owner.

'Coincidence? Was the painting feeling lonely because it's missing its owner?'

Now that he learned about this new piece of information, he thought there's a tinge of sadness too. Did he just pick this up? Or was it there the very beginning?

The painting is becoming more mysterious and Gaara couldn't help but wanted to find out more. As this was happening, he will find out later that teams being sent on missions to find its original creator, artist or painter. That again interest him because he too is eager to meet the person that can produce something like this. Since the painting episode, Gaara took time studying the museum's other exhibits but none have that same effect on him. Hence, it's no surprise why he's curious with its creator.

With Suna's Jinchuriki also in the picture, rumor spread that the painting can pacify even demons. There are cultists believe there are hidden messages within this mysterious painting. Most ridiculous of all, they think it was written by the gods. Combined with events that transpire where Elder Chiyo claiming something familiar in it.

Rasa at the time didn't think it was a big deal, but as shinobis talk it later reached to ears of civilians thus eventually to these diehard cultists. That lead to some to act because they think such a thing should not be viewed by commoners or atheists. Since they are no match to the village's ninjas, they hire others to do their work. By giving away village intel, the mercenaries were able to plan and nearly got their hands on the painting.

However, what they didn't take into account is the Suna Jinchuriki. He was not part of the museum security so they neglected him. What they didn't also know is Gaara sometimes sleep in the museum, seeing the demon inside him isn't coming out they let him be. Despite how young he is, Gaara is still someone even the Kazekage is wary of.

Hence, once they disabled the guards they were wrong to think the rest of the mission would be a walk in the park. The moment they let their guard down, sand immediately latch upon them before throwing them out. The rest was history as the whole village were alerted and the invaders arrested.

It was easy to deduce from the aftermath. Museum guards knocked out, foreign ninjas laying outside a line of broken walls leading to where Gaara and the painting is located. In fact, they were more surprise by the fact that these shinobis are still breathing. By morning, the true culprits were rounded up as they confess to their crimes.

Aside from the insufficient security, Rasa was surprised it was his youngest son that contributed in the painting's protection. Had Gaara not been there, the thieves would had made off with it. Sadly that would result in the ninja village's end, especially right after he got all the Daimyos to cough up for security contracts. Pissing off 17 Daimyos would literally end his ninja village.

Hence, in addition of having Gaara around, he increase the patrols around the museum. The village simply can't afford any more screw ups. On the other hand, Rasa seem to realize everything that happened up til now is because of that painting. The Daimyos, the village and now his son, they are all one way or another tied to it.

Most frustrating of all, he had already analysts and seal experts look into it, yet they found nothing out of ordinary. He even thought it could be Genjutsu but again there's none. Overall it's a complete mystery, like its some kind of natural phenomenon. The kind that his village just happens to be in.

Even now, the painting continuous to take toll on his shinobis. Teams left on the search mission returned empty handed. While not all teams came back but Rasa had a feeling they will come back the same way. Having read through the reports so far, he knew his shinobis did their job it's just that the trail went cold.

Hosuke returned to Suna a year ago, so there's no track left to track. The ninjas can trace the places he visited to back track where he came from but the ninja world is just too big. It's not like they had some advance technology or records of his movement.

If it's just in Suna and Wind Country, they could still track by going into nearby villages. However, once they enter unfamiliar territory, it became more difficult to predict their movements. For some reason, Hosuke also kept a very low profile thus making back tracing his step even harder. Somewhen they lost him, they continued on to adjacent villages but after finding nothing, all they can do is return to report their failure.

Despite the number of failures, the lords never did gave up on the idea on locating the painter.

"Rasa-dono, I want commission a mission to search for the 'Lotus'."

"My Lord, I think I may already know the answer, but may I ask why?"

"I believe if we somehow finds it, the painter could be close."

"My Lord, forgive me for being explicitly direct but the Lotus is a myth and hadn't been seen for over 500 years."

"I am sure it's out there somewhere, the painting is proof. Otherwise no-one can portrait it the way it did."

"Daimyo-sama..." the Kazekage had to stay calm to get his point across.

"I must stressfully point out that the painting may not be accurate. The biggest proof is the structure in the background because it isn't any village we know."

Rasa doubt the credibility from a drawing, thus points it out without insulting a Daimyo.

"It could be another hidden village, or just some undiscovered village. Raza-done, please take this mission. I am will to offer a B rank deal for this."

Sighing in defeat, he knew how persistent these rich people are. It's also difficult to turn down extra revenue because both his village and ninja could use the extra income.

The only downside to such missions are its failure rate. By now, they realized any mission tied to the painting will most likely be a failure. Although, the extra cash is good but its dragging down morale. Nevertheless, Rasa will put up the mission for volunteers before making it an order, he hope the extra payment would be incentive enough for desperate teams.

 **Suna Aftermath**

Despite its zero success so far, those types of mission continued. Apparently, the Daimyos were more concerned about giving up than wasting their money. It's what's confusing Rasa because he couldn't understand their obsession and why they were so determined. It's just a painting, right?

Across the elemental nations, there are numbers of famous artists. So why are these Daimyos so fixate on this one? Sadly, it wasn't just the Daimyos from sand lords across the elemental too were commissioning the same mission with nearby ninja village. This all started by the opening of Suna's new museum.

Although a huge success, it not only attracted those within sand country but many from foreign nations. With the star attraction alone, number of Daimyos responded as they came personally to see this 'out of this world' master piece. Like the local Daimyos, each tried to steal it for themselves. Thanks to the new state of the art security system in place, the ninjas stood no chance as they were all taken by surprise.

Rasa ended up repeating his speech as he release these ninjas after getting them to agree to return to their client.

"Right, ninjas from 'Waterfall'! I will not ask you to give up the name of your client."

"As a matter of fact, provided you agree not to try again. You will be free to go."

This sounded too good to be true, so the lead ninja asked. "And what do you want in return?"

"While I can see why you are suspicious, this is not a trick."

"However, what I do want is for you to pass on this message to your client."

"Instead of stealing from my village, seek out the painter."

"That's it?" enquires the ninja as it seem reasonable.

"That's it!" confirms the Kazekage.

"If that's all, my shinobi will escort all of you to the gate, I suggest you all leave immediately."

The ninjas turns to one another because they were equally confused. While not looking a gift horse in the mouth, they maintain a professional and cautious attitude until they are on safer grounds.

True to the Kazekage's words, once they are outside Suna's walls their escorts left. Sensing no trap or ninja ambush, they left to report their mission failure. While not necessary, the ninja decides to fulfill the Kazekage agreement and pass on his message. Now that they think about it, did the Kazakage knew this would happen?

At first, the ninjas didn't think this was staged. It may sound even stupid because they are wondering if those words were curses. Perhaps, some kind of virus to infect their Daimyo. Since then, their ninjas had been sent on this fruitless merry chase for the non-existing painter.

Although most of them did not think superstitiously, but a few do believe it was the Kazakage's revenge. Overall, it's mixed feelings. They still get paid, but the mission is dragging their morale down. One group of ninja returning only to see another leaving.

"Painter?" "Painter."

One asking inquisitively, whereas the other responded dejectively. Then both would sigh while wishing the other luck.

It's happening on other nations too, so it's not just one village suffering. When ninjas from different villages bump into one another, instead of going into fight mode they exchange mission details.

"Grass?" one is obviously asking the other the village they belong.

The other nodded.

"Lightning?" the same question to the other and the ninja team too responded affirmatively.

"Painter?" both teams almost asked at the same time and from their postures, it was easy to see the same depressing response. Since the painting surfaced in Suna, every Daimyo, Lord, businessman or wealthy individual were on some kind of trend frenzy. Unlike rare items, painters do not paint just one picture in their life.

Thus, its no surprise how they believe there's more waiting to be discovered. Suna was suspiciously more than happy to supply every village their evidence. They even agree foreign nations to supply experts of their own to verify their 'evidence'. In the end, they knew it's genuine.

Sadly, this only made these rich individual more determined. Perhaps, this was Suna's plan all along, to get every village to help find this painter. Unfortunately, despite that many attempts, there are nothing. None of the ninjas could understand it, aren't they ninjas, aren't they specialize in tracking and locating?

It's still unbelievable and inconceivable, according to experts such painting is like a maelstrom. Once discovered, it should be impossible to plug it. Suna's 'Desert Lotus' was a fine example. Hence, what the ninjas couldn't understand is how both the painter and the rest of his work elude the combine efforts of multi-nation ninjas? Is he living in a cave or some remote mountain or something? Sadly, without the middle ground it's next to impossible to trace or backtrack to the original.

Anyway, back to the two teams of ninjas.

"Wanna beer? My treat and you tell me everything you know."

"Sure, the second round's on me and you do the same for me."

The repetitive mission are getting on every ninja's nerves, yet their client's insistence the village accept them.

Hence, even if they are potential enemies they rather share than withhold information. At least this way, they can cover more grounds and not repeat the same fruitless trail the other team did. It's unprecedented but they had to be creative and go outside the book. Clearly, other ninjas are feeling the same way and their tired expression said it all.

Even Konoha ninjas prefer chasing their demon cat than this 'Mystery Painter' mission. At least it will be inside the village and their target is existent. Many ninja villages think there's no artist and the painting was Suna's financial plot to get extra funding. Ninjas too had sneak into Suna to track down the painting's origin and asking about the previous owner.

Funny, while Konoha ninjas were involved they never wonder why their own Daimyo never once request such mission. Of course, at the time none of them thought about the issue let alone suspect anything. Then again, they had enough headaches from other Daimyos. If the Fire Lord weren't interested, it's one less such senseless mission to worry about.

 **Orochimaru**

As if that was not bad enough, Orochimaru too came to Suna.

"Thank you, Kazekage for seeing me. Please let me get to the point and explain why I am here."

"Yes, Orochimaru I did like to understand why Konoha's '2nd' most wanted missing-nin is currently in my village."

Knowing the Snake Sannin had somehow got into his village without alerting his shinobis troubled him.

However, Orochimaru is a Sannin for reason hence it didn't surprise the Kazekage how easily he could bypass his village security. While the ex-Konoha ninja is '2nd' most wanted, he isn't less dangerous. Number One goes to the infamous 'Clan Slayer' Itachi Uchiha. He's higher than the Sannin is because both of his crime and how dangerous he is.

"Alright, let's get straight to the business. The 'Chunin' exam will be starting soon and it will be in Konoha. I want our villages to work together for the same common goal."

It's an interesting news, Orochimaru having a village thus why Rasa is very curious.

"And... what common goal is that you are proposing?"

He wants elaboration because he's also interested in why the Snake Sannin is being so confident.

"Why? Attacking our mutal enemy - Konoha. I am aware your Daimyo had been outsourcing missions to the Leaf. Surely, you want some payback."

"I, on the other hand too have a score to settle with the Sandaime."

"We both know by ourselves we could not match the true might of Konoha."

"However, if we combine our resources and along with the surprise, we should have no problem in toppling the village."

Now Rasa seems to understand, had this been before he would had agreed to the Sannin's idea. However, things had changed in Suna and somehow the Sannin's news is out-dated.

"Orochimaru, while the collaboration plan does have merit and I would certainly go along in the past."

"However, I think your news source is a little out-dated."

"Although you are right, I do want Konoha pay but recently our village took a huge turn so I would risk a war."

"So in the meantime, I will pretend our meeting didn't occur but wish you a good luck in your endeavor and finding another village in your plan."

Orochimaru was surprised because he was sure he could convince the Kazakage with his plan. Like the man said, his news was not up to date so he had Kabuto find out as he slowly make his way to the gate.

On his exit he was stopped and recognized by the guards.

"Oro.. Oro.. Oro.. Orochimaru? How did you get into the village."

"Don't worry lads, I am just leaving."

Obviously, the ninja guards were lost in what they should do. Their job were to stop people like him from entering the village, since he wants to leave they didn't have a protocol for this.

Just when they think they should detain him, the Anbus arrive.

"Let the Sannin leave, for this one time pretend he's never here."

The guards understood the hidden message, what they saw are now classified. It was obvious, Suna don't want the public to know their ally's biggest traitor was involved with their village.

"YES, SIR." it was both an acknowledgment of the hidden order and what's being said.

The guards returns to their duty while at the same time ignoring their visitor. Having stayed and watched the Sannin leave, the Anbus too disperse and reporting to their leader. They were also aware of Kabuto's movements as a men team of Anbus were keeping an eye on him.

Seeing he's not doing anything harmful, they were only there to observe. Information are more valuable than trying to preventing doing what he want. By monitoring his activities, they can plan and prepare what's to come. True enough, once the Kazakage learned of their report, he upped the village security.

One can never be too careful when it comes to the Sannins, hence extra measures were put in place just in case. Orochimaru is unpredictable, so he could be mad by his rejection or simply just want to take something from the village. The list could go on, hence the Kazakage isn't taking chances.

That night, Suna had 4 uninvited guests in the village and their obvious target is the museum. Rasa was prepared as he had elites guarding the painting along with his son Gaara. Gaara spends most of his time there anyway, so he doesn't mind. Somehow the two had been civil with one another, Rasa treating him like a human being whereas Gaara more reciprocal in taking his orders.

However, none of the invaders made it into the main room where the shinobi and the painting is.

"What's happened?"

"You fools must have set off the traps."

"No way, we touched nothing. It has to be Jirobo, his fatass knock into everything wherever he gos."

"Hush, listen."

Too bad none of them had time to argue anymore as an alarm was already set off outside. However, if that's not bad enough, they can hear rumble in the distance and before they knew it the room entrance closed on them.

"What the f***?"

"Sh**, this is bad."

It wasn't just the rumble in the distance, as the room they are in also starts to move and making rumbling sound. Since they were trapped, they had to ride it out. When it's over, the trapped Sakon/Ukon had them rescue him.

"Get us out now, the mission's a bust. Orochimaru will be furious but Sand mustn't catch any of us."

As much as they wish to pass the blames, they knew even they get out of this there will likely be punishments ahead. For once they all agree on one thing, Jirobo didn't need to be told what to do. He's the strongest and biggest of them so with his bare hands he rip open the steel bars and release Sakon and Ukon.

"Let's get the fu** out!"

Unfortunately, that's probably easier said than done when they tries to return where they came.

"Hey, this isn't where we came in?" cries Kidomaru.

"No shit, genius. That loud rumbling must had been the security system. F***!"

"Shut up, shitstain. Keep running. And don't set off any more fuc**** traps."

Unfortunately, it was already too late as another trap sprung and caught the red-head in a net.

"That's it, THIS FUC**** ENDS NOW."

She's both frustrated and pissed as traps appear one after another and where they least expect them. Tayuya, as prideful as she is of herself didn't like to be caught off guard. She was also particularly careful, so when one just hit her out of nowhere she was furious.

So she immediately went into 2nd stage of the curse seal before ripping the net to shreds. She didn't stop as she continue on to the next room. Clearly, it was the right idea because they knew they didn't have time to hold back. So they too transform and ran after her and bulldoze through anything that came their way.

"Where the fu** is that damn exit?"

"I swear, I will find the mo********** that built this shit. Then I will rip off his balls!"

It's no wonder Tayuya's this pissed as every time they set off a trap, not only do they have to break out, the museum layout too is renewed. It's certainly not very funny when you wanted to get out.

They thought they were making progress until they found themselves back in the same room they demolished.

"What the f***, this is the same f****** room we left."

"No, I think the room just came to us. Keep going."

As frustrating as it is, they didn't have a lot of options.

They had tried to destroy the walls but it was re-enforced by some unknown material and jutsus had minimum effect. Hence, the only option they have is running randomly through every room in hope they somehow find the exit. One good thing out of this is that the destroyed room no longer trigger the security system, thus by extension the shuffling mechanism would not activate. However, when they come into undamaged rooms they had to be very careful or the museum layout will change again.

Just when they starts to think they could never get out, they suddenly found themselves out of the building. Was it the system or just dumb luck, the four had no idea. One thing they know is that they are not going back in there. They were just in time too as they can sense Anbus very close. Quickly they made their way out of the village before the full lock down took place.

Unfortunately for 'Sound Four' their crisis wasn't over as Orochimaru's waiting for their report. Based on their empty hands and the Sunagakure's alert, he knew they had failed. Despite that, he was quite amused by their report. Aside from their carelessness, the security system is quite formidable and borderline ingenius.

He will think of something as punishment but in the meantime they will have to leave. It's not that he's afraid of Suna, but a matter of being too early to write them off as potential ally. The Kazakage is still pissed off with Konoha, hence if he present him an opportunity they may still side with him. It's one of the main reason he's not escalating it.

As to the Kazakage, he knew Orochimaru was somehow involved but he wasn't made. Aside from the property damage that could easily be replaced, the village is relatively untouched. He was also quite pleased by the system's performance, especially against the Sannin's personal ninjas. From the little he gather through their little meeting, he knew Orochimaru wouldn't just sent any nobody into his village.

However, what he most concerned about through this ordeal is the affect of the painting because somehow it managed to snatch a Sannin's attention. So far, every Lord across the elemental nation is interest in it. Sometimes, he wonder who would be the next victim. His son was a huge surprise and he had a feeling the Biju within him is somehow affected.

Now that a Sannin too came into view and he's no longer surprised. While his son is on missions, Rasa would sometimes stare at the painting for hours. It wasn't because he's finally learned to appreciate it, he's still trying to figure what it is. For months he's been at it, yet he couldn't find what's so appealing to the Daimyos and public.

Unfortunately for him, he can stare all he wants he will never understand it unless he open himself to it. It's like meditation as some people can do it whereas other are too agitated for such practice. Rasa is suspicious by nature, hence he would not let himself fall or get himself captivated. Hence, no matter how hard he tries, he could never understand its true value.

As being said, there had been experts and professional artists coming into Suna because of the mystery painting. They would study it, copy or replicate it. However, while the art can be passed off as the original, their paintings lacked spirit? When placed side by side, the extra quality is more apparent and many professionals are still struggling to understand why.

It was simply an amazing discovery and it only raise the value of the original. Many wondered if this is so new painting technique or a ninja bloodline. So far, there's simply no explanation as experts continues to wonder what made it unique and if it can be replicated.

 **Author's Notes**

Due to complexity of the scenarios, I have introduced a guideline for those whom are confused or interested. It's a timeline based on Naruto's age. The age factor will be based on the anime and Manga's interpretation. This means on the last day of 4th Shinobi war, Naruto will be 15 (turning 16 midnight).

Creation of 'Desert Lotus' - 9

Death of Kirito, Hosuke discovering the Lotus - 10

Hosuke leaving the Fire Prison - 10 (a few months later)

Suna discovering the Lotus - 10 (Hosuke dies in 4 months)

Museum Creation - 11 (around a month planning then built)

Orochimaru attacking Leaf - 12 (6 months after Leaf Genin graduation)

Some of you may have noticed, I had crammed quite a bit of action in Year 10. That is because I am trying to synchronize my story to match the original anime/manga events. The change in Suna's attitude, Orochimaru's involvement, they are all connected.

Unfortunately, the next chapter may be delayed longer because it's still drafted and I had no idea what to add. Depending on the direction I take, the chapter after that may be the conclusion chapter. Like I said from the very beginning, Naruto will not participate in the ninja business. Hence, we will see the shift of the events by Naruto's influence (due to his indirect involvement).


	8. Chapter 8 - The Daimyo's Visit

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its character. This story is written solely for open entertainment to the public.

 **Author's Note** : Here is the next chapter, it's a continuation of the prison arc. Hope you like it.

 **Fire Daimyo's Visit**

As the painting 'Desert Lotus' is causing a storm in Suna, in the meantime the 'Fire Prison' too has its storm in the form of the Fire Daimyo. Warden Dojima may have an idea why because it's most likely due to excessive expenses on the prison renovation. That was no accident as it was his plan all along to catch the man's attention. The prison is perhaps part of the Fire Country, but unless there's a reason the Fire Lord's concern would not fall on whom he has in his prison.

Hence, if he had to reach out he will have to do it indirectly and for a very good reason. Had he went through normal channels, whatever he sent will be placed under a pile of unread documents. So when Naruto painted 'Konohagakure', it gave him an opportunity. True enough, the cost of material and innovation caught the Fire Lord's eyes as he immediately figured out something doesn't add up.

Unlike Konoha and many other countries, the Fire Lord only employ those he trust. Hence, when irregularity such as this show up on his bill, it promote him to investigate and zero in on the issue personally. Unfortunately, the Daimyo's irk isn't something anyone want to endure. Plan or no plan, Dojima still had to be careful with his words.

Unfortunately, the moment the Fire Lord steps into the prison he didn't wait to get into a room before firing off his accusations.

"Dojima, I approve your renovation request because I trusted you."

"However, when I see the material and construction fee I start to wonder if my trust is misplaced."

Dojima couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his plan went a little too well but the massive spending is tricky to justify.

"What did you build anyway? A mall? A stadium?"

Joking aside, at least the Fire Lord's giving him an opportunity to answer. Unfortunately, before he can start he was cut off.

"Also, don't give me that crap about expansion and prison overcrowding because for the past 4 years you had not taken in many new comers."

Again, true. Since Naruto's arrival the warden hadn't approved many new prisoners. Reason being he doesn't know how they will react against the boy and vice versa. Clearly, the Daimyo did his study before coming here, he wants answers and not excuses. It was abundantly clear what he wants, he wants to see for himself what his money were went.

Unfortunately, that's where Dojima starts to feel uncomfortable because he isn't confident in what he did would be approved by the Fire Daimyo. Despite what he thought was justified at the time, a lot of the changes were due to personal reasons. Sadly, there's very little he could do now as he guide employer towards their destination. That's when the Fire Lord felt the sudden shift in reality. It's like walking into another dimension. At least that what the Fire Lord first thought when he found himself in a miracle garden.

"..." like those seeing it the first time he too was stunned by the incredible, yet impossible view.

'Are they still inside or outside?' he could no longer distinguish the difference.

The 'park chairs' and 'artifical grass' only made that distinction more difficult. He can now see where partially where his money were spent.

Unless he's building a baseball stadium or a football field, one doesn't need such materials. However, those were over shadowed by what's in front of him.

"Is that the ninja village, Konohagakure?"

"Yes, it is my Lord. I have no excuses, I will take full responsibility."

"Never mind about that, tell me did you use my money to commission this?"

A little confused by that statement, Dojima immediately correct him.

"No, my lord. I used your money to protect this!"

"I am sorry, my lord. I just couldn't let such art get ruined by mother nature. Again, I am willing to accept any punishment."

"I don't care about that, I want to meet the painter!"

That's where the warden hesitated, leading to the Daimyo narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his friend.

"My Lord, I think we should talk in my office. This way, please my Lord."

Surprised by the sudden shift in hospitality and secrecy, the Fire Lord couldn't help but feel a little curious.

So side by side, the two head to Dojima's office. Once there, the Fire Lord was given a file.

"What's this?" enquires the Daimyo as he nevertheless skim through it.

Patiently, the warden waited until he's finished.

"That's your painter!"

"WHAT?!" the Fire Lord had to recheck his file to recalculate his age.

"You mean, this 'boy' did that?"

Then he realized, this is a prisoner file.

"Don't tell me, you have this 'BOY' in here?" again he had to recheck the age when he was first admitted.

"YOU LOCKED UP A 6 year old boy?" obviously he's furious.

Equally frustrated, the warden too stressfully point out.

"Yes, my Lord, this 'BOY' is sent here by your ninja village! It's signed unanimous by all clans representing the 'WHOLE' village."

Seeing where this is going, the Daimyo now seem to understand. However, he still couldn't believe the Sandaime he knew would do this.

Sighing in exhaustion, he enquires.

"What happen to the kid now?"

"He's still here, I and everyone did their best we can to give him a normal life."

"You and 'Everyone'?!"

The warden already knew what he's asking so he told him that happened from the very beginning.

Dojima left nothing out, this includes the Konoha group's behavior.

"That is so f***** up."

"You tell me, the biggest problem is that Naruto being a Jinchuriki. It's another reason why I am keeping him on a low profile and also not taking any new prisoners."

The Fire Daimyo had his suspicion but it seems Dojima already knew about it and confirmed it for him.

"However, I doubt Naruto will rot in here for long. His talent will take him to places."

"Sadly, as warden I am out of options."

"I know he being a Jinchuriki, he's vulnerable to the ninja world but personally I have a feeling he can somehow get by."

"Don't ask me how or why, it's just a feeling. It's weird, the kid just makes you want to just... believe!?"

The warden couldn't find the right word to express himself, but in the end he splits it out.

That's where the Fire Lord stop him.

"Dojima, I think I understand. Having heard what you just told me and what you witnessed, you don't have to justify your actions and neither will I judge you."

As Fire Lord, he too had his fair share of Shinobi actions and witnessed their unbelievable feats. He too learned about Konoha's village history, the catchphrase 'Will of Fire' popped up from time to time as his father or grandfather tries to explain what they meant. Ninjas were fascinating, and he believe it is their 'Will' and 'determination' that drive them thus giving them the strength needed to perform miracles.

Despite yet to meeting this boy wonder, the Daimyo can already sense how special this 'Naruto' is. That's where something caught his interest.

"I suppose that's another one of his so-called talents."

Sensing a question there, the warden turn to see what caught his eye.

"Yeah, that's the kid's gift for me. He's like that and it's kinda embarrassing to accept something from a child."

"At the sametime, once you have seen his work it's difficult to say no."

"Kirito said he's a prodigy and that's one hell of an understatement."

"The dead painter?!" The warden responded by nodding his head.

"Yeah, he was his mentor. They crossed paths shortly after he adjust to his life here."

"After catching his interest, Kirito taught him how to paint."

It's quite an amazing story.

Having finished their talk, Dojima gave him the tour and check out the prison gallery. Thanks to the renovation, the original prison yard is now the main gallery. Obviously, the 'Konohagakure' is its main attraction and it eclipses everything in the gallery. As the Fire Daimyo spends time on each one, he eventually came to a dilemma as he couldn't decide which is better.

It's like comparing food, once properly prepared they all taste just as good. Like many wealthy and powerful people, the Fire Lord too is quite an adept when it comes to art. Dojima can see his 'unbelievable' look as he go through every portrait. The warden himself is lucky because instead of getting overwhelmed, he gets to enjoy each one on separate occasions.

Naruto's paintings has that attraction quality. Sometimes, they felt so natural that you will feel guilty trying to separate it. Like the two brother portraits that was painted separately. Somehow you can feel they belong to one another and next to each other.

The theme came from an inmate telling him a story about two twice brothers separated at birth. One prestigious whereas the other poor that had to resort to stealing in order to survive. It was a chance meeting between them when one broke into the other's house thus triggering the startling event. Long story short, there were many chaos involved because the two brothers came from 2 very extreme backgrounds.

Even when they want to get to know one another, their social circle were simply too different. Naruto portrait them perfectly, where one brother had bright and sociable backgrounds whereas the other in dark and harsh environment. Two very different paintings, yet they somehow belong to one another. It's another reason why they love his paintings as each can tell a very detailed but different story.

Coming back to the touring duo, Warden Dojima knew the feeling well because Naruto's painting has that effect on you. They took breaks as the warden invite the Fire Daimyo to the prison cafeteria.

"Dojima? What's this?"

"My Lord, this is the cafteteria. It may not be much but you will find that we cater most of your needs."

"This was because of Naruto? Right?"

"Yeah, my Lord. The kid was malnourished when he first arrive. So we changed the menu plan."

"Over the years, the kitchen were used to it thus adapted the new system."

"The quality may not be your usual standard but it's healthy and good for the boy."

The Fire Lord were expecting some dirty and trashed diner with simple food but this is interesting.

When Dojima told him about the prisoners behavior he thought he was exaggerating but he start's to find himself underestimating them. Prisoners were sent here for a reason as they are ruthless and criminals for public disorder and murder. Yet as they look into the new court yard, these people are very different to how he imagine them to be.

The Fire Daimyo didn't miss the Konoha party in the corner and the people watching them. Seeing it for himself only cement everything the warden told him being true. Having heard how these extremists were dealt, the Fire Lord can't say he had any sympathies for them.

 **Changes**

After a week of unscheduled and extended stay in the prison. The Fire Lord is more or less up to date to their situation. Apparently, Doijima hadn't been idle being a warden. He had also eyes and ears on events outside, it's how he found out about Hosuke's demise.

"Well?!"

"Apparently, Hosuke-san died of natural cause."

"Anything on the painting?! News claim there's an invaluable painting in his prosession."

"That's true. It was discovered in the event of his death."

"Any idea how he had acquire it?"

"No, sir. However, there are also many villages and countries interested in its origin."

"Alright then, that will be all. Here is your payment."

It was discreet and Dojima got what he needed. As the ninja left, the head guard decides to speak.

"At least Hosuke-san didn't betrayed Naruto-kun and his death was natural."

The warden nodded, agreeing to the guard's assessment.

"Naruto is like that, once you talk to him there's very few that wouldn't like him."

"That's very true, those from Konoha were the only exceptions."

*Sighs* "The life of a Jinchuriki, that's a heavy burden."

Yes, the warden knew about the Kyubi.

It was not difficult and all the evidences were there in plain sight. The Kyubi attack, the 'demon' name calling. Although they are civilians, they were not ignorant to the ninja world. However, what they don't know is whether Naruto truly house the Biju or not. Since none of them are seal experts, they can't verify it.

Nevertheless, it was enough to deduce why the boy was treated poorly. However, unlike the citizens of Konoha, the warden never thought of him being anything but a child.

"Naruto would had been a natural leader, I had no doubt knowing whom his parents are."

"You mean..."

The warden only nodded but not responding. The head guard seem to understand his silence. Neither of them knew them personally but there are old photos, magazines and news articles. While lacking in evidence, none of them thought their assumptions were wrong.

However, without any evidence it is unwise for them to speculate because they don't want rumors to spread that will end up in the poor boy's ear. The poor child have enough trouble ahead of him as Jinchuriki, they don't want his past piling up on him as well. At least until they have some kind of certainty, it's pointless to bring it up. The Fire Lord too had similar suspicions but since Doijima hadn't brought it up, he too didn't ask.

It's unfortunate because Naruto's heritage is something only Konoha can answer. That still begs the question, why did they reject a child with such a prestigious background? Unknown to the Fire Lord, the ninja village had been so arrogant they didn't think they need a Jinchuriki. Civilians were obvious but ninjas too didn't want the burden neither.

Creating a Jinchuriki is a delicate job, aside from having a seal expert many ninjas are at risk too. Especially when a Biju as powerful as the Kyubi is involved, none of them want a repeat of the hellish nightmare that robbed them their 4th Hokage. Hence, in their minds a Jinchurkik is more trouble than its worth.

Danzo may think otherwise but even he was blindsided by the civilian council's resourcefulness and their schemes. Then there's the Sandaime as his quick thinking quickly took the Jinchuriki out of harm's way. Sadly at the time, both Danzo and civilians are equally dangerous, the Sandaime was probably right to have him placed in prison because Naruto is safer there than in Konoha. As later through series of investigations, he found he had very few trustworthy ninjas.

Combined with the death of a nobility clan, the village leader already had his hands full. The cleaning up was a nightmare and the civilian council too took that chance to ensure nothing left to chance. They ensures that the 'demon's' home is destroyed by burning it to the ground. Even if there's an investigation, there will be nothing left to investigate.

Thanks to the Uchiha incident and people enact their revenge on the demon, it was easy to nudge them in the right direction. With over 200 witnesses and participants, the Hokage couldn't put them all to jail. So instead they were fined for the damage and cost for rebuilding. With the civilian council fanning the flames, there are over half of the Konoha population against his ruling.

Even today the Hokage is still battling against that resentment as they didn't think they deserve that punishment. Obviously, such news wouldn't get to the Fire Daimyo's ears because it would make the Hokage seem incompetent. As for the Uchiha incident, the exact details were omitted. Unless it's explicitly requested, the full details wouldn't be mentioned.

When the ninja village was first established, Konoha was granted sovereignty thus allowing them operate on a Daimyo's land and to make their own laws. Of course, a Daimyo can always take back that right but he/she will loose prestige among his/her peers. Therefore, in short of a rebellion or economic reasons, a Daimyo wouldn't discard a ninja village. Especially one that's both successful and powerful as Konohagakure.

Hence, as much as he want to do something about it, he couldn't. As Daimyo he must abide by the rules set by his predecessors. As mentioned, the ninja village has its sovereignty therefore he couldn't touch them unless he want to violate their agreement. On the other hand, since Naruto is no longer in their system, he's no longer under their jurisdiction. Thus he will be his responsibility and also his right to correct the wrongs done to him.

As for the prison, the Fire Lord decides to close it for good. He had a lengthy discussion with Dojima about that but in the end they both agreed. That's because it was just an excuse to turn it into a museum to house the art.

Over the years and thanks to the warden's leniency, Naruto had painted countless of paintings. By estimate, there are at least a hundred and is still going. Hence, even if he wants to take them with him, they doubt he can take everything nor will he want to.

Even without asking, they can sense it through the art. That's another beauty in his creations, if you in tune with them you can sense deeper 'emotions' from it. Somehow you can feel its connection with the building, thus removing it would feel unnatural. It's a phenomenon no-one could yet explain.

This is especially true after all the effort warden Dojima did decorating the building. It was the reason why he thought he may had over did it thus incur his employer's wrath. When it comes to art, he may not be on the same level as the Fire Lord but nevertheless have certain level of understanding and taste. Hence, instead of continuing his position as warden elsewhere the Daimyo offered him the position of head director and curator for the museum.

In order to seal the deal, Naruto will need to be informed thus why he's called to his office. However, Doijima thought its also time to tell him his secret. Before that, the young artist will need morale support from those closest to him. Hence, he will have a chat with Ryoma-san before calling in the blond.

Thankfully, the ex-mobster's stance didn't change. It was clear that he had more common sense than those fools from Konoha and Doijima is glad because of that. Ryoma is also confident other prisoners sharing the same ideals. So along with his godfather's support, Naruto took his Jinchuriki news rather well.

As his godfather would say, he should have faith with those that had supported him from the very beginning and over the years. Ryoma taught him that's loyalty and families do not abandon one another, those that do are not family nor worthy of his attention. His advise rang true in our young artist's ears as he remembered the times around his many brothers as they taught him new things. Unfortunately, this in turn only alien him to those from Konoha because none of them treated him like a family.

 **Announcement**

Once everything's in order, the Fire Daimyo is ready for his announcement. The whole prison is there since this will affect everyone of them. However, the first news while a surprise, it was not unwelcome. Well, for most of them anyway.

"Naruto Uzumaki! From what I read and understand, your sentence was a mistake."

"Having personally reviewed your charges, I find that you were wrongfully convicted hence you will be freed."

"On top of that you will also be compensated for the injustice placed on you. So as the Fire Lord I can compensate you with housing, support as well as citizenship in my captial."

"Just so you know, this isn't a fixed deal. Should you choose to settle outside my capital you will still be compensated."

The surprising announcement is a godsend for our young hero as everyone cheer and came to congratulate him. Only a small group in the corner shown contempt and disbelief, and everyone knew whom they are. This of course was not lost in the Daimyo's eyes. However, he's pleased that many others cared for the boy.

"Settle down, the Fire Lord isn't finished."

Apparently, that wasn't the only announcement. Seeing that he once again has everyone's attention, the Fire Lord continued.

"Naruto's situation aside, this next news will concern all of you."

"I have discuss this with Dojima-san and we will be closing the prison. For this reason, some of you will be transferred."

"Having read and review your behaviors some of you will be granted early parole."

"It is seldom but you have all earned it when you watch over and defend an innocent child."

It's clear to the crowd whom the Fire Daimyo is referring to as hope rise within them. Only the Konoha group knew what this meant for them as they grew sick in the stomach at how the world and these idiots continuing to protect the demon.

Hence, it came as no surprise when one couldn't contain his rage thus spoke loudly.

"WHY?! WHY DO THE DEMON AND THE DEMON LOVERS GET TO BE FREE WHILE WE MUST SUFFER?"

With one speaking among them, the other grew braver as they too nod their heads in support.

"Just for that comment and attitude, I see that your punishment is clearly justified."

"The prison is a place for you to reflect on your sins. However, not only did you not see your own wrong doing, you chose to be ignorant."

He was again cut off, as the more vocal one continue to speak out of turn.

"N-O-!" he said adamantly.

"HE'S A DEMON, HE WILL KILL US ALL."

A short pause later as if to think, the speaker continued like he had just connected the dots.

"I KNOW, HE MUST HAD BRAINWASHED YOU TOO."

It was clear he's trying to rally those around him to see reason, to make them see that the demon is manipulating the Fire Lord.

By labeling everyone a demon or a demon lover, they feel they have a righteous clause thus in turn have delusional powers to justify themselves. Alone they are all cowards but once they rally enough supporters, some in the group will act. Unfortunately for them, they were the only ones as the Fire Daimyo stare impassively with his pitiful eyes. In other prisoners' eyes, it's only disgust.

Eventually, the Fire Daimyo responded.

"No, I don't think so." he spoke calmly.

"Truthfully, if anyone are corrupted it should be you people."

"It was Konoha that was attacked, and only you were the ones exposed to the creature's manipulation."

"NO, WE ARE THE ONES NEVER STOP FIGHTING IT. NEVER TO GIVE IN TO ITS INFLUENCE."

"Oh, you are saying that the ninjas, the clans and the Hokage all failed whereas you civilians were the only ones not corrupted?"

"No matter I hear it, I find that very hard to believe."

The group had no response to that logic but none of them were willing to admit they are wrong.

"You are just trying to trick us. We know we are right."

Despite what he said, from the tone in his voice it's clear he's shaken by it. That's where the Daimyo turn the table around.

"From my point of view, it is you people that the 'demon' caught in a delusion."

This exclamation shocked these hardcore demon haters.

"Let me tell you this, I had yet to speak with this so-called 'demon'. How do you propose it brainwashing me?"

"Considering the demon had only attacked Konoha, it would only make sense only those from the leaf are affected."

"Yet you claim it had somehow controlled your Hokage?!"

"Let me ask why it had only controlled your leader and not you?"

"No matter how you want to explain it, I fail to see how you are in anyway stronger than your Hokage?"

"Let's just say that's true, then how do you explain about the behavior of people outside of Konoha?"

The Konoha group had no answer because none of them can explain it.

"No, the demon is just pretending to be a child. It used its demon magic to brainwash everyone around him."

"If that is true, why hadn't it try to influence you or kill you?"

"That's because we are fighting it, we stay pure from its influence so we wouldn't succumbent to its tricks."

These people were hell-bent in believing their dellusion they twist reality to suit their need.

"What makes you so sure that you are the ones not already succumbed to its tricks?"

"Whaaaa?"

Obviously, that line of questioning took them by surprise.

"What if the demon had already got to you first? And what you had been doing is in fact what the demon wanted you to do all along?"

"This would explain why people stronger than you have different views and people outside of Konoha have different views."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" the civilian cried as he tries to steel himself.

"WE ARE PURE BECAUSE WE ARE THE ONLY ONES FIGHTING THE DEMON!"

"If that's true, if we release the demon. Are you still brave enough and willing to fight it?"

That had stopped them, despite the Daimyo having no means to release it, none of the civilians have the courage to claim they will fight. Seeing this, the Fire Lord retorted.

"Seems to me, you are just making excuses."

"Let me tell you a fact that there are 9 such beasts in the world and they are called Bijus."

"Your so called demon is just a Chakra manifestation taking on an animal form."

"Through ninja history, these being were known to be powerhouses."

"Hence, by sealing them into humans, they can be trained to defend a ninja village."

"I do not know who told you killing the host would kill the demon."

"Quite the contrary, since they are just a chakra constructs. Killing the host would release the Biju."

"In fact, over the long history of ninjas there had been reports in these beasts reforming and not its demise."

"You think you were fighting a demon. No, you are just fighting your own shadows and you choose an innocent child as target."

"The Kyubi attack had already corrupted you, to a point you can't distinguish the difference between a child and a demon."

By now the Fire Daimyo is no longer addressing one individual, he's speaking to the Konoha group as a whole.

"If this child is the demon, why hadn't it kill you?"

"You claim it's bidding its time, what if it is indeed truly just a child."

The group couldn't respond because they had believed it to be a demon for so long, it's impossible to imagine it being anything else. Seeing this, the Fire Lord could only shake his head.

"Take them away." the Fire Lord said to the guards.

"You will all continue your sentence in the ninja prison, I hope you can see pass your wrongs and redeem yourselves."

Once the Konoha group have left and are out of ear-shot, the Fire Lord continued.

"As for the rest of you, Warden Dojima told me all these years how you stood by Naruto even when it doesn't concerns you."

"This tells me you all have at least some kind of moral."

"Hence, for this reason and special occassion, I shall pardon all of you."

Before they can cheer, the Fire Daimyo continued.

"Let me say this now, the reason for your early release is a direct intervention on my behalf."

"Therefore, I do not want you to embarrass me by getting your ass back in my prison again."

Having said that, the man grinned at them letting them know it's somewhat a joke.

Then again, it's probably not a joke but either way none will be stupid enough to find out. Nevertheless, this is a cause for celebration as they all cheer by the news. While unexpected but they all knew whom is solely responsible for their freedom. It was ironic, the Konoha group blaming the blond whereas the rest of the inmates thinks he's a blessing.

Since he came into their lives, Naruto had always been the center of the storm. Even their personality change was because of him. Some may not want to admit it, but their little brother brought out the goodness in them that none thought they were capable. Years living with him show them deep down they can be honorable and caring.

However, despite their freedom. Some of the prisoners couldn't help but frown as they went to talk to Dojima.

"Dojima-san, we like it here. Do we all have to leave?"

"No, Tokata-san you don't have to leave. The Fire Lord plans to convert this place into a museum." says the warden.

"You know what, why don't you stick around. I think we could use a few hands."

There are so much art here that the Fire Lord didn't know what to do. Having seen them personally, he felt it's more appropriate to leave them as they are. The paintings tell a story and its here where it was told. Hence, moving them felt unnatural and some of them (inmates) felt the same way.

As the Fire Daimyo continues to watch over them and seeing how merry they are, he understand something.

"I think I see what you mean. The kid really does have an impact on them."

"Yeah, my lord. They are all good people." Dojima responded.

"Some may be a little rough around the edges but because of Naruto my guards learned to get along well with them."

"Again, Naruto? You starts to sound like those people from Konoha, only opposite."

Dojima was a little taken aback but responded nevertheless.

"My Lord, you have no idea. When I say the kid is special, I don't just mean in his painting skills."

"The more you get to know him, you will understand."

"I think I understand already, his painting spoke well of his character."

That last line surprises him as he returned the look and wonder what the Daimyo meant.

"Dojima, I see that you are still quite a novice when it comes to art."

"If you look deep enough, you will understand what I mean."

There are sayings that a painting contain not only the artist's feelings but also his soul.

'It's just a myth right?' wonders Dojima.

Even today, he still don't know what to believe as the young artist's work blew his mind. Unfortunately, it's also because of him that the art society is pulled into another level no-one had ever seen.

Meanwhile, our little blond artist too is conflicted.

"What's the matter my boy?"

"Godfather?!" cries the surprised boy but eventually he responded.

"I don't know what I should do, I have been in here for so long."

Ryoma immediately understood his dilemma as his godson's family are all here. To sudden leave is like leaving everyone behind. It wasn't just that as for the past 5 years the prison had been his home. However, this could also be an opportunity because like birds, they will all have to leave the nest.

"Naruto, take the Daimyo's offer!" says Ryoma seriously and Naruto look back in surprise.

"I can see that he had nothing but good intentions in mind."

"So you know you can trust him." he added while explaining it with a little more detail.

"It's a generous offer and an incredible opportunity."

"For someone like you as an aspiring artist, the Fire Capital would be like a gold mine because it's full of people like Doijima."

Naruto chuckle a little recalling how Dojima acted when he first saw his paintings.

"With the Fire Lord as your sponsor, he will ensure that you are properly taken care for."

"If that's not enough to convince you, the royal court also have many talents that can help and support your line of work."

However, most importantly is his Jinchuriki status. Aside from a ninja village, the Capital would be the next best place for him with protection. The two had already understood that, hence why they had to part ways.

"It's too bad I am not much a fan of your work but I can tell you they are still incredible."

"You just think they are smear of colors."

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Ryoma laughed wholeheartedly.

What his godson said was true in a way as Ryoma fails to see the value in them.

"Anyway, don't worry about it. I am sure we will visit."

Ryoma is right, they are all free men so they can go where they want.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, kiddo."

Having said that, Ryoma too left to pack his things.

 **Ryoma's Gift**

As Ryoma starts to pack his things, Naruto once again appear in his cell. Since he will be going along with the Fire Daimyo to the Fire Capital, he didn't have to immediately pack. When Ryoma finally acknowledges him, he hand him a scroll.

"What is this, Naruto?"

"It's my gift for you, godfather. I know you aren't that interested in my paintings, so I made you something else."

Thanking him, he proceed to open it with curiosity. Despite the number of times he mask his lack of interest, his godson can somehow see through him. Ryoma wished the kid is a little dumber in this aspect because its his 3rd attempt to try to made him something. He rather the boy invest his time on something for himself.

Unfortunately, Naruto's stubborn to a fault as he try hard to please others. This in turn made those around him very hard to dislike him. Sadly, no matter what he paint, Ryoma seem to have a lack of appreciation in his art. Then again, Naruto wouldn't come to him unless he's absolutely sure he had something to surprise him. Hence, how he only had two paintings and now a 3rd.

"Naruto, how about you take back those two paintings?"

"You and I both know that I am not much of an art person. Why don't you give them to someone that can appreciate them?"

"No way, Godfather. They were made for you and no-one else. You can always give them away if you want."

"Warden Dojima and Kirito-sensei told me they should fetch some value if you sell them."

"No way I'll sell them, my boy. I said I couldn't appreciate them, not to get rid of them."

"Like I said, I may not know much about them but they are still easy on the eye."

Ryoma is more of a traditionalist, hence it's likely that he thinks they are a little too loud (not literally) and colorful to his taste. Since they are gifts from his god-child, he will treasure them.

Having said that he continue opening his gift. He knew Naruto knew about his lack of understanding in his paintings, hence he wonder what he got him this time. One thing he knew about his godson is he never gives up. Even after countless times telling him it's not necessary, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

In the past, he went as far as asking him personal questions such as what he likes and favorite places etc. Unfortunately, even when he masked his lack of interest, his godson knew. He didn't know how he do it but somehow he knew. It's another reason why he thinks he's special and shouldn't be held back by prison.

So when the Fire Lord himself came and announce their freedom, he was more overjoy for his godson than himself. Although he had his suspicion its Dojima's doing, however he thinks its somehow the kid's mysterious power in play. Sometimes he wonder if he's empathetic and use that ability to somehow paint it into his paintings. Unfortunately, like music not everyone's into 'Rock'n'Roll'.

Perhaps Ryoma is more old fashioned, and instead of modern art he prefer simpler things. Hence, why Naruto made him a black and white version. On it, he simply wrote 'Strength in Unity' in kanji (團結是力量). It was simple, yet beautifully and elegantly written.

As to why it is special, it is a little difficult to express it in pure English because the text itself was not known for beautification. Although there are ways to formulate a text such as 'styling' and 'formatting'. In 'Old English', sometimes the first letter is enlarged and colored. However, they are all only used for presentation purpose.

Perhaps this is where culture differentiate its difference. In Kanjis, the way its written is symbolic thus sometimes you can draw strength from it. In a sense, it's similar to motivational speeches, quotes and proverbs. Kanjis are like drawings or the evolution form of pictures.

A more technical term is logogram (Logographic writing system). In a sense 'calligraphy' is the basics to 'Fuuinjutsu'. Therefore what Naruto had unknowingly created is the very anicent form of seals, perhaps its earliest form before ninjutsu came into being.

This in turn explains the odd phenomenons in his paintings. While they couldn't control or physically harm anyone, it's effects were captivating. However, instead of influencing anyone, it work in the opposite manner where something is imprinted in it. Perhaps this was the origins in where paintings have souls came from.

In Ryoma's case, the 'Calligraphy' may not mean much to others but to the ex-mobster there's a connection. Especially when its make by his godson, that feeling is empowered. On the other hand, since its made by an Uzumaki, there's no doubt it's more than a simple 'Calligraphy'. He will probably find out later.

It maybe just a few kanjis containing a few words but to the ex-crime lord they are personal because these words are his motto. They represent both his past and what he is today. Hence, compare to his godson's other works this had more of an impact than anything else.

Or that perhaps he is more of a traditionalist, hence the reason why he couldn't understand his loud and colorful arts. The Kanjis are simple yet meaningful, hence why he liked it. The way its written is also something to be admired. Kanjis are art, especially when its written with a brush.

Some may think it's simple, but calligraphy's brush work are like a surgeon's scalpel. You will need to know when to apply pressure and when to let go without any form of support or guidance. Hence, for artistic reasons, a good instinct and lots of experience would be essential plus precision control. Thus, there will no doubt be many test and trials to get the proportions just right. A shaky hand would only result in horrible and disastrous outcome.

In calligraphy, even a single stroke wouldn't be easy, as the proportion and size of the stroke will be dependent on the amount of pressure from the brush. Hence, on a single and more complex kanji, its balance are very important. Especially when it comes to multiple Kanjis, the calligrapher had to estimate all the spaces and dimension of Kanjis. Therefore it would come as no surprise to see even experts and professions drafting a few tries before attempting on the real deal.

On Naruto's work, not only had he portrait them beautifully, the Kanjis were perfectly spaced and aligned. Ryoma couldn't help but admire the way he had written them. The interlocking of the kanji for 'Unity' were meaningfully illustrated thus portrait it perfectly for its significance. The ex-mobster could look at it all day and never get bored.

"Naruto... I didn't know you know calligraphy?"

"Calligraphy?! What's that?!"

Ryoma sighed, he should had known. The whole scenario remind him what the boy was like when he first came into the prison. He didn't even know what a painting was until Kirito show him.

Hence, it's no surprise he didn't know what calligraphy is. However, that still begs the question how he learned about doing what he did because it isn't something one can just pick up a brush and do. Kirito said he's a genius but Ryoma is still skeptical. Not that he didn't believe him, but he rather see it for himself than take it from another.

"Never mind that, why did you make this? I thought you would paint me another one of your pictures."

"Oh, don't you like it?"

"I like it very much. I am just curious why you are doing something completely different this time."

"Well, I know you aren't that into paintings. So I look for an alternative."

"Then I remembered seeing in all yakuza movies, the boss always have some cool kanjis as portraits so I thought you might might be the same."

Having heard that, Ryoma couldn't help but sweat-drop. He can't say if all Yakuza bosses have that kind of stereotype but he had to admit he himself is that old fashioned.

"I made it with your words, I thought you might like them."

It was true, Ryoma often paraphrase the word 'unity' in his stories.

This gave him the inspiration for his gift, thus the Kanjis 'Unity is Strength'. However, this doesn't seem to explain how he learned calligraphy. The dead artist did say his godson being a genius, Ryoma wonder if this was what he meant. He didn't know how he do it but despite its simplicity it's beautifully constructed.

Not to forget those were also the very words that are personal to him. Perhaps this was what the ex-crime lord wanted all along, simplicity. He probably think his godson's other works being too loud and colorful to his taste. Ryoma is more of a traditionalist, perhaps that explains his preference.

"Thanks, Naru-kun. I promise to treasure it and frame it in my living room."

"It will remind me of you everyday."

They were true words from the bottom of his heart and his godson easily picked up on that. It shows as he smile brightly in return.

Ryoma could only stare back dumbly at his godson. The kid has to be empathetic, because he can tell he truly like this gift. He had long suspected it but only today he knew it's true after seeing his satisfied look. Naruto is precious like that as he puts everything into achieving what he set out to do.

He would had made a great ninja with that attitude or even a Hokage as he used to claim he would be. It's clear to him the boy isn't just any no name orphan, this made him wonder whom his parents were. Hence, sometimes he wonder if it's his destiny to become an artist.

Having exchanged pleasantries, Naruto sped off to other inmates. Ryoma again shakes his head, there are hundreds of prisoners hence there's no way he could see all of them. The boy had been everybody's sunshine so it only made sense he wants to thank them one last time.

Regardless whether he can see them or not, the others will at least want to say goodbye to him before they leave. Aside seeing him as their little brother, everyone one way or another got something from him. Like Hosuke, he offer them his paintings to remember him by. He had made countless paintings and some like Hosuke were created through their stories thus can easily be recognized.

There are also many he created upon special requests. Seeing how enthusiastic he was, his brother inmates went along. To them, their little kid brother had endless energy as he work tirelessly on their ideal portrait. However, to everyone's surprise he always exceeds their expectations.

They had seen how hard he had worked, and their little brother seem to thrive in seeing their surprise, shock and eventual joyful expression through his art. All that effort just for this one moment, sometimes they thought the kid would do something for himself instead. He's stubborn and claims by making them happy makes him happy. It was for this reason they all call him their precious little brother and he always will be regardless what he can do.

 **Big Day**

True enough when the big day came, no-one want to leave without saying a few words to their little brother. Naruto's already there for obvious reasons, they were all his family so naturally he wants to say his goodbye. On the other hand, through the warden's office the Fire Lord is witnessing something incredible. To the Daimyo, this is deja vu because the other times he witness something this spectacular is the Hokage coronation.

What he sees before him may pale in comparison through capacity but those surrounding Naruto are as Dojima would say – family. Through their interactions, it's clear everyone meant well as they gave him encouraging words, hugs, little rubs to his head and well wishes. It's simply incredible that one kid can inspire that many people and have that much effect on everyone. Dojima's right, the kid is indeed special.

This reminds the Fire Lord.

'Konoha' 'Just what happened to the village?'

He had in the past visited the ninja village a few times. Sadly at the time he couldn't see what was wrong but it was clear that the overall atmosphere's changed. It's no longer lively, joyous, and carefree.

He had mistaken thought it was somehow connected to the Uchiha massacre. However, now he think he understand why. The villagers may not see it but it was their actions that's weighting in on them. They may not consciously understand it, but it's so deep in their hearts that they can not forget it.

Even if it's barely noticeable, he can sense the village is no longer as lively as it's used to be. People can get on with their lives but that conscience will never leave. They can be ignorant but somewhere deep in their minds they knew what they had done. From a 3rd person's point of view, the changes were as clear as day and night.

Now that the Daimyo can see the internal struggle between the Hokage and the people within. You don't need to be a genius to senses there's some kind of conspiracy that got the blond here. As being said, Konoha is perhaps off his hands but this could be a blessing in disguise because he's now his responsibility. Somehow he wondered, if this was destiny because from what he can see the boy is destined for greater things.

So for hours, the Daimyo watched with fascination as the inmates interact with the blond. Despite what Doijima had told him, but to actually see it is another story. Through those interactions, it was clear they weren't just taking pity on him. Even from a distance, the Daimyo can sense the strengths in their bonds.

What is more impressive is that the bond didn't end with just the inmates. By reading the guards' stances, the Fire Daimyo can see how they too have some kind of friendship with the boy. With Naruto between them, there's no need for boundaries between guards and inmates. The guards still do their jobs but as Dojima says they are one family.

It wasn't just the Fire Daimyo, as Dojima too is watching them. While his feeling aren't as strong as the others but he too have some lingering feeling for their departure. The boy may not know it but he does have a strange ability to bring out the best in people. Hence, even he has a soft spot and see them as distant family.

Anyway, it wasn't their departure that's had him concerned, it was what they have with them. He knew none of them would betray Naruto but out there in the elemental nation, no-one can predict what can happen. Especially when the whole nation is searching and turning over every rock for the painter. He knew this would be inevitable because Naruto's work was never intended for closed doors.

He had seen how hard he had worked for each of these paintings, and gifted to those he considered as family. They were truly a work of art and the feelings were reciprocated. He said it was his thanks for watching over him, but everyone thought otherwise as they believe it was he that brought the change in them. His painting is also a reminder whom they once were as it brought out what's buried deep in their hearts. As being said, Naruto have the uncanny ability to see deep into people's hearts.

When it comes to painting, Naruto never just pick up a brush and paint. Especially when it comes to his brothers as he would quiz them further until he have the perfect image in his mind. However, it hadn't end there. When he said he wanted to repay them for their kindness, he meant what he said.

This fact can be evidently seen in his work as they all include small pieces of their interaction. Over the years, aside from learning how to paint our hero learned about everyone of his brothers by talking to them. Hence, when it comes to painting their portrait, he would include what he learned about them. Most may have forgotten what they had told him but the details were incredibly accurate.

It was for this reason when they see it, they couldn't help but bringing a flood of tears and hugging their little brother. The painting is not only a window to their dreams as it contain also a small history of their interaction no different to a diary. Hence, when they finally discover those little details, it brought along a flood of tears because they didn't know their little brother remember their little talk. It was incredible he managed to include them into the portrait.

An example would be one of the inmate's 'Nightly Sky' portrait as Naruto somehow include his departed dog when he was still a child. What's more touching is the young artist paint it into the night sky and among the stars. It was faint but it is clearly there when you knew where to look. However, for the life of him he had no idea how his little brother got the details exactly right. He may had told him it's a farm dog (Rough Collie), but how did he get the rest of the details?

Since then one after another the other inmates too found there's more to the painting than what they asked. The painting by itself is already a work of art but to know that their little brother have more surprises was quite a shock. Considering his pranks, they should had known and there's probably more secrets waiting for them to discover. Trying to get him to divulge the secret would be pointless as he's stubborn to a fault. If that's not bad enough, he even talk in riddles telling them one of the secret is to look without looking?!

Despite all that, everyone still love their little brother for whom he is. Aside from his pranks, the little guy did work hard on their paintings. They had see him spent hours looking into different resources just to understand what they want in their picture. He claims he wants to get it not just right but perfect.

Even a simple bridge painting, the young artist would research other types before considering the 'perfect' angle. Hence, when the work is finished it's always far exceeding their expectations. It was for this reason, no-one would sell any of his painting. Most of them may not understand about paintings but they all agree what their little brother gave them is something that can not be determined by price.

Unfortunately, 6 months later the same inmate with the 'Nightly Sky' discovered the portrait isn't really 'nightly sky'. It was an accidental discovery when he knocked it off the wall and causing the picture to flip to an upside down view. He was about to pick it up only to stare at it for a few seconds longer.

'WHAT THE FU**?!'

That's when he realized that the night sky is now looked a lake. The landscape was inverted, sky became lake whereas the hill became a lake side.

'THAT FU***** BRAT!'

Obviously that episode was well received as everyone had a good laugh as it took him 6 months to realize that.

Of course not everyone's portrait had that same secret mechanic. Some later also discovered by viewing it at an angle, there's also another hidden image. Since the painting was painted by the prison's prankster king, there's no telling what else he added.

Unknown to the inmates and Naruto, another too fell to the same inversion trick and that is Dojima. Despite hearing the odd discovery, he didn't immediately check his own painting.

'He wouldn't prank me, would he?'

One day, his curiosity got better of him thus decides to turn his portrait upside down.

'Youngsters today!' Naturally, Naruto did do that to him and Dojima hadn't noticed for over 3 long years.

'Only he would use such magnificent skill for a prank.'

He could only sigh but kept the finding to himself. A prank is only successful when the prankster knew the trick worked. So if Dojima don't tell anyone, then no-one would know thus meaning he was never tricked. No-one needs to know anyway.

 **Author's Note** : I will stop here. Unlike the previous chapter, this one had no action or ninja scenes. Hence, I was tempted to reduce the civilian scene. However, since its a major part of the story, I decide to keep it. At least this tells you what's happening with Naruto. Anyway, that's all for this chapter. If you like it, let me know with a review. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9 - Aftermath

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its character. This story is written solely for open entertainment for the public.

 **Author's Note** : Sorry about the delay and happy New Year, I was hoping to finish this chapter before my Christmas vacation but couldn't. I was also busy over the holiday season so no writing there.

Again thank you for your reviews, they help to motivate me to continue.

Some of you asked me about Naruto's age. So here is a recap from Chapter 7. Naruto is around 11. As I had mentioned before, I am trying to squeeze everything into the original time frame. Hence, in this case that time frame would be the Chunin exam. Considering my interpretation of the Genin graduation at 12 and 6-8 months later the Chunin exam starting. I need Naruto out of the prison then. You will see why as the Chapter progresses.

So anyway, here is the next chapter.

 **Ryoma**

Unfortunately, of all those with Naruto's work it's Ryoma that's next to leak with an UZU work. The ex-mobster had underestimated his godson's work as well as its influence. He didn't know he signature is also that influential, he was wrong to think that a Calligraphy would be safe. Then again it isn't exactly a normal Calligraphy.

Of course, at the time he didn't know about this until later, much later. It wasn't bad or dangerous, but the ex-crime-lord had it framed and placed in the center of his household (living-room). For some reason, it's giving him an uplifting spirit whenever he looks at it. Thus, he want it where he can see everyday.

The feeling is like watching the sunrise at dawn it's both majestic and quite an experience. Thanks to it, everyday feels like a new day. Obviously, at that point he's still hadn't connect the effect to his godson's painting yet. Then again, no-one can fault him for not knowing because it's not like there's an off switch for comparison.

As being said, the calligraphy isn't just any simple calligraphy. In fact, what Naruto unknowingly produced is a 'seal'. Not the same 'seals' you see used by ninjas but its earliest form before the ninja era.

It's obvious it had no physical effects, but spiritually its a different story. Hence, the reason why no-one can see it. It's no different to lucky charms or good lucky charms. Since it's made by an Uzumaki, its effects are more prominent.

Additionally, it's positioning has also another effect. However, this is more like a 'Feng Shui' phenomenon as it purifies the negative energy around his home. Some people may think its just nonsense, but by repositioning certain items in the room. The household's outlook can change thus indirectly affecting the moods of people within.

With Naruto's gift, you can feel the harmony rolling off inside his compound. Ryoma didn't realize it because he thought its his nostalgia in coming home and seeing his family. His families too are equally clueless as they thought its the joy of his return. Thus, no-one thought to accuse the new addition to their living room. However, as times go by, Ryoma starts to suspect something.

The harmony in his home is one thing, but the small luck and fortune here and there is something that made him suspicious. At first he didn't think much over it, but as it continues he starts to suspect something. Near the beginning it's just a small fortune, something that his daughter won on her weekly lotto purchase. It's no Jackpot but it's enough to make her very happy.

These things happen, so Ryoma didn't think too deep into it. Then weeks later, it's his wife winning a waffle for a all-expenses-paid trip to the hot-springs. It's spontaneous and random, so no-one suspected anything, let alone the 'calligraphy'. The expense-paid trip was for 2 persons only, therefore only 2 people can be on this trip.

So Ryoma opt for his 2 favorite ladies so they can have a little mother and daughter time together. Since he isn't one for open bath and hot springs, he choose to stay home and watch the house. Just when he thought he could get a little nice and quiet, another incident literally walked into his life. This happen when he was about take his daily walk when a stranger walked into him.

While no longer taking part in his illegal business, Ryoma is still intimidating thus causing the young man to fall on his ass. Feeling a little sorry for the poor fool, the ex-crime-lord helped him to his feet. After a little exchange, the two got talking. It turns out the young man was sent out on a errand to contact a local business.

Apparently, the client kept pushing the date of delivery thus halting the production. Since the young man isn't confident as he should be, the deadline was further delayed and the young man now too having trouble explaining it his own employer. It was pathetic, had it been the past he would had slapped him and told him to shape up. However, since meeting his godson he had mellowed out.

So after the little lunch, he went along with him. Ryoma claim he knew the locals, he will come along to make sure he gets a fair deal. With the ex-mobster behind his back, the transition was obviously smoother. In fact, it went on so well the goods will be immediately delivered.

Unfortunately for Ryoma that wasn't end of it. When the young man return back to his company and told his superiors, they were so impressed they did an investigation on him. That's where the young man return with another company representative and offer Ryoma the multi-million business deal. Aside from the local supplies, they want some of the goods in his distribution.

Although retired, they found out Ryoma isn't just any nobody. Officially and on legal paper, he controls at least 65% of the local businesses. Hence, they thought it would be more beneficial to directly collaborate with him than seeking small time supply chains. Sadly, for Dan (the young company employee) he was sent to Ryoma as liaison.

In a sense, they want Ryoma to toughen him up. Dan may not hear it through their conversation but Ryoma understood as he knew just what he's going to do. Hence, unfortunate for Dan he will be later put among the ex-crime-lord's rough and tough looking underlings. He will be put through rookie training, mafia-style.

 **### here is a sneak peek to what's involved - Dan's Tale**

"Alright, rookie. This is how you negotiate." they handed him a machete but was stopped but another thug.

"Why did you give him a machete, he's just a rookie he might hurt himself."

"You are right." the knife/cleaver was taken away and replace by a gun.

He was about to be shove him into the room when the other guy again opens his mouth.

"You think he would know how to use a real gun?"

"Man, you are talkative today."

This time, he took away the gun before shoving Dan into the 'negotiation' room. To say Dan is horrified was an understatement.

At first he was shocked by the big knife, followed by a gun. Unfortunately, when he saw whom he had to negotiate with he wished he had something in his hands.

'They are all twice his size.'

Naturally, the negotiate never got off as he was tie to the chair.

"What the f*** are you doing here?"

Instead of a negotiation, it turn into an interrogation. As that's going on inside, outside the two goons continued their discussion.

"You think he can convince them?"

"Did you tell him what this is about?"

"..."

"..."

"The boss isn't going like this, right?"

"I don't think so."

Having finished that, the two entered and took over the negotiation. However, their tactics were just getting their point across with their fist. In half an hour it ended and Dan unrestrained.

"Kid, I think you failed."

"Good job, just blame it on him." the other whispered trying not to be heard.

"How the hell do you expect me to fight them?"

"Everyone negotiate differently. You just have to find one that suits you."

"Wise." says the other but in a whisper manner.

"Hey, wait a minute. You clowns didn't even tell me what we were negotiating."

"Oh, crap. I was hoping that he didn't notice."

As Dan relay the event, Ryoma laughed.

"Well Dan, what have you learned?"

"That you have fools?"

"That may be true, but you have to learn to work with what you have."

"However, tonight wasn't so bad."

"How's that?"

"Compare to when we first met, do you think you are still alike?"

"Remember that same guy you were sent to negotiate, do you think you have a problem talking to him anymore?"

It was true, he's no longer feel afraid. Even the employers from his own company noticed his change. Sadly, despite his new found confidence, he's still sent along with other goons for more 'negotiation'. He's maybe more confident, but there are still plenty scenarios and situations that would scare him - poor Dan.

 **### Dan's tale 2 ###**

Unfortunately for poor Dan, he never did graduate from the negotiation program. Thus, it obviously continued and his next negotiation session involved 20 others with the opposition. Once again he found himself on unfamiliar grounds as no words were exchanged. For over 20 minutes, the two sides only stared at one another.

Dan became the odd one as he broke eye contact in first 2 minutes thus ended up shifting nervously between them. He tries to make himself as inconspicuous but his nervousness and action made him the center of attention. If Dan thought the situation couldn't get any worst he will be disappointed as the negotiation just went up another level as the other group shown their weapons. Now Dan understand why they are called the axe gang as every member carry at least one axe by their belt.

Ryoma's gang too show they were prepared as each have a machete beneath their jacket. Only Dan is ill prepare as he had neither an axe nor a machete. He wouldn't move forward since it's the menacing axe gang in front of him, he couldn't squeeze back neither since Ryoma's men formed an impenetrable wall behind him. So he ended up stuck nervously between the 2 sides readying for a weapon fight.

The negotiation went on for another 20 minutes and Dan still couldn't do anything, nor did he have anything good on his mind. Trying to sneak to either side would only draw attention to himself. He will be branded as both a coward and a traitor. He's literally stuck between a rock and hard place.

That's when the atmosphere broke as the two sides laughed like it was a joke. Later you can hear Dan complaining as the 2 sides made fun of him. Apparently, the axe gang were already a part of Ryoma's group.

They thought it would be funny to see how the rookie would react. By the end of the day, the others told him this was how it was when they were 2 separate gangs. Today was just reminiscing their past while giving him a show. Although he's a little angry, Dan couldn't help but respect Ryoma for his past.

Sure they have fun on his account but he couldn't stay mad at them for long. Despite not being a full member, he felt himself treated like a family. while these people don't act like those in his office but they are loyal. It may seem like he's always in danger but in reality he's feeling protected and someone is always around the corner watching over him.

 **### End of Dan's Tale**

Anyway, as days continue and his normal routine sets in, friends and some of his close associates came to visit. Unfortunately, that's where things gets problematic as one of his guests recognize the 'UZU' signature. Dojima may had warned him but he didn't think calligraphy is a problem. He had truly underestimated his godson's call-sign as well as his associate's perception.

"Ryoma-san, isn't that the famous 'UZU' work that the elemental nation had been searching? How did you get it?"

"Really?! I wasn't aware of that. For your information, I got it from an old friend."

Ryoma quickly responded to not seem suspicious and playing the ignorant card. Unfortunately, his associate is persistent.

"Come on Ryoma, aren't we old friends? You can tell us."

He causally refer himself as 'us' to include the others, it was an obvious ploy to make his request less selfish and that there are others whom are interested. Despite no-one else are demanding an answer, the others too were interested how such one of a kind treasure is in their friend's hands.

"Sorry Sagara-san, you know me. What ever that thing is worth, it isn't something to betray a trusted friend."

Luckily Ryoma responded well as he brings out his motto as others knew how to backdown.

"You are right. Sorry, Ryoma-san."

Despite his apology, Sagara never did gave up as he later hires ninjas to try to steal it for himself.

Under normal circumstance, they would have succeeded because it should be an easy assignment. However, by some strange circumstance, the ninjas found themselves failing. At first they thought it was just a co-incident but it then became apparent that something else was also in play. On their first attempt, they thought it was an accident when the entire wall collapsed.

Apparently, the wall became loose and fell the moment their leader land on it. So on their initial attempt the team had to quickly retreat because their client gave specific instructions to not leak their identity. Later they found out the fault was solely on a weaken old wall. However, had this been one of the Genins it would be more understandable but this is the team leader and a seasoned Jonin.

Nevertheless, despite the setback the team try again once the event died down. Having learned their lesson, this time they chose to leap over without touching the wall. They were given perfect layout of the place thus they knew where their target landing points are. Having checked (by listening) that the other side is clear, the group took to the air and landed soundlessly on the other side.

However, to the group's surprise they found themselves surrounded by hounds as they bare their fangs at them. Just by their stances and formation, the ninjas knew these were highly trained animals. Apparently, since the last attempt, Ryoma had added a few extra security measures by asking a friend to loan him some guard dogs. They were no different to ninja dogs, just without a ninja partner.

Since the elemental nation is full of ninjas, aside from hiring ninjas the other option is to fight them. Hence, in this case some chose to train their own ninja dogs. Again since the biggest threat are ninjas, the animal were trained mostly to combat them. That's how the Jonin came to recognize them thus beat an hasty retreat.

Unfortunately, one unlucky Genin wasn't fast enough and almost had his arm torn off. Thankfully he was able to get away without an injury but the hound took a piece of his fabric as souvenir. It was later picked up by the ex-mobster but it was no longer necessary because Ryoma had already started an internal investigation on his friends and found Sagara specially suspicious.

His suspicion were well-founded as they later discover he's been secretly funneling his money to a separate account for a very long time. No-one suspected him because he's one of his longest and closest associates. However, because of one Calligraphy Sagara finally revealed his true colors. Again, this is somehow directly or indirectly linked to his godson's gift.

Sadly, before he could think too much into it, another incident shortly followed. It had only been 3 weeks and the surprise came in form of 5 visitors at his front door/gate. He was surprised because he had no personal relation with any of them. However, he knew them all very well as the first he immediately recognized as the local mayor.

Three he knew were from the trade union, he recognize them for their reputation because they all respected members of the traders' community. Finally the 5th and last is the treasurer of the Royal Fire Court. It's rare to one of them around, let alone 5. Thus, Ryoma's sinking feeling as this may have something to do with his godson's creation.

This again remind him of Dojima's warning but at the time he thought he only meant his paintings. However, it's clear through Sagara's betrayal he's been underestimating his godson's work. Although a little annoyed, the feeling wasn't directed at his godson nor his gift.

As he contemplating on slamming the door on these dignitaries, the Treasurer was the first to speak.

"Greetings Ryoma-san, we learned that you may have acquired a treasure."

Knowing where this is going, Ryoma heard enough thus was about to close the door on them until the man quickly added.

"Wait, wait. Please let me assure you that we are not here for anything."

"What is yours will be yours and we have no right to confiscate anything. Today or ever."

He added the last part to ensure Ryoma understand that. In order to reassure him his intention are true, he points to the other dignitaries.

"I have Mayor Yushima and other respectable dignitaries as witnesses."

Eyeing them one by one, Ryoma chose to give him the benefit of doubt. They are all well known to be fair and never once bend to corruption. The least he could do is to hear them out.

"What is it you all want?"

Breathing a sign of relieve and looking around the neigborhood, the Treasurer trepidately answered.

"Perhaps we can discuss this in a more private manner?"

Sighing to himself, Ryoma open the door fully for his new guests.

"Come on in."

"I apologize for how I was before." Ryoma then proceed the reason of his irritation.

"Not so long ago, I had to confront a close friend trying to steal from me. Long story short, it left a bitter taste."

"Understandable! No harm done. We too apologies for the bad timing and unannounced visit." says the Treasurer.

Others too nodded, under same circumstances they would feel the same way. However, once they are in the guest room, their eyes immediately found themselves looking at the very item they were here for. It was not lost in the ex-crime-lord's eyes.

"I take it that's the reason why you are all here." it was more of a statement than a question.

Snapping away from their surprise, the 5 dignitaries was a little embarrassed as they compose themselves. As guests they should at least present themselves properly before focusing on the objective of their visit.

They should had known the moment they step into the compound. While the garden is a work of art and impressive, it's not enough to generate such level of tranquility and harmony. Of course at the time they couldn't see it. It wasn't until they saw the UZU artwork did they realize nothing is ever truly perfect.

"Our apologies, but you are correct."

Coughing to clear up their dignities, the five resume their business stance.

"Don't worry about, I rather we do this in the open than hide behind some false pretense and appearance."

As the refreshments are prepared and the guests settle in, the Royal Treasurer can start his explanation.

"Ryoma-san, let me re-affire what I said before. We are 'NOT' here to claim it or confiscate it."

"However, you are right. We are indeed here about the painting, or rather the calligraphy."

The others too nod their heads in agreement showing their support. Seeing they are somewhat being reasonable, Ryoma made himself comfortable to hear what they have to say.

"Ryoma-san, as you may or may not have heard, the 'UZU' creation in Suna had recently been declared a national treasure."

"By doing so, Sand Country had essentially laid claim to it such that it can not be sold outside the Country."

"This was a joint agreement by all parties to prevent theft and smuggling outside the nation."

"The reason why this is such a big deal is because it's signed by all the Daimyos across the nation."

"Therefore, even when it's stolen. When found the piece will return back to the registered owner."

"As being said, that should partially explain why we are here."

"I had to admit, our initial intention was to verify the authenticity of the rumored newly discovered UZU artwork."

"However, the moment we set foot behind your walls we should have known what you have is genuine."

Curiously, Ryoma couldn't help but ask. "How so?"

He had his own suspicion but he wants to hear what they know.

"It's not 100% certain, however studies from Suna came up with many findings and theories."

"One thing they are certain is that it can not be replicated! At least not fully."

That sounded strange because Ryoma knew a few professional forgers that can make copies of anything. Thankfully he didn't have to tell them about his other live in the criminal world as they elaborate.

"They could copy the art but not what made it special."

"Unfortunately, that mystery continues to elude the researchers as they debate over its unique property."

Back in the prison, Dojima and Kirito often use those words but Ryoma never did truly understand them. However, through his gift (Calligraphy) Ryoma can understand how unique it is. Now that it is mentioned, The ex-mobster did recall those strange events that happened over the past few months.

'Did it do all that?!'

Then again, it's hard to see a connection, especially when you are not superstitious. Despite that, Ryoma still strongly believe his godson's gift is somehow behind it. Dojima and Kirito did often praise how his work are unique and through his 'Calligraphy' he too believe there's something special to his creation.

Stopping in his thoughts, Ryoma had to wonder.

'Is this another one of his pranks?'

He was there when someone discovered his prank as it naturally brought the entire prison a storm of chaos. Despite not being a target, Ryoma couldn't help but turning his 'Calligraphy' gift upside down when his godson isn't looking just to be sure.

Thankfully unlike paintings, Kanjis aren't that flexible. Then again, the boy have the knack of turning the impossible possible. Hence, even as his godfather when it comes to ramen and pranks, no-one is 100% certain. The boy meant well but sometimes it takes a lot of effort to out-think him or anticipate all his surprises.

When Ryoma first heard about the inversion incident, he was surprised how Dojima was particularly silent then. He was usually the first to praise his godson for his talent, hence why he thought his inaction odd. That's how he realized Naruto must had somehow pranked him as he remember his gift. It was clear Dojima must had been really embarrassed.

With all the chaos in prison, Ryoma gave the head man a little dignity to himself. Thankfully, everyone was busy finding their little art having extra little secrets. Ryoma had seen them, because everyone came to him to complain. Of course, none of them did truly complained, it was more of showing to others what he did and they all got a laugh from it.

Coming back to the 5 dignitaries, what they are telling is beyond the level of a prank.

'To change a ninja village's fate?'

Having heard their story and what Wind Country was like, Ryoma too wasn't surprised how everyone thought that. Truthfully, it was because of his godson's painting that the ninja village as it is now.

While he's please his godson's work caused such positive change, however this is beyond Kirito and Dojima's expectations. Now Ryoma can understand why the two had reasons to be worried. It is also clear to him now that the Fire Daimyo foresaw such scenario thus why the prison (new art gallery) wasn't opened to the public. Once the topic on Suna is over, Ryoma knew they will be moving on to the main topic of their visit.

"To be honest, Ryoma-san. The purpose of our visit was only to verify the rumor."

"However, we weren't expecting a genuine artwork, let alone something completely different."

Ryoma understood what they meant because this 'Calligraphy' is probably his godson's alternative work.

"The reason we knew it's genuine is because the moment we step into your living room, all our eyes were drawn to it."

"Oddly enough, UZU artwork have that effect on nearly everyone."

He was speaking from the reports as he note that the Kazekage seems to be immune to its effect. He assumed it will only effect art lovers.

"Anyway, like the piece in Suna, there's also the lively vibe that made it unique."

"I guess you are right, since putting it up my home had been more lively."

"At first I didn't notice but it's overall more lively."

"However, calling it lively would be an understatement."

From there, Ryoma tells them about the odd events over the past months. The betrayal of his close associate to ninjas involved. Oddly enough, although the security isn't that sophisticated, for some reason the ninjas were thwarted by one mishap after another thus lead to mission failure. Obviously, Ryoma only learned of this event much later when he inform the ninja village of their employer's arrested.

"Amazing?!"

"Increible!"

That's the general response of his audience. From there each of the dignitaries talk about their own experience on similar cases.

"I learned that sentient swords can sometimes choose their owners, perhaps that's also true on UZU creation." says the Mayor.

The others seem to agree as they further talk about the mysteries surrounding Suna from other dignitaries.

Through them, Ryoma learned more about his godson's creation.

'Little Maelstrom!', that's what they used to call him.

The name seem fitting somehow, seeing how his work is now causing a storm in the elemental nation. Internally, Ryoma chuckled but at the same time more convinced that the past odd events were part of his godson's package.

Not that he mind it, because aside from the effects it actually helped him unmask a traitor in his organization. He may not be superstitious but years with his godson made him immune to the strangeness that surrounds him. Especially his luck in poker because even in his long gambling experience he had never seen that many royal flushes, straight flushes, 4 of a kind and full houses in one day. Yet he saw them through his godson one after another.

The kid never could understand how incredibly rare they were and it's pointless trying to explain the concept of probability. Because at the time, all he cared about is winning. Seeing this the other tried passing cards under the table. They weren't trying cheat him but did it to see the extend of his luck but to their surprise the kid still won.

The boy had a hard life even the gods once in a while bless him with something. At least that's what the inmates thinks, thus how they were calling him their little mascot. They didn't mind losing to him, especially when the stakes are all about ramen coupons. Ryoma still couldn't help but shake his head from how the kid being so happy about winning ramen.

"Ryoma-san, what's on your mind that made you smile like that?"

He had almost forgot himself in the past.

"Never mind, I was just reminded of another strange encounter from my past."

From there he speak of the odd incidence but leaving out the details.

For all the other know, it's one of his old days.

"That young man must have some abnormal amount of luck or that he's cheating."

"That's the funny thing, there's no evidence in cheating. One time they even played it with all cards facing upwards and all the cards he receive somehow came out as the winning hand."

"Hence, since then everyone learned better to bet against him."

Unknown to the dignitaries, none of them were aware that he's talking about the same originator of these paintings. Despite the deception, Ryoma found himself friends with these people. While he isn't a lover in paintings like them, they had other common grounds. Especially in trade, as his recent encounter gave him access to a rising company (Dan's company) that's on the look out by these people.

Once again, Ryoma couldn't help but take a quick glance at his godson's 'Calligraphy'.

'Did it do all this?!'

'Nah, that would be silly.'

There's no way to tell. While these people are here because of UZU, the rest of the event he was his usual self.

This is no different to fortune telling, they can tell you will be meeting people but unless you live on an island you will bound to meet someone. The fortune teller can tell you having good/bad luck today, it will depend on your interpretation on what is considered as good/bad luck. It was for this reason that Ryoma isn't a believer in superstition.

Aside from trade, the local Mayor too found a friend in him as Ryoma help him improve the region he govern. With his connections, Ryoma can easily tell him about the local gossips and troubles in his region. Not only that, the ex-gangster can easily provide cost efficient fixes that could benefit all parties. Hence, for this reason the Major too liked to see him as a personal friend.

Through this visit, they had each one way or another gained either a business partner or a valuable friend. Between them Ryoma is like a missing piece in their circle. Like for the Mayor, Ryoma is someone that can help him on his reform in his region. Aside from his newly position with the rising company, he had connections and some many of them hadn't heard of. Hence, in term of trade he can offer great deals in high quality and even exotic goods.

Most surprisingly of all, they each one way or another found themselves someone sharing some of their hobbies. Ryoma may not be much of a painting enthusiast but he does have a wide range of other hobbies. By the end of the day, some starts to wonder if this was the power of the UZU artwork.

'Were they all manipulated?'

Even if they are, they can't seem to think of any downside. In the end, they can only shake their heads because no-one can say for certain. Nevertheless, it's one productive day and they all agreed to stay in touch and meet again some time.

As for the Royal Treasurer, Ryoma nudge him to speak privately to the Fire Lord and ask explicitly about the 'Fire Prison'. It's suspicious but having got to know his new friend, Kurosaki (Treasurer) felt he can take a leap of faith. He's also surprised that Ryoma is some way also connected to the Fire Lord. Nevertheless, he will no doubt speak to the Fire Lord on their next meeting.

 **Fire Capital**

Coming back to Naruto, when he arrive at the Capital he was in awe of the city because it's much bigger than his home village. It is at least a hundred times bigger and the streets are filled with many people. The only time he had seen that many people gathering was during festivals. However, according to the Damiyo this is daily life in the Capitals.

On the way, the Fire Lord points out varies places in his city. Even on a carriage it still took a few hours to reach the Palace gates. Then again, the Palace isn't just a building because it include a huge stretch of land beyond. The best description would be a city within a city.

It's beautiful and from the high grounds outside the city, they can see how the palace is separated by walls and water. Inner wall protecting the palace whereas the outer defends the whole city from invaders. From a distance they can see guards patrolling between the outposts. There are also 4 entrances from the city into the palace as there gates and bridges that connects them.

Even on a carriage, it took them a couple of hours to reach the palace gate from the city entrance. It shows just how big the Fire Capital is as the young painter marvel at the scene and highlights. Unfortunately, by the time they arrive at the palace it was already late. So the Daimyo had his staff show him around the palace and prepare him something to eat.

Obviously, our hero wanted Ramen. Although an odd request for a royal guest, the kitchen nevertheless complied. That's where surprise hit him as the ramen although different to his favorite ramen stand (Ichiraku) it's very good in a different way. Long story short, Naruto barge into the kitchen and wanted answers.

Normally this would be considered rude but since he's still a child no-one minded. They had heard the palace will be receiving a young guest for a while, therefore everyone's curious. Besides everyone loved a compliment. This is especially true when Naruto brought up the Ichiraku's name as they were well known in the culinary world.

Just like how he was in prison, he unknowingly found himself talking animatedly with the palace staff. It's his nature and part of his upbringing (lack of). Naruto wanted to have friends therefore wherever he go, he would unconsciously attach himself to people around him. This behavior became a conditional reflex thanks to his mistreatment in Konoha.

Seeing these people treating him as any normal person, he too responded in kind. It was that charm that draw people towards him. As long as you don't have any negative prejudice towards him, Naruto could easily win those he talk to over. Combined with his childish animated way he talk, few would find him a bore to talk to.

"Hey, who made this ramen?!" our blond guest askes.

"We did, is it not to your satisfaction?" askes one of the young staff member.

"You kidding?! this is the best ramen I had in years."

"Best ramen?! Really?!" the young staff obviously didn't know because no-one orders food such as ramen in the palace.

"To be honest, you are the first that orders it."

"WHAT?! What's wrong with ramen? They obviously don't know what they are missing."

"Few ever came close to Ichirakus, but this is just as good."

"Ichiraku?!" a new voice added.

"You know them?!"

"Of course, they made the best ramen. Back when I was in Konoha, I go there nearly everyday. Who are you?!"

"I am the one that cooked you your ramen, you can call me Yukihara or Chef Yukihara."

"Really?! I say you nailed it, I can't tell which is better. Old man Ichiraku or yours."

"Old man Ichiraku? Hahahaha, I like you kid. You know Ayame? How's she doing?"

"Ayame? She's doing great, at least the last time I saw her she was still working in the raman stand back in Konoha but that was a bit over 5 years ago."

He was a little sad when he said that but quickly shift back to his cheerful self.

This was not missed by those in the kitchen thus chose not to ask about it. Thankfully Yukihara changed the subject by tell his own story with the Ichirakus and he battled them with ramen. It immediately caught the blond's attention. In fact, just about anything to do with ramen he would listen.

Since this is about his favorite people in Konoha, he's more than happy to hear about it. Apparently, this was some kind cuisine competition where the main theme happens to be ramen. Unfortunately for Yukihara, the Ichirakus have a secret recipe for ramen where they gain significant sway with the judges. It's more shocking when their ramen gain full points from each of the judges.

He knew mentally, the judges will be harder to sway now therefore he will need something stronger with a powerful kick. So he scrapped everything and start everything anew from scratch. Luckily he managed to contain himself as he calmly access his situation while contemplating his available options. He may not have a secret recipe like the Ichirakus but he have ingredients.

As a matter of fact, he have very fresh ingredients. Make that very fresh and exotic ingredients. That gave him an idea as he fish out a live lobster and turn it into parts. What caught the judges' interest is how he use some of those parts in his process in making the actual ramen (noodles).

The ramen is usually made with flour, but to actually introduce food ingredient in it is new. If he doesn't mess up its texture it could be revolutionary. However, Yukihara didn't end it there as he put a number of exotic ingredients in the pot. Through that process, he aim to remade the soup to match the lobster taste which he will use as part of the topping.

The effect is clear as the strong aroma slowly ooze from the pot and envelope the site. Just it's rejuvenating smell was enough to set everyone hungry for a taste to what's come. Combined with the full course topping along with the lobster, the finished bowl was not only mouth watering it's something everyone wants to try. Despite that incredible effort, it only managed to take his dish on to the same playing field as the Ichirakus.

Hence, in the end the Ichirakus is still number 1 when it comes to ramen. Although disappointed, Yukihara had to admit their ramen is very good. In a traditional sense, they won hands down. However, if it's about innovation he had them beat. So in the end, it was a draw and the Konoha duo keeping the champion title. That's how he was hired by the palace and nearly 10 years ago.

By the end of the story, the staff again treated with another funny scene as the table where their young guest listening from had a pool of drool. Ignoring them, Naruto demanded.

"Old man Yukihara, make me this ramen!"

"That was it. You already ate it."

Everyone turn to his bowl including our hero. This time they are treated with shocked Naruto as he cry animatedly with anime tears.

"What?! What have I done? I forgot to taste it."

His expression too was laughable too as he looked like it was the end of the world.

"Stop being so dramatic about it, I will make you another."

This time they can see tears on his eyes.

"You will?" see him nod in return he cheered.

"Yadda!"

The rest of the staff clearly aren't used to his antics as he switch from one extreme emotion to the next. It's a welcome change for the kitchen because their day is usually a little dull. Even the head chef is more talkative than he is for a month. That's Naruto's charm, as he can be very expressive and animated when it comes to his things, this is especially true for his friends.

Chef Yukihara only smirked but got to work. He had plenty of fresh ramen, so all he needed is to cook them. In less than 15 minutes, it's ready and Naruto quickly dug in. This time he made sure to savor the taste.

"It's good, Yukihara old man." he slurped loudly.

"Don't call me an old man, I am only 45!"

"Yeah, and I am 11 you are still an old man."

He didn't mind the kid calling him old, but it remind him of his own youth because that's how he talk to his own father.

Perhaps that's karma that they send this kid here to torment him.

"Young people these days, they have no respect for their elders."

"See, even you admited to yourself you're an oldman. Especially with phases like that."

He's speechless because he had nothing to say against that.

That's when he realize the rest of the younger staff watching the blond kid eating animatedly. Thanks to the story and the kid's antics, the others couldn't help but feel like having ramen too.

"Here, I saved some for guys too."

It didn't take long for everyone to join in as they eat along side the over enthusiastic boy.

Sighing to himself, Yukihara joins them eating the same ramen he made.

'Might as well eat it. I swear this is somehow the blond's doing.'

It only made the kid more happy as he boost how great ramen is. Others too agreed because it had been a long time since they last ate ramen.

This was especially true in the palace as they had many royal dishes to chose from and very few would chose such commoner's food. However, they all agreed Chef Yukihara's ramen is splendid. While that's true, many couldn't help but think it's the blond that roped them into eating ramen. Happily the group talk animatedly and happily about how long ago they last had such simple meal.

The rest of the night went smoothly for our hero as he was later showed to his quarters. It was quite surprise because his bed is bigger than his cell (prison cell). There's also its texture as Naruto test its feel. Overall, it's like heaven to him as he slept comfortably for the night.

By morning he's taken to breakfast. Unknown to him, Yukihara had a surprise for him thus made him another special. This was another dish he thought of before coming to the palace. Seeing how his guest liked his lobster special, he spend the night perfecting his old experimental dish.

Unknown to him, the Fire Lord will also be ordering ramen for breakfast. The head palace chef will probably remember the Daimyo's aid there last night. She was also the same girl that lead the blond to the palace cafeteria thus she obviously must had reported the evening. The reason he forgot about her is because not only is she quiet, she had also a very weak presence.

Unless she speak, very few know she's actually in the same room. Hence on few occasions she even scared the daylight off him. It's not that he outright dislike her but that strange ability of hers is an annoyance. It's one mystery he could never figure out hence whenever he knew she's around his head would hurt.

Last night was a fine example, he knew he served her because there's an extra bowl besides all the people he counted. That's the evidence of her being there. Sadly, the staff in the palace either didn't care or simply just accept that's how she is. Hence, in the palace only Yukihara is the odd one that complains about her presence.

He did confront the Daimyo only to see the very girl with tears in the background. Obviously she was there the entire time and he didn't see it. As result, he ended up apologizing and explaining himself. He even have to admit he's old and her special ability is bad for his heart.

In order to stop her tears, he even have to promise to make her anything she wants to eat. Funny enough, all the Fire Lord said from that was.

"There, problem solved!"

He said it like he had just fixed their problem from both sides.

Coming back to our hero, once he finishes his breakfast he had time before the official meeting thus he had time to explore the palace. He was accompanied by the same aid as she show him around. Thanks to Fire Capital's successful economy, the palace is vast and almost endless. One of such place is the the palace tower as it's the only place where you can see the entire Fire Capital and beyond.

It's apparently Nadia's (Fire Lord's aid) favorite place. The high altitude remind Naruto of his old favorite place when he was sad. However, like in Konoha the view was enough brighten his mood and made him see how majestic the Capital truly is. Unfortunately as much as they want to stay and soak in the view, the meeting with the Fire Daimyo is something they couldn't miss.

So Nadia lead him to their destined meeting spot where they can conduct official business. There the Daimyo explains the full implication of their deal and paperwork. Although boring it's one necessity someone like him needed to understand. The Fire Lord explains he didn't want any loop-holes, hence the documents needed to be through.

This is especially true for one such as Naruto because he's originally a Konoha citizen. Hence, in order to ensure his citizenship in the Capital is legal, all his paperwork must be triple checked. At the same time, the Fire Lord had to be patient to explain to him why it was necessary and important. His criminal status was all because of politics, hence it's highly likely they will once again use the same tactics.

However, once he's legally recognized as a Fire Capital citizen the Fire Daimyo can lawfully intervene. This mean he can rightfully expunge his criminal record. He may not be able to do anything to his status in Konoha but to the rest of the world, his record from the Capital takes precedence. Then again, the outside world wouldn't trust a ninja village's record over a Daimyo's.

Hence, in a sense the Daimyo had given him free rein to do business anywhere in the world without repercussion. Also the paperwork would ensure those from Konoha couldn't force him back with loop-holes as they will be triple checked by the royal administration court. Once that's out of the way, the Fire Lord move on to address other arrangements. Unfortunately, that's where they hit a block.

"Are you sure, Naruto my boy? I am offering you a place inside the palace."

"You will be treated as a guest like a royalty and you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Daimyo-sama, no offense but it feels like I am free loading off you."

"Non-sense, my boy. I am sure you have seen how big the palace is."

"It's built to easily to accommodate hundreds if not a thousand guests."

"Yeah, I can see that. However, I am afraid I do not know how to explain it but I wanted freedom without 'attachment'."

"Somehow living as a freeloader just doesn't sit well with me."

Thankfully, the Fire Lord understood thus not push the matter. He had met many talented artists in the past and they all have their own strange quirks. The reason is psychological, as the creative side of their mind needed to be freed. Some may argue that the prison isn't freedom but that's again psychological as our hero is may be surrounded by walls but he's free to do what he wants.

However, when he arrive at the palace his mind mentally create barriers for himself. Social standards, living arrangements, responsibilities etc, they are all mental barriers in daily life. Hence, some people prefer isolating themselves when stress is too much for them to handle.

"It's alright, Naruto. You'll be surprised I understand as I had met many talented artist being like that. So you aren't alone."

"I tell you what, there's a place just outside the wall of the palace."

"You wouldn't be too far and can come to visit anytime, not to mention you will be close the palace guards."

It sounded reasonable and as the Daimyo suggest, he can still come and visit. Especially after making friends with Yukihara and Nadia.

Anyway, the initial arrangement was for him to stay inside the palace where he will be protected. They had already discussed about his Jinchuriki status, thus he understood why he needed protection. Unfortunately, unlike ninja villages the Fire Daimyo had no regulation for Jinchuriki citizen so he can only treat him like a any royal guest of his and hope for the best.

"Please remember you are welcome to come to me and the palace guards should you ever need anything."

"Anyway, don't be surprised to see me every so often as I will be coming by to see what other wonders you will be making next."

That comment was enough to crack the gloomy atmosphere turning the conversation to happier topics. To Naruto, the Fire Lord is just like warden Dojima thus making him feel comfortable talking to him.

"I will look forward to it, Daimyo-sama and I will have something ready by then."

Having said that, the two laughed joyously. Through that little exchange, it's clear that due to his naive and inexperience handling the outside world, he's counting every art lover a friend. His godfather (Ryoma) is perhaps an exception but to his young mind, he would think those that like art can't be that bad. Anyway, since his godfather had vouch for the Fire Lord he will trust him.

"Listen well, Naruto. Most staff in the palace will be aware of your status as my personal guest."

"Hence, you have the freedom to go anywhere as you please unless otherwise."

"Prohibited areas will have guards stationed and they will tell you so. So don't be afraid to come to me if you need anything."

Seeing the blond understand he continued.

"Another thing, I am sure you may already know this, your Jinchuriki status must be kept strictly a secret. So please don't spread it around."

"While I don't think my people are as stupid as those in Konoha, but they may think you are some kind of a nutjob."

Naruto knew he's joking but understood nevertheless. Seeing he had lighten the mood, the Fire Daimyo move on to the next business matter.

By clapping his hands twice, a young lady enter and sat by the Daimyo.

"Alright, Naruto. Now let's talk about the prison."

A little confused the blond asked "Eh? Why?"

"Paperwork, paperwork. Everytime we approve something, it needs to go down the record. So a ton of paperwork needs to be filled."

"Luckily I have a very talented assistant Himoto to take care of the necessary documents."

The Fire Daimyo said that as he points to the young girl waving in response. Now he understand why she's here and had been scribbling the entire time. As the Fire Lord suggests, she will take notes now and later prepare the right papers.

"Oh, OK." Naruto nodded but clearly he's clueless what it all meant.

Laughing a little, the Fire Daimyo explain a little about the official process.

"Don't worry, my boy. I promised I will take care of you and I meant it."

The technical jargon maybe a little too much for a 11 year old, but the Daimyo is patient.

"Anyway, as you already know the prison will become a museum. However, what I want to discuss are what's inside."

"I am talking about your paintings." he clarify for his young guest's benefit.

He could almost see his brain light up as he understood what he meant so he continued.

"For legal reasons, I want this to put on record that they are all rightfully yours."

He can see the surprise on his face, so he elaborate.

"As much as I want them for myself, I don't think I can afford all of them."

Naruto was about to interject but the Daimyo knew what he's going to say thus stopped him.

"Naruto, as the most powerful man in the country. To simply accept them would be a crime."

This time it's confusion showing on his face so the Fire Lord continues.

"You may have yet to understand but these paintings are valuable."

"Not only are they a work of art, they each have its own unique powers to tell people their story."

Dojima had warned him, despite being the artist the boy lack the mind's eye to see through his own creation.

"Ahem. Let's just say people can feel through your paintings ok."

"O-K." Naruto didn't know how else to answer so he just agreed.

"So, anyway long story short. A lot of people and artists had tried to replicate that uniqueness but failed."

"Thus, as result it's value was rised astronomically."

"On the other hand, this in turn attracted many collectors' attention."

"Unfortunately, they are also very rich, powerful and influential thus triggering the chaos that was in Suna."

Again, several copies of newspapers were shown to him for his benefit. As he go through the headlines that lead to eventual opening of the famous museum.

One article caught his eye, as he recognize his own painting - 'Night Lotus'. There were obviously several papers that uses different names he weren't aware of but he agreed it does have a nice ring to it. That's where he wondered about Hosuke-san, did he cause him his death. Thankfully, the Fire Lord learned about him from Dojima thus can reassure him that his friend passed away peacefully.

As a matter of fact, Hosuke did everything he could to keep it hidden by having a secret basement. Unfortunately, the moment he pass away it was only a matter of time that it's discovered. Thus the Suna situation.

"I am sure you had heard it many times from Dojima-san."

"He may not be that good of an appraiser but he does know his stuff."

Dojima did mention to the Fire Lord how Naruto didn't quite believe him thus urge him to explain it to the knucklehead blond.

"He wasn't exaggerating because what you had created is something never been seen before."

"On top of that is its beauty, so please have a little pride in your work and give yourself some credit."

In response, Naruto couldn't help but blush at the praise.

"Thank you my lord, it's so surreal. But all I did was paint it the same way I was taught."

"I know, I heard. Kirito-san taught you, right?" Naruto nodded.

"Honestly, I had seen some of his work. If I have to say it you had long surpassed him."

"I am sure you already know this."

The Daimyo is right, but at the time our hero just didn't want to admit it.

The day Kirito stopped painting was when the pupil surpassed him. Yet he continued to urge him to paint and setting challenges. Perhaps Naruto didn't want to acknowledge it because deep down he wanted to stay a student.

"As of now, one of your painting triggered a worldwide hunt for you."

"However, lucky for us they didn't know whom they were looking for."

"Again, Dojima had a right to be concerned as he had always believe in the phase: 'In the world of ninjas, secret do not stay secret for long.'"

"So, until we know for certain what they want its best to lie low for the time being."

"The world isn't safe because in the worst case scenario they could kidnap you and force you to work while they cash in on your efforts."

The Fire Daimyo wasn't keen on scaring him but he need him to understand why such precaution is a necessity. Sometimes, it's better with an example than a lecture. Hence, how he brought a few artist kidnapping case records for his benefit. Although they are few but they do happen.

Seeing his guest understand, they move on.

"Now, back to the our painting issue."

"With the UZU storm that's happening in Suna, your painting was declared a National treasure."

It was clearly quite a shock for our hero as his face shows it but the Daimyo continues.

"It's another reason why I can't accept your generous gifts."

"If I suddenly have this many 'National Trasures' in my possession. A political shitstorm would be the least of my problem."

"The other reason would be my pride. One word of advise, Naruto my boy. Please stop being generous to people like us."

"I know you mean well, but some of us might take it as an insult."

"This is all politics, but you will be learning in near future."

The Daimyo clarify further.

"I am talking about the upper class people like myself. We all have our own pride."

"You mean, I should over charge people?" asks the very confused blond.

"In a manner of speaking, yes!" his response only further confuse him but the Fire Lord explain.

"People like us have our own pride, hence the more expensive they are, the better."

"Just to be clear, they aren't just any random prices to drive up the market."

Again, the knowledge is starting to steam the young artist's head. For someone with little to no knowledge in economics, it's not easy to understand.

"Emm, please let me rephase that. Basically, your painting are very valuable for its artistic value."

"However, once it is known that no-one can do what you do. It became unique thus became even more valuable."

"Today, what is unique is what people want thus are willing to pay high prices for."

"For high-class people like us, aside from its attraction, its value is equally important."

"Hence, when we come to retell it, its price is highly signicant."

"Therefore, the more expensive it is the more prestigious they may seem to others."

It was odd for our little hero but at least he understands.

"So if I charge a million, would it be better?"

It was just a figure of speech and a common figure he hear people talk but the reaction from the Daimyo surprised him.

"That's acceptable, I had seen all your work they are at least worth that much if not more."

Naruto had never seen a million Ryo before but even he can imagine. At least, in terms of Ramen that's a lot. That's what he thought but didn't voice it out loud, then he asks.

"But, how do I know it's value? They all came from the same material."

"That's your talent. It's what made them so special and valuable."

"Don't worry, I will introduce you my royal appraiser, he will handle all the evaluations fairly."

"Just remember not to give away anymore of your painting for free, OK."

Seeing him nod then frown he knew what's on his mind.

"Sure you can gift them to some close associates but please try not flooding the nation with them."

It's an odd request as Naruto wonder what he meant. On one hand, he likes to paint but if he doesn't give them away he would eventually run out of spaces to store them.

"You mean I should stop painting?"

"Hell, no!" the Fire Daimyo was horrified he came to such conclusion thus corrects him.

"Paint as much as you want, but just don't give them away so freely."

"You worked hard on them, people should equally pay equivalently in exchange."

"I will introduce you to some trusted people and we will see where we go from there."

"We will start slow, so the elemental nation won't be too shocked when we finally introduce you to the world."

"As we stand now. People might think I am witholding treasures and keeping them for myself."

Like Dojima says, the blond needs to be constantly reminded that he's talented and his art is worthy of its value.

Seeing that he's an orphan, the Daimyo can understand where he come from. Combine it with the abuse he had received in the ninja village, it's no surprise by his behavior.

"I am talking about the mountains of art you left in prison."

"It felt wrong to move them hence why I am converting it into a museum."

That statement in turn surprised the blond because he never thought about it. Seeing his reaction the Daimyo smiled, he may not have said it but deep down they were his precious memories. His paintings were all like that, like his expression they were easy to read if you know where to look. Hence, the least he could do is fulfill that unspoken wish. It's his way of thanking him for bringing that creation into the world.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say is that those paintings shall remain yours and under your name."

"So in a sense, I will be loaning them from you to put in my museum."

"This means I will handle its security and maintance. Is that acceptable?"

The Daimyo had to make it clearer so his young guest can understand.

"That means in the event they are lost or damaged, the Fire Court will be held responsible thus compensate you."

It took some time but the Daimyo is patient.

"It's basically you having ownership while I handle everything else."

"So if someone steals it or its lost, it will fall under my responsibility to repay you for the lost item."

"This means you can still sell it or gift it away but I have a feeling they are rightfully where they belong."

It's something he hadn't thought about but he didn't object to his ruling.

"As to 'Konohagakure', that's a little tricky because it's on the prison wall."

"By law, the whole prison belongs to the country and we can't exactly separate it from the wall without damaging it."

Looking at Naruto, the Fire Daimyo tries to think something with equal value to compensate.

"The trouble is, personally I think that's the greatest treasure of all, and sadly I can't think of any offer to compensate it."

"Even if I give you my palace, I doubt it will be enough."

"Yes, Naruto. It is that great of a master piece."

Seeing the blond's doubtless look, the Fire Lord couldn't help but laugh out loud. It's hard to put a price on something as extraordinary as it. Then again, it is his greatest work to date.

The art is exceptional as it speaks for itself, it clearly illustrates what kind of place it is. However, its biggest selling point is how it can reflect on the feeling of 'longing' for a home. Not only that, the wall painting makes everyone feel that impulse to love and defend it. Even that impulse is split on which 'Konohagakure', the actual village or just the wall painting.

It truly illustrate what the place meant to the artist. the love for one's home. The 'wall painting' speaks for itself as its details were uncanny because you can look forever and yet there's always something to be found. It made Dojima and the Daimyo wonder if it's better to call it 'Longing for home' instead of 'Konohagakure'.

Then again, which 'Konohagakure' do people truly love? The art or is it the actual village. In a sense the wall painting is like an illusion, something that's there yet not. Nevertheless, after seeing this people would be no doubt curious.

Even a frequent visitor like the Fire Daimyo is amazed. Between the real thing and the painting, even he found himself at a lost in distinguishing the difference. It's so life-like that make it so special.

Just by seeing, it's like swimming through a memory lane. The term 'swimming' is true because you will have to make an effort to truly 'see'. Hence, the term 'in tune'. It's something Dojima and the Fire Daimyo call it. As one has to be 'in tune' to truly appreciate his work.

(Think of the 4th Shinobi war in the manga where Naruto tells his regrets while Ino mind-linked his feelings to everyone. I am second guessing here because I do not know if she's showing images like we see in the manga or it's just his feelings? Well, in this case only emotion will be felt through his paintings. So no images.)

Even without a clear understanding, his work is truly a masterpiece worthy of the term 'priceless'. 'Konohagakure' is magnificent as it illustrates the beauty of the village in its purest form. At the same time, people each draw different conclusion from it but oddly enough they are all right.

Take the Fire Daimyo as example, he had been to the village countless times. In his mind, he can see the ninja village enclosed by vast greenery as it reminds him of the Shodaime. It's like the framed Hokage is still protecting the village with his wood jutsu. The Shodaime on the Hokage mountain is a strong indication of that and he isn't wrong.

Whereas in Dojima's interpretation, he sees the vast grennery as another living entity. Thus seeing village a world within another which is also true. The Fire Daimyo whole hearted agreed because Konoha wouldn't be Konoha without the forest. Sometimes the two wonder if this is what the ninja village was or just the artist's interpretation?

Then there's also the hidden secret within the painting. According to them, it's also the painting's biggest seller but in order to see it one have to be 'in tune'. At least that's what they call it. Only then can you see the surprise in the form of your own tears.

An hidden emotion that's somehow insculpt deep in the wall painting. No-one knows how it got there but its there. It's both chaotic and erratic as multiple emotions bombard and bounce around.

Love, hate, the sense of determination and devotion all mixed together. By the time the reader managed to adjust themselves that's when the tears starts to fall. In the end, some may still ask themselves 'how something so beautiful can be so sad?'.

Only Dojima and the Fire Daimyo seems to think they have the answer. However, it's still only their speculation because they couldn't ask the author himself. As being said, it was through the painting that they think they found the answer. That means going through that emotional turmoil to get there.

Hence, when it comes to talking to the blond they found themselves unable to bring it up. However, they have a feeling that the two (Konoha and Naruto) are very connected. Therefore regardless what Naruto thinks, he will one day have to confront the village. Hence until then, they can wait.

 **Bonus Kurosaki (Treasurer)**

Coming back to Kurosaki, he may not understand what the secrecy was about but assuming his new friend (Ryoma) is in some way connected to his boss, he made it his mission to ask about it on their next meeting. As it turns out, Ryoma's action helped the Daimyo because he's struggling on his own trying to think up a plan. Now that Ryoma steer his treasurer to him, he can drag poor Kurosaki into the mess. Of course, poor Kurosaki didn't know about the trap until he's at the Prison and saw what's in store for him.

So he ended up categorizing and evaluating everything, it took him over a month to go through them. It was unfortunate because it has to be detailed. Sadly it was easier said than done, as even experts in Suna are still working on their painting. It took Suna months and they still hadn't got very far with one painting, hence one can imagine the pain Kurosaki is feeling.

The paintings aren't the problem but to accurately put a prize on it is. Then there's the 'Konohagakure' on the wall. When he first saw it, it literally blew his mind. He was only snapped back after hearing Dojima's chuckle as he explains that's normal reaction.

As Fire Treasurer, he had seen countless treasues but this ...

He's speechless because there's simply nothing to describe what he's seeing. Weeks later, the Fire Daimyo arrive to talk about the plan. Sadly, there isn't one because no matter how they see it, war will always be on the horizon.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki?"

"Eh, evaluating and documenting art?!"

That's when the Daimyo realized his mistake.

"NOOO, don't tell me you've been doing that since you got here?"

"Yeeaah?!" he didn't know how else to tell him otherwise.

*Sigh* "Never mind, you can do that in your own time."

"The main reason I had you here was to discuss how we make this public."

"PUBLIC?!" Kurosaki thought he heard it wrong.

"I am sorry, my Lord. Are you aware of the Suna situation?"

"Since the appearance of the UZU painting, there had been over 30 attempts."

"Had it not been their state of art security and ninja village, their painting would bave been long gone."

Before he can go on, the Fire Lord raised his hands to calm him down.

"Kurosaki, I am well aware of the Suna situation as well as the UZU painting."

"What I want is, 'How can we release them to the public without raise too many flags.'"

Luckily the Fire Lord didn't mention Naruto - the artist himself. Come to think of it, he's surprised Kurosaki hadn't ask where they came from.

Then again, the Daimyo can understand how overwhelming it is. To someone like Kurosaki, to discover one such painting is a miracle but to find a building full of them it's something else. Although art isn't something everyone consider as treasure. However, UZU is different because they are truly a marvel that trigger an evolution to the art-world.

Art is perhaps boring to a lot of people, but UZU art completely changes that perception. They are a new dimension the art-world had never been seen before and couldn't be replicated. There's a story in everyone of them and each unique. It's one reason the Fire Lord wanted everyone to see them because its what the elemental countries want and need.

Seeing them first hand, he felt the world can come to an understanding that can bring peace without fighting. It may sound far-fetched but Naruto's art does somewhat have that influence. Like how music can bring sadness and joy to people, Naruto's art too have similar effect but perhaps more powerful. His 'Konohagakure' is one fine example, as it can bring a sense of joy and sadness at the same time.

Similarly, his other work 'Waterfall' had similar effect but on a lesser extend. 'Waterfall' not only holds the essence of peace and tranquility, it also show the majesticalness of the great waterfall from an angle. Some of his work also made many wonder how he captured from the impossible angle, unless you can fly. Unknown to them, Naruto got them from both simulation and imagination.

His 'Waterfall' piece was a good example as he got that from actual pictures and watching water overflowing from prison sink. That immediately gave him inspiration to make his own simulation. Thanks to his creativity, he's able to imagine it from a majestic distance thus give birth to his creation 'The Waterfall'. Again, Kirito did say he's a genius.

In the meantime, both the Daimyo and Kurosaki will have a hard time coming up with a plan. Either way, Kurosaki will disappear for while from his friends. Funny enough when his friends gather, it's Ryoma that had an answer. As he speculate it's probably Fire Country business.

They all knew who he is, so it's no surprise for his sudden disappearance. Then again, it's not something they can openly discuss. Again, only Ryoma seem to have an idea why but he didn't let it shown on his face. Even when he gave away that information he only guided the others to that conclusion.

"Anyone know what happened to Kurosaki? He hadn't join our meeting in weeks now."

"No idea, think we should check up on him?"

"Isn't Kurosaki the Daimyo's Treasurer? Is it normal for him to disappear like that?"

"You are right, Ryoma-san. Last time he even went to Suna for weeks."

"He's probably called off for another errand for the Fire Lord."

It wouldn't be several months later that he's back with his friends. He may not have mentioned it but somehow he gets the feeling that Ryoma knew more than he let on. When he gave them excuse he was busy categorizing the Fire Lord's assets in a storage, only Ryoma seems to find it funny. It's very different to other's acceptance expression.

It made sense, thus explains his long disappearance from his home. Only Ryoma seems to think otherwise thus lead him to believe he knew where he was. At least that's his own feeling but as for the Fire Daimyo ordered him, the museum must be kept strictly a secret. It's just too bad that the Fire Daimyo had forgotten about Dojima-san.

 **Author's Note** :

Alright, that's chapter 9. As for the next chapter, it may be a long while because I hadn't started it yet. However, I do have a general idea what it will contain but it still needs to be filled. It doesn't write itself. Anyway this may be a little spoiler, in the next chapter we will see the Sannins.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Sannins

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its character. This story is written solely for open entertainment to the public.

 **Author's Note** : This chapter will be more about the Sannins and there will be a few time jumps in the story. For your convenience there will be explanations somewhere in the story. So anyway onwards with the story.

 **The Ninja Village**

As Naruto settle himself in the Capital, no-one in Konoha were aware in his status. This include the ninja village's spy master Jiraiya. Unfortunately Jiraiya only learned of this 1 month before the final Chunin exam. By then he was forced to confine in the village because of his teammate's appearance.

This was both agreed by his sensei and the elders of the village. In fact, the whole village was on high alert since the snake sannin had warned them the consequences in canceling the exam. However, nothing happened but Konoha extended that unrest for a few more months. Thanks to Orochimaru's cunninginess, the village be too careful.

Nevertheless, the top brass still couldn't understand why he would make such declaration while not acting on it. The village's strategist Shikaku thought the snake sannin would have something planned. After-all he did appear and marked Sasuke. So the village remain on lock down for extra 2 months.

As for Jiraiya, since he's the village's 'key' defence against the rogue sannin they forbid him from going anywhere. This includes searching for his godson. He's overruled by the elders as well as his own sensei. "Jiraiya, I know you are frustrated but as you know the village must come first."

"The village, the village! Minato's son is out there in prison. Put there by the village he gave his life for."

"JIRAIYA! You and I know we can not change the past. Right now the village is in a crisis."

Sternly, the Sandaime reminds him of his duty and importance of the current event. What he's saying is Naruto's situation being 6 years ago therefore isn't as important as what the village is now facing.

Unfortunately, the Toad Sannin understood his sensei very well. As the need of one could never outweight the many. He may hate himself for it but the Hokage is right, it's already been 6 years whatever's been done is done. So as much as he didn't want to admit it the damn elders were also right, he had no choice but stay on stand by.

Despite his decision, since the exam the Snake Sannin never appear on the village's radar. The village tighten its security even after the exam and 1 month since then, still no Sannin. It confuses the higher ups because they had no idea what happened. Either Orochimaru is overly patient and cunning, or something actually caught his attention.

Cunning, yes, but patient?

That's debatable.

Didn't he tell them not to cancel the exam?

Or was it all just a ruse?

Even poor Anko had to be called in for questioning and Inoichi mind walked her just to be sure. Unfortunately, they never got their answer. Only poor Jiraiya was punished to remain on standby whereas other ninjas went back to active duty. Even then, he was further detained for another 4 months because the council couldn't figure out the Snake Sannin's plan.

(Note: Jiraiya was in the village near the 1st month period of the Chunin exam, he was on standby for another month because of village security. His duty then further delayed him because the village was being overly cautious thus another 4 months went by. Based on the Naruto Timeline Naruto should be around 12 years old, soon going to be 13 during the Chunin exam. In the manga, Jiraiya took him on a 3 year journey and on last day of the 4th Shinobi War he will turn 16. Hence, as some of you can see, in this story the timeline is changing.)

Hence, it's easy to imagin the Toad Sannin's frustration over the months. Just when he thought he's finally free from his duty he was given another mission and that's to find his other teammate. The Sandaime may not have voiced it but the way he had handled Naruto and Orochimaru made him realized how old he is. He was overdue for retirement, thus before his student leave he want him to recall his other student - Tsunade Senju.

Jiraiya wanted to curse his sensei but seeing his tired and wary expression he had to swallow that anger. 'Damn him, damn the village.'

Even he's starting to see why his female teammate left. Hiruzen Sarutobi had to sigh as he watch his student storm off.

He knew he's angry but as the saying goes, the many outweigh the few. As Hokage it's his duty to ensure the people in his village is safe. Unfortunately, for both his student and Naruto, he will have to repent in some other way. Sadly, he couldn't help but wonder if he will live to see that day.

In his mind, he's seeing another flash back as he thought back the times he train his students. The most talented of the 3 turn enemy whereas the deadlast became the strongest and most loyal. Just what did he do wrong? Even today, he still couldn't figure out what he should had done to change that.

While the Hokage is reminiscing the old days, Jiraiya is already at the gates.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Izumo and Kotetsu knew better than to stop him, as they aren't foolish enough to halt an angry Sannin.

"Was that Jiraiya?!"

"Sure is, you can recognize him with that wild white hair."

"I heard he was confined to the village because of that Orochimaru mess."

"No wonder he's pissed. Good thing there's no protocol for leaving the village, at least not one for a Sannin."

It was the only thing the eternal gate guardians can do with their boring job.

As for the Toad Sannin, he quickly summon Gamabunta and be on his way.

"JIRAIYA?! WHA..." the toad boss was cut off from his rant.

"Save it, Gamabunta. We have more pressing business. I will tell you on the way."

Gamabunta knew something serious is going on so he will abide to his summoner's command.

On their way, the toad boss too is told about Naruto's situation. It will later pass on to Mount Myoboku as the elder toads wonder about the 'child of prophecy'. Even Jiraiya will wonder about that once he calms down but unfortunately no-one will have an answer, not even the toad whom made that prediction. Nevertheless, Jiraiya must first find Tsunade.

Sadly, her location is currently out of date because the last Intel was her being in Tanzaku Gai. Hence, his only option is to go there and trace her steps. Which in turn would take more of his time. He's no longer angry with his sensei as he re-direct it to his teammate.

It's human nature so no-one can blame the Toad Sannin for it as he thought dark thought of his female teammate.

"Damn her, she's wasting her life away whereas Naruto was locked away."

"Where the hell is she, Tanzaku Gai is famous for its casinos no doubt she's gambling again."

"Damn her, I am wasting my time on her while Naruto is god knows where."

The more he thinks about it the more frustrated he is. Thankfully, Jiraiya knew how to focus on his objectives. Thus, despite his dark thoughts his senses remain sharp to not miss any detail. Hence, it was easy to trace all the places she's been to.

The tricky part is to figure out where she would go. Unfortunately, in order to do that he will have to be patient and gather more information. It's not likely she will tell her debt collectors where she will go. Luckily he isn't a master spy for nothing as he slowly traces her steps.

His other problem is her weird psychic senses. He didn't know what to call it. Although it doesn't help her in her gamble but it's oddly accurate when it comes to knowing when trouble is coming her way. Sadly that's when it becomes tricky because she could be very unpredictable.

Hence, including the travels, Jiraiya had to waste over another 4 months just to find her. In the end he wasn't even appreciated for his effort only to be shut out. That's when he cracked and lash out. Months of frustration finally caught up to him as he unload all his anger on his teammate.

Obviously, Tsunade was stunned because for as long she knew him, he never once lose control like this. Jiraiya always has a soft spot for her.

"What's this about?" she's obviously asking about his own agenda and not about the Hokage matter.

Catching his breath, Jiraiya had to sigh but didn't immediately answer. Tsunade too didn't say anything for while, giving him time to re-organize his emotions.

"Come on, I am sure you can spare a few minutes to tell your old teammate what's going on. Obviously this isn't about me becoming Hokage."

This time, the toad Sannin couldn't hold it thus start telling her about his godson. A godson he thought was safely left in the village only for him to find out a year ago being sent to Fire Prison. The Slug Sannin knew whom he's talking about, she may had left the village but the Minato and Kushina's son was all her teammate talk about before the Kyubi incident. However, to hear that he was sent to prison shocked and disgust her.

Especially after hearing about the incident on how a young child can be incriminated.

What was her sensei doing?

What about the ninja clans?

Shouldn't they be actively object to these decisions?

The more she hears, the more she's disgust by what her grandfather's village had became. Near the end, Jiraiya had to apologize for his outburst but Tsunade forgave him. She's more pissed at the village. However, the troubling aspect is she's split between accepting her job just to set the village straight or outright forget about the cesspool of a village.

"Go! Jiraiya. Go to your Godson." she said.

"Hime?!" he hesitated because his mission is to bring her back to Konoha.

"I will handle the village. You go find Naruto." her intention is clear as she's telling him to do what he should be doing and she will return to the village on her own.

From the way she had said it, the Toad Sannin knew she meant what she say.

So with a grateful nod, Jiraiya set off on his quest. Tsunade too after finishing her drink return back to her room and she didn't lie as she inform her travel companion their next destination.

"Shizune, pack our things. We will be leaving for Konoha tomorrow!"

The younger ninja although a little surprised but nevertheless welcomed the decision because she had not seen her home for a long time.

On the other hand, Jiraiya is left with a dilemma what he should say to his godson when they finally meet. Despite the long trek, the Toad Sannin felt very uneasy. He didn't even know how to approach him. As according to the Hokage, the boy was sent to prison since he was 6.

Even then what will he do once he saw him, it's not like he had a pardon letter. In his rush to leave, he had forgotten about that. However, he continued anyway because he wanted to at least see his godson. As to getting him out, he will figure something out on the way.

Maybe he can get to know him if he can rescue him.

Train him like he's supposed to.

Is Naruto the so-called 'Child of Destiny'?

Either way, he will have to find him first.

Still, it took Jiraiya over a week to get there without Gamabunta because he wanted time to think up something to say to his godson. As much as he wishes to hurry, he really need that 1st impression. Especially when the kid practically didn't know him. It certainly didn't help when he introduce himself as ninja of the village that sent him to prison.

Unfortunately, which ever scenario he see himself in, he find himself in a very unfavorable position. After-all, how can one forgive being hated for years and later accuse of a crime you didn't commit. What is worst is that he was forgotten or abandoned as he was left there for over 6 years. As soldier that fought in wars, the Sannin knew the feeling.

When Jiraiya first heard it, he had asked for details.

So he knew what happened to his godson.

As the Hokage had tirelessly investigated, the evidence was long gone.

The accusation was also solid as multiple witnesses points his godson being involved.

Unfortunately, finding these witnesses were impossible as one way or another they were either missing or died in line of duty. Jiraiya was pissed but the crime was too perfect and the so-called evidences presented too all points to his godson involved in some way. Everything was just too perfect like they were staged. The Sannin wanted to kill someone but the councilman had left the village.

Rumor has it that he got rich thus moved into the Capital. He can smell corruption but all he could do is curse the people. They may not be silent killers like them (shinobis), but their methods can be just as ruthless.

Without him knowing, Jiraiya found himself already at his location. However, what surprise him is the oddity in the prison's appearance. The first thing that strike him odd is - there is only one guard?!

"Halt! Who are you?!" at least he's attentive.

Nevertheless, he responded as politely as he can.

"I am Jiraiya the Sannin, I wish to speak to the warden."

"Warden?!" This time it was the guard's turn to be confused.

"Ah, I think I understand. For your information, this is no longer a prison."

"As a matter of fact, it's been closed for over 2 years."

"However, you are in luck as the former 'Warden' Dojima-san is still here."

"Perhaps he can help you? I will go get him."

"Em, thanks." The Toad Sannin didn't know what to say as his mind had been racing and have been focusing on his godson.

'Closed?! Closed for over 2 years?! So where's Naruto now?'

Over 6 years they left him and now they don't even know where he is. He hope the old warden have some useful information.

Then there's the issue about the closed prison. Why was it closed, he didn't think it mattered as it's the least of his concern. Things are getting complicated but at least the old warden is still around. Jiraiya hope he can tell him something and thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

"Hi, I am the Toad Sa..." but he was cut off.

"I know who you are, Jiraiya. What do you want?"

The white-haired Sannin was a little surprised by the tone of his resentment.

'Why is he angry at me?'

However, Jiraiya is in urgent need of information so he ignore his attitude in hope he can find out more on his godson's whereabouts.

"Er, I am here about a Konoha citizen that was here over 6 years ago."

The ninja can sense his attitude change as Dojima's expression harden and glare right at him. Thankfully, he answered anyway.

"You are wasting your time here, the prison is closed and all prisoners were transferred to the Shinobi Prison."

He didn't exactly lie as 'all' prisoners were indeed transferred. However, what he left out is the majority of prisoners were pardoned by the Daimyo thus were no longer considered as 'prisoners'. What pisses him off is Konoha showing up now. Dojima wasn't just angry as he's furious and had to suppress that rage before coming to see him.

Even then, it wasn't enough to hold back that disdain he had on the Sannin. Shortly after the kid's picking up his life, Konoha choose now to show up. Hence, Dojima didn't care thus how he's less helpful with information. Then again, it was the fault of the Toad Sannin whom wasn't very specific and the ex-warden is less forth coming to correct him.

There's an awkward silence soon after as Jiraiya's lost in what he has to say. It's not often he get such treatment, especially after knowing whom he is. Nevertheless, he had correctly deduced the man for some reason didn't like him. Unfortunately, for the life of him he could not figure out why.

'Did I spy on his wife or something? Or his daughter? Or something about my book?'

Nervously, he thought he should get going before things turn ugly. His godson is more important anyway.

"Alright, thanks. I will be on my way."

Impassively, Dojima watched him leave. He thought he could make it less personal but years in dealing with those extreme Konoha prisoners made him a little biased. Seeing the Sannin disappearing, he too starts to return back to his own station. However, on his mind he's thinking of something else.

'I guess it's starting.'

He and the Fire Daimyo had long predict Naruto is someone more connected to the village than anyone from the leaf. Hence, despite his message hidden in his painting the two firmly believe he and Konoha will one day face one another. Therefore, the appearance of the Sannin did not surprise him. Instead he thought it was long overdue. However, he still thinks he should work harder to find the kid thus giving him a tougher time.

As for the Sannin, it's like one obstacle to another. This time it's the guards. At least this time, the prison looked more like a prison because the security is intense. Unfortunately for him he was prohibited to enter or granting an audience.

"Look, it's important. I just need to speak to your supervisor."

"I don't care if you are the Hokage, you have no authority here."

"No paperwork, no deal."

Even the easy going Jiraiya is getting pissed by the guard's attitude but he had to at least make an effort for his godson.

"I just want one name, Nar..."

Sadly the guard wouldn't even hear him.

"Like I said, no signature, nothing!" the lead guard said firmly.

Shinobi sometimes acted as pigs and samurai guards were no different. If they have an opportunity to boss a ninja around some would literally jump the chance. Then again, this is a high security prison. Hence, there had been countless ninjas trying to both break-in and break-out for one reason or another. Therefore, extra and sometimes extreme counter measures are employed.

Like any other ninja, Jiraiya wouldn't give up. Especially when he's Konoha's spy master. So if he couldn't get in on the front entrance, he will have to go in through the back. It wasn't literal, it just means he will have to infiltrate it some other way.

Unfortunately, the shinobi prison isn't just big it's also built like a fortress. It's built to not only keep prisoners in, it's built to repel specially ninjas. Not to forget, seals at every doorway to dispel genjutsu and henge. Even he was almost discovered when the guards thought they saw his summon.

Lucky for him, they thought it was a rat so they couldn't link the incident to him. News of him trying to break-in to their lord's prison certainly wouldn't look good on Konoha's end. As being said, the whole prison was alerted because of one animal. Then again, he couldn't fault them as ninjas have far too many means to count.

Nevertheless, his situation didn't improve as he had to beat an hasty retreat. He got out before the lockdown took place. So all he could do is gather information from nearby towns. Even if he couldn't do anything, he wants to confirm what the ex-warden said was true.

Despite their meeting being less than pleasant, Jiraiya didn't think he had a reason to lie. At least with the prison on lock-down, that's all he could do anyway. He left a toad to keep watch over the prison to inform him when security is not so tight. As it turns out, there's indeed a massive transfer of prisoners over a couple of years ago.

However, what he didn't find out is it's capacity. Then again, those prisoners were inside massive steel cages, accompanied by the Fire Daimyo's personal guards (they took care of the transfers). Hence, to normal civilians it gave them a false illusion that something big is going on. Like rumors go, the event was exaggerated.

Unfortunately, through Jiraiya's ears he's thinking such security measure could be because of Naruto's Jinchuriki status. Since the Fire Lord wasn't present at the time, thus they must be transporting high priority targets. Unknown to the Sannin, the Fire Lord's personal guards and army were split in two to both defend the Fire Country Ruler and handled the transportation. It's a momentary decision, hence why it was the royal army doing the transportation.

Then he realized something else. Did Naruto even receive the same treatment as his fellow prisoners? His biggest concern is, what did they do to him. Did he even get a cell to see daylight?

Under normal circumstance, because of Jinchuriki status they could lock him in a heavily sealed room - like in a dungeon. The Sannin again curse the villagers what they had done to Minato's son. Most of all, he curse himself for leaving him in the village. Considering the possibilities, he sees no alternatives but to see the Fire Lord.

He dreaded the meeting because the Fire Lord will most likely ask him questions he wouldn't want to answer. In the worst case scenario, penalties and lost of funding may happen. Unfortunately, with Akatsuki on the rise, his godson became an important figure of interest.

 **Fire Capital**

When Jiraiya finally reached the capital. As expected, the Fire Lord asked him to explain to him the whole ordeal. Knowing he couldn't lie his way, he explain what he knew thus leaving nothing out. Oddly enough, Jiraiya had expected the man to be furious but he took it rather well.

"Just as I had suspected, your civilians had planned the whole thing."

That's where Jiraiya noticed something.

"Just as you had suspected?!" the Sannin unconsciously repeat what the Daimyo had said then quickly asks.

"What do you mean by that, my lord?"

"I am quite surprised Dojime hadn't told you, but I wouldn't blame him. As he was one of many that watched over him over the years."

Then it clicked, since he was the warden it's obvious he knew Naruto. After a while, Jiraiya had to ask.

"Is Naruto still with him?"

"Naruto-kun is here, and in the Capital."

His affectionate used of 'kun' was not missed by the Sannin but he let the Daimyo finish.

"Seeing his people had practically abandoned him."

Jiraiya wanted to correct him but couldn't rebut that accusation.

Technically, Konoha did forsaken him. The civilians were obvious, unfortunately the clan also did not care to vote against that decision. Sadly the final nail was the Hokage as he controls the final verdict. So, the Fire Daimyo was right, the village did abandoned him.

Continuing from the Daimyo.

"So, I offered him a place here in the Capital."

Jiraiya truly did wanted to rephrase the Fire Lord's statement because he thought it's harsh. However, he's running from the truth.

It was one of the main reason that the royalty wanted him to acknowledge that. He didn't want the village to make excuses, what is done is done and it's already been over 7 years.

"Jiraiya, I want it to be very clear."

"Whether Naruto want to go with you or not, it's up to him."

"If you can't convince him, leave him be."

"But, the vil... he will need the village's protection."

He wanted to say the village need him but after seeing the Fire Lord's harsh look on him he knew he had to change that statement. Hence, the excuse that the ninja village will be protecting him.

"No excuses, let the boy decide his own fate."

He clearly saw through the Sannin's deception thus his warning. The village had already abandoned him once, claiming they will protect him are only empty words. Having said his final piece the Fire Lord turned away.

As for Jiraiya, he's still couldn't understand why his godson wouldn't return.

'Didn't sensei say he loved the village.'

'What about becoming Hokage? I could personally train him, teach him his father's signature moves.'

Having thought about everything his sensei told him, he's already at the main gate.

It wasn't difficult to find his place. Like the Fire Lord says, it's just outside the main gate. He couldn't help but whistle.

'Perhaps, he's better off here."

It may not be a mansion but it's way better than his crappy apartment in Konoha.

'I guess it may be a little more harder to convince him.'

Nevertheless, he step forward for the inevitable encounter.

'I wonder if he's in?'

Unfortunately, little did he know, things are more complicated than he thought. Lucky for him, Naruto came to the door. After a brief meeting, one thing lead to another.

"Just why should I come with you? I have nothing to do with Konoha anymore."

"It's for your safety, there are some dangerous people looking for you."

"You mean the 'Snake Freak'?!"

The Sannin immediately recognize that reference associating to his old teammate.

"WHAT?! You met Orochimaru?"

"That's old news, it happened nearly a year ago and never saw him since."

"Eh?! That doesn't sound like him. Tell me what happened!"

 **##### Flash Back - Orochimaru #####**

What Naruto said was true. Since the Suna episode and 'Sound Four's' failure in stealing the 'Desert Lotus', Orochimaru was there personally to see this hyped painting. He was also curious about its rumors in changing the fate of the village. Most of all, he also wants to confirm his subordinate's tale on the ridiculous security.

They were not wrong as its securities are top-notched. He had been there for over a week and personally witnessed its transition.

'What a marvelous concept.'

The Snake Sannin couldn't help but consider such innovation used in his lair.

Unfortunately, the cost would be astronomical. It wouldn't be practical anyway as his lairs were meant to be a temporary hideouts in case he's found by his many enemies. One thing he learned are that his ninjas didn't lie. Based on his own analysis, even he would have problem bypassing the multi-layer and multi-system defenses.

However, despite the security marvel in the museum it was the 'Desert Lotus' that had he most intrigued. While the Sannin agreed that it's one unique piece of art, Orochimaru couldn't help but find something's missing from it. Even a genius such as he couldn't understand why and he had spent over a week trying to figure it out. Like many experts, he can sense there's no ninjutsu involved.

Like an itch he couldn't scratch, Orochimaru too had his ninja search for the non-existent artist. Too bad, his ninjas had the same amount of luck as any other ninja as the only evidence of the artist's existence is the 'Desert Lotus'. That was until Mizuki comes into play and by chance Kabuto discovers his true identity.

This happen right after the Forbidden Scroll incident. Like it is fated to happen, Mizuki steals the scroll only to be caught. Long story short, after they managed to get every information off him, they shipped him off to the Shinobi Prison. That's where he met the civilian prisoners.

As fellow Kyubi hater, the group got along well and the ex-Chunin learn about the blond's predicament. He vowed to find the demon and finish the job. Normally, Orochimaru or Kabuto would have left him to rot but with Suna out of the picture they needed another strategy, thus the prison. That's how the Snake's right-hand man learned about the blond Jinchuriki.

It may seem like a long shot but Kabuto was confident that Naruto Uzumaki is the true face behind this mystery artist. The reason no-one knew whom he is or find him is because he's locked up in prison. It was also for same reason why there's so few of his art on the elemental nation. As the civilian prisoners vowed with their own lives, Kabuto had no doubt his work are still in the old prison.

Once Kabuto report his surprising find, Orochimaru too came to the same conclusion. Thus, ignoring his plan to the leaf village he left to see this old prison for himself. Since the 'Desert Lotus', his mind had been itching. At the same time, he also wanted to find what he was missing.

He had already marked the Uchiha, hence his main objective is more or less completed. The destruction of the village would have been a nice bonus but he isn't arrogant enough to think he can fight the top hidden village by himself. Without support from Suna, it's one huge set back to his original plan. Since he couldn't get the Kazekage alone or him to agree, he had to scrap the invasion.

Although he has another trump card in form of the past Hokages but he wouldn't get the satisfaction in seeing his sensei's look when he summons them. His feud with his sensei was personal, hence the destruction of the village is only a bonus. As a genius, Orochimaru also took pride in his plans thus he wouldn't fight a pointless battle where he will be put on a disadvantage.

That's where strategy comes in. Unfortunately, he had to admit even a prodigy like himself he could never beat a Nara. Combined with the lost of element of surprise because they knew he's coming and home field advantage. His status may cause even Shikaku Nara to be very wary but Orochimaru wouldn't bother fighting a fight where he has to do all the work.

On the other hand, he's also side tracked by another matter. It was an issue that perked his curiority since his visit to Suna. As according to Kabuto's source, the original author of the 'Desert Lotus' is in the old Fire Prison. By latest intel, the prison while no longer operational there's a monument left there by the creator that could not be moved.

Although those fools wouldn't say what it was but claimed it's on the wall, so it wouldn't be so easy to move. Interested in this new development Orochimaru had Kabuto gather more intel whereas he himself go to investigate this monument. Very few things interests him and the genius Sannin wanted to know why even he's entranced by something like a painting. It's very mystery and it hurts his pride to not understand it.

For someone like Orochimaru, it would be a joke to not able to sneak in. Unlike the museum in Suna, the security there were almost none existent. He just slither in like a snake without a sound or being seen. The place was nearly empty but he's surprised to find a gallery in place.

'At least the Intel's legit and his trip is not wasted.'

He hoped Kabuto can get more information on the artist and his whereabouts. As he made his way through the gallery, the first thing he noticed are the style.

'They are all his work. Fascinating! How very Interesting.'

Only the creator of the 'Desert Lotus' can produce something that can effect someone like him. It was for this reason that his respect for the author went up a few notches. To have one that can capture his interest is already a miracle but a gallery of them, that's something else. Unfortunately, despite right in front of him Orochimaru still couldn't understand how they are triggering such foreign feeling within him.

The Sannin took his time and the guards were none consequential as they couldn't even detect him. So slowly he move along and eventually making his way to 'Konohagakure'. The final piece both stunned and mystified him, he too almost thought he's there in Konohagakure. Still he has enough common sense to not attack or hate it, it's just a painting.

Oddly enough, he couldn't hate it.

Is it because he know it's a painting?

Even he doesn't know why.

With this author's work, one can never truly distinguish reality from illusion.

Unfortunately, that's also when Dojima-san happens to see him. At least he thought he saw him.

However, just before he can be sure the figure vanished. Like a dutiful director he is, he start questioning everyone, counting and recounting all the paintings while making sure nothing is amiss.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was long gone. Like how he arrive, he left without a trace. On his way, he's finding himself even more curious.

'Hopefully, Kabuto have something.'

Despite that, he still couldn't help but contemplating over the strange events.

'Why am I even fuzzing over art?'

'They are more of Sasori or Deidara thing.'

He can see himself relating to forbidden jutsus and eternal life etc but 'ART'?

Another thing that concerns him is despite all the amazing pieces, he found himself unable to connect with any of them. Again it's something even he himself couldn't understand. That's the reason why he's interested in the author because perhaps he has an answer.

Thankfully, Kabuto came back with more useful Intel. He didn't even have to sneak in. Through his connection, he had other prisoners to do his work for him.

"What was that painting crap said last time?"

"What?! Not you too? I told you it's that fu***** demon."

"Damn Hell Spawn even bewitched the Fire Lord and got us sent here."

"You know if you lied to us, all of us will come back for your head."

Of course a threat here and there encourage them to give them better.

"Believe me, the old prison still has the drawing the demon spawn made."

"I doubt it can be moved, anyone can check it out if you don't believe me."

Unlike the old, this prison contain more deadly elements so the Konoha civilians wouldn't dare bantering for anything. Like the saying goes, it's better with the devil than in its path.

Hence, through those conversations Kabuto drew his own conclusion. It's pretty clear since he's also from Konoha.

'It all made sense, it's gotta be the Kyubi Jinchuriki.'

It wasn't hard to deduce whom they were talking about because only those from Konoha would describe the Kyubi Jinchuriki that way.

Kabuto's surprise he's found out this much as the artist they had been search was right under their nose the whole time.

'It's no wonder no-one could find him, he's been locked in prison the entire time.'

'However, the problem is, where is he now?'

'Hmmm, if what they say is true. Then the Fire Lord is also somehow involved.'

Since there's no news for his return to Konoha, he's likely in the Capital. At least based on those conversations, the Fire Lord seem to have a soft spot for him. Fools are easy to read and manipulate, thus Kabuto is sure he can find answer in the Capital. Otherwise it will be another trip to the shinobi prison.

Again, past conversation also conclude that the Jinchuriki could have gone with other prisoners. Another name that came up is Ryoma, whom they mentioned came from a mobster background. In the meantime, he and 'Sound Four' will head to the Capital.

This time 'Sound Four' didn't fail as they brought the artist before their master.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

A child was tossed to the cold hard floor and the bag over his head is immediately removed. As the blond's eyes meets the Sannin's, he knew he's the villain.

He's obviously a villain, not only does he look like a snake he even exude an evil presence. Since he's here, there's no doubt in his mind he's also the culprit to his kidnapping. Then the villain starts to talk.

"Boy, I hear you are a painter. Make something to impress me."

It's clearly not a request as it follows with a threat.

"Let me be clear, if your work isn't to my satisfaction I will feed you to my snake."

Orochimaru made sure he understands by summoning the giant snake that will most likely eat him. The message is clear, the huge snake is definitely large enough to swallow him whole. Seeing he understands, the Sannin continued.

"If you are as good as they say. You will have my word, not only will you be freed I will even pay you for your troubles."

"My people will even return you immediately 'WITHOUT' harm."

He emphasize the terms 'immediately' and 'without harm', but that's only on the condition that he succeeds. As he finished, the Snake Sannin is quite amused to see him respond with a glare.

Very few dared to defiant him, hence he too responded with a raised eyebrow. Especially one that's not even a ninja. Anyone would be quite nervous considering his summon is now 'hissing' loudly beside him. One command was all he need and his snake would pounce.

'The kid has guts.'

Nevertheless, it's still very amusing.

On the other hand, Naruto don't like threats. He knew he's a target but he's being stubborn. While he may not know who he is, the threat is clearly very real. However, that wasn't what irked him.

What he couldn't forgive is he looking down on him. Yes, the Evil Snake Ninja can easily kill him but he can't make him do anything. Despite that, what's on his mind is more devious. He will paint alright, he will just paint something beyond the freak's comprehension.

This is another odd scene he's seeing as Orochimaru look at his prey. He may not be able to read his mind, but the kid's emotional change was not lost in his eyes. He recognized that look, it reminds him of his home village. That stupid phase his sensei always says - the 'Will of Fire'.

It's ironic that it came from someone they cast out. The moment they knew whom the artist is, Orochimaru had Kabuto dug up information on him. Thus, he knew about the boy's status. A supposed ninja village weapon reduced to civilian that turn into an artist.

Despite his Jinchuriki status, without training he's still a 'zero' threat. So Orochimaru's amused.

'Just how will he fight him?'

However, on the outside he continues to show his lack-of-interest appearance.

As being said, he's curious. Other than forbidden jutsus, eternal life, he's surprised something like art catch his interest. Or is it just his art that concerns him? Another reason he had him brought here is he's hoping to uncover that secret.

On the other hand, the kid is also interesting. He's without a doubt talented, as his paintings speaks for itself. It's because of this, his heart is for some reason filled with anticipation. When the painting first surfaced, he didn't think much on them but they did catch his interest.

It wasn't the painting itself but its effects had him very intrigued. The Snake Sannin thought he had reached the summit in understanding everything, but was surprised to find something he wasn't even aware of. To make matter more interesting, it's not ninjutsu, senjutsu or any of the areas he's familiar with. Finally, another reason he had the brought here is to see if there's any fuuinjutsu involved.

Since he couldn't sense anything abnormal through his paintings, his only conclusion would be fuuinjutsu. At least that would explain how he's drawn to them. Hence why he had everything prepared before hand.

"You will find everything you need over there, I suggest you get started."

Having finished what he has to say, he silently return the stare. For a few minutes, the two were locked in a silent stand off. Not knowing what to do, the 'Sound Four' took their guest's inaction as some form of refusal thus were about to take action.

"Leave him be."

To their surprise, it was their master that stopped them. Then they thought, the kid's the only civilian in the room, thus it's clear he's not going anywhere. Hence, his only option is to either start working unless he wants to stay for a very long while. Their master's right, the kid's not going anywhere.

On the other hand, Orochimaru saw more than that. The kid never did out right refuse his demand, so he's wondering what he's thinking about. Despite the look, the Snake Sannin didn't think he's just glaring at him.

Instead he felt like he's being scrutinized thus he unconsciously made himself sitting straightener and making himself more regal looking. It's like getting your photo taken, you would try to make yourself look better. As odd as it may seem, the Snake Sannin is quite sharp in picking up those little details. Hence, why he told his guards to let him do as he wish.

As a result 'Sound Four' found themselves feeling like they had been left out on something. It's made them feeling like they were the 3rd wheel. Since Orochimaru hadn't dismissed they had no choice but to stand on standby. The kid may not know how ruthless Orochimaru is but they do.

True to the 'Snake Sannin's' expectation, after a while the blond artist wordlessly made his way to his workstation. It didn't take him long to start working. While the others are curious, none dared to step forth to further incur the Sannin's wrath. His orders were absolute and since he's sitting there patiently, they too must stand idly unless he says so.

As he watch him work, the others too were curious but none of them dared to step forth to incur the Snake Sannin's wrath. Orochimaru's no different as he too is extremely intrigued but didn't let it spoil his surprise.

Internally, Orochimaru too is very intrigued but he didn't let it spoil his surprise. To those used to the Sannin's antics, they would find him very odd and out of character. However, they wisely kept their own thoughts to themselves.

As they thought about it, their master's correct. As a civilian, he isn't likely going anywhere in a room full of ninjas. So he can either start work or stay for the rest of his life. From the looks of it, Orochimaru too is content to wait as long as he want.

Under normal circumstances, patience isn't his strong suit but a civilian trapped in his lair amuse him. Others too can see this thus wouldn't dare interrupting his 'entertainment'. Despite that, the young civilian erratic behavior is not lost on 'Sound Four'.

'Just what the hell is he doing?'

From the corner of their eyes, they can see him splashing a whole bucket of paint on to the canvas. At first they thought he's throwing a tantrum. Seeing Orochimaru not looking what he did, they too wouldn't dare draw attention to themselves.

Curiously, 'Sound Four' continues to take sneak peaks. At least he's now more normal. Well, as normal as he can be climbing the ladder up and down trying to work on the oversized canvas.

The four couldn't help but turn their sight back on their master. The Snake Sannin is oddly silent and hadn't even moved an inch.

'Is he painting the boss?'

It was what's on their minds, but at the same time wouldn't dare to disturb him or make a sound.

Perhaps that's the reason why he's sitting more regal and dignify than he usually is. Orochimaru isn't one for patience and his subjects knew that. Hence, unlike their guest they can see how different he is. He is obviously still very creepy, but oddly 'less creepy'? They all thought about it but clearly wouldn't openly bring it up.

Eventually, it was done.

"Well? Is it finished?"

Naruto said nothing, he returned that same stare while wiping his hands. He want the Sannin to draw his own conclusion.

'The kid sure has guts.'

He still had that defiant look. Ignoring him, Orochimaru turns to the painting, only to see a 'pitch black' portrait.

'What the ?!'

However, before he could turn that anger on the creator, he caught something. A silhouette or something but it only somehow appear on the corner of his eyes. What attracted him is the creepy feeling that's on par of his own.

'Is this some kind of payback from the kid?!'

Payback or not, Orochimaru had to see it closer. The feeling is like knowing there's a buried treasure to be discovered. Hence, his sense is filled with both excitement and anticipation. He couldn't see it fully but he knew the kid did what he asked.

It still amazes him how something you can see but at the same time not. As a scientist, it should be physically impossible. Yet, he's seeing it with his own eyes. It took a while and the trick is to not look at it directly.

Perhaps it's the brat's little childish little revenge but the end result came out better than what he expects. Nevertheless, the brat did fulfil their agreement. He may not be able to see now but through little glimpses he can see a beautiful and majestic creature waiting for him to discover. To some people, the pitch black veil is perhaps an annoyance but to him it was perfect. It adds a sense of mystery to an already enigma painting.

"Paid the kid and take him home!"

'Sound Four' was stunned as they thought they heard him wrong.

Having seen the pitch black painting, the four could not understand what's going on. Then again, how much are they paying him?

Thankfully before they can misinterpret him, he added.

"Use the scroll in my vault!"

It's another bombshell as the four stood rooted in their spot.

"But, Orochimaru-sama..."

It's making no sense because they knew what it meant as the scroll contains the village's entire treasury. Having served him for years, they can't believe he would agree to pay let alone such crazy amount.

"Just do it, his work is at least worth that much."

'Had the kid just hypnotized him?'

Orochimaru ignored them as he continues to admire the newly created painting. Despite their uncertainty, 'Sound Four' slowly made their way to the vault. They hesitated because none of them were certain this is exactly what their master wanted. On their way, they stressfully inform him they are leaving and along with the kid's money.

He's clearly still mesmerized with the painting as he waves them off. It didn't take them long to sneak him into his home.

"Here kid, I don't know what you did. I hope you didn't do anything stupid because if our master wakes up from whatever crap he's in he will want retribution."

Having said that, they dropped the scroll and left.

Picking up the scroll, not knowing how to open it he left it where it was before going to sleep.

"Crazy Clients!"

That's all he said before start sleeping. He plans to visit the palace again anyway so the accountant can handle it.

The crazy snake did say it's his payment. Little did he or the accountant know that there is 26 million Ryo stuffed in the scroll. Of course, Naruto probably wouldn't be telling him about the kidnapping.

"Hi Naruto, what can do for you today?"

"Hi Yashiha-san, I just got this yesterday. The ninja said it was my payment, you think you can handle it?"

"Alright, it's no problem. The usual, right?"

"Sure."

While a storage scroll is new coming from Naruto because he usually deal with royalties. However, it's fairly common transaction among the royal court. Even the 26 million came no much a surprise because the blond's work often fetch into 10 million range. As his accountant, Yashiha certainly had seen his paintings so he can understand the hype.

 ************ Back to Present with Jiraiya**

"What?! That's it?!" cries the Toad Sannin.

"Yeah?! That's it! What more do you want?"

"Didn't you even report it?"

"No. I don't see the point."

By then, Jiraiya didn't what to say. Orochimaru, the most wanted missing-nin in Fire Country came and kidnapped him and he didn't even bat an eye. Then again, Naruto is a civilian, why would he care whom the Snake Sannin is.

Even giving him a list of missing-nins or the bingo book, he wouldn't know what to do with them. As a defenseless civilian it's not like he can avoid them. Hence, once Jiraiya realized that he had no come back.

There's also his ex-teammate's overly odd behavior. It's unprecedented and the Toad Sannin can not understand why Orochimaru would spend all that effect to take his godson only to dump him back.

'What the fu** is happening?!'

Unfortunately for him, in Naruto's eyes he's the crazy one. Nevertheless, Jiraiya's still left with a ton of unanswered questions. Sadly, they are something only his ex-teammate can answer and he doubt he will be seeing him anytime soon.

"Wait a minute, he paid?!" only to see the blond nod.

Not just that, he paid 26 million Ryo?! Jiraiya can see him ransacking village, experimenting on villagers, but to actually pay? Again, he had to stress the amount slowly - 26 million Ryo?!

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you are the reason Orochimaru was acting this strange?"

Again, that accusation wouldn't make any sense to the blond. It's not like he knew how the Snake Sannin used to act. Hence, his accusation only made him look more silly to the Jinchuriki.

 ************ Flashback - Orochimaru & Manda**

26 million Ryo while is no small sum, Orochimaru is nevertheless pleased with what he had paid for. In fact he's so pleased with the painting he had it framed behind his throne. It's used to be his lair but now it's his throne. Why? It's because that's where he receive visitors and the guests often found themselves intimidated, and Orochimaru liked that feeling.

He can easily see it in his guests. They tries to hide it but all of them couldn't help but feel a presence behind that mystery pitch black painting. Unfortunately for these people, Orochimaru's presence only amplify that sense of uneasiness. Like a snake he is, Orochimaru enjoyed watching them squirm.

To the him the portrait gave him a sense of power, a feeling of control. Unfortunately, to those in audience with him, the feeling is like having a monster behind him yet at the same time unable to see it. It's exactly what Orochimaru wanted. Hence, what was once considered as his lair which he could abandon at anytime, it's now his throne.

As oddly as it may seem, it change him for the better. Instead of ordering his people, he now listens to them. Even if it's just to see their scared look, Orochimaru nevertheless fulfils his duty as the village's leader.

Naruto's original plan was to make something that would make his captor eat his words. Little did he know, he may had succeeded in making Orochimaru wasting over 2 months to truly see it but it met his taste. Our hero thought he could scare him but instead it was what the Sannin had wanted. The creepiness of the portrait fit his image to a T. Despite not understanding what's behind the pitch black painting, the Snake Sannin sensed a familiarity thus finally found his connection.

Once he figured out what he think it was, he only loved it more. Although he can always ask the kid, but the mysteriousness made it more meaningful. However, what Orochimaru couldn't anticipate was for his summon to find out. One day Manda appear and demanded to know what this painting is.

"OROCHIMARU, WHAT IS THIS PAINTING I HEAR SO MUCH ABOUT?"

Apparently, some of his summons was curious about the new painting thus raised a few heads in the summon world. Eventually, the news was leaked to the boss summon. Manda knew his summoner thus it's wondering why a painting is catching his interest.

It didn't take him long to find it as it too narrowed its snake eyes.

"MMMMHHH, WHAT IS THIS?"

Obviously, it's also catching its interest. Unlike its summoner, it only took it 15 minutes to see it.

"OROCHIMARU, I WANT THIS!"

Unfortunately, his summoners immediately refused him.

"NO!"

"!" equally surprised by his firmness, the snake re-negotiated.

"I WILL OFFER MY SERVICE FOR HALF OF THE ORIGINAL AGREED SACRIFICE IN EXCHANGE FOR THE PAINTING."

"The answer is still no, Manda. The painting stays where it is."

After some more back and forth negotiation, the two finally came to an agreement. As Orochimaru says, the painting will stay but Manda can summon himself whenever he wants to see the painting.

In exchange for zero sacrifices for his service, Orochimaru also agrees to remodel the throne room to accommodate his massive size. It turns out for the better as aside from the creepy portrait, both the Sannin and his huge summon's presence only unnerve his guest more. Thankfully, Manda too saw the funny side in this whole arrangement. It's like watching the moment rats discovering they were in the same room as the apex predator.

Their expressions were amusing but its entertainment is mostly on the pitch black portrait. Despite what it looked like, Manda was surprised to find something behind that 'pitch black' veil. Like his summoner, he can only glimpse at what it think is there. However, what it saw interest him.

As the King of the Snake summon, Manda was surprised to find himself a little intimated. This in turn made it admiring the creature behind that painting. The two (Orochimaru and Manda) may not be able to see the creature clearly but that's the beauty of it. It's clear to them its what's making the creepiness stand out.

That's when the two's overall appearance starts to changing without themselves knowing. This was clearly not missed when Orochimaru meet with his fellow Sannins.

"Greetings, Jiraiya and Tsunade."

The 2 immediately knew whom that voice belongs to. However, they had yet to see him until all that smoke is cleared.

 *********** TIMELINE RECAP (The numbers are Naruto's rough age and month of that year along with the events)**

Naruto 11, 1 months (Leaves Prison)

Naruto 12, 8 months (Chunin Exam Start)

Naruto 12, 9 months (Chunin Exam Final)

Naruto 13, 1 months (Naruto in Orochimaru's lair)

Naruto 13, 2 months (Jiraiya leave for Tsunade)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Orochimaru meeting with his fellow Sannins)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Jiraiya start seaching for Naruto)

Naruto 14, 1 months (Jiraiya finding Naruto - not decided)

These are roughly the timeline estimated for now (in this story). Just a light warning, they may still vary depending on how the story progresses. The main emphasize is, by the time Jiraiya finds him several key events would have passed. They will obviously come in form of future chapters. Since I haven't written them yet, they aren't fixed.

On another note, I may be complicating things but I want to at least write a story with some sense of logic before releasing them. Hence, when writing some of you will find that I am jumping from timeline to timeline. In a sense, what you see here is just a rough guideline. I would prefer Jiraiya to find Naruto when he's age 15 but that may seem unlikely. One main reason is, it's a little too unrealistic. So we will see.

 *********** Back to the Story**

The smoke took a little while to settle as the two Sannins waited for their ex-teammate to show himself. It was odd because it took a little while longer, just a little to the edge of their patience. Indeed it's the Snake Sannin but before he came out they notice his eyes first. It unnerved them but they didn't release their guard.

That's when he strolls calmingly into view. He didn't just walked, from the way he move it looked like he guided into place. All in one smooth motion. Their ex-teammate is weird but this is beyond his usual standard.

Orochimaru smirked, the two would have snapped but the dangerous vibe is making them overly cautious. This was obviously not lost in the Snake Sannin's eyes. Then there's the stare, the two could not explain it but the feeling is like he's looking down on them. In terms of Strength, Tsunade can easily pulverize him.

Jiraiya too has his 'Sage Mode', therefore he too isn't short on power. Yet despite it's 2 against 1, they couldn't help but get the feeling they were the ones being cornered.

'Something's wrong?!'

Again, none of them could explain it.

Little did they know, this was all part of their teammate's strategy. His entrance may seem strange but they were all preparations to turn the field into his advantage. They were very subtle but at the same time very effective. What Orochimaru did was setting up his stage and as the result suggests, he was very successful.

"Enough of your games, Teme. Why are you here?!"

"I could ask the same of you."

Despite it's still 2 on 1, it certainly doesn't feel that way and Jiraiya's attitude shows as he sounded like a rat about to be cornered. He's already prepared to unleash his attack if Orochimaru don't start answering his question.

"Actually, I was hoping to recruit Hime to my village but I see you beat me to it."

"No way in hell, I will let you - KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU."

Tsunade had already agreed to return to Konoha, thus she too joined the fight as she too summoned Katsuyu. However, the last to summon had triggered another smoke screen.

You can almost hear the two groan - 'Not again'. They both knew whom it is and so do Gamabunta and Katsuyu. However, like the 2 Sannins when they first encounter this phenomenon they couldn't help but drawn their eyes to the huge shadow behind all that smoke. It's sharp eyes were the first to become visible as it sent shivers down everyone's backs before revealing its glorious self.

Gamabunta couldn't help but whistle at its entrance. Nevertheless the damage is already done as the Toad Boss had unconsciously drawn his blade. Even Katsuyu is tense and she's a slug. All the summon, Manda stood tallest as it look down on them.

"IS IT ME OR IS MANDA LOOKING DOWN ON US?"

He isn't talking in literal sense because they all had a strange sense that's exactly what's happening now. Only Jiraiya and Tsunade marvel what happened to get their teammate like this.

'What's the teme been smoking to get him like this.' secretly wondered Jiraiya.

'He looked damn sane, that is the problem.' Tsunade too added her own two cents from a medical point of view.

Then she barked.

"Everyone look sharp. Manda looked very dangerous."

Despite it's a 4 against 2 (including summons), the 4 are the ones feeling oppressed.

"Looks like I won't be getting anything useful out of this."

"So I will retreat for now."

The other two Sannins didn't object as they watch him leave. In fact, deep down they couldn't help but breath a sigh of relieve.

Sometime after Orochimaru left, Tsunade turns to her teammate.

"Go! Jiraiya. Go to your Godson."

"Hime?!"

"I will handle the village. You go find Naruto."

 ************ End of Flashback**

"Wait a minute, Orochimaru's strange behavior was because of you?!"

Again, his godson only stared back at him with the look. 'How the heck would I know?' Jiraiya again sweat-dropped.

"Right?! You probably wouldn't know what he was like before."

"Alright, will you stop with that stare."

Naruto said nothing but his eyes said it all. For some odd reason, Jiraiya see what he's thinking thus gaining another large sweat-drop.

'He did say he's a Sannin, perhaps they are all weird like that.'

Jiraiya almost want to yell, he's not weird but a super pervert. Sadly that would make matters worst for him.

'These Konoha ninjas are crazy!'

Again, the kid is very easy to read.

'Damn the kid is really expressive.'

The Toad Sannin thought but outwardly his express didn't change. First impression is everything, Orochimaru made his and now Jiraiya.

'No way in hell I am going with them.'

Sighing to himself, the Sannin knew then convincing him will only be harder from now on. The Fire Daimyo said to let him make his choice. It's also clear why the Daimyo say it will be difficult.

 **Author's Note** : That's the Sannin chapter as promised. I hope it's entertaining. Again, please review if you like the story. Next to appear, Akatsuki. Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sasori & Deidara

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its character. This story is written solely for open entertainment for the public.

 **Author's Note** :

When I mentioned Akatsuki in last chapter, I can see some of you had already correctly deduced whom will be appearing in this chapter. Good Job, it's Sasori and Deidara. Before we start please note that there will be a minor time change to when Jiraiya actually meeting Naruto. In last chapter, I said he would be 14 but now I am revising it to 15.

Naruto 11, 1 months (Leaves Prison)

Naruto 12, 8 months (Chunin Exam Start)

Naruto 12, 9 months (Chunin Exam Final)

Naruto 13, 1 months (Naruto in Orochimaru's lair)

Naruto 13, 2 months (Jiraiya leave for Tsunade)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Orochimaru meeting with his fellow Sannins)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Jiraiya start seaching for Naruto)

Naruto 15, 1 months (Jiraiya finding Naruto)

You will see when the next chapter is here, anyway to not spoil anything I won't tell you why. As to how this change affect my timeline, I will say it would have very little effect. The only one affected would be Jiraiya because it's his meeting with his godson that's further postponed.

If you want the technicalities, the key would be the Fire Lord. Remember, Jiraiya needed the Fire Lord to gain access to the Shinobi Prison. Hence, if say the Fire Lord is not in the Capital, the Toad Sannin would be forced to think of an alternative. He can either try forcing his way into the Prison or he will have to track down the Fire Country leader.

So the question would be why would a Country Leader leave for such a long period of time? And my answer would be because of Naruto. The man did promise him he would introduce his paintings to the world. Hence, why he's doing his elemental country world tour.

On the surface, the tour was about improving their relation among fellow Daimyo. However, discretely his purpose is to pass along 'UZU' contract. The act is like passing secret notes from a handshake, the other Country Leader would immediately knew a hidden message is there thus hid the exchange. The note would be simple, like 'UZU found, Capital'.

It should be very clear because the whole elemental nation had been looking for the UZU painter. Hence, the Fire Lord's intention was to give his fellow Daimyo the head start to get in touch. As Leaders, the other Daimyo knew better than to leak the message. They would immediately burn the note before planning their trip to Fire Capital.

On the other hand, the Royal Court would already be prepared when such guest show up. By then, they would have been used to Naruto's needs thus support him in exchange. This is of course part of the Fire Lord's plan. To better prepare him to deal against nobles and Daimyos.

It was the reason why he had some of his trusted nobles to start off the trial run. Everything was part of the plan to slowly introduce him to the elemental nation. It was just so unfortunate that Jiraiya appear when that plan got started. It was for that reason, he spent nearly an extra year chasing after the Fire Leader.

So in the end, Jiraiya ended up chasing his footstep around the elemental nation. Which I might add he finally caught up after they were back in Fire Country. It might also be quite funny to see his reaction when he found out his godson had always been in the Capital all along. Anyway, this chapter isn't about Jiraiya but it should give you a little insight to what our hero's been doing.

 **Jiraiya Part 2 (continuing from previous chapter)**

"Ok, that was unexpected." says the Toad Sannin.

Having listened to the flash back involving his old teammate can do that, especially one that's Orochimaru. However, he then realized this isn't about his old ex-teammate. Thanks to that encounter, even someone like Jiraiya was side tracked. Well you can't really blame him considering Orochimaru is afterall Konoha's number one enemy and he somehow found his way to Naruto before him.

Massaging his temples, Jiraiya realized they are actually drifting from the main issue. Hence, he had to bring them back on track and focus on the problem on hand.

"OK, nevermind about my ex-teammate. I was only shocked that he's somehow involved."

He's not going to mention how his ex-teammate beat him in finding his godson, let alone getting to him much earlier than he.

"Let's not get side tracked. While my ex-teammate is dangerous he isn't the reason why I am here."

"The main reason why I am here is there's an organization looking for you."

"More specifically, they are targeting all 'Jinchurikis' such as yourself."

"I am sure even you can understand it's nothing good."

Jiraiya was both glad and disappointed he isn't the one to tell him what it is.

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me."

"These people are dangerous, so in order to protect you I need you to come back to Konoha."

"No!" Naruto responded adamantly.

The steeled tone he used in his response spoke volumes as its very clear by then that the Sannin's negotiation wouldn't go smoothly as he thought.

"I am done with the village. I like my life here."

You don't have to be an expert in behavior analysis or body language to see how he felt against his home village. He wouldn't even call it by its name and Jiraiya can even see the slight twitch every-time 'Konoha' is brought up. Unfortunately, despite times calls for desperate measures, so he had to at least try.

"Look, the palace guards aren't equipped to handle these people."

"No offense to them but normal samurais probably wouldn't know they were there let alone fight against them."

"I don't want to frighten you but they are ruthless and would not stop until they have what they want."

Sadly, his narrative had no effect on him as he stared back impassively.

"Hey Kid, you need to listen. Please take this seriously because these people are all Kage-class ninja assasins."

"I am listening, if what you say is true. Just how many Kage-class ninjas does the village have?"

Seeing he's at least being reasonable, he answered truthfully.

"Well, there's myself. The Sandaime and now Tsunade, she should be the new Hokage now."

He had hoped the Hokage title would perk his interest but sadly he didn't seem to care.

"Only 3? Out of the whole village?"

"Well, there are others such as Kakashi and Might Gai. But they fell short on Kage-level but they are close."

(Kakashi was not very powerful near the beginning hence how he was captured by Zabuza. Similarly Might Gai is also around his level unless he use his gates, so he too isn't quite kage level.) Jiraiya want his trust, thus he's answering everything as honest as he can.

Some might argue why Jiraiya couldn't just knock him out and take him like Orochimaru. The answer is simple, he couldn't. With the Fire Lord's involvement, that option is now impossible. After-all, the man did ordered him to not force the issue. So, if Naruto suddenly disappear, regardless whether Konoha's involved or not they would be his number 1 suspect.

Then again, Jiraiya also want a close relationship with his godson thus he couldn't be too forceful. Sadly, Naruto isn't making it easy for him as he outright rejects the offer.

"No thanks, I rather take my chances."

"Why not? Please be reasonable, you are better off protected inside a ninja village."

Jiraiya was hoping for a answer and he got one.

"Simple math, you said they are a group."

"Unless you are saying 3 is bigger than a group? I don't see how the village can seriously protect me!"

"Let me explain, these Akatsuki only travel in pairs."

"Anymore, they would risk attracting attention."

"So unless you are actively looking for them, very few knew about their existence."

"If they choose to come anyway, our border patrols would notify the village and we will be well prepared."

"Three kage-class ninjas may not be much, but ninjas isn't about strength."

"If you are a ninja, you will learn that strategy also plays a vital role when it comes to fighting."

"You may not know this, the Naras were well known for their intelligence and their Clan head is also the village's strategist."

"Combined with home field advantage, I doubt Akatsuki would be careless enough to attack on our turf."

(Let it be known that at the time Jiraiya didn't know about Pain or how powerful he is. He may know Nagato in his early years and know about his Rinnegan but at the time Nagato didn't know how to use them. Later Jiraiya thought he had died in the skirmish against Hanzo of the Salamander. Thus, as far as missing-nins go, the Toad Sannin is confident the 3 Kage-class ninjas and the village combined would be enough to combat the Akatsuki.

Under normal circumstances and from a realistic point of view, he would be right and isn't being arrogant. Unless it's Hanzo of the Salamander, Madara or Hashirama Senju alike coming back from the dead, there aren't many that can take on the Leaf. Otherwise, you will need another ninja village. Jiraiya knew this and so did Orochimaru, as do most ninjas.)

"So as you can see, from a military point of view you will be well protected?" then he added.

"You may not know this, aside from the famous quote 'Will of Fire' Konoha ninjas were well known to never abandon one another."

Aside from the explanation, the Toad Sannin hope to teach his godson the core value of the ninja village. Unfortunately, he forgot whom he's talking to as what he said after made him wince.

"Don't forget, Jiraiya-san. I was from the same village and I was abandoned."

Despite how causal it had sound, the Sannin couldn't help but tasting the venom through those words.

No matter how much he wishes to deny it, the boy was not wrong. The kid wasn't just abandoned, he was framed and then literally forgotten by the village. No-one did a thing, not even the clan heads. They threw him to the wolves and pretend it didn't happen. His godson clearly understood this and so did Jiraiya, hence why that response stung so much.

Unfortunately, he wasn't finished.

"Besides, if I go with you I will most likely die by your ninjas' hands before the Akatsuki get theirs on me."

Although shocked, Jiraiya couldn't deny it as he remembered his past reports. His abuser wasn't just the civilians, as ninjas and clans too were somehow involved. Not only that, even the village's medical units too went against their professional code of conduct and gave him less than the necessary treatment. With Tsunade back in the village and as Hokage, she will no doubt make sure fitting punishment is dealt, it won't change what had happened.

Solemnly the Toad Sannin had to admit.

"To be honest. Before coming here, I read your reports."

"While I can't undo the wrongs, however I can promise you, you will not be ostracized as long as I am alive."

"It will be different this time and they will have to get through me."

It may sounded perfect through his mouth but our hero wasn't fooled.

"Right! Who's going to stop them when you went off to fight this Akatsuki?"

"You think you can watch and protect me 24/7? 7 days a week? 365 days a year?" the blond inquires.

The silence was clear as the Sannin obviously hadn't thought about how he can uphold that promise. As much as he hate it, somehow he's losing an argument, to a pre-teen no-less.

That's another jab to his ego, then again what's being said sounded very much like a very personal experience. Did his godson went through this kind of life in prison or the village?

"Alright, I admit that came out wrong." he's obviously trying to salvage the situation.

"While it's true I can't be there everyday, I know others I trust to watch over you."

The moment he said that, even he realize how weak that sounded. Here, he's trying to get the kid to trust him but in the end he's passing the responsibility to someone else.

"No, like I said. I am fine where I am and I will not go back to my old life!"

Jiraiya knew then he had lost the argument.

Sighing in defeat, it's back to square one. Unlike his father, the kid isn't naive and trusting so he had to switch tactics.

"Look, I am not forcing you. I am just saying you have a better chance inside a ninja village than in the Capital."

Instead of pushing, he's now taking a step back.

"All I am asking is for you to think about it."

Too bad Naruto had already made up his mind and had very little tolerance for small talk so he cut right to the chase.

"Why?! To be lock up like an animal?"

Horrified, the Sannin quickly deny it.

"NO! HEAVENS, NO!"

"You are free to go wherever you want."

"I doubt that, I sincerely doubt the rest of the villagers will think that way. Especially your *council*."

You don't have to be a ninja to see the wince in the Sannin when the *council* is brought up.

Ignoring the surprised look, the blond continued.

"Especially when I am behind the village's walls. I doubt my so-called freedom will be as you say it would be."

He's again right, and the Sannin curse himself for not thinking about that. Unknown to him, the Fire Lord had explained to his godson about jurisdictions and rights.

As an artist, he will be dealing with a lot of royalties. Hence, the Daimyo had to teach him a little politics. Considering whom he is (UZU painter), he had to constantly remind him whom he can deal his business with. This includes associations with his old village.

Naruto is a very special case because he's considered as a ward of two states. This means on official papers both sides will have claims to him. Since he's born in Konoha, the village will have control over his inheritance. That will be politics as the two sides will have to negotiate.

Hence, our hero understand very well what will happen when he's behind the ninja village's walls. Currently, the ninjas have no claim on him. However, if he chose to voluntary move back, he will become Konoha's responsibility. Everything is politics because it's the binding agreement that kept them running smoothly this long.

Jiraiya's heart is perhaps in the right place, but with the elders on Konoha's council. Even the Sannin knew they will be his biggest obstacles in protecting his godson. He also knew very well, once Naruto returns, there will be very little he can do. He's feeling very conflicted, is he protecting his godson or damning him? He doesn't want to lie but Naruto had pointed out is again very true.

"If this group do come, I say let them come." Jiraiya want to protest but his godson didn't let him.

"I rather live freely than be put in a prison 'again'."

It's difficult to see whether he meant it (prison) in a literal sense or just a figure of speech, Jiraiya had a feeling he meant both. However, what had he more concerned about is whether he meant 'Konoha' as his prison or that there will be a prison waiting for him?

Considering whom are on the elder council, the Sannin knew what his godson had said weren't completely untrue. Tsunde is maybe a Hokage but Konoha's system isn't entirely a dictorship because as Itachi in the manga quotes:

'You don't become the Hokage to be acknowledged by everyone. The one who is acknowledged by everyone becomes the Hokage.'

Hence, while Tsunade has the power to make decisions but if she can't convince the clans and the local population, she's no different to an empty figure head. Then again, this is one of those never ending 'what if' scenarios because you won't know what happen until you are there.

So instead of worrying, he chose to focus on his objective and that is to convince his godson to return. Sadly, the source of all this is all because of hate. As much he want to tell him to let go that grudge he couldn't. Had the kid been a ninja, he may have to shoulder that responsibility but the reality is he isn't.

In Konoha's eyes he's branded a criminal, a clan killer which makes him an enemy of the village. It wasn't just boy that is pissed, even the easy going Toad wanted to find those responsible and rip them into shreds. Hence, he couldn't even ask him to let go that hate. This is especially the case when you consider why such demand is place on a young child when the adults couldn't control theirs.

There are so much he wanted to tell him, to teach him and to guide him but because of the village he couldn't. He couldn't tell him where his name 'Naruto' came from. The name came from his first book which his parent name their child. It's was their hope to see their son striving for peace like the character in his book.

During his time in Konoha, he had read his godson's past reports and saw the similarities between him and the character from his fictional book. At the time of writing, his character while inspired by orphans from war, it was nevertheless imaginary. Hence, seeing it come alive and coming from his home village gave him mixed feelings. War was hell and the Sannin had witnessed it with his own eyes, but the sickening treatment on his godson pales in comparison.

He didn't know which was worse, running away from deadly ninjas in a war torn country or living in a village where most villagers are plotting your death. Like the 'Naruto' character from his book, his godson ignore his hatefully treatments and push forth. He had his sight set on the ninja academy, hoping one day he can prove himself by protecting even those that wronged him. Jiraiya knew this because it's also written in the Sandaime's report.

What people didn't know is that Naruto isn't the Hokage's favorite because of his Jinchuriki status. He was his favorite because of his noble attitude. By conversing with him nearly everyday, the Sandaime can sense what a noble heart he has in such young age. It was for this reason that the Hokage took an addition interest in his future.

Call it an investment if you will, Naruto is maybe young but it's rare to see someone's will being this strong. It may seem cruel but Naruto's situation is like 'Trial by Fire'. The ninja world is cruel, so if Naruto can get through this by himself he will be tougher later in life. Hence, he had ninjas kept an eye on him and only intervene when he's in danger.

However, what he couldn't anticipate is how far his people would go about ruining the boy's career. Like the Hokage, Jiraiya too can see underneath the underneath. The Sandaime was very through in his report as it includes his godson's mental state. Had it been anyone, they would have long been broken or given up.

Unfortunately, because of that one event he was forever cast away from that chance. However, what riled the Sannin up so much was how it was accomplished. It smell so much like the crippled councilman that he almost jumped to confront him. What stopped him is the 'War Hawk's' usual signature that everything he does is one or another benefit the village.

Strangely, sending Konoha's Jinchuriki to prison seem very opposite to what the councilor would do. Upon finding out that this was all the civilian council's doing made him beyond furious. Not only did they meddled themselves in Shinobi affairs that shouldn't concerned them, they even perverted Konoha's justice system so they can get their way. What's more unforgivable is that the victim isn't just any nobody.

They locked away the fourth Hokage's son, the last clan heir of Uzumaki, his godson and the village's protector (Jinchuriki).

'FOOLS, IMBECILES, DIMWITS ...' he continued with all kinds of insults to describe them.

He wanted to wriggle the necks of those responsible but according to the reports he will be wriggling over half of the village's necks. He too now can see the frustration the Hokage felt when this happen, yet powerless to do anything.

Sighing to himself, he thought. Naruto would have been perfect. He's the tragic hero like in his story, the perfect main character to turn that his fiction story into reality. He would also be his last student and he had high hopes that Minato's son would be the prophecy child. Now Jiraiya didn't know what to think. 'Was the prophecy just a fool's dream? Can peace not truly be achieve?'

Ninjas are more than just assassins, at least that's what Jiraiya the Sannin believes. It's 'kanji' roughly translates as 'one whom endure', some thinks it's enduring their ruthless training or missions. However, see it differently. He thinks they are someone who can endure the world, someone whom can handle anything that life or nature throw at them. Their extraordinary powers weren't for selfish reasons like war, instead they were meant for something greater.

They were his ideals, an ideal shared by 2 Hokages, the Sandaime and the 4th which is his student. It was also the reason Minato and Kushina named their son after the character from his book. Whether he can bring peace like 'Naruto' in the book doesn't matter but as parents they want him to be strong and live his life like the fictional character. Sadly the two died on the day of his birth so no-one can tell him why they gave him that name.

What no-one knew was they did leave something for him. However, what they couldn't anticipate was the village not training him in ninja art. Minato had added a contingency plan to help his son in event the Kyubi escapes but since Naruto is a civilian and can't access that chakra the seal held on much longer.

(no-one knows its limit, could be years, could be centuries or even more)

The same can be said for Kushina as hers would only appear when it's time for him to steal the fox's power. Hence, their essence went dormant to god knows when it would be used.

The reason Jiraiya is so fixate on him is because he sees him as the hero he was meant to be. Even without help and guidance, his godson is like the 'Will of Fire' incarnate that the village ninjas are so proud of seeing themselves having but were too blind to see it in him. Countless times, they tried to extinguish and douse that Fire by their horrendous treatment. Yet, his Fire continues to burn until they conspire against him. Even then his 'Fire' hadn't quite died until he was forgotten by the very people he cared about. The day he painted 'Konohagakure' was also the day that 'Fire' died thus became the monument everyone in Fire Prison witnessed.

Of course, Jiraiya doesn't know about the wall. That does not stop him from asking himself that question.

'Why am I protecting these fools?'

Deep down he's having doubts, but he's no traitor. He proved that when he stopped himself from leaving during the Orochimaru mess.

"Kid, I won't tell you what to do or how to live your life. However, there's a saying among us ninjas."

"In our line of work, we ninjas don't expect to live a long life."

"So what we do is treat every day as our last and live it without regret."

Having said that, Jiraiya felt little proud for coming up with such line. Unfortunately, his godson thought otherwise.

"You are right, but that is only if you are truly living a life instead of being caged."

That response struck him like lightning as the Sannin had to look in his godson's eyes.

'Did he use it as a figure of speech? Or was he talking about his imprisement?'

Nevertheless, his use of 'being caged' alerted of the village elders. As much as he don't want to think about it, it's still a possibility.

Considering who else is on the elder council, it's a very high possibility.

'Ok, one problem at a time.'

First he will need to first convince his godson, he will worry about the elders later. He assume he's only using it as a figure of speech because he wouldn't know about the elders. Then again, with him personally watching over him he doubt they can try anything.

Like he thought to himself, one problem at a time. Unfortunately, his biggest challenge at the moment is to talk some sense into his godson. The short time he got to know him made him realize he would have a better chance moving the Hokage mountain with his own hands. Sighing to himself.

"Kid, I know what you went through, what the villagers did was beyond despicable."

"I am not asking you to forget or forgive these people, but don't let the past ruin your future."

"Like what I said, we ninjas have short lives, only a lucky few gets to live to an old age."

"If you stay here and when those guys with blue cloaks and red clouds finally show up. It would be too late."

Unknown to Jiraiya, what he just said triggered a reaction in him. However, what followed shocked him.

"You mean someone like Sasori and Deidara?!"

"WHAT?! How do you know about them?!" then he realized something.

"They were here?!"

"Oh, they come around every now and then."

"WHAT AND WHY?!" Jiraiya's clearly horrified.

"Why not?! They like art and I am an artist. So we got along well."

The Sannin wanted to pull his hair out, he's trying to keep them away and here his godson literally open his door wide welcoming them.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to scold him or even reprimand him. But he had to keep his cool.

"Don't you know they are missing-nins?"

"Should I?"

That stopped him, and Jiraiya just realized he's not talking to a shinobi. The kid's a civilian, of course he wouldn't know about missing-nins. Now he think about it, it seems he's the one that's overreacting. So after calming himself, he responded.

"Eh. Never mind."

Seeing he isn't missing a limb or got himself captured, something must had happened that's beyond his understanding. They were the Akatsuki, so unless his was wrong he's definitely missing something.

"Just tell me, did you invite them in?"

"Sure, why not? They are my friends."

'Friends?! He's friends with notorious missing-nins?!'

Suddenly, he had a sinking feeling in his gut. He had to once again compose himself before asking him another question.

"Just how long have you known them?"

Just maybe he can still savage the whole situation and give him a little lesson in not letting strangers into his own house.

"We had been in touch for 5 years."

"?!"

That's when he realized he himself is more of a stranger than those two.

The saddest part is through his godson's eyes he can also see how much of a stranger he is to him. He's only his 'godfather' in name, because he was never there for him. Everyone can make excuses but the fact is he's very much of a stranger. With his shoulders now slack he says.

"I suppose you are going to tell me what happened."

"If it will help me get rid of you. Sure."

At this point, it's abundantly clear that Jiraiya still hadn't told him who he is to him. To Naruto, all he need to know is that this man's from Konoha and that's enough. He may appear civil, but deep down he doesn't want anything tied to the village. The reason he's still talking is because he didn't know how to outright say no.

##### Flash Back - Sasori & Deidara #####

Little did anyone knew, Orochimaru wasn't the first to find him. Apparently, Sasori and Deidara got there long before even Kabuto found out about him. Very few know it, Yura Yura (Kazekage's Advisory council) isn't Sasori's only sleeper agent. It made sense, for someone known to control over a hundred of puppets, having more than one sleeper agent isn't a big deal.

At least in this story, he will have multiple such agents across the elemental nation. Like Yura, the host may not be aware until the jutsu is activated. It's ingenius thus prevent itself from being discovered. So unless you know what to look for, even experts in major villages will know there's a spy among them.

Additionally, the activation sequence can also be auto-triggered. Once relevent or specific information is intercepted, the jutsu would activate thus allow the agent to pass along the information. The moment 'demon' or 'Kyubi' is mentioned within these agent's earshot, the information is as good as in Sasori's pockets. So the question is how are the information passed over while the agent is in jail.

The answer is in his information network, it's called network for a reason and Sasori had to establish 'nodes' (connection point) for his information to flow. He may or may not had intended to target the prison for information but since one of his idiot agent managed to get himself in one. The puppet master had a choice, to either drop him or establish a connection. Obviously, he chose the latter.

While a prison isn't an ideal place for information because of its isolation but you never know what kind of information can be secretly exchanged. That's how he found out about the Kyubi Jinchuriki. However, what he didn't expect was to find out he's also this mystery painter that everyone's been searching all over the elemental nation. He didn't immediately report it because the Nine-Tailed beast isn't his responsibility.

He may bring it up in their next meeting but in the meantime his priority is on the Ichibi. Thanks to Yura (sleeper agent) on the council, Sasori knew everything about his home village. This means he knew everything about the museum and the village's transformation. However, what he couldn't understand is how this is all because of one painting.

To say that he's not curious would be wrong, but he didn't make it as his priority. That is until he had another argument with his partner where he suggest for a 3rd person's opinion.

"Yeah right, whom would be qualified enough to judge us?"

"How about that mystery artist that the whole elemental nation is searching for?"

"Mystery artist?! Who are we talking about?"

"You don't know? There's only one known work confirming his existence and it's sitting in Suna."

"You're talking about the 'Desert Lotus'? It know about that, I was meaning to sneak a peek the next time we are in the village." then the mad bomber realized something.

"Wait a minute? 'He'?!" he just realized his partner somehow knew he's a male.

"Yeah, the painter is a he. I happened to have his Intel by chance, along with his whereabouts."

"Since we are already near Suna, why don't we stop for a look?"

Like his partner, he too was a little curious.

"Good idea, we should check out his work before letting him judge ours. He better live up to my standard."

With Sasori in the lead, the two easily found themselves within walls of the ninja village. So without anyone noticing, the two Akatsuki members found their way to their target. While the museum maze is impressive, using his puppet scouts it wasn't to difficult. Despite taking at least over an hour, the two were never the less were amazed by the innovative structure design.

Thankfully, since they start in the middle of night (around 3) they have all the time they need. Once they arrive, like those seeing it the first time they two were captivated by its essence. While the museum is close, the painting is still illuminated by dim light. This however does not diminish its beauty or effect as the two unconsciously leap back a few meters.

They were surprised alright, as it feel like they were literally sucked in by the painting.

"The fu** happened? It's like we were being pulled in?"

"My senses tells me otherwise, but at the same time you are not wrong. How peculiar."

This phenomenon greatly perk the puppeteer's interest as he didn't hesitate to try again.

Seeing his partner step forth again, Deidara too didn't back down. Since it isn't affecting them physically, they two assumed it's somehow work like an optical illusion. True to their belief, the painting is harmless but its effects are beyond anything they had ever experienced. Before they knew it, they found themselves lost in the 'Night Lotus' world.

By the time they came to, they stumbled to orientate themselves.

"You guys must be new. Don't worry, it does that to you sometimes."

Out of reflex, the two found themselves staring at the speaker.

'Since when did he get here?' that's where the mad bomber recognize whom he is thus whisper to his partner.

'Isn't he Suna's Jinchuriki? What the hell is he doing here?'

Sasori didn't immediately respond but he too recognize the red head thus connect him to the reports. 'I heard he spends most of his time here in the museum.' Sasori too whispers in an almost silent tone.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gaara continued, not caring they were listening or not.

The two didn't know how to respond but someone beat them to it.

"It sure is, young Gaara."

That's when they realized they weren't that alone and the Jinchuriki isn't the only one with them. To their shock, they found themselves surrounded. Now they understood why there's that much space around one painting. However, what surprise them most is why they are still so calm and not feeling the urge to run. The civilians may not know whom they are but there's a very high chance Gaara recognize them, especially the puppet master.

"Don't mind us." injected another new voice.

By now, nothing can surprise them any more as they turn to the new speaker.

'Why are everyone coming over?'

They are virtually strangers, hence the two couldn't understand why this is happening. However, what is said next explained a little.

"We recognize a fellow art lover when we see one, let alone 2."

"We always welcome more members to talk about art."

Deidara couldn't help but ask.

"How do you know we like art? You know we are new."

"That's easy, we all fell to the same effect that painting gives."

"The moment you submerge into that world, we immediately knew how much you love art."

It's not often different people can come to the same understanding. However, through that conversation the two couldn't help but find themselves nodding truthfully. Deep down, the two found themselves unconsciously liking this group.

Another presence too made his presence known.

"I am here every day and I don't think I could ever get bored seeing it over and over."

'Damn?! Everyone keeps sneaking in without us knowing. Since when did this old man been sitting there?'

Despite that thought, Deidara wasn't really mad. Although the original plan was to sneak in and out before being seen. However, because of the odd circumstances they were in they found themselves mingling with the crowd.

"You know, Gaara-dono was the one that could connect with the painting on a deeper level than any of us."

"Really?! How so?!" Having heard that, the puppeteer is curious.

His first dive was quite an eye opener and he thought he had quite an understanding. "He was the first to think about 'loneliness'."

"You are right, I am surprised how I missed that!" then he had to wonder.

"I wonder Why?!"

"About that, we are all still debating if it belong to the 'Night Lotus' or its creator."

As an artist himself, Sasori too heard how the creator's conscious or feeling can sometimes be transferred to a creation.

Sadly like everyone else he had only heard them in legends.

"Anyway, the mystery is driving most of us nuts."

"The Kazekage may have given up on finding the painter but we will continue the search without him."

It was true as most villages too decline such missions unless they are desperate for money.

Hence, without them knowing Sasori and Deidara found themselves enjoying these people's company. Again without them knowing they were there everyday for at least a week. Unfortunately for them, while everyone they talked to enjoys art they were uncomfortable in talking about their own art. They knew because they had given subtle hints here and there trying to probe these people without giving away their identity.

"Having been here for sometime, I am surprised that there's no puppet here in Suna museum."

"It's not surprising, in Suna puppets are represents war.

"No matter how elegant it is, the moment it stains blood it looses its value."

"It's no different to a 2nd hand item."

"However, over time it may have its historical value but is it truly 'artistic'?"

While the response isn't something he wanted to hear but Sasori can understand what he's saying. Unfortunately despite what's being said made sense, he was left still unsatisfied. On the other hand, Deidara too receive similar responses on his ideal of 'blast' art.

The two may get along with these people because of art, but none of them seem to understand their passion.

'Why can't anyone understand?'

Just when they are about to be disappointed, their eyes caught on to the 'Night Lotus', there they saw a ray of hope.

'Perhaps, not all is lost.'

These people may have the right passion, but unfortunately none of them are artists. Perhaps that's the reason why they couldn't understand their art. However, upon seeing the 'Night Lotus' again, they realized there's one more person whom they had forgotten. It's obvious, since his creation can connect so many people, including themselves perhaps he can help them.

That's when the 2 missing-nins chose to leave after over a week's unscheduled stay. It was unscheduled because it was never their intention to stay that long. Their original plan was to sneak in before opening hours and leave without being seen. The painting was so ethereal, it was so surreal that it took them off guard.

Hence, for this reason the puppeteer suggest for a detour.

"How about we check out his other work? It's on the way anyway."

"There's more?" said the very surprised Deidara.

"Yeah, according to my source, no-one knew about it because they kept it away from public knowledge."

"Why would they do that?"

In his mind, to hide such amazing piece of art would be a crime.

"You will see, when you finally meet him."

Having said that he already knew what his partner's going to say thus lead on.

"Let's go."

They were so used to one another's strange antics, they didn't need to say anything more on the same topic. All that's left is some minor bickering between them to pass the time. However, unknown to the two, they didn't know what awaits them ahead.

Obviously, Sasori's expecting a few left behind pieces. After-all, his source did say there's one that's crafted on the wall. If that's true, there it would be very difficult to remove. Hence, he wouldn't be expecting something like 'Konohagakure' and the 'gallery' of miracle paintings.

When they get there, sneaking in was easy. While they bickers every now and then, the two can be stealthy when they want to. Since they are only here for the art, there's no need to spill blood and make mess of things. Besides, aside from a few security guards the place is almost empty. With their skills, they could literally stroll through without anyone seeing them.

This is perhaps the mistake from both the Fire Lord and Dojima as none of them expect anyone making the connection so soon. Since the conversion from prison to museum hadn't been started, full security measure isn't in place yet. As a matter of fact, the Fire Lord is in the meantime securing funds for a new security contact. He did this by slowly introducing close and trusted friends to Naruto. While our hero gets paid, the Fire Daimyo too gets a small cut to fund the museum project. It's a deal they both agree on to not draw attention to the elemental nation.

While this is happening, Sasori and Deidara in the meantime were marveling the huge gallery in front of them.

"Holy F***! Are they all his work?"

Unfortunately, his partner couldn't answer him because he too is just as surprised. Slowly the two stroll forth and to look at the closest painting. There they immediately knew as they recognize his 'UZU' signature. It was the same as the 'Night Lotus', therefore without a doubt they knew it's the same artist's work.

Besides they didn't need to see the signature to know because the painting eludes the same familiar feeling they felt from the 'Night Lotus'. So without anyone knowing, the 2 intruders bend into the background as they slowly soak in the incredible sights of the painting. Kurosaki (Fire Treasurer) too is there but he was too busy taking notes to care. Similarly there are also many security guards that too missed the 2 intruders. Despite their loud nature, the two Akatsuki member can be stealthy when they want to. Since their goal is just to enjoy the gallery, they opt to not make a scene.

Aside from the head of security, every staff member is just a civilian. Then again, the civilian based prison didn't need a 'Kage' level head of security thus he's probably high Chunin or Low Jonin. Therefore, even one-on-one he wouldn't be a match against 2 missing-nins like Sasori and Deidara. Luckily and thankfully, the two found the art too precious to start a fight because even they can't guarantee to not damage anything should a fight got started. It's less of a hassle to be a ghost and enjoy themselves.

At first, the two thought after seeing this many artwork they would forget about the 'Night Lotus'. However, they were wrong because deep in their hearts, the 'Night Lotus' is housed inside a palace of their minds. They knew even if they want to, it would be quite impossible to forget about it.

'Is this the 'true' level of art? Something that can not be erased?'

Deep in their minds, they knew this artist is someone they can admire and possibly have the answer they had been seeking all these years. It had been a long time since they were this passionate about something.

Despite hurrying along, it still took them half a day to get through the gallery. They would have stayed longer but they knew they can't. Eventually they came to the final piece 'Konohagakure' and the two self-claimed artist were stunned. Compare to their own art, it's like comparing heaven and earth. Although they are very much different but the level between them is simply too vast to describe. It made the 2 of them to feel ashamed calling themselves artists.

Having seen what they came here for, the 2 had a lot to think about. Their feeling were similar, 'Konohagakure' had demolished their understanding in what 'art' supposed to be. As oddly as it may sound, it's like trying to reach to the height of heaven only to find there's a whole universe beyond. However, despite seeing something that could crush any dreamers the 2 didn't give up their own ideals. Instead, having seen what heaven and beyond was like they are now even more enthusiastic. Knowing they will be seeing the creator himself, the 2 are very much looking forward to understanding what it means to reach the level of heaven and beyond.

 **Fire Capital**

Once the two arrive in the capital, the two were surprised how effortless it is to find their target. All they need to do is to listen to the gossip and they immediately recognize it's the same person they were looking for. As it turns out, their target is actually very well known and well talked about among the local community. That's because unlike his home village, he's not ostracized.

It was because of that, he mingled well with the locals. However, that isn't the only reason that got him famous, nor is it his occupation. As a matter of fact, people are still speculating what he do for a living. Anyway, most people in the city thinks he's secretly part of the royal family.

While the Fire Capital isn't small, gossip is everywhere thus easily spread to every corner of the city. This is especially true for someone that happens to be somewhat connect to the royal family but actually living outside the palace walls. People can't make out what he is.

'Is he a royalty?'

If he is, shouldn't he be living behind the castle walls? If he isn't, how can he come and go into the palace like its his backyard. Then there's also his relationship with the palace guards. Not only does it seem like he knew everyone of them, their patrol route somehow extend to protect also his home.

His arrival also isn't a mystery as the community found out he's personally escorted by the Fire Lord into the palace. On top of that, it's also widely known that his new home is a personal gift from the Fire Lord. Hence, overall he's a mystery to the locals. Some went as far as speculating he's some illegitimate child of the royal family.

Then again, despite all that, it wasn't why he's famous. Funny thing is, this happen on his first day living in the capital. Since it's a new city, it came as no surprise he would some when get himself familiar with the place. He hadn't much need for himself as his meal was secure with Chef Yukihara (see last chapter).

Hence, his first destination would be the market. It was one of the places people gather and Naruto likes crowds, thus its only natural that's where he would go. He probably need some painting equipment anyway, so he hope to secure a supply line for his hobby. However, on his way he found himself witnessing an incident.

It's a orphan trying to steal but got himself caught red-handed by the baker.

"Gotta, you little scoundrel." "Let go, you are hurting me."

They always say the same thing and the moment the owner saw dirty he is, he knew immediately whom he's dealing with. While orphans are to be pitied but lately they had been a plagued for the Capital.

The baker isn't a bad person but he could let people just steal from him. Then again, stealing is wrong and he want the small child to understand that. At the same time, that's also the moment our hero appear.

"HEY!"

His involvement surprised both the baker and the little children. As mentioned, the owners isn't a bad guy. Thus upon seeing him, he knew Naruto isn't another one of orphans. Despite not knowing whom he is, he acknowledged him anyway.

"Just go away kid, This got nothing to do with you. This one stole from me, I won't do anything to him but I am taking him to the authorities."

Upon hearing this, the kid panicked because he didn't want to be locked up.

"Please let me go, I won't do it again."

"I am only doing it for my kid sister, I just want to do something nice for her on her birthday."

True enough, there's a younger girl hiding some distance away. At least the baker is less strict but he still didn't let go of his hand. Had the kid asked and gave him a reason, he would have given it away for free. However, the kid chose instead to take what is not his.

As the baker continues to frown, Naruto spoke again.

"How about this, I will pay for the bun. This way it won't be stealing, right?"

"Kid, you are generous. Young man like you is a good example to today's youth."

"However, had the kid asked nicely I wouldn't had minded giving it to his sister."

"His heart is perhaps in the right place but the way he went about doing it is wrong."

"Unfortunately, every choice we make has consequences, I want him to understand that."

"Like I said, I won't do anything to him. I will leave the authorities to handle it."

That's when another party too joining the scene as our hero wave him over.

"HEY, HIBIKI-SAN! Can you help us out here."

Hearing his name, the guard came over and greeted him politely.

"Naruto-dono."

Obviously, his attitude surprised the baker because unless you are someone very important, the palace doesn't treat you with such respect.

'Just whom the hell is this kid?!'

Meanwhile, Naruto explains what he knew and the baker's stance.

"So, what do you think, Hibiki-san? Do you think you can give this kid a break just this once?"

"Is this true?!" he turns to the owner and kid, acting as professionally as he can.

"Ah, guard-san. Yes, it is true. I caught the kid red-handed and was about to send him your way when Naruto...dono...san showed up."

He just realize he didn't know how to address this new kid so he tries to use the same reference the guard used.

"Anyway, from what we heard the kid's only stealing because it's his kid sister's birthday."

"Guard-san, I have nothing against this kid but I think stealing is wrong so I was hoping to see there are still some justice in place for this kind of thing."

Having said that, all eyes are now on Hibiki.

"Eh, ... er... right."

Despite what he says, he's clearly been backed into a corner. That's probably right because Hibiki isn't someone that like to take responsibility (he's a bit like Shikamaru Nara in that regard).

On one hand, the baker was right so he need to think of some kind of punishment. Something not too harsh but fitting to the crime. Unfortunately, the kid's puppy looking eyes isn't making it easy on him. Then came the wrecking ball in form of a little bundle.

At first the little one was too scared to come out but seeing her brother might be taken away from her, she had to come out. It's quite heart breaking, even the baker's feeling guilty for dragging the issue this far. He wasn't wrong, because the capital is having a lot of problems with the orphanage children and they are slowly affecting everyone. Thankfully, the incident is only happening in a side street and it's still fairly early.

"Waaahhh, bleeas no taaakee Soo-raa aweey. Hees Riinees bruwar." (I don't know how to write slurs)

A little girl rush over and is clearly very young. The way she slurs in her speech show she's still learning how to talk. It's also probably why she's hiding in the shadows so other kids can't make fun of her.

"Are both of you from the orphanage?"

Naruto may not know whom they are but he could easily recognize signs of someone from the same background as himself. This time it's Hibiki that answered.

"Yes, Naruto-dono. I know them and they are both from the nearby orphanage"

"It's unfortunate, the capital's biggest problem is mostly came from these young children."

Somehow, Naruto can understand them because he was like that back in Konoha. Where other children have their own families they forget what it means to have what others don't. Hurtful words carelessly spoken without care, even what they think are harmless taunts are sometimes deadly stabs to the heart.

'Leave them, ignore them, they are only like that because they have no-one to teach them.'

'They smell like trash because they are trash. Don't go near them. You don't want to turn out like them, do you?'

Our hero don't need to ask to know how they feel or how their lives are like.

"I tell you what. Since it's your kid sister's birthday, let's have a party."

"Old man, I said I would pay so let's make a deal. I will pay for everything you have in your bakery."

"My only condition is you let bygone be bygone. This way, it's a win-win for all of us. What do you think?"

To be honest, the baker didn't know what to think because this is just too good to be true. However, is this right?

He isn't one to look in a gift horse's mouth but at the same time he's still conflicted.

"I think it's a great deal, I'd take it if I were you."

That was the last push he needed, a nudge from a palace guard. Sighing to himself, he accepts the deal and said.

"You know, it was never my intention to separate the two sibling."

"I know, old man."

The baker couldn't help but give him another look. His words sounded sincere, he had a strange feeling this won't the last they will see each other.

Today is definitely a strange day, he's also willing to forget the whole thing if the kid is kidding him. The reason is because no matter how much your parent has, he doubt they will allow him spending it this way. Hence, he had to be sure.

"Er, my young sir?" he didn't know how to properly address him.

"Call me Naruto."

"Yes?! Naruto-dono... I have no reason to doubt you but I am assuming you want to cater for the 'whole' orphanage? Right."

"The main reason I am asking is because I may need time to prepare for the right order."

What he's trying to say is to indirectly tell him is how much it will be. By now he knew this 'Naruto' kid is somewhat new to the capital. The orphanage isn't exactly small, hence it will probably need substantial amount of Ryo for such event.

Seeing he's only 11 year old, the baker wonder if he can afford it. Similarly, Hibiki had similar thoughts. Naruto is maybe a guest of their Lord but does he have that kind of money? In a sense, they'd be catering for at least over a 100 people, including the staff.

"By my estimate, the total deal would be 2500 Ryo, around 25 Ryo per head. Is that acceptable?"

Everyone though he would change his mind, then to their surprise, he say.

"Is that's all? Hey, what's your name?"

"Me?..." Seeing Naruto nod, he responded "Sora..."

He's still shock by the older teen's action so he's going auto pilot but he did not forget to introduce his sister.

"That's Rinne!"

"Excellent, since it's your party. What else would you like to eat?"

By now even the palace guard is shocked. 2500 Ryo is no small amount, but since he's the Daimyo's special guest he must also come from a rich family background. It wasn't only that, Naruto even personally went shopping in secret which he later had delivered to the orphanage.

Some latest trend in toys, games and popular stuff that's happening in Fire Capital. It was quite a shock through the party as everyone was present, even Hibiki. They watch him mix in with the children, play with them, asking them how to play some of these games. He may had brought them but he himself had never experience any of them.

As a matter of fact, it was the orphans that's teaching him all the latest trend. For some strange reason, despite knowing this 'Naruto' is the sponsor they sense a familiar soul like them through him. Some can sense through his sad eyes, he's no different to any of them. Hence, without another word they mingle with him. On the other hand, this surprises the local care takers and staff member because they knew these kids very well.

They will find out the next day that some of the children confess thinking 'Naruto' was somehow an orphan like them. Although, they couldn't explain it but it became one of the local community's mysteries involve their new neighbor. Since then, Naruto went to visit every now and then. He even arranged a constant supply of freshly taste buns from the shop owner to the orphanage.

Since the little girl liked Cinnamon Bun so much, Naruto made it so the orphanage gets their supplies.

(Yes, it's Hinata's favorite, I know. No reason why someone's else not liking it.)

With him around, he sometimes even join them for breakfast, lunch or even dinner. This means that he too had made arrangements for meals and all paid through his pocket.

Of course, this incident caught the ears of the locals. However, it wasn't the act of kindness that earned him his fame. It was in one day he had changed the children in the orphanage whereas no-one can. The community can feel it because these children are no longer causing trouble.

Even the Fire Lord was impressed.

"Maybe I should have listened to Dojima, that kid truly lives up to his name - Maelstrom. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In the end, he couldn't help but laugh at his own joke. Those that knew him too couldn't help but find a funny side in this.

Chef Yukihara was a fine example because he's expecting him to make waves but having heard the full story even he was flabbergasted.

"Damn, that kid's unpredictable."

He didn't just make waves, he's making a tsunami as he became the talk of the city. For people he didn't know, he went the extra mile and more for them.

 **Hiko's Artware**

Thanks to that one incident, the newest member of the Fire Capital became gossip and spread like wild fire. Considering several parties being involve (shop owners, orphanage caretakers, shops Naruto visited) and recounting the events, people starts to wonder who this person is. Then there's also his rumored attitude. His direct and bash attitude is both offensive and hilarious depending who you are.

"Hey, old man."

"Who you calling an old man, I am only 39."

"Hiko, compare to him you 'ARE' old." another voice added in close approximation to the other.

Hiko deflated, feeling a little exhausted by the exchange.

"Not you too Danki. Anyway, what do you want boy?" the last he said to the new comer.

"See, even you have to admit. Calling me boy only made you older." his response only made Danki laugh louder.

"Damn it, kid. Just tell me what you want, so I can get rid of you."

"Oh, I am just checking if my order's arrive."

"No, they are not. Now, go away."

"Come on, old man. No need to deny it, we both know you love me."

By then, the said boy had to run as Hiko threw a brush his way. It was probably a good idea as Hiko-san was ex-shinobi as the pointy ends of the brush stabbed at the wood frame of the exit.

"You know Hiko, why can't you admit you like that kid."

"You want a brush too?" Hiko had already produce 2 brushes between his fingers.

His friend had to sweatdrop, Hiko can be unreasonable sometimes.

"No, no, no... Just chill man."

After a while, he admitted.

"That kid's rude and bash, if he isn't one that's keeping my store a float, I would have kicked him out long ago."

His friend knew he's not fooling anyone. Before the kid's arrival, he was never seen this lively. Of course, there's another story in there. Apparently, this all happen not too long after the orphanage incident.

While his deed became the talk of the Capital, very few knew what he looked like. Since they don't even know his name, they sometimes refer him as the 'mystery prince' or just 'prince' for short. As for Naruto, once he's happy with the orphanage situation, he went back to his original plan and that's searching for supplies. He could have arranged everything to be delivered but our hero likes to meet people. So he decides to check out the stores himself and that's how he met Hiko.

Sadly, based on their interactions (previous conversations), their initial meeting obviously didn't go so well. That's because Hiko had a strange habit of selling to only professionals. He didn't want brats to mis-use his expensive wares for stupid vandalism. There are a lot of rich kids in Fire Capital, hence when he saw Naruto he thought he's one of them.

"Go away brat, I don't do business with wannabes."

"Wannabes?" it's the first time he heard such word.

"I bet you want to impress some girls. Too bad, I don't sell to punks like you."

"Hey, old man I am not a punk. I will have you know that I start painting since I was 7."

He didn't know what a 'punk' is, but he obviously knew it's some kind of insult.

Hiko only gave him another glance but didn't change his attitude towards him.

"You are still a brat in my eyes. Go away." then he added.

"Art is for professionals, I will not sell you my stuff for doodles."

"That's it old man, you give me a brush and I will show you they are not doodles."

"Like hell, do you know how expensive they are. I am not giving you anything."

"A pencil and a sketchpad then, I will even pay for them."

Having said that he threw a few Ryos down to show he's serious.

"Alright, kid. Knock yourself out."

"I will make you eat those words."

Hiko ignore him, he didn't think he could produce anything. Kids talk big these days. In the end, quality art isn't something you can just produce out of thin air. Especially not with a pencil and a sketchpad.

"Talk is cheap, show me what you got."

He's dead set on the punk not producing anything significant and his standard is very high. Obviously and long story short, Hiko lost. Even with just a pencil, his sketch was stunning and so detailed that left Hiko speechless.

Like Kirito, Hiko too heard about prodigies but from what he can see this brat is beyond that. At first he just want to teach him about arrogance but somehow the kid has what it take to be that arrogant. Well, from a professional point of view that isn't really arrogance but confidence. Then again whom can guess a pre-teen could be such a professional?

Nevertheless, no matter how long he stared at the finished sketch, Hiko couldn't find a single flaw. Even professionals have flaws, just what the hell is this kid. Despite his ill-intentions, he isn't vain enough to falsify something that isn't true. That's how he accept him as a customer.

Unfortunately, their initial clash caused a small rift between them. Despite their differences, deep down they both admire one another. Naruto for his obvious talent, whereas Hiko-san for his exceptional services and ability to acquire the latest and best materials. Whatever he needs he will get as Hiko-san can commission anything.

Even if he couldn't, he can always hire ninjas to get what he needs. In addition, Hiko is also a fine craftsman as most of the wares and custom modifications are made with his own hands. It was one of the reasons our hero's interested in this shop. On the other hand, to Hiko-san someone like Naruto is also a godsend because with him in the art community, this business will no longer be a dying art.

However, little did he know at the time this blond brat is also the one responsible for the storm that's brewing in Suna. As someone in the art business, it's obvious he's heard of the 'Desert Lotus'. However, no matter how extraordinary the sketch is, it would be hard for anyone to connect it to the famous painting. Even with his 'UZU' signature, even Hiko wouldn't believe this kid is the very same artist everyone in the elemental nation is searching for.

The sketch is of the shop interior, although black and white it's like a photograph. However, what distinct it from an actual photo is it's artistic look. Aside from the art, the details were spot on as Hiko could almost count the number of wares through this one sketch. It's another reason why he concede his own defeat.

"Damn brat, you win. What do you need?"

And so, Naruto gave him his order and check out his wares. Since then, Naruto would come by every so often. After seeing where Hiko place his sketch, it's obvious he met his approval.

In the end, their interaction turn into this strange love and hate relationship. Hiko because of his own pride wouldn't admit he enjoy the kid's company whereas Naruto enjoy the verbal exchange. Others may think they are odd, but to those that knew them they can see how they enjoy talking to one another. It's again another mystery with their new resident that left people scratching their heads.

'Do they like each other or just want to kill each other?'

Even to this day, many are still puzzle by that mystery.

 **Royal Guards & Priests**

As months flow by, our hero is too adjusted himself to the normal life of the Capital. Like he did with Ichiraku back in Konoha, he goes to Yukihara (palace cook) nearly everyday for Ramen. From time to time he would visit the orphanage to see how they are doing and sometimes even join them for meals. A lot has been changed since his involvement and the place is more lively.

He's also their biggest contributor so the staff had no reason to stop him and the children got along well with him. As a matter of fact, with him around the children were a lot less mischievous. According to those in earshot, that was because they were in the presence of the 'king of mischief'. Then again, with Naruto paying for everything everyone's' too busy having fun.

There's even changes on the Fire Court as the Fire Lord appointed a new official to oversee internal affairs. This was obviously created for our blond hero's purpose.

"Daimyo-sama."

"Naruto, my boy. Hey, I hear about the orphanage. Very few can do what you did for these poor kids."

"Eh, thanks. Actually, I am here about the orphanage."

Now he is curious, because the orphanage kids had been a major source of headache for him in recent years. Report after report, complain after complain but no-one with a solution. Hence, when Naruto mention the orphanage it caught his interest.

"Just ask away, anything within my power I will grant you. What do you need?"

With Naruto they have a very strange kind of relationship as the Fire Lord felt he own him. This was mostly because of the 'Konohagakure' wall painting. In a sense, no matter what he give him it will never be enough. Hence, he's very obliged to help him.

"You remember saying that the royal accountant will handle all my transactions?"

It's true, through their last discussion they are still establishing all the paperwork. Unfortunately, all the assets needs to be fully documented before payment can start. With the mountain of paintings and the priceless wall painting, they are easier said than done.

Nevertheless, the royal accountant will handle the business between them fair and square. When it comes to a talented individual like Naruto, it's better to have someone trustworthy to handle the money exchange. There's no-one more trustworthy than the Fire Court.

"I want half of it to go to the orphanage. Do you think you can arrange that?"

Funny enough, the expression on the Fire Lord isn't surprise but actually horror and Naruto in turn is taken aback by what he saw.

'What did I say?' 'What did I do?'

It's clear he didn't quite fully understand what's going on. This could be the result of his upbringing in Konoha. Through mistreatment, overcharge and refused service he may have developed a mindset that everything will be very expensive. Combined with the lack of management skills, he would simply flash his money and let others sort it out for him. Hence, the Fire Daimyo did make the right call to appoint him a financial adviser or an accountant to help managing his money.

While donating a huge sum of money to the orphanage is a good deed from his part. How he did it is the Fire Lord's biggest concern because with this much money you can't simply hand it over and expect things to be done right. Then there's the crazy amount he's knowing or unknowingly handing over. He assume he didn't know how much they are talking about, which he isn't wrong because Naruto had no idea how much he has.

Recovering from the initial shock.

"Naruto. That is very generous of you."

He blush by the praise.

"But I think you may have underestimated the value of your assets by little too much."

That's probably a huge understatement but he wouldn't know.

"I know how much you want to help these children but sadly just handing money over wouldn't be enough."

"I tell you what, let me find someone to oversee the orphanage. Only then will we talk about donating your money. How does that sound?"

"Naruto-kun, another thing. I know you are new to this but there's no need for you to give 'half' of your wealth, just a small fraction will do."

"I understand you mean well, but to just simply giving away money would only do more harm than good."

"Why? Because not everyone have the same intention as you do. Hence why we need someone trustworthy to do that job."

"On top of that, one percent would be more than enough to keep the orphanage running for a very long time."

"Like I said, let's talk after I find an official then we can discuss this in detail."

It may sound like a long roundabout way but thankfully he understood why it's necessary. No matter how much money you have, unless you know how to manage them you could become poor quickly.

Although, he can always paint more paintings but it wouldn't solve anything. Again the Daimyo did make the right call or the capital would be in chaos. Chaos from one naive kid whom doesn't understand the value of money. If he start paying everything randomly with a million Ryo, the infrastructure of the capital economy would collapse.

True to his words, a new official's appointed and Naruto settle things with the royal accountant. As per the Fire Lord and the Accountant's suggestion, 1 percent of his earnings will go to the orphanage (1% of a million is 10,000 - considering a million is the baseline for each of his paintings).

What they say is true, considering each his painting sell around 1 million Ryo, 10,000 Ryo would go toward the orphanage. It's more than enough to pay for everything for a long time.

Once that deal is taken care of, he's back to his old daily routine and the palace guards all got to know him personally. That's his personality, wherever he goes he can easily attract people to his side. It wasn't just the civilians that are curious, even the guards all wonder about his relationship with their Daimyo. Usually, it's people that are trying to see the Daimyo but with him its the other way round.

Today is another day that the Fire Lord took time off from his busy schedule just to visit the teen.

"Man, I told the kid to live inside the palace and what does he do, he live outside."

Despite his complain, he's very enthusiastic as he make his way to his home.

"He said he would finish by the end of the week."

Of course, all the guards can do is salute. They maybe curious, but like always it's not their business to question their lord's every action. The most mysterious of all is why the teen is given the open door policy treatment to the palace. It was never heard of and now the Fire Lord himself is coming and going to the teen's place?!

All they can do is watch, but it wasn't just the Fire Lord but also members of the Fire Court. If that's not enough of a surprise, it's later followed by more members of the royal family.

'Just who the hell is this kid?!'

It was for this reason that the royal guards all treat him with respect. Then again, unlike the royalties Naruto is very humbled and easy to get along. He has somehow a natural charm to attract people to him, so the guards love him.

Call it god's doing or he's just that lucky. On one occasion, the knuckle head blond decides to explore the guard's quarters. It's not like it's sealed off or something, it's just that no royalty would ever go in there. At least not until Naruto (they still think he's some kind of noble) and that's how he caught them in the middle of a card game.

"Hey, isn't that poker you are playing?"

"NARUTO?!" Seeing it's the kid, they unconsciously breath a sigh of relieve.

"You scared the Jesus out of us! We thought you were the Captain."

"Naughty Rowan-san, I guess I caught you guys red-handed."

Trying not to be seen too guilty, they try to make it seem causal.

"Don't be silly, this is the guard quarters we can do what we want. Wanna join? Maybe you get lucky and win a few Ryos from us."

"Lucky? My brothers used to tell me, I have lady luck as guardian angel."

Of course, at the time they didn't believe him. However, when he starts to win every hand they knew otherwise but it was already too late. The most disbelief of all is Hibiki as he bet all his money on the pot. Apparently, he showed up in the middle of a game. With a 3 aces fullhouse, he thought he's getting lucky so he push all his chips into the pot.

"All-in!" he cries excitedly.

The others tries to stop him but fell to deaf ears.

"Hey, Hibiki. You should take it easy. The kid here is lady luck incarnate."

"Yeah, before you were here. He won every hand."

"No way, I know what I am doing. This game is mine. Come on kid, show me what you got."

Once Naruto accepts the bet and put equal stake into the pot, they both show their 'hand' (cards). As expected, Hibiki show he has a fullhouse with 3 aces and 2 sevens. Unfortunately as expected, the blond teen has a better hand with 4 Queens and a King.

"Four of a Kind!"

Later, Naruto found out the fool Hibiki had bet all his wedding expenses. He wanted to return the money but as much as Hibiki wish to accept it, he hesitated. Royalty or not, the kid is still a kid. Can he really accept his money?

Just when he couldn't decide what to do, Naruto stuff it in his hands.

"Just take it Hibiki-san, let's just say this is from everyone."

Everyone can see he's trying to play it off as a gift from everyone and to give Hibiki some face. The others like it too, thus it would become tradition to lose money in future games on special occasions.

So in a sense, it's like Hibiki winning the poker game only its Naruto that won it for him. Naruto didn't stop there.

"Hey, Hibiki-san. You still looking for a priest and a place for the wedding, right?"

"If it's one of those western weddings, I know a priest that owns me a favor, how about I get him to host it?"

Aside from the money, the other thing that concerns Hibiki was finding a priest and place to host the wedding. Normally he wouldn't bother the kid because he already own him for the money. However, after hearing it's the priest owning him a favor he thought he could accept it.

"Sure, Naruto. As long as you promise me you won't be pay a penny."

"You have already done so much for me, I won't live it down if I take anymore from you."

Naruto may not understand why but what he said was true. The priest did say he will do anything for him.

"Sure thing Hibiki-san. The priest did say I can ask for anything."

"You know me, what do you think I do with the offer, it isn't like I will be marrying anytime soon."

The kid's right, even if he's to marry it would be at least years from now. Besides he really do need a priest. He's also in a tight spot too as all the places he's been to were fully booked. Hence, if his future wife truly want a western wedding they may have to do it outside the capital. So when the kid says the priest owning him a favor, this could be an opportunity.

However, what he didn't know is the priest isn't just anyone but the head priest of Fire Country himself. He's also the priest that host royal weddings, that in turn mean the location of the wedding would be in the royal chapel. Hibiki had truly underestimated the blond teen's connections. Or rather he should had known because of all the royalties coming and going to his home. Nevertheless, he and his lucky lady will be in a world of shock when it comes to that day.

Commitment would be the least of his problem because stepping on the altar would be like trying to sit on a King's thone with every dignitary watching your every move. As for his lucky lady, it would most likely be a different story. Thanks to Naruto's part in the church's restoration the complete chapel is transformed. As rumor has it, a royal wedding there is like a step on to the heavens as you recite your vows to gods.

(Note: In Naruto lore, wedding tradition can come in two popular forms. Traditional Japanese wedding (like Naruto and Hinata in anime) or Western.

Hence, in this chapter I will go for a Western for easier understanding.)

As mentioned, Naruto was somehow responsible for restoring the church's paintings. Apparently, he was introduced by the Fire Daimyo for the part. However, at the time the head priest didn't take him seriously and pass him over to his junior. Usually, that's a sign of disrespect to both the artist and the Fire Lord.

Then there's also the week of inaction on Naruto's side, that further solidify the head priest's initial impression on the young artist. At first he thought the kid is just someone having high standing with royalties thus had very little skill. Having heard how he had spent over a week chatting with the staff and done no work, he thought the kid was here for the free paycheck. What the priest didn't know was that in order to fully and accurately restore them, Naruto must first understand what they meant and why they are so special.

Hence, aside from talking to everyone, he did a little research to find out each was created. He even learned a little about the original painter, his life style and background. In the end, his work paid off as the results were shown through the restoration. However, many would agree they are much better than the original. It had almost cause a riot as the young priests urgently calls their patriarch.

Many thinks he's some kind of messiah or even an angel in disguise because no human can produce what they are seeing. As he restore each painting, the chapel would transform. Like the legends they call '7th heaven', they are ascending with each completed restoration. It was surreal hence the panic and the young priests didn't know what to think.

It was for this reason that the head priest is now overseeing his work. Sadly, only Naruto is still inconspicuous to the whole situation. He didn't mind but he enjoy hearing more about these paintings as the head priest explain in more detail on what he not know. At the same-time, the priest too learned more about his working strategy.

So he's a little guilty in his assumptions but what the teen is doing is uncanny and in extreme sense a little creepy. Even through his eyes, he can't understand how he did it. It's like magic but yet it is not hence he can't rule out the possibility that he's not human. Then again he had learned his lesson, so he won't jump to conclusion again.

Once all 10 portraits are fully restored even the head priest couldn't bring himself to believe what he's seeing. Restored is probably incorrect because he didn't paint over the original. Although it's not what the church asked but he copied and re-painted them in his style. As an artist he thought he should sign his work thus his reason.

Having seen the otherworldly results, he can do whatever he wants. The other members of the church too wholeheartedly agreed as they could stop gaping at the paintings. If Naruto reveal himself as god, they would probably believe him. Once the paintings are up, like a huge face lift the whole place felt as ethereal as the heaven itself.

Instead of being afraid, they felt blessed and an honor to be in the same house. It's a welcoming experience and something completely out of this world. Unfortunately, because of this the head priest's feeling exceptionally guilty. Thus, despite the huge paycheck and bonuses, they offer him their service as thank you.

It wasn't just the head priest, even the younger members were very happy to help. They probably thought helping the 'earth-stranded-angel/entity' would make god see them in a different light. Hence, our hero can only accept the deal while scratching his head. He isn't a praying type and he's only eleven so marriage isn't top of his list, so he had no ideal what to do with it.

As if it's the universe responding, our hero got himself tangled with Hibiki. That's when he remember the deal he made with the church and true to their promise they literally drop everything and him their priority. It's no surprise as some priest still think he's some kind of messiah. Thus, whatever he want, they will no doubt manage with at least 120% enthusiasm.

Hence, when the acutal wedding came, it wasn't just Hibiki and his soon-be-wife whom were surprised, their friend and families were equally flabbergasted. This include all the palace guards as they too were equally astonished. They knew the kid is special but to have also influence with the Royal Church, that's simply beyond their comprehension. Even the royal families don't have that much influence. Seeing the head priest greet him with such veneration gave them mixed feelings.

Nevertheless, the wedding went on but it didn't stop their friends and families slightly distracted by the interior. Especially from the 10 paintings, it's like they were in presence of holy entities. Everyone truly believed they were inside something holy. Their eyes too were almost glued to the altar because that's the biggest highlight of the chapel.

Not because of the bride and groom but because that the special place where the couple making their vows. Aside from the bride and groom, even bystanders can feel the love between them. It's what made think this is truly a holy place and why it's so special. No matter how many times he witness it, it never ceased to amaze him.

The royal priest may not believe him an angel or a higher being but he couldn't find himself to disrespect him. He is as the Fire Daimyo said, a very exceptional and talented individual. Then again, even he had no idea what to think of him. Because with talent to produce miracles like that is unthinkable.

Thankfully, unlike the visitors this is his 20th wedding so he's less surprised thus carry on his duty. As for both bride and groom, the ceremony is a true blessing as they can see into each other's feelings thus making their vows to each other more binding. This too was very awe inspiring for guests as they too were very happy to stay as witness to such union. It wasn't just the bride and groom as those that came with their partners too were feeling the after effects as they unconsciously held each other's hands.

The only downside for the priest is his odd feeling that he own the kid even more. Miracles are called miracles because they don't happen. But because of his paintings, the church is performing one miracle after another. It's like a life debt that couldn't be paid back. The priest wonder if it can ever run out. It's something that even the holy man have no idea about and his prayers weren't exactly returned.

It wasn't just the head priest, as the palace guards were equally troubled. Even royal families don't have that much influence over the church. However, one word from the kid even the head priest came running to his bidding. With their own very eyes, they had seen how the pope treated the kid.

'What the heck is this kid?'

None of them dared to curse in the church, especially a holy one like this. Mixed feelings or not, it wouldn't matter either way because his kindness will always be remembered. They also don't care whom he is, as from the very beginning they already see him as one of them - a family.

 **The Akatsuki**

Anyway and very unfortunate, thanks to that popularity he unknowingly made himself an easy target for the Akatsuki. Because all they need to do was listen to the gossip and they immediately knew where he is and where he lived. Hence, how Sasori and Deidara found him and they appearing on his door step.

"We have been looking for you!"

It was the first thing hear when he open his door.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

Just like anyone, he ask the same question anyone would have asked.

"We want something from you!"

Not knowing what kind of danger he's in and without knowing whom he's dealing with he open the door wider.

"What is it?"

However, very lucky for him, these 2 weren't here for his Biju.

"Actually, my partner and I had been arguing for a very long time on a subject on art."

"We knew you are an exceptional artist, so we hope you can be the tie breaker."

"My partner says art should be eternal, but I think he's just biased because he's building puppets."

"However, I on the other hand think art should be a blast. You know like fireworks."

"As one artist to another, who do you think is correct or closer to the truth?"

As odd as the 2 may seem, it isn't everyday he get visitors like them. So like a fool he is, he invited them in.

Despite what everyone (Fire Daimyo and Dojima) said to him, Naruto is still a naive child. He thinks people who loved art are all nice people. You can't blame him as the only art lovers he knew so far are Kirito (sensei), Dojima and the Fire Daimyo. Then again, he's also quite interested in their arguement so he want to hear more of their story. Also as a fellow artist he wouldn't mind helping another in need.

Once he and his guests were comfortably settled, he starts to think about his answer.

"Hmmm." he thought about both of their logics.

It was an interesting concept, it's something he hadn't thought about hence his interest. So after contemplating, he answered. "I think you are both right." then he proceed to explain.

"Art isn't definite because it can exist in any form."

"It's like choosing which flower is the most beautiful, like a rose or a lilly."

"Can you safely say one is more beautiful than the other?"

"You can't because both have their own appeals."

"The same can be said when it comes to the Sun and the Moon, can you really favor one and not the other."

"In my opinion, I think this all comes down to an artist's creativity and imagination."

"Hence, in an essence picking one over the other would be the same as putting a limit on yourself."

What's being said stunned the 2 missing-nins. Despite their trouble in coming all the way here, they didn't have high hopes in him solving their dilemma.

For years, they had been locked in an eternal struggle with one another only to see how wrong they both are. They weren't exactly wrong, like Naruto had said they were both right and wrong at the same time. Because what they were arguing is basically two sides of the same coin. However, from the way he had said it the two had a nagging feeling that this coin isn't limited to just 2 sides.

Preposterous, right? A coin has only 2 sides, right? Why are they thinking about coins in the first place? Nobody said anything about coins, perhaps this was about the Sun and Moon reference. He also mentioned about flowers, as they weren't limited to just roses and lilies.

Most importantly of all, what he said made a lot of sense. Deep down and on subconscious level, the two sensed a new kind of doors they had never explored. They were subconsciously acknowledging it, thus meaning they hadn't quite fully understand what it means. In the meantime, their minds are still recovering from his incredible insight.

From there, Naruto too learn a little about their art in detail.

"Why don't the two of you tell me a little about your art? I am very interested in how you came to your ideals."

That's when they get to talk, in Sasori's case show off his ninja puppets and his prized secret technique involving real corpses. Unfortunately, Deidara couldn't demonstrate his because they are too loud and destructive. However, thanks to his vibrant description Naruto got the general idea.

 ************ Explanation**

Although as a Civilian, Naruto should be horrified. However, from the very beginning he was never your everyday civilian. Don't forget, he lived with a bunch of hardcore prisoners. Despite they don't openly show him their gruesome side, Naruto isn't stupid. Plus the fact that he also came from a ninja village, hence death and slaughter is normal.

(It's like living in a family with a slaughter house, even as a child you learn one or two things about it.)

Anyway and thankfully Sasori isn't showing him the process of making corpse puppets so he can listen to his story with an objective mind. Ninja puppets is a ninja thing, so the technical stuff he wouldn't understand. Hence, Sasori had to clear up a few points and why they are so special. Forgoing the graphical details, they at least able to tell him their side of the story.

 ************ Story Continuation**

Having learned about the meaning behind their art, Naruto sips his tea calmly before speaking his mind.

"You know what, I can understand where you two came from."

"To be honest, I don't think I can help you."

They were disappointed but despite his incredible talent they didn't have high hopes in him solving their problems. He is after-all just a painter and a civilian.

He's neither a puppeteer nor a bombmaker, or a ninja. Hence, his answer did not surprise them. However, he's not finished.

"The most I can offer is perhaps a few suggestions."

While he's no ninja, Sasori and Deidara both respect him as an artist, hence their interest in what he has to say.

"Deidara-san, if it's ok I would like to start with you." seeing them nod, he continued.

"While in terms of technique I can not offer you anything. However, I can give you a little of my personal opinion."

It may not seem much but both the mad bomber and puppet master were counting on his artistic insights.

"From my point of view, I think your art is a little too one dimensional."

"What I mean is you seem to fixate on its size and nothing else."

"To me this is no different to an artist painting with only one color."

"While you may have made quite an advancement in that area."

"Again, this is no different to an artist painting on a bigger canvas."

It was never meant to be an insult and the mad bomber didn't see it that way neither. However, what he had said made sense. As an artist, he had somehow crippled himself by adding limits to himself. It's just as the young artist had said, he's limited himself to a one dimension kind of thinking.

Now that he knew the answer, what could he do to fix that? He's a ninja that makes bombs, the most his clay can do is to explode. So aside from changing its shape, there isn't much left he can do. So how do he 'expand' that 'dimension'? Since the young artist did bring it up, he now realized how much he had boxed himself into the corner.

An artist is all about creativity, the freedom to create and run your imagination. Even Sasori can see how struck his partner is, they were both so one track minded they unconsciously placed a limit on themselves. Bitterly, the mad bomber unknowingly turns to the young artist. Smiling in response, Naruto didn't mind giving a fellow artist a helping hand.

"Like I said before, I can only offer you a few suggestions."

"Like any other artist, I too can get lost and struck in bottlenecks."

"However, when that happen I usually stop what I am doing and find someone to talk to."

'Talk to? We are missing-nins, who can we find to talk about our stuff?'

Before Deidara can voice his disagreement, Naruto stopped him.

"Deidara-san, please let me finish. This is just my story and I am not suggesting you to start talking to people."

"Through our conversation, I get the feeling that option is not possible for either of you."

He may not entirely understand what a missing-nin is, but through their story he can tell the 2 travel a lot.

"Despite that, my door is always open for you. Both of you." he added the last part to let them know they are both welcome to come to him.

Seeing their grateful acceptance nod, he continued.

"As I was saying, this is just my story. However, I do have a feeling that this is also something for you."

"This was something shared with me by one of my brothers."

Deidara may not know whether he meant a family member or someone he viewed as brother but having heard it's something that could be useful, he listen anyway.

"It's more or less about a place he visit every so often."

"Apparently, he has a friend whom is an astrophysicist. He told it's a title given to those whom study stars."

"Due to the nature of her job, my brother had to climb the tallest mountain in Fire Country just to visit."

"Then one night and by chance when he glance upwards, he was stunned to see the most beautiful vision he ever see in his life."

"It was only later that his friend gets to tell him the view had always been there this whole time."

"Obviously, the news is quite a shock to my brother because he came to visit time and time again, he never saw something this amazing."

"His friend can only chuckle humorously and said what he saw was just a small fraction of what's out there."

"As she tells him that the night sky is filled with many wonders, from the milkyway, the galaxy, the cosmos and beyond."

Turning to face Deidara, our hero address him directly.

"Deidara-san, what I want to say next might help you."

"According to his friend, most of the scientist believed that the universe begin by one event which they all called the 'Big Bang'."

That's where it hit him, why he's telling him this story.

'The Big Bang?!'

Like igniting a spark, he felt rejuvenated. He may not know much about astrophysics but he can see its potential. This is especially true with the term 'Big Bang' as he felt a deep sense of connection which he hope one day he could uncover.

As it turns out the answer was above him the whole time, all he's missing was for someone to point him the right way. At least in this case give him that connection. The two missing-nins may not know which mountain his cellmate was talking about but they are both resourceful enough to know about that phenomenon. In order to see them clearly, they need a place where the atmosphere is very thin.

The mountains is obviously an ideal place but its not just any mountain that can give you such majestic view. Ideally a place away from civilian would be best because you will need a isolated place where the only source of light is above you (stars). That's how the universe is most visible and magnificent. It had always been there but sadly humans are only aware of that when they chose to see it.

Surprising, Deidara thought he got all the pointers he needs but the blond painter wasn't finished.

"Deidara-san, while I can understand what you do is unique."

"However, I think you had mis-interpreted what art is all about."

"While art is a blast does have a nice ring in it, without an audience it would be meaningless."

"Anyway, I think you'll have much to think about after hearing my story."

He's indeed correct as Deidara did have many new ideas and perspectives to explore, and he couldn't wait to get started. What he suggested had him thinking, killing people with art seem shallow. He didn't gain a conscience, but it's as Naruto says dead people can't talk so how will people know about his art?

Leaving the madbomber to his thoughts, Naruto move on to the puppet master.

"As for you Sasori-san. While I can't say I understand the ninja stuff, I do however can sense the effort you put in your puppets."

"Although, that may seem fine. However, what I can not sense was your purpose."

'Purpose?!' he had to ask himself what he meant, and before he can ask the double to clarify Naruto elaborated.

"Here is a question, is your focus on solely on living puppets or is it about puppertry?"

That line of inquiry stumped him. He thought he knew his answers but as it turn out, he's just as lost as his partner.

'Wasn't it always been puppets? Why was I so fixated on living puppets?'

'Why was I into puppetry in the first place?'

Most importantly of all, since when did he start thinking it as an art.

In Suna, puppetry had always been a shinobi art so since when did he start thinking it as an art? There's nothing artistic about killing each other with puppets so why was it an art? Over time, his mastery shift on to turning humans into puppets and his greatest achievement was his skill to control even the dead's bloodline. It was a huge breakthrough in puppet history, not only could he control it he managed to raise the dead by means of puppetry.

Unfortunately, it was also that very moment he became obsessed in human puppets. So much that he even turn himself into one. However, now that he think about it he's not truly eternal. A piece of himself is still flesh and blood, so he can eventually one day die.

It was just as the blond says, he too had driven himself into a corner. He realized it now, everything he had achieved up to now they were never the achievement he want. Sighing to himself, he's no different to Deidara, falling into such one-dimensional trap.

From his point of view, aside from war he couldn't think of what he could do with puppets. Even he had to admit, puppetry is a dying art because nobody cares about them anymore. Aside from its original use as children's entertainment, there's no other use in puppetry. The puppet master can't see himself performing for little kiddies.

"Another thing, Sasori-san. While I think you have the 'Art is Eternal' right."

"You missed the fundamental reason why people are calling art as 'Art'!"

"'Art' is something you bring to life, not the other way round."

He's obviously talking about turning humans into puppets.

While bringing puppet to life is an ideal but turning living being into puppets before bring them back alive kinda defeats that purpose. He realized that now, because no matter what he do the living puppet would never be more alive than the original. The essence of 'Art' has always been about creating something from nothing. Or like his portraits, which he's doing a very good job making them come alive.

When he put it that way, it's clear to him turning living people into puppets is a tough sell.

'Can it still be called art?'

Deep down he already knew the answer. But what else could he do, aside from fighting and killing he couldn't see how puppetry can evolve.

"You know, I think you adults are just overthinking things."

His comment made the puppet master turn to him, his inquisitive eyes said it all. Sadly what he said next is a disappointment.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any experience in puppetry to contribute anything because I had never seen a puppet until now."

It's true because people Konoha didn't want him near their children, therefore he can only watch a puppet show from a distance.

"However, that does not mean I don't have anything for you, Sasori-san."

"As my master once said:

'When you are lost, don't let frustration get to you. Retrace your steps and think back why you picked up a brush.'

Of course, for you Sasori-san you should think back why you start on the path of puppetry. Just start small until you have something you can build on. It may seem like a huge setback but think of this as an opportunity to rethink what you want to achieve in the art of puppetry."

Having said that, Naruto let him think about what he said.

"Well, I will leave the hard part to you."

"Since you have generous enough to show me your art, let me show you mine."

Having said that, he lead them to his art room or his working studio.

The two thought they had seen everything but they were wrong. What was in the old prison were simply just his 'past'. Like ninjas through training, an artist too can improve. Evidently it's true as he show them his most recent projects.

'Can you still call them painting?'

What they saw is beyond their comprehension as these portraits were like living entities. Instead of sucking you into the portrait, the contents are literally spilling out. At least that's what they see when they set their eyes on them. It's like leaping through dimensions, one portrait illustrating the peace of nature to the next which is the busy streets of the Fire Capital.

In the end, the tour was both enlightening and insightful. As Naruto guide them through his minimum gallery, he also gave them a brief history of his work and its creation. It was both inspirational and a great learning experience as the two learn how he came up with ideas and perhaps future projects. He is young and creative, hence the two enjoy talking and discussing art with him. Like he says, they are always welcome.

 **Changes & Evolution (6 to 9 months later)**

Unknown to Naruto at the time, he didn't think his 'start small' advise would be very helpful. Most of all, he didn't think Sasori would take it literally. He started small alright, as the market was slowly flooded with 'small' little figures. More specifically, 'small little ninja figures'.

Near beginning, it wasn't very noticeable but later it caught ninja village's attention. Why? That's because these 'little ninja figures' were replicates of their own ninja kages. Normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal. However, the amount of detail triggered many red flags.

While they are harmless, but how the hell did the craftsman knew what color the Mizukage's parties she wear? There's also her three sizes as her scale model is the exact replicate of her real self. When placed along side the other 4 kages, they were no different to their real selves. Hence, this triggered a national wide investigation in finding their maker.

It's worrying because whomever made them has intel over 5 major villages. If they can obtain such detailed information on their leaders, there's no telling what else he or she has. As result, there's some minor chaos triggered by hidden villages as they search for the maker. Even the poor sellers were brought in for questioning. Since they are just civilians, there's very little the ninjas can get through him, especially when the exchange being done so anonymously.

It wasn't long that these figures attracted the younger generations of nobles thus the ninja figures were put on auction. With these powerful people getting involved, the ninja villages had to back down. They don't even have a case, a ninja's three sizes being known isn't exactly national security. They can still investigate in secret but like the 'UZU' painter, this ninja figure maker is careful. The whole thing confuses them because they have no idea why all these civilian product are now surfacing and most strangely of all even ninjas couldn't track them.

That's true because it wasn't just Sasori that's flapping his wings and sowing chaos (butterfly effect) in the elemental nation. Deidara too were not far behind with his own contribution. Since their last meeting, the two had split up and went their separate ways. While the puppet master's working on set his sight on ninja figures, Deidara took a more drastic path. He went back to the basics.

After their talk, the mad bomber want a breakthrough in his 'art'. So he had to start everything from scratch. That means a lot of research and experimenting on himself. So instead of feeding his 'hand' with just clay, he had an idea to try different mixtures.

He even infiltrated universities and special research facilities to get what he want. Thanks to his shinobi training, getting in wasn't hard. Combine with his knowledge from his time in Iwa's Explosion Corps as background, they never even suspected him.

"Hey, where have I seen you before?"

"Me? That's impossible, I am new here."

For obvious reason he didn't use his real name. Even when they recognize him as the missing-nin, they wouldn't think the real deal would be there.

"Hey, for a moment I thought you were the mad bomber, Deidara."

"Me? You must be crazy. What would Deidara do here?"

"Yeah, you are right. Why would he come here."

The fact is wherever he goes, he could bend in. With his advance knowledge over explosives, few doubted he's not an expert he say he is. Hence, along with the new line of research he's doing, he uncover new kind of element compounds for his needs or future projects. And with his 'hand', he can remodel them anyway he want while putting his theories to the test.

Instead of shackling himself to the limitation of 'blast size'. He's now free to explore limitless of possibilities. In the end, it was worth it as he create something that baffles the whole elemental nation. At first, his creation weren't visible on anyone's radar because they are just fireworks.

However, when someone finally took notice its wonder spread quickly like wildfire. With just one stick, it light up the whole night sky and it wasn't by means of a single explosion. Instead it was like multiple sets going off. It was no different to fireworks you see in large festivals but all achieved by just one firecracker.

Among the amazed there were also those trying to unlock its secrets. Since it's by 'Kinjutsu' (his mouth hand), even ninjas couldn't make heads or tails of it.

'Is it some kind of weapon?'

Since they had no idea how it was made, so all they could do was speculate. There are also those like Danzo that can think of many applications with such secret.

With the right kind of explosives, one such creation could sow chaos or even destroy a ninja village. Hence, there's a certain level of unrest among ninja villages. Unfortunately, since they can't find its maker there's not much they can do about it. To say the maker is a civilian would be wrong because there isn't am equipment sophisticated enough for such a thing. It's like a new entity entirely, something that was born from something. A little disturbing but that's what their analyst believe. But to say its done by ninjas would again be unrealistic because why would a ninja make firework?

So what about Iwa? Wouldn't they recognize their own Kinjutsu (mouth hand)? Well, very little were known about it and no one in their right mind would think of using it for making fireworks. Hence, as far as they are concerned, stuffing it with clay and producing deadly explosives was its purpose. It would be absurd to think someone using it any other way, especially on someone as inconsequential as 'firework'.

As a result the only connection they found is 'Big Bang' printed on them. Is it a company name? Name of a brand? Or is it some kind of premonition? Sadly nobody knows, so all they can do is wait.

 **## Note: Sasori & Deidara timeline release information**

Sasori released his first 'ninja figures' around 6 months after his meeting with Naruto. Whereas Deidara took much longer, around 9 months because he doing a little research and experimenting on himself before releasing his new fireworks. Normally I wouldn't care about such timing but some readers seems to want it, so I added a little clarification.

 **## back to the story**

In the meantime, more new 'ninja figures' appear across the elemental nation. Like the kages, the new figures are mostly on well-known ninjas. While the ninja villages are still curious on their maker, they decided they were harmless thus let them be. Besides, most of their ninjas were already known so it's no different whether you see them in bingo books or in stores.

Even the council were very surprised on how popular they are, so they might as well take advantage of it. It's like free advertisement. Who knows, maybe some of them can get popular thus gaining them more clients. The information were no different to their profiles in 'Bingo-books', so the ninja villages can live with that.

However, what they couldn't anticipate next is the appearance of 7 Swordsmen of Mist figures. Even Kisame was surprised when he saw himself in a mini-action figure. Funny thing is, he only discovered this when he saw a stunned looking kid looking at him. The fishman-like swordsman only understand why when the kid was comparing him to his action figure.

"What the Fu**?!"

His surprise drew everyone's attention on him and that's when everyone knew whom he is. Both he and his partner Itachi had to quickly hightail out of the town. Later they figure out what's going on as they discover the 7 Swordsman action figures.

Since then, Kisame had to to be in full cloak whenever he's in town. His eyes couldn't help twitching whenever he sees those figures.

"I bet my Zabuza can beat your weird fishman Kisame."

"No way, my Kisame is bigger than your weak ass Zabuza."

"No, my Raiga is better. He has 2 swords and they do lightning."

'Since when was the 7 Swordsman got turn into a fu***** franchise?'

Then again, these are just little brats and civilians so he couldn't do anything. Little did he know, Sasori was internally snickering whenever they came to their meeting (Akatsuki).

However, Deidara was not so kind as he took every opportunity to out right laugh in his face.

"That's it, when I find who make them. I will wriggle his neck."

"How do you know it's a he?" Sasori asked innocently.

There was a small silence, suggesting the swordsman had no idea.

That only got the ex-Iwa ninja to laugh even louder. Obviously, the two artist never had this much fun at their co-worker's expense. Nevertheless, the two were serious when it comes to art. They may joke around but the two never did once reveal they were the true culprits of this whole fiasco.

Funny enough, no-one suspected the two likely duo (Sasori and Deidara). Like how civilians can't understand ninjas, ninjas too can't understand the more 'down to earth' civilian's line of work. This is especially true for 'true' artists. If they couldn't understand them before, it would come as no surprise they still won't understand them now.

Since they are all ninjas and at the very top of their own game, it would be incomprehensible for any of them to go back to something so 'civilian'. This is no different to Itachi work behind a cash register or Kisame as swimming instructor for housewives. Hence, despite their quirks, the Akatsuki members can't see Sasori or Deidara involving themselves on little ninja dolls and firecrackers (fireworks). However, what they don't know is both Sasori and Deidara are still refining their 'art'. That means, what the elemental nation are seeing now is just the beginning.

 ************* Bonus - Elemental Nation**

"Haku, will you put that damn thing away."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama."

The ex-7 Swordsman had to sigh as he had no idea where his apprentice get that damn doll. At first he didn't think much of it but when he saw what it was he was beyond shocked.

'What is this?!'

'Is this some kind of new bingo book?'

When asked, Haku finally admitted he brought it in the last town. For a very long moment, his expression was unreadable.

Like Kisame, the ex-Mist swordsman's eyes couldn't help but twitch when he saw himself among his fellow swordsmen. As if adding insult to an injury, his 'tool' somehow adores them.

'When I get my hands on whoever's making them I will kill them.'

He assumed there's a production factory somewhere.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find the source and the market's flooded with them. Thankfully, he and his old swordsman buddies weren't the only victims as he recognize Kakashi and Might Gai figures. Oddly enough, there's even a popularity chart. Apparently they were based on their sales number and so far the female ninjas were on the lead.

A few on top of that list are Konoha's Genjutsu mistress Kurenai, Snake mistress Anko and the 5th Hokage Tsunade. While the 'real' Kurenai's a little embarrassed, her friend Anko is another story. It's still a touchy subject as it affected even her line of work. In all her interrogations her victims would wonder if it was a trick to throw them off as she question whom is the maker of those dolls. It was like she was offended, as she's probably want to find the maker to get her share for her own model. More money just means more dangos for her, hence she wouldn't mind for a little extra cash.

On the other hand, Tsunade too was mad for entirely another reasons as she had a feeling her perverted teammate somehow has one. He's lucky he's out in the nation still looking for his godson, otherwise she will be demand him her own doll. Tsunade knew her perverted teammate well because she was not wrong. However, what she didn't know is he being a collector - a collector of female figures.

"Whom ever made these is a Genius."

Thankfully his teammate isn't there to hear him say that or she would punch him all the way to Iwa.

It isn't just Konoha Kunoichis that are victims on this production list. Kumo's Samui too is also quite high on the chart. However, it was Mabui that surprised them. Since she's the Raikage's assistant, she rarely go on missions. Hence, everyone's very surprised at how they managed to get her data.

It's the reason why she's in hiding and covering herself up as she tries to figure out who was the pervert. As for Samui, all she said was:

"That's ... not ... cool."

Only Karui's having mix feelings because she's the only one not on the market.

Unknown to her, she too was there. But since she wasn't very popular, her figure had a limited number. Unless you are a diehard collector, few have seen her figure.

The other reason she's not mad is because she's too busy shivering with goosebumps. For some strange reason, she knew there's some pervert out there with her doll. Silently she vowed to castrate whoever having her lookalike.

This time, its Jiraiya that felt that shiver. That in turn made him add a few extra seals on his collection as pre-caution. Although it may have not have anything to do with his Sannin status but at least you can say his instincts are sharp.

 ************** Back to the present**

When the story is finished, Jiraiya's mouth was left hanging wide open. His hand unconsciously touching his scroll where his prized collections are. Had people that knew him were there, they would have been suspicious. That's because he isn't just a collector, he's actually the number one Kunichi figure collectors on elemental nation.

Now that he knew whom was responsible, he's having mixed feelings. Had he been sponsoring the Akatsuki this whole time? He thought after hearing Orochimaru story he wouldn't be surprised but he's obviously wrong. Not only was the kid got himself involved with someone like Orochimaru, he's now somehow had hand with the Akatsuki.

'What's wrong with Minato's boy?'

'Was he born under a bad sign or something. If it's not Orochimaru it's now the Akatsuki.'

'What's next? Madara?'

'He's not even a ninja, why was he in the middle of these powerful people?'

Despite the thoughts, he still had yet to close his mouth.

"Wait a minute they actually made them?"

He still have problem grasping the fact that it's these notorious missing-nins that actually made them. It's something even he had to see to believe.

However, Naruto didn't bother answering him that question. Civilian or not, he's not fond of repeating himself.

"Never mind."

Even he was baffled when he first saw his own figure and Sasori would be the last person he think makes it. However, what no-one knew is he paid an extortious amount of Ryo for a 'Tsunade' figure in an auction.

The moment he saw it, he knew he had to have it. At first, he thought he could use it as an inspiration for his next book. A chibi-Tsunade, he had already a lot of ideas from just seeing it. Hence, even if had to compete against a Daimyo he's willing to pay extortious amount of money for it.

Over time and when more of such figures came out, it became his obsession and also dream to collect all Kunichis on elemental nation. To the 'Super Pervert', it would be like a harem. Now that he know whom was responsible he's having a lot of mixed feelings. This is especially true when the group Sasori's in is targeting his godson.

Of course, before he knew it was Sasori, he thought the maker's a genius thus would be happy to supply him a few suggestions. Considering his hobby, there's little doubt his ideas involve something ecchi. Again, as being said there are a lot of mixed feelings.

 **Author's Note** :

Alright, I hope everyone's satisfied. I was a little surprised at how short Naruto's interaction with Sasori and Deidara are in the final version of this chapter. Originally, this chapter was built upon their meeting. Bust as you can see I had expanded it on other fields.

Here is a recap, you see that I have inserted the timeline for "Sasori & Deidara visit".

Naruto 11, 1 months (Leaves Prison)

Naruto 11, 8 months (Sasori & Deidara visit)

Naruto 12, 8 months (Chunin Exam Start)

Naruto 12, 9 months (Chunin Exam Final)

Naruto 13, 1 months (Naruto in Orochimaru's lair)

Naruto 13, 2 months (Jiraiya leave for Tsunade)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Orochimaru meeting with his fellow Sannins)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Jiraiya start seaching for Naruto)

Naruto 15, 1 months (Jiraiya finding Naruto)

Anyway, more Akatsuki next chapter, hope to see you there.

Usually I would have a draft on what's to come but unfortunately this next chapter is barely empty. This unfortunately would mean it will be a while for the next chapter. I know what's to come but the difficulty will be in how it will be written and what expansion to add. Again, my biggest challenge are still on grammars and conversational exchanges. Hence, expect many edits, rewrites and sadly long delays.

OK, lastly don't forget to give me your support by leaving me your review. It helps to know what I do is appreciated. Thanks, until next time.


	12. Chapter 12 - Nagato & Konan

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its character. This story is written solely for open entertainment for the public.

 **Author's Note** : In case you aren't aware, in my previous chapter I mentioned the meeting between Jiraiya and Naruto is at Naruto Year 15. I changed it because of the current chapter, one of the main reasons being I want Pain to show up before Jiraiya.

Please note that the Timeline when Jiraiya meeting Naruto is now around 16. It's more reasonable as the event happens right after Pain attacking Konoha. I had even thought about how Jiraiya was delayed in his quest. Perhaps this was due to the Fire Lord leaving the capital so he could not be reached. This way, the Toad Sannin had no choice but to either follow or just wait for him. I think it's funnier when he finally tells him his godson had been in the capital the whole time.

Naruto 06, ? months (Sent to Prison)

Naruto 11, 1 months (Leaves Prison)

Naruto 11, 8 months (Sasori & Deidara visit)

Naruto 12, 8 months (Chunin Exam Start)

Naruto 12, 9 months (Chunin Exam Final)

Naruto 13, 1 months (Naruto in Orochimaru's lair)

Naruto 13, 2 months (Jiraiya leave for Tsunade)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Orochimaru meeting with his fellow Sannins)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Jiraiya start searching for Naruto)

Naruto 16, 1 months (Pain attacking the Leaf and meeting Naruto)

Naruto 16, 6 months (Jiraiya finding Naruto)

 **#### Jiraiya's perspective**

Just to be clear, I am not sure if everyone's aware when Naruto tells Jiraiya about his encounters. He didn't tell it like it was written. What was written is for you readers so you can see what happened. Thus, what went on between Naruto and the Toad Sannin is less elaborated and less detailed. Just remember Naruto doesn't have much of a high opinion of Konoha and the Toad Sannin apparently knows this.

On the other hand, I am also getting a lot of reviews and questions regarding Naruto learning ninja stuff or getting his inheritance. Well, sorry to say the answer would be a no. I want to keep him strictly a civilian. Why? I think I might be able to explain it in the epilogue. Some of the answers are also in this chapter, hopefully, they will answer all your questions.

Anyway, this chapter was not easy. Both the story and the local climate were to blame. In Europe, the heat was unbearable without air conditioning. Even turning on a machine (TV, computer) generates extra heat. Still, the re-editing also took a lot of time as I try out different scenes and expressions. So anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.

 **Jiraiya 3**

After recovering from the previous chapter's shock, the Toad Sannin finally can continue.

"Alright, OK, I get it."

"Sasori, Deidara and you are friends. You share the same interests, so I get it."

"However, there are still many others."

"Unlike those two, the others will not be so forgiving."

From what his spy network found out, he's not wrong to deduce Naruto being very lucky. Had Kyubi been their target, Sasori and Deidara would have just kicked down his door and just took him. The same goes for Orochimaru, he was probably curious. At least it explains the reason why they had blindfolded him when they kidnapped him.

"They will be ruthless and merciless, they would care if anyone dies in the process."

"Especially their leader, because he will stop at nothing to get that fox in you."

He probably right, but as the previous chapters indicate he's not likely to get his way..

"I've met their leader!"

"They can't be reasoned with, they can't... What did you say?"

The Sannin had to stop what he's saying because he could swear he heard something about him meeting the leader.

His eyes once again zero in on his godson.

"No... you didn't..."

"Yes, I did. He said he's their leader."

Now Jiraiya had to take another good look at his godson.

'What the hell is happening?'

If he could faint now, he probably would have done it. For years, he had looked and searched, and he couldn't find any information on their leader or base of operation. Here his godson, who is not even a ninja somehow not only made friends with a few members. Now he's telling him he even knows their leader.

If there's a deity that's pulling his chain, he'd throttle him/her. Maybe not her if she's sexy but that's not the issue here.

'Did he say he knew who the Akatsuki leader is?'

He's been repeating himself a lot lately.

Not only did he meet Orochimaru, Sasori, and Deidara. He's now telling him he had also met the Akatsuki leader? Even he didn't know who he is, hence it's no surprise why Jiraiya couldn't believe his own ears.

'The kid isn't even a ninja.' he's sure he's repeating himself here.

Jiraiya had to stare at his godson hard. It's not that he didn't believe him but he isn't sure if his own mind can handle the stress.

"What?!"

Jiraiya didn't know what to say. Having already heard his previous encounters, he supposes he will tell him another story. Despite that, he's still couldn't believe his own ears.

'The gods are really playing some kind of game here.'

First thing first, he wanted to hear who this Akatsuki leader is.

"You say you knew who the Akatsuki leader is?"

He had to say it slowly and clearly so there's no misunderstanding.

"Yeah, he calls himself 'Pain' but his real name is - Nagato."

"Nagato?!" that name somehow rang a bell because it sure sounds familiar.

"Yeah, Konan was with him when he showed up."

"Konan?!" now the Sannin is sure where he had heard them.

It's like reality came crashing down on him as he recalls why those names were familiar to him.

'The gods are definitely playing a trick on me.'

'Was it punishment for all the women I peeked?'

'Or was it his 'Icha Icha' series?'

At least that would explain why he's having a sinking feeling that his past is now finally catching up to him.

'This couldn't be a coincidence, could it?'

'Akatsuki?! This was all Nagato?!'

"Yeah, Nagato with purple and odd swirling eyes."

'I seriously should sit down for this.'

That last comment confirms it, Naruto wouldn't know about the 'Rinnegan' unless he saw what it looked like. They have rumored eyes of a legend that's stronger than both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. There's probably only a handful of people on the elemental nations that knew about it, especially when they belong to the 'Sage of Sixth Paths'. Aside from his godson, only he knew what this 'Rinnegan' looked like. It's like he said, 'purple swirling eyes'.

The moment he said Nagato's name, he already knew it to be true but actually hearing it after all this time is still quite a shock. However, what's more, troublesome is that they were already here. With Sasori and Deidara, he can understand because they share similar interests and he probably wasn't their mission. Based on what he knows of the two, their mission is most likely prioritized on the Ichibi.

So why didn't Nagato take him? It was clear that his mission is the Kyubi, so why is Naruto still here?

'Was the Kyubi taken?'

That wouldn't be very likely, Uzumaki or not the kid wouldn't survive if the beast was extracted.

"You are going to tell me about them?"

"If it will get rid of you, sure."

"Not that again. Let's hear it anyway."

Henceforth another story from our hero. However, in his mind, he asked himself.

'When is he gonna leave?!'

 **#### Pain**

Since the Sound invasion on the Leaf, Itachi and Kisame were sent to Konoha for the purpose of finding the whereabouts of Kyubi Jinchuriki. Their mission was if possible, abduct him. However, that wasn't their main priority because they weren't expected to succeed. That's because for some unknown reason the Kyubi Jinchuriki had somehow vanished off the face of the elemental country. They know because Zetsu couldn't find any traces of its foul Chakra.

So that brings the following question:

'Was the Jinchuriki dead?'

'Or was the Kyubi sealed away?'

Hence, the main purpose of Itachi and Kisame's visit was to confirm its whereabouts. Jinchurikis were ninja's village's strength simply because of its power. So it wouldn't just disappear. Even if its container is killed it would simply reform in a few years. They knew this as a fact because of the Sanbi (Three-tails) as it reform in Kiri. This is especially true with Danzo as the War Hawk elder would not sit idle if anything threatens Konoha's power. Hence, the only likely scenario is for it (Biju) to be sealed or hidden away.

Since the two returned empty-handed, Pain thought it's time for a personal touch. At the time, they weren't very concerned because they expect the Jinchuriki to show up eventually. But overtime with no news, they start to get suspicious. They had to take drastic measures because it's the only way to get a ninja village to reveal their hand.

Since everything leads back to the ninja village, that's where they will start. The Jinchuriki was last heard in Konoha, hence they had no reason to believe otherwise. At least when Itachi left, he was still in the village. Also by Madara's (Obito) account, they knew Kyubi was sealed inside an infant. They may or may not know whom the parents are with the Sandaime in place as Hokage, the Jinchuriki would be well guarded. Again this fact was again confirmed by the Uchiha 'Clan Killer'. Considering whom Danzo is, they had no reason to believe he's anywhere else other than inside Konoha.

However, what they hadn't factored in are the civilians. Unfortunately, that's one misconception looked down by everyone. Under normal circumstances, a civilian wouldn't be a match compared to a ninja. But this is not a confrontation, and no-one said anything about a fight.

They surprised experienced veterans like the Sandaime and Danzo, hence it's no surprise the Akatsuki couldn't anticipate it. Itachi wouldn't know about it because it was after his leave. That one single event almost triggered a riot inside the village. As everywhere you look was Chaos. Combine with the 'Uchiha massacre' event, the entire village almost declares the Kyubi being the main culprit.

There were people trying to find or hunting for the 'Demon Child'. There were those calling for his head outside the meeting. There were even those that went to burn his apartment. Of course, there were even those spreading the news, they all thought this is something that the whole village needs to hear.

Hence, in the end, the Sandaime probably did make the right call in sending him out of the village. Had he not, the village would have dragged him into the open and he would probably be dead before anyone can stop it. Aside from the Anbus and most of the Jonins, everyone else is against the boy. Even those that are usually neutral towards him are swayed by this one event.

Even among his loyal Anbus and Jonins, there may be one or two that possess ill-will towards him. Hence, the Sandaime can't take that chance. Unfortunately, regardless of his intentions, Naruto was nevertheless abandoned by the village. Considering only the Anbus and Jonins that can stay impartial towards him, that's roughly 20%, maybe the most 30% of the whole population.

Still, it took many years and Sasuke's testament before the true culprit is revealed. Even then, there were still many who think the demon was somehow responsible. There were even some actively trying to revise the last Uchiha view on the 'Demon Boy's' involvement. However, Sasuke didn't care about 'Naruto'. Because all he cares about is his brother, to him he's the one that took away his family (mother and father).

Even as a kid, Sasuke isn't that naive to think someone like 'Naruto' can be involved. Besides, accepting it would tarnish his clan. Regardless who Naruto is, the notion that a six-year-old kid taking down anyone of his clan would be an insult. Hence, whether it's true or not, Sasuke wouldn't believe it.

Thankfully, the chaotic event wasn't leaked outside the village. Since even veterans like Sandaime and Danzo couldn't anticipate it, it's no surprise how the Akatsuki are equally clueless. Thanks to that one event both aged ninjas were busy keeping the village in order. Whereas Danzo makes sure no spy escape with the news. He doesn't want the Kyubi leaving the village to be known outside and the village hence Konoha was in heavy lockdown for months.

Once the lockdown was lifted, it was already too late for Danzo as his rival watched him like a hawk. It was obvious to him that he must have suspected him for his involvement. With his past history, there's very little he can do to clear himself. Hence, the two ended up in a stalemate. Hyugas were deployed as watch 24 hours a day around the village, so even his highly trained 'ROOT' agents couldn't leave the village. In the end, the War Hawk had no choice but bid his time.

His ninjas can still leave but it's just more difficult. This means he can't send too many out or they will be spotted. Danzo didn't know whether he should admire his rival or just hates him. The village is now so secure he doubts even a rat can get in. There are new Anbu outposts erected with several Hyugas as lookouts.

As soon as something is spotted, several ninjas will immediately be deployed. Hence, sneaking in and out of the village is very risky and difficult. The 'War Hawk' can see what his rival's trying to do. On the surface, the new formation was for village security but it has another purpose. And that is to catch him in the act.

It shows in meetings when they are both in the same room as the meeting often turn very awkward and tense. The War-Hawk wasn't sure he should be happy or worried, but if he can get his friend to get more serious he's glad to be that sacrifice. At least the village is now looking more like a military dictatorship as it should have been. From his point of view, they are now more like ninja village. Even if it means he had to be a bad guy he would be happy to continue that activity.

On the other hand, such drastic changes in effect have some significant impact on Akatsuki. Of course, at the time they wouldn't think much of it. With Itachi murdering his clan, it's normal for the ninja village to go on a lock-down. Since unlike Orochimaru, they don't have a mole inside the village they have no way to gather intel on their target.

So when it comes to the time to act, they will have to do it the old fashion way and that's to ask them directly. Unfortunately, in ninja terms that simply means a declaration of war because you don't just show up unannounced, especially to a ninja village home without an invitation. Then again, Akatsuki is a well-known organization for a gathering group of notorious missing-nins, including one of their own (Itachi). It certainly didn't help when Itachi and Kisame did wreak havoc in their village just when they were picking themselves up from the Chunin Exam.

It was for that reason that 'God' came to Konoha and it wasn't a friendly visit. Despite their barrier team alerting them in advance, the ninjas are still no match against him. Ironic enough, it was Konoha ninja that killed his parents, it was also Konoha's involvement that their best friend (Yahiko) is dead. That's two life-shattering events and both one way or another tied to the Leaf village. Hence, there's a little revenge and retribution involved too.

True to Akatsuki's expectation, when 'god' came into the ninja village he was literally unstoppable. The ninjas were unprepared against someone like him. Then again, as far as they were concerned they were being invaded by multiple S class enemies. Either way, many ninjas died that day defending their home.

Although he couldn't quite get to Danzo amidst the chaos he got what he needs. Not quite the organization's target but he knew where to find him. Somewhen during the fight, he crosses paths with Shizune thus managed to extract the information he needs. Since she's also the Hokage assistant, what he obtained is more reliable than some no-name Chunin or high ranking Jonin.

Having found out that the target isn't in the village, Pain beat a hasty retreat. He considered razing the village but since the Jinchuriki is still out there, he chose to conserve his energy. God or not, he's not ignorant enough to waste chakra just for petty revenge. Because as far as he's concerned there could be more tough opponents ahead.

When he arrived, it turns out he's overthinking the situation. He's at the right place but the 'old prison' is no longer a prison. It's obvious because he's just in time to see the new sign 'Fire Country Art Gallery' being put up. Dojima happens to be there as he came to greet him and his 'paths'.

Clearly, he didn't quite recognize his organization or he would have run the other way.

"What is this?"

Nobody said anything about a gallery being here.

'What happened to the prison?'

More importantly, did his Jutsu fail him? With the Yamanaka Clan in the Leaf, perhaps they had developed some kind of protection to shield their minds.

As it turns out, it was none of the above as the ex-warden came over.

"Hi, I am sorry but as you can see we are not quite open."

He all smiles as today marks the official opening day to the gallery.

"What happened to the Fire Prison?"

"Eh, you don't know? We had been closed for years. All prisoners were transferred to the Shinobi prison."

Despite what he said, Pain took notice of the way he said 'we'.

"I suppose you were here before this transition?"

"Why?! Yes, I was the warden. Best ..."

The moment he said warden, the Rinnegan user instantly put him in his Jutsu thus reading his mind. Since it's Dojima that came over, no-one suspected any foul play.

Once he got what he needs, he left the ex-warden unconscious by a tree.

(I am going to say he's alive and his Jutsu have the option to take his target's life or not.)

Since he had no animosity against him, especially a civilian, he didn't kill him. He's maybe a leader of the Akatsuki but he isn't a mass murderer. Against ninjas, he wouldn't have hesitated but against those who couldn't even fight back, he chose not to harm them. Hence, most Dojima will get is a massive headache. When he wakes up, he probably wouldn't remember the encounter so there's no risk in letting him go.

From what he had gathered, the Jinchuriki is currently in Fire Capital and he isn't even guarded. At least there won't be any ninjas watching him, so he won't be anticipating a fight or any struggle. Also thanks to the memories, Pain knew exactly where he lives. Once there, he and his paths slip in literally without being detected.

Under normal circumstances, many ninjas in one place would no doubt attract attention. This is especially true when they are all wearing that same creepy Akatsuki uniform. However, the trick is simple and that's not to be seen together. So by entering the Capital through different entrances they avoid suspicion.

Aside from that, there's another purpose why he's doing that and that's to box in the Jinchuriki. Thanks to the memories, it wasn't just the location of his house but also his favorite places and daily routines. This means while closing in on his home they can at the same time do a sweep in case he's in any of these places. It was flawless and swiftly done thus didn't raise any suspicion.

Like a ghost and silently, they were already inside. And without their target knowing they lined up in front of him. However, to their surprise, it was his response that stumped them.

"Oh, you are already here?"

Even ninjas will be shocked when a group of unknowns suddenly appear in front of them, yet this 'civilian' didn't even bat an eye. Pain also noticed how calm he is, it's almost as if he knew he's coming. Without himself knowing, he responded.

"You know we are coming?"

"Yeah, kind of."

It was just as he suspected, however at that moment his concern is on something else.

"So you know why we are here?"

"Yeah, you want the fox!"

"!"

Once again, his answer astonishes him. Somehow he already knew.

Now Pain had to wonder if he had miss calculated something.

'Is this some kind of a setup?'

'Are there ninjas in the shadows?'

He may not be afraid of them, but it's human nature to be extra cautious about the unknown.

Also, ninja ambush is not something anyone can take lightly. Nevertheless, to his surprise, his target answered his query.

"There's no-one but us here."

And for some strange and odd reasons, he believed him.

However, he still can't shake off the feeling that something's very wrong. Something that's nagging him and he had no idea why. He's 'God' for heaven's sake, so why isn't he in control? What's also wrong is because his opponent is just a civilian and he's calmer than 'God'? He should be panicking, screaming, struggling futilely or even fight back, but not this teen.

He had fought against Hanzo of the Salamander, against Tsunade of the Sannin and even the ninja village as a whole. However, in front of this civilian, he found himself surprisingly at a loss.

"I'll give you until sundown, do what you must. By the end of the day, you will be coming with me. So don't try anything funny."

However, to his surprise, the blond teen responded.

"I don't plan to, but I do want to paint one last portrait. It should finish by sundown."

Looking at the teen oddly, he granted it anyway. So, as Naruto prepares his work station, the paths scatter themselves around the house.

Only Pain remains where he is as he watches the Jinchuriki like a hawk. Despite that, he's still curious.

"Who told you we were coming?"

"Sasori and Deidara." he didn't even hesitate.

Naive or not, either way, Pain could find out so it wouldn't have mattered. Sasori and Deidara probably had warned him anyway as the two had most likely left the organization and in hiding.

 **### Sasori & Deidara Flashback**

It was true, Sasori and Deidara did come over to warn him. Since they were part of the organization, it's no surprise how they have first-hand information. Thus, the moment the order to capture him is issued they drop everything and went straight to him. Naruto isn't just their friend, he's someone they admire so it's no surprise how they value him more.

They were willing to forsake and leave the organization for him. The reason they join Akatsuki was because of art, they thought they could do what they want and eventually gain recognition. That is until Naruto points out their error thus change their way of thinking. They knew he's right because they are now closer to their goal than they were before.

"Come on Naruto, come with us."

"With us around, Akatsuki would never find you."

"Nah, guys. Thanks but I am alright on my own. Besides, I will only slow you down."

He's right, he's not a ninja so he will only slow them down.

"Besides, I don't think I can handle life constantly on the run."

"It's better than getting killed."

"Deidara-san, I appreciate the concern. But my life is all about painting. If I can't do it, I might as well kill myself."

Despite his low self-esteem response, they both understood him very well and his love to paint.

In a sense, he's kinda right. As artists themselves, they can understand his feeling very well. After all, it's what drove them to be missing-nins in the first place. They felt trapped and alone, overtime life starts to feel dull and every day is just a repeat of another. So, yeah they knew the feeling.

The other reason he couldn't just leave is mostly because of his 'Arts'. Although Sasori offered to seal them for him that's not what he meant when he points to the arts around them. What he meant were everything, it wasn't just his paintings, it's his equipment, his home and most importantly of all the people around him. He simply couldn't just leave them, at least not yet.

So they had tried, they tried to convince him for another way. But once he's decided on something, there's very little they can do to change his mind.

"He won't leave, what do we do?" asks Deidara.

"He's made his choice, there's nothing we can do. I doubt the two of us can stop Pain."

"So what do we do?" the bombmaker asked again. He didn't want his friend to just be taken like that.

"Nothing. We retreat for now."

"!" Deidara couldn't believe it.

"Retreat? After what he had done for us?"

Deidara's right, Naruto didn't just give them hope, he evolved their art. Without him, they wouldn't be where they are today. Deidara knew this and so did the puppeteer.

"You misunderstand. Since he won't leave and we can't stop Pain. Our only sensible option is to wait for an opportunity."

"How?!"

"I don't know, we won't know what will happen between them."

Having got to know him, they also learned how unpredictable he is. They are referring to the Orochimaru and his church painting incidents.

Obviously, when they first heard it their response was pretty much like Jiraiya's. Of course, Jiraiya isn't the only one hearing about his meeting with Orochimaru. However, unlike the Toad Sannin Naruto only brought the event up through small talk. Whenever they gather, aside from the purpose of exchanging ideas they would tell him a little about the outside world.

This means the missions they been to and places they visited. As missing-nins, Naruto is quite curious about their adventures and places he had never been. By then, he had already learned about the Akatsuki group and how his friends are also involved. Hence, he's very much aware of their goal and why they join the organization.

 **#### Quick Flashback**

"Naruto, my friend. We should warn you that there are people after you."

Seeing how serious the conversation going to be, he too faced them with full attention. He had already heard the biggest secret concerning him from the Fire Daimyo, thus he knew what they are talking about.

"They are after the fox?!"

Sasori answered truthfully but solemnly.

"Yes, as much as we are ashamed to admit, we are both from that very same organization."

Usually, by now he should be panicking but he isn't. Thanks to the Daimyo and the Fire Court teaching him, he's now more observant and analytical.

If his two friends wanted to capture him, they would have already done so instead of talking to him. Hence, he immediately deduces there's more than what they are willing to tell him. True enough.

"To be honest, thanks to you we had no reason to continue with that organization, so we will be leaving."

"The reason we tell you this is to warn you of the danger."

"Just so you know, for what you did for both of us, we are eternally in your debt."

"Why are the two of you say it like this is goodbye?"

"Eh? You still want us around after telling you we are from this group?"

"I never cared for who you are in the first place."

"We were connected through art, there's no reason that we can't stay as friends."

"Besides, why do you have to 'leave' 'now'?"

The two immediately notice the quotes he uses on the words 'leave' and 'now'. Sasori picked up the double meaning quickly. Every organization has its own rules, whether its the Akatsuki, hidden village or even the criminal world. Naruto learned this when he was among the inmates as they frequently talk about their old groups.

Hence, when he said that, the puppet user immediately understood what he meant. Leaving the organization would mean they would be hunted like Orochimaru. So, why leave? At least, as their friend points it out - 'why now'.

Besides, the other benefit of staying would be to keep watch on the Akatsuki. Having left their old way of thinking, they were able to see clearly what the organization is. Like many fanatic groups, they all have their own end game. What would happen after Akatsuki have collected all the Bijus? Pain claims it's to bring peace to the elemental nation but Sasori has a suspicion something else is also in play. So Naruto's right, they didn't need to risk themselves leaving the organization now.

 **#### End of Quick Flashback - continuing Sasori & Deidara Flashback**

Alternatively, there's always the option of kidnapping him. However, they will leave that only as last resort. Why? Some might ask. That's because as fellow artists and friends, they learned a lot about him. This, in turn, made them understand what he is.

Through their interactions and feelings within his paintings, they know what kind of person he is. He may seem nonchalantly about everything but deep down he's quite fragile. It shows evidently through his paintings. Hence, for someone like Sasori he's no different from an opened book.

As admirers of his paintings, it's no surprise they too can sense his feelings through them. At first, they were just curious thus tries to ask about it subtly.

"I heard that artist can paint messages through their work, have you seen anything like that?"

"What, you mean like a code or something?"

"No, but you bring up some interesting topics. What do you know about that?"

Again the conversation derailed.

Of course, the same conversation was brought up again at another time, only this time more direct.

"Hey Naruto, remember we asking about painting messages. I mean feelings, you know like happiness, sadness or anger, etc?"

"Well, I do try to make my work more enjoyable and fun to look at. Take this one for example, if you turn it upside down."

You can almost see the entire conversation shifting as the two missing-nins stared in shock at the new painting. It's the same painting but with a different look. The funny thing is, that the same painting had been there the whole time and none of them realized there are multiple ways to view it.

And to add insult to an injury, he then added.

"Oh, come on. I did that trick when I was 9."

"Poor Dojima-san, he didn't even know until someone accidentally found out."

"Since then he stops bragging being an expert of my paintings."

"Damn it, brat. Now you are bragging." Deidara couldn't help but get a little angry.

Oddly enough, his partner is oddly silent.

"..."

It's no surprise, Sasori pride himself on details and he missed the entire picture. Deidara too affected because he's the one that sits directly across from it. In his mind, he just realized the painting had been taunting him the whole time.

The two missing-nins couldn't help but let lose a large sweatdrop as they scan the whole room.

'Just how many of his paintings can do that?'

'What's next, is he going to tell us the room is not really a room?'

It isn't just paintings, they had to wonder what they see is really what it is.

Comically, their line of sight stopped at the window.

'Is that really a window?'

They stared and stared, thus catching their host's attention.

"What's wrong guys? Oh, you're right, that's a painting."

"Since there's no window there, so I thought I could paint it to make it look like the outside."

All he got was stun silence, again the brat tricked them.

Anyway, after many unsuccessful tries, they finally gleaned that he's truly clueless in his own painting's special properties.

"Look, I am telling you your paintings are alive. You painted this one when you were happy."

"Come one, I am always happy when I pick up the brush."

"..."

"What about this one, this is show sadness."

"Of course, the painting is about the sad state of the orphanage."

Again he's right, but it's also becoming abundantly clear that he's clueless to his painting's special properties.

They had seen all his work and how they evolved. Since 'Konohagakure', they noticed his style changed to a more free attitude. If they had to express it, it's like a soaring bird that just freed from its cage. Without his home village acting as 'shackle', he's full of the unlimited potential and his newer paintings all illustrate exactly how free and lively he is. Despite that, they can still see he's greatly missing a large family.

So when he found the orphanage, the Fire Lord wasn't surprised, neither did Dojima nor his two missing-nin friends. At least the orphanage can help him fill his family hole in his heart. When Sasori and Deidara offer him to leave with them, they already knew what his answer would be. His tale is all over his work, so if you know what and where to look, all the answers are there. Still, they had to ask for courtesy reasons.

Despite the loom and gloom, through his work, they can see how free his spirit is. It seems he's very much aware of the danger but he didn't care. Was it ignorance or just another way of looking to the bright side. As followers of his work, although the paintings he made while in prison are amazing they are also very different from the ones he made outside. Their only conclusion was his spirit and they are both one way or another affected.

It was because of that, they couldn't kidnap him. Through his paintings, they can sense how much he valued them. So they couldn't betray that trust. Missing-nin or not, they didn't want to be the one responsible for killing off that free spirit. To artists like them, killing his free spirit is no different from killing Naruto himself. In addition, an artist's heart can be fragile, and this is perhaps especially true for our hero. The evidence is on his greatest masterpiece.

It seems everything eventually leads them back to his wall painting. In a sense and metaphorically 'Konohagakure' was his 'baggage'. It represents his dream, his love and perhaps his duty to protect it. Unlike everyone else, he seems to understand very well what a ninja village is. However, since he was essentially evicted, abandoned and forgotten. He too left it behind in the form or essence within a painting.

Unfortunately, 'Konohagakure' was also his backbone. Again it is metaphorically speaking because no-one can truly explain it in a scientific way. Those that follow closely with his life will understand that 'Konohagakure' was his true strength. It was his inner strength that let him endure pain and abuse day after day. Again those that can truly understand can sense that iron 'will' (from 'Konohagakure'), at least in believing tomorrow would be a better day. It was what drove him to push forward, that one day the village will change and he will make lots of friends.

So, in a sense, the ninja village was that hope. It was the dream of past Hokages, to create hope for the new generation. Unfortunately, with humanity, they have the tendency to bend the rules to suit their own agenda. As the saying goes 'power corrupt', the higher-ups felt it was their duty to control that 'hope'. They think that 'hope' should be given to the worthy or selective few whom they approve.

It's the same never-ending story with humanity, or one could say corruption as people in power believe they have the responsibility of paving a path for future generations. In a sense it's true, a government is formed to guide people to prosperity. However, there's also a fine line in how they do it because it can result in unity or division. Unity isn't easy because everyone's different as there will always be some lagging behind or against your rules. Hence, the division will rise where the rulers had to make a decision, to either find a middle ground or cut your losses and push forward to your goal.

Unfortunately, some choose to push forward because to try to resolve issues would only stagnant a ninja village. We are not talking about 1 issue or tens of issues. This is a ninja village, so there will be literally thousands of issues. Even if you don't have enough, they will find them because people can be creative.

Sadly that's where the 'never-ending story' starts. Once a division is formed, a fight is inevitable because it would only be a matter of when. The moment it escalates and goes out of control, depending on the circumstances you will have a civil war, gangster war or even blood feud among this diversity. Naruto's situation in Konoha was an excellent example as a huge fraction went against the Hokage's wishes.

Anyway, the wall painting represents what the ninja village used to be, a safe haven without all that ugliness. Upon looking, you can sometimes not recognize it because its spiritually different. What is even more amazing is the feeling of 'hope' coursing through the painting. It's like 'hope' manifesting in a physical form.

It's a miracle phenomenon because it's impossible to say what is giving out such feeling, the painting or the ninja village itself. However, to those that knew the artist personally, they sense another him. More precisely, the 'would-be' he had he grew out what he meant to be. It's like there's a part of him on the wall.

Some say it's his signature, like how an artist having a style thus leaving an imprint of himself. Others think that his UZU paintings are alive. Although it's just a painting many truly feel they are somehow a living entity. However, 'Konohagakure' stands above all that and that's probably because there's another version of himself within the painting. At least that's the Fire Daimyo and Dojima's latest conclusion. Was it his aura? His spirit? His imprint? Soul? Another Life? Too bad, no-one has any experience over this phenomenon. So all they can do is speculate.

In a sense, 'Konohagakure' is like a 'holy grail' to a new kind of art. There's also an unmistakable presence that draws you in with open arms, like a welcoming gesture thus making it a true place of haven. Sadly, real Konoha doesn't have such feelings. There's a theory that thinks Naruto somehow managed to strip himself of his burden and leaving it in the painting. Although ridiculous it's one plausible explanation that has merit.

Some think' Konohagakure' is somehow the physical manifestation of his 'past' desire, love and duty to the village. It's 'past' because he has no more love for that place. Those that knew him personally will understand because they can feel the changes. It's literally as if he left his feeling on the wall. Hence why some people can sense another him within the painting.

Deny all you want but the feelings are unmistakable. He would have made a great Hokage had he been a ninja and the village would have prospered. Unfortunately, now they would never know. The Fire Lord had sighed many times because of that as he too had wonder what will happen to Konoha now. Obviously, for this reason, he's keeping an eye on the ninja village.

Funny enough, the 'Genin's Nightmare' 'Catching Tora' mission was his way of doing it as his wife feeds his latest news of the village. All these years, Konoha never suspected it. They never thought that Madam Shijimi did this on purpose and that Tora was highly trained. At least they should have known when the 'Tora Mission' continued since the Shodaime era.

Anyway, 'Konohagakure' is not something anyone ever heard of, even by ninja standards thus both Sasori and Deidara can see why it's priceless. As oddly as it may seem, by looking at the painting you can almost feel what kind of Hokage he could have been. You may not be able to see it clearly unless you know the kid. But from what they know, he would have brought peace to not only the ninja village but to the entire elemental nation.

(See the original manga/anime because that would be what you will be feeling as it shows how far he would go for the leaf village.)

Nevertheless, what he did was godly. Hence, as his friend and fellow artist, they didn't want to change him. It would be no different to putting shackles on him. So kidnapping him would be the last thing on their mind. It may save him, but at the same time, it may destroy who he is and threaten their relationship.

However, there's the other foolish and dangerous option. That's to leave him be. It's a gamble but Sasori had his reasons. And his source of confidence came from the very stories Naruto told them. So what made him so sure?

Sadly, even Sasori couldn't be 100% sure. That's because when it comes to the prowess of a ninja, there isn't anyone that's on the same level as Pain. Hence, when he went to Konoha alone, none doubted him. Thus, as a civilian Naruto virtually had no chance against 'God'. Yet still, Sasori couldn't help believing in him.

Logically even he had admitted it made no sense. But having known him for years, they learned Naruto is anything but normal. There's also the event with Orochimaru, even today they still couldn't believe he had met the Sannin and came to tell about it. On top of that, Orochimaru even paid him for his service.

They didn't know how much he got but based on the reaction from the 'Royal Accountant', they knew it must be no small amount. He the main capital's accountant, therefore it's no surprise for him to see a lot of crazy transactions. Hence, his odd reaction can only mean what Naruto nonchalantly handed over must be greater than usual. It was only thanks to Sasori's insistence that they understand this is a big deal.

 **### Small Flashback of that story**

"So I just handed it to him. Daimyo-Sama said he can take care of all my transactions."

"That's it?" asks the puppeteer.

"Yeah, that it," Naruto responded casually. He didn't think it would be much of a big deal.

"And what did the accountant do after?" Sasori knew there must be more to that story.

"He didn't say anything."

"No, that didn't make sense."

Naruto enjoys talking to him because he thinks every small detail is important.

"Well, you mentioned it. I don't know why but he had mouth wide open when he took a look at what's in the bag."

By then, even Deidara seems to see what his partner's getting at. They had heard his past interactions with the accountant and he's usually very polite. Hence, when he didn't say anything made the puppet maker suspicious.

Missing-nins are suspicious by natural but Sasori is ex-cautious. Why? One, they are dealing with Orochimaru thus anything out of ordinary he will want to know. Two is that the accountant's behavior is strange so he wants to know all the details.

"I just assume he can handle everything, so I left. He knows where I live so he can send someone over if there's anything missing."

Sighing in defeat, Sasori explains.

"Naruto, it's no big surprise that the royal accountant handles a lot of money transactions."

"However, what you probably don't know is 'how much'. Remember, this is the Capital with the biggest economy across the nation."

"Hence, money transactions going into thousands, ten thousand and even a hundred thousand would be normal."

"In your case, a million Ryo probably wouldn't shock the account too much. So I guess what Orochimaru gave you must be above that, way above that."

"At least that explains why he wasn't in his usual self."

"Usual self?!" questions Naruto.

"How does he normally greet you?"

"Oh, yeah. He's usually exceptionally polite even when I tell him it wasn't necessary."

"Wow, Sasori-san that's incredible. Is it because of the shinobi skills that you knew this?"

This time, it was Deidara that answer him with a deadpanned expression.

"Kid, even normal civilians can do this. You just needed to pay attention."

It's like that almost in every visit, they would exchange stories and talk about their little adventures. Since there are still many things he didn't understand, so he's glad he has friends to talk about them.

Sasori is perhaps a little dull but he's very analytical, thus Naruto enjoys listening to him explaining things. Deidara, on the other hand, is more direct, so he on well with him. Sometimes, Deidara even acted as a bridge between him and the puppet master.

"However, what I still don't know is why Orochimaru giving away this much money."

"He said, it was my payment. Well, beggars can't be choosers."

"He did challenge me and he lost, so he paid up."

The thing is, Orochimaru isn't someone that would just pay hence the puppet master's dilemma as he tries to figure out his reason. Then again, the kid's probably right. There's no point dwelling on something you have no control over, so Sasori left it alone.

'Maybe there's really no reason behind it.'

'So how did he get Orochimaru to cough up this much money?'

Having sigh in defeat, he took his advise and not think about it anymore. It's one strange relationship between them as they occasionally find themselves surprising one another. Then there's also the matter concerning 'art'.

"Hey, Naruto. Let me show you what I made."

"Didn't we agree I show him what I have first?"

"It's first come, first serve. Besides it's already late, so it's the perfect time for my creation."

Turning to their host, he said.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Let's head out for a bit, I promise you this time it will be spectacular."

Thankfully, fireworks aren't illegal so they can set it off in their backyard.

Since the appearance of the popular 'Big Bang', every so often someone would fire it off for some kind of special occasion or celebration. Oddly enough, the new product often is first seen in Fire Capital before appearing anywhere else. It's another illusion why some think the maker is a Fire Country citizen. Nevertheless, his little demonstration will generate a sale. Some may see it, some may not but there's no doubt people will talk about it the next day. So either way, there will be a huge demand for his special brand of fireworks.

In a way, the bomb-maker had somehow reached his goal. People start to recognize his ideal 'Art of a Single Moment!' and talk about his work. The reason for their interest is because they too were connected by that 'moment'. It was an explosion that literally blew their mind and it's also mesmerizing. For that reason, people want to see it for themselves. Additionally, the other special properties of his creation are that they can be combined.

Take his latest work as an example, the 'Meteorite' or 'The Falling Star'. It's clear through its names, it's basically a falling fireball. However, what is significantly more amazing is when two 'Meteorites' are used on a collision course to one another, you will end up with an even more spectacular explosion. When one was used for the first time, it had people screaming and running for their lives. Hence, when two are used simultaneously one can imagine how some think it's the end of the world. It's like watching a volcano erupting above you in very close proximate.

Thankfully, by now the people are used to the 'Big Bang' thus knew they are harmless thus no-one's injured. The 'Meteorite' although spectacular, it wasn't his greatest work. According to the majority of the community, they still think 'The Grand Waterfall' is his best creation. It was the 'moment' they still couldn't wipe away from their minds. More importantly, that 'moment' was what people recognize as true 'art'.

Although not quite the goal he's trying to achieve Deidara was nevertheless happy that his creations are finally recognized. Even his usually disagreeable partner (Sasori) couldn't help but acknowledge his creation. Naruto too agreed that it was grand because it looked not only stunning, it was like watching a massive waterfall in slow motion in the sky. When it was first fired in Fire Capital, the whole city had watched with stunned silence.

The next day, the Fire Capital was bombarded with questions and orders. That one time show stunned not only the local residents, it was also witnessed by nearby villages. Many had thought it was some kind of natural phenomenon. A waterfall in the night sky? Hence, the next day nearly the whole country is talking about it.

That's when the new 'Big Bang' firework was introduced and selling like hotcakes because everyone wants the 'Grand Waterfall'. And the results were more satisfying, it was mesmerizing, grand and majestic. People had been using all kinds of words to describe it but it was just not possible. Even after seeing it, many still couldn't believe their own eyes. It's like watching the greatest moment in history in slow motion.

On the other hand, Sasori isn't far behind as his creations too had evolved to a point where it's widely recognized. Especially his masterpiece 'Valley of End'. It is widely considered a masterpiece as it illustrates the epic and fierce battle between two famous ninja warriors - Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The figures don't move like his other work, however, it was the landscapes that made everything come alive. Destruction everywhere and experienced ninjas could even recognize which Jutsus were used based on the leftover residues.

It was simply amazing that left his audiences in awe. Even veteran ninjas were left speechless by the unbelievable amount of details because it's like the real battle itself. They wonder if it was created or the actual pieces from the battle. Nevertheless, the end result was just breathtaking. It was truly the fight of two super ninjas.

Over time, he had subtly changed his ninja figures to include a piece of the environment. A bird, tree, a piece of grassland, etc. Little did people know at the time that those new additions actually enhances his creation. Even the tree next to the ninja looked real thus confusing many as they thought it was some kind of 'Bonsai' (Japanese miniature tree, check Wikipedia if you don't know). Sometimes, it's even harder to see them as sculptures.

For that reason, his creations are now closer to 'art'. Ninja figures were generally categorized as toys near the beginning or as displays. Although, some view them as collector's items they weren't on the level where artisans and art lovers would call them art. It wasn't until the recent changes that people start to see them differently.

While simple, that additional touch adds a new dimension to his creations. It adds perspective, appeal, depth and perhaps emotion to his work. For example, by including an animal like a bird. Not only does his audience appeal to the small animal, but they also view it as some kind of emotional interaction between his ninja figure to the bird. Even a small patch of greenery can go a long way to change the appeal of his figures.

Take his 'Valley of End' as an example, had he done his figures separately and without background, his creation would simply look plain. However, by putting Hashirama and Madara together, he created interaction and tension between his figures. When it's completed with the background, his creation is in a sense encapsulated into a world. It has similar principles as paintings, without a frame a painting would look a little out of place. In a sense, a frame is like a border to separate our world to the painting's world.

While it's not to the scale of UZU paintings, this new artwork was enough to trigger an outcry across the nation. This was mostly due to Konoha's council trying to lay some kind of claim on the 'masterpiece' saying that the creator's using their Shodaime's image without their permission. The case was clearly all about money, in a sense they want 'free money' from someone's hard work. While it's true that the creator is making money base on Konoha ninja's fame. However, is there such thing as ownership, especially considering ninjas in the artwork are already deceased.

Thankfully, this was smoothly handled and agreed unanimously by all Daimyos. Most importantly of all, they didn't want to cripple these artists' creative minds by shackling them with politics. No-one wants to fill a 200-page agreement or contract just to paint or craft something. The Daimyos argued that they are free information, just like a ninja's bingo book you can't seriously claim ownership of a picture. Coincidently, this also means that people are free to copy another's art.

Many did try, but the results speak how hard it is to do. That's how you can distinguish a true artist's work because the original has all the artist's personal touch or signature. Naruto's paintings were fine examples, whereas Deidara compound mixture came from his Kinjutsu it's literally impossible to replicate. There were a few close calls over the 'Valley of End' but so far no-one could perfectly replicate all the details to match the original. There are times that doing so is an insult to the author but from another angle, it's also an honor that others are trying to imitate your work.

How is it an honor? Some may ask. It is an honor because this means there are people out there recognizing and admiring your creation. When something is good enough to be noticed, others will try and imitate. It can be art, fashion, technique, dance or even a gesture (e.g. thumbs up, vitory sign etc). However, what distinguishes its value from cheap imitations is complex and difficult it is to be replicated.

Take an example of drawing a large circle, it may not be anything special. However, if you can do it efficiently, flawlessly and without any tool, it became an art. In a sense, if your work can be copied easily, it would only mean what you did is insignificant or it's just a fluke. 'Valley of End' isn't as simple as making figures and put them on a display. That's because every piece has a purpose, they were calculated and carefully selected through Sasori's research. Even their positioning, expression and angle are significant to his overall design. It's what makes them stand out as they further enhance the set.

When it comes to his design, the best way to explain it would be in 'movie-making'. A good movie isn't all about the cast and actors, they are superficial. While good actors draw and attract the crowd but without a plot, story and right supporting elements, the movie would be a failure or end up as a flop. Not only that as the depth to the story, but scene selection, background, and all other supporting elements are also just as important. Most importantly, what most people forget is the camera itself. Aside from capturing scenes, it's what the audiences see and also the only thing that produces a movie. Hence, it's positioning and angling are extremely important.

(Another good example would in video gaming, a 1st person view (view from the character's eyes) can give a player a more personal feel to the game. Whereas a 3rd person view (view from character's back) can give a player some interactive prospect to the game. There's also the fixed angle view that gives the player a wider perspective on the environment but not off-screen. So if something is coming, you won't know until it comes into view. A good example would be games like 'Resident Evil 7', 'Resident Evil 4' and the old 'Resident Evil' series e.g. 1,2,3 respectively.)

Anyway, what Sasori did was 'motion capture' where he captures the 'moment' of the epic battle perfectly at its peak. And yes, this is the same 'moment' that his partner Deidara been waving on since the very beginning - 'Art of the Single Moment'. Perhaps that was why even he had to acknowledge it. Between 'Valley of End' and 'The Grand Waterfall', it's impossible to judge which is better as both have its own appeals. However, what's important is that the two of them can no longer deny each other's sense in 'art'.

Of course, they only realized this after Naruto points it out and explains it to them. From his perspective, it means they have improved to a point where they had to acknowledge one another. It isn't just in their own techniques, because they too now have a broader understanding on the subject. He's not wrong, they may have acknowledged his line of reasoning but actually seeing it is another thing. This is especially true when they are the ones judging each other's work.

In terms of value, Sasori may have the upper-hand but Deidara can mass-produce his creations thus can sell more. Once he had the right mixture and compounds, his 'hand' can start working. Production may also take a little time since he had only 1 pair of 'hands'. So aside from that, the initial research and experimentation were the trickiest and most difficult. So overall, they both came out roughly equal.

Despite that, the two still couldn't compare themselves to boy-wonder. Aside from his incomprehensible techniques and unprecedented skills, what they admire most about him is that he can paint just about anything. Once they showed him their best work, the next time they came to visit he returned the favor by presenting his version of their best creations. Take their greatest creation as for example, his version of 'Grand Waterfall' and 'Valley of End' although different, he captured its essence perfectly.

His version of 'Grand Waterfall' while obviously done on a painting, it's just as grand and majestic as the original, but with a twist. The waterfall's clearly the main theme as it occupied almost 60% of the whole painting. However, what's so fascinating about it is what's beneath it, because from what they can see there seems to be a thriving city? You know it's thriving thanks to all the lights like it's some kind of festival going on. Aside from that strange phenomenon, there are also 3 shadowy spectators thus making the whole painting more mysterious.

Between the 3 friends, there's no doubt who those 3 are but what made the whole scene more amazing is the angle and its position. At first glance, some may see it as innocent children watching the paranormal activity. The adjacent tree overshadowing them only add a bit of mystery to the scene. Anyway, most of the attention is drawn to the waterfall and the city beneath it. It's paranormal and an impossibility, that is if you hadn't connected it to the bomb maker's 'The Grand Waterfall'. That's the beauty of 'UZU' paintings as people can't help but draw a conclusion from them, it's what made them so entrancing.

Hence, once the audiences notice the 3 shadowy figures, the painting further transforms into a more down-to-earth feel. That's the power of his paintings as they were able to capture everyone's attention only for them to realize they were missing the whole picture. The artist is like a cunning fox that leads you on a wild goose chase only for you to lose not only it but for you to get lost. Despite all that, the overall feel for the painting is fairly balanced. That in turn only makes it more beautiful.

Just painting the 'Waterfall' wouldn't have that effect. Although spectacular and amazing on its own, it was the city under it that made it mysterious. The clear night sky not only enhances its overall appearance, especially the beautiful, yet clear full moon and stars. Combined them together, they only enhance it more thus making the waterfall more dazzling. On top of that, the night view only gave him another excuse to light up the city thus further making it more amazing. Finally, the 3 figures also gave the painting a touch of humanity and innocence.

While the artwork is built around the 'waterfall', some of the more sensitive audiences will be curious by the 3 unknown figures. They couldn't disconcert them because they can somehow feel there's a connection between them and the painting. As for Sasori and Deidara, they recognize themselves immediately and knew what Naruto's doing, as the painting serves as a reminder of that occasion. To the mad bomber, he understands very well that it's Naruto's way to celebrate his success. While what he had accomplished was a masterpiece, however the way the young artist remodeled it is beyond genius. He was literally and practically speechless when he saw it.

Stunningly, he did the same on Sasori's 'Valley of End'. Again while not in the same way as the 'waterfall', he didn't include any of them. This time, the painting is all about the fight between the two legendary ninjas, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha. Like the original, he captured the stunning and fierce moment perfectly.

However, what surprises them is the 'auras' exuding from the painting. Not that you can see it but the feelings are there as it makes your hair stand on ends like you are actually there on the battlefield. The feel of killing intent, the two legendary ninjas' presence and the intense pressure. The painting literally sucks you in, making you one with the battle. What's even more amazing is that it's affecting harden and experienced super ninjas like themselves.

However, that wasn't what truly blew them away. With his level of skill and experience, replicating their best work isn't such a big deal. Despite knowing that, he can still surprise them with his imagination and creativity. It's admirable, endearing, and also kind of an honor to be copied by the greatest artist recognized by the nation. Hence, the outcome is obvious but he still managed to go beyond their expectations by literally putting a new universe into another.

Take the 'Waterfall' painting as an example, the main highlight (waterfall) itself can be considered as one dimension or a universe. When he introduced it over a city, it adds a new layer of mystery. It's fantasy and paranormal that can mystify his audiences. Another layer which is the night, while it's used for cosmetic purposes to enhance everything else, you can't help but admire it. Then there's the final layer where the 3 witnesses were watching as it gives a sense of innocence and a more down-to-earth feel to the entire story. It's like having three worlds, 'The Waterfall', 'City', 'The Night' and 'the mystery figures'.

Still, to once again remind you, that wasn't what blew their minds. Long story short, it was his church masterpieces that they doubt themselves. Skills like that are to be revered because it's inhuman and they think it's something they can't reach no matter how hard they try. They knew he's leaps and bounds ahead, but those paintings only prove he's completely on another level.

'How can you transform a holy place to such an extent?'

'In ancient times, they think only gods and angels could do that.'

Even they have to wonder if he's truly a human. Still, to do what he did, that's something even they don't think is possible.

'He's truly unpredictable.'

Funny enough, he was quite humble about it and said that he's no different to any of them. So according to him they too should be able to do something similar, just something more suited to their own style. It made sense and at the same time encouraging. But even if he's right, they think it would take them years and 'YEARS' before they can catch a glimpse of that level. Unfortunately, when they say 'YEARS' it's not something with a definitive value because there's no telling how long and they doubt they are talking about just a 'few' years.

While sighing, they contemplated that the experience is very useful. It's something or a direction they can take their 'art' to the next level. True enough, Deidara was wondering if he can do this with his bombs, perhaps something like opening a gateway to the heavens. Sasori on the other hand too wondered if he can scripture a holy relic or an angelic puppet or something. Sadly, whether they will succeed or fail, only time can tell.

 **### End of Small Flashback**

It's strange, and under normal circumstances, they wouldn't think Naruto would have a chance. Then again, he is anything but conventional, so some unconventional ways of thinking are required. Once you accepted that, all the ridiculousness, idiotic, absurdity and craziness would simply go away. When Sasori clears that up, his partner was surprisingly silent as he too was both confused but he had no way to refute it.

"..."

He tries to open his mouth but nothing came out.

The puppet master knew he understood it when he blinked not once but twice than with a silent open mouth and close 'goldfish' expression. Deidara wanted to argue but he found no grounds to support his argument.

"Save it, I know. It's unconventional but you already know how he is."

He could only nod in response, he still didn't know how it made sense and he had no idea where to start. So he kept his mouth shut.

When he thought back, Orochimaru was a fine example. When he told them about that event, their reaction was pretty much like Jiraiya's. After all the stories he told them, they learned not to underestimate him. Naruto is extraordinary like that, he and his painting didn't just change them he changed the whole ninja world. When his first painting (Desert Lotus) came out, it triggered an evolution in a ninja village never seen before followed by an international hunt on him.

Once they came to know him, they realized it wasn't just his paintings that are out of ordinary. The creator himself is just as abnormal. As a matter of fact, now that they think about it everything that surrounds him is just as crazy. So before they knew it, they too were wrapped up with the flow. They too were affected by the change but for the better. By the end of the day, they found themselves enjoying being followers of true art than destruction. What Naruto said was right, art is more about creation and they never felt better for their own accomplishments.

So however way you see it and according to the puppet master, he thinks Naruto in some way or another has an uncanny ability to change people. Of course, there are some extreme types like the Konoha prisoners but he categorizes them as exceptions. So the biggest question is which category does Pain fall in? Perhaps it's his bias, when it comes down to it Sasori knew which side he will be placing all his bets on. Funny enough, Deidara's no exception and he had no explanation.

This is essentially pitting a civilian against a 'god' ninja. It wasn't an exaggeration, to any ninja, Pain is could be considered 'god'. Especially when they realize who the 'Rinnegan' was originated from. The 'Sage of Sixth Path' was rumored to be the creator of ninjutsu (ninshu), but over time very few knew about that. Those that knew, they knew those eyes are more powerful than 'Sharingan' and 'Byakugan'. Hence, logically a civilian Naruto has zero chance against him. Yet, deep down in their gut, it's telling them otherwise.

As odd as it may be, the knucklehead artist has his own way of doing things. It sometimes makes you wonder whether this was all his doing or just dumb luck. Then again knowing him it is probably both, they had seen his luck and heard it through many of his stories. Sometimes they had to wonder if he was joking most of the time. Being his friend is also an oddity as missing-nins and civilians don't usually mix. Their lifestyle is simply just too different.

However, as being said Naruto had ways to connect with people. No matter who you are, you simply can't help but lend a hand. As oddly as it may seem Orochimaru was one of those he connected with. Despite their relationship, the blond did somehow connect with the Snake Sannin thus he too changes in an odd way. Sasori and Deidara did hear about Orochimaru's strange behaviors when he fought his fellow Sannins. Unfortunately, he had since made very little appearances in the ninja world. There are rumors that he has Konoha's last Uchiha and training him.

Anyway, including themselves and their personal experiences with him that's 3 missing-nins he made connections with. Although it's not a lot, they strongly believe Pain too will most likely join them. At least they think it would be a 50/50 chance. Again they too had to factor in the motive because with Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin was never in him. The same goes for both of them as their interest at the time was solely on 'Art'. With Pain, however, it will be very different because Naruto will be his target. So, unless he can split out Kyubi they can't see the 'Rinnegan' user giving up. Hence, they will wait to see what happens.

 **### End of Sasori & Deidara Flashback**

Pain did a double-take at how forthcoming he is. He's also surprised that its those two because they were harmless and always going on about some kind of art. Out of the entire organization, he thought they would be least likely to deflect.

'So what changed them?'

Then he realized if the teen knew he's coming. Why hadn't he left?!

"So, why are you still here?"

Somehow he's more interested in his reason then Sasori and Deidara's betrayal.

It's something he couldn't understand.

'Is this all a trick to drive a wedge between us?'

'If that were true, how would he know their names?'

'Wait a minute, he's just a civilian. So what he said must be true, otherwise, he wouldn't know who they are.'

Again if Sasori and Deidara did somehow betrayed the organization, why is he still here?

"There's nowhere else to go. Besides, I said to myself a long time ago, I wouldn't run anymore."

"I am tired of running, if my life comes to an end today, it will be my decision."

'He's serious.'

Pain knew because he can see his determination through his eyes. He may not be a ninja but Pain found him likable.

For a moment, Naruto reminds him of Yahiko. But he quickly squishes it, this is his target. It's all for the purpose of peace. At least that's what he tells himself, it was his, Konan's and most importantly the real Yahiko's dream.

Naruto didn't know what he was thinking but he wasn't finished with his own speech.

"I was once abandoned by my own village. I guess I am still angry and could never quite forgive them."

"However, when I start painting I found peace. Hence, even if it's my last act, I would still want to paint one last time."

 **#### Naruto's attitude (Explanation)**

Some readers might wonder and disagree with this new attitude. Why isn't he more forgiving and less fate orientated like in the manga/anime. One reason would be this being a 'Naruto civilian' story, so his attitude would be more 'civilian thought' based and less 'ninja duty' based. While he's still strong 'willed', he's mostly brought up by civilians. Or more precisely, prisoners and inmates civilians.

Hence, in this case, it's Kirito and Ryoma, and perhaps a little Dojima. From Kirito he learned how to paint, whereas Ryoma teaches him what it means to be family. Although Dojima-san may have very little influence he's someone that replaces the Sandaime. I am not saying this will apply to everyone, but it's one possibility. A person's personality can change through various circumstances, they are no different from variables to an equation. Even then, if another person goes through the same ordeal it doesn't mean they will turn out exactly the same. It is as they say - 'everyone's unique to themselves'.

In the original manga/anime, his meeting with Haku had a huge impact on his ninja career. It's probably true because that's how it shaped his motto - a person is only strong when he has someone to protect. The same can be said with Iruka because without him he wouldn't have the drive to continue as hard as he did. Even Kakashi plays some role with his 'those who don't follow rules are trash and those who abandoned their teammates are worst than trash' speech.

Unfortunately, in this story he had nothing. As a matter of fact, he was literally abandoned and forgotten. Hence, to say his spirit being crushed would be an understatement, one might say his 'Will of Fire' burnt itself out. When he met Pain, he would be around 16 so that means 10 years of abandonment. Additionally, there's also his last message in the form of 'Konohagakure' (Wall Painting), he's more or less done with Shinobis (Konoha Shinobis).

 **#### Back to the story**

Pain didn't know what to say. His words moved him but most of all it was his civilian way of thinking that had him doubting himself. It reminded him of his own childhood, how ninjas came uninvited into his home and murdering his parents. Perhaps that's his own guilt.

In order to create everlasting peace, some sacrifices are necessary. War got started because of the Bijus, so it would only make sense to use them to end it. It is exactly the saying 'The end justifying the means.'. At least, that's what he tells himself time and time again.

However, having listened to Naruto's speech and observing him with his Rinnegan, he knew he meant every word.

'It's just bad luck.'

Ultimately, the one that should be at fault should be the Yondaime and the village that abandoned him. Sadly, at this very moment, it wouldn't change anything. Since his target claims he wouldn't run, his mission is more or less half completed.

'What a strange day.'

Even for him, this is one very unusual mission. He was well prepared to destroy the ninja village to get what he wants only to find out that the ninjas had been telling the truth. Through the Hokage's aid, he uses the new information to track the Jinchuriki all the way to the old prison and eventually making it to the capital. It was as if the whole scenario wasn't bad enough, the Jinchuriki turn out to be a defenseless civilian.

'What was Konoha thinking putting a Biju in a civilian?'

The whole notion was so stupid, he had no idea where to begin. They even left the Jinchuriki unguarded.

'Shouldn't there be at least be one shinobi, what about those Fire Guardians?'

So when he gives him a deadline, the Jinchuriki chose to paint?!

"Do you want tea?"

Pain almost face-planted. Is the teen trying one ditch effort to poison him? But he doubts it because he sounded sincere. He responded negatively anyway.

"No, thanks. Just do your thing."

However, he couldn't help but find himself relaxing. Why?! Well, civilian or not, his target is likable and very easy talk to. So without himself realizing, he starts to open a little to him.

"Do you want to hear why we are gathering the Bujis?"

Since he will be here for a while he thought he could pass the time by telling him a little about himself. At least he thought he owns him an explanation for sending him to a death row.

Naruto didn't seem to mind and he's also curious so he responded "Sure!". He might not care much about ninja affairs but he's more interested in the man in front of him. Although, there are 6 of him Naruto had a feeling there's only one person altogether. So Pain tells him about how it all started, and ironically it was all because of Leaf ninjas.

(This will be the same story he tells him in the manga or anime during his attack on Leaf.)

However, as Pain tells his story Naruto too starts to work. For a moment he's confused thus had to stop to see what he's doing.

"Please continue, I can work and listen."

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued. He didn't mind either way, whether he listens or not doesn't matter but he wants it out of his chest. In his mind, as long as he can deliver 'peace'. Anything's worth it, right?

It may seem like a noble cause, a small sacrifice for the greater good. Depending on the circumstance, a lot of people might agree but that's as long as they weren't the one doing the sacrifice. The world is changing, some might call it an evolution thus wouldn't condemn the act. It's just one man, right? As the saying goes 'Ignorance is bliss', so long as you don't see it no-one would care about the consequences.

Hence, in this case, Pain didn't want to feel that way. His family was killed just because they lived in the path of two warring nations. Was Konoha blamed? Was anyone blamed? They weren't even shinobi, so why were they killed? Seeing Naruto as a civilian reminded him of that.

So in a sense, Pain wanted to ease that guilt by going easy on him or at least let him know why he's doing this. He wants him to understand what he's doing for the betterment of the world. What better way to start than his own painful past. However, unknown to even himself. What Pain didn't realize is it's his subconscious speaking.

He could have simply taken him and get it over with, but instead, he's delaying the inevitable. It wouldn't have made a difference because either way, the Jinchuriki will be dead. The mind is a strange thing, some see it as a chibi-angel and chibi-devil sometimes battling one another over choices. However, in reality, this could be just part of your conscious and subconscious. In this case, Pain's chibi-devil would be his conscious which is capturing the Kyubi. This, in turn, means, his chibi-angel would be his subconscious trying to delay the inevitable.

 **#### Nagato & Konan**

Meanwhile, on the outside, the two Akatsuki members are starting to move.

"What's going on Nagato? Didn't you find the Kyubi Jinchuriki?"

The reason she asked is that this is the 3rd place they searched. First Konoha, Second the Fire Prison and nowhere the Fire Capital.

"Yes, we did. I am giving him until Sundown before we take him."

Konan did wonder why but didn't question his choice.

Nagato can sense her curiosity thus answered her anyway.

"He's a civilian!"

"Oh."

Even she had to do a double-take.

'A civilian?!'

'A Jinchuriki, a civilian?!'

Aside from that, she understood also something else. When they were young, all they had was one another so it's no surprise how they knew each other's pasts. So she understands why he's doing this.

"I see... So you offer him a 'last meal' kind of thing?"

"Yeah, civilians aren't prepared for this. Especially considering what awaits him."

The Biju extracting process is painful, it's like being tortured and having your life slowly sucked out of you for days to no end. They knew this because they have seen it done. Then again, there had never been a Jinchuriki that's just a civilian so they are at a loss in the process. Jinchuriki had always been a ninja village's military power, so it made no sense that he isn't trained as one.

"Come on, let's go."

It may seem strange, why would they risk exposing themselves by entering the city with their real selves. They could always wait until the extraction time limit, his paths should be able to do that. However, the real reason is Nagato wanted to meet him and see him with his own eyes. So what's so special about the Kyubi Jinchuriki? They had encountered many powerful and legendary ninjas, Hanzo of the Salamander, Manda, etc. So what made this civilian Jinchuriki stand out?

Despite what people say, the 'first impression' is everything. Perhaps it was because of that, he caught his interest. While his clones are just as real as himself but the facts are they are still clones. Hence, he wants to meet him in person, see with his own eyes and sense with his own senses. He may not want to admit it, but blond civilian interests him. The blond is an enigma, so when he finished his story he wants him to see his reaction with his own eyes.

While they are Akatsuki, very few actually knew their existence. Unless you are a top executes or a ninja in charge of a spy network like Jiraiya, very few recognize who they are. Even in a wheelchair, the two didn't draw much attention. By timing their entrance even the palace didn't see them.

(Note: Naruto's place is right in front of the guard station and the entrance to the palace.)

Combine with Nagato's 'Paths' they arrive through the main door without any suspicion. By the time they step on to the porch, they opened the door and let them through. All done in a blink of an eye. Perfectly timed and perfectly executed, nobody saw them.

From the inside, it's another story. The 'clones' while is strategically positioned, but they were like marionettes. Hence, when one starts to move towards the door it caught our blond artist's attention. Then to his surprise, it let in 2 strangers. However, one look at their cloaks he immediately knew they are all part of the same group.

What caught his attention however is that they are real, real people. The clones were obvious because apart from their eyes, their movement was very wooden. They may walk like a human being but he notices they walk in exactly the same manner. This is strange because no one person is alike, thus he deduced they are all the same person.

Having spent so much time with Sasori made him easily recognize what puppets are. That also surprised the puppet user as Naruto suggested he add a little personality in each of his puppets. Again, that's why they like him as every now and then he would surprise them with his incredible insights.

So aside from the distinctive pattern, our resident artist finds even the talkative 'Pain' very odd. He may seem alive and talking but somehow his eyes and body language don't correspond to one another. The blond may not realize it, but his skills in reading people made him very observant.

Hence the moment Nagato walked in, Naruto immediately knew. People's behaviors are like fingerprints, they are each unique. Thus, when the clones move the blond immediately knew something's off. They're maybe in different gender and sizes but through his eyes, they are all one person.

He may be in a wheelchair but Naruto recognized him as his true guest. Also, the moment their eyes met, he knew he's the real 'Pain'. Like his female partner, they give off human feel. At least through his eyes, they are both living and breathing human beings.

When he pushed himself toward and took over telling him their story, Naruto wasn't too surprised.

"Don't worry, you will find out who we are in the story."

Seeing him nod and going back to his painting, the red-head continues the story. Also from Nagato's point of view, he knew the teen can see this is his real self. It fascinates him that a civilian can see this much from just one meeting, so he's glad that he took the trouble coming over.

Unfortunately, this still changes nothing. They needed the Kyubi and despite the Jinchuriki being a civilian, it doesn't change his mission. One way or another, the elemental nation will have peace. On the other hand, Konan too made herself comfortable as she causally went behind the Jinchuriki to make sure he's not trying anything sneaky. While Nagato's confident that he wouldn't try anything, but there's no harm in making sure, right?

Well, it's just as he says he's just painting. However, something familiar caught her eye but she dismissed it because she had a more important task to do. Like scouting out the place and checking out who and what this civilian Jinchuriki is. Sometimes a person's living standards can tell you many things so that's what she will do. At least that's probably the excuse she gives herself so she has something to do.

As she wanders, she came across many paintings and eventually leading to a room full of them.

'So, he really likes to paint. I guess he's telling the truth after all.'

Despite that, she still fails to recognize the significance of the 'UZU' signed paintings and what they represent. Had she knew, she would have realized who he is and how each of these paintings could fetch her several S rank missions payment.

However, that's not what concerns her at the moment. Having seen this many paintings, she could clearly see how unfair this is to the blond civilian. But it is as Nagato once said, in order to achieve true peace some sacrifices are inevitable. Of course, at the time he said that he meant himself. She understood that because of the power he put into the Rinnegan, his health deteriorates. Having seen the length he would go to keep their childhood pact (bringing peace), she too found herself following him and if needed all the way to the very end.

When she returned, she's just in time to hear her childhood friend finish recounting their past.

"Just so you know, the one that's been talking to you was Yahiko."

"Of course, he's already dead but I re-animated him just so that he can lead the Akatsuki."

"Yahiko was a leader then and he will always be the leader when Akatsuki was first formed it was to bring peace to the land so we won't stop until peace is attained."

Seeing Naruto acknowledging Yahiko, Nagato continued.

"By now I am sure, you've probably figured out who we are. I am Nagato in the story and that's Konan."

Konon too came forth to give a nod to the blond and stand by him. Normally, she would have moved to Nagato's side but unconsciously she was drawn to his painting. Anyway, Nagato continued.

"Even in death, we as his friends will continue his dream."

"This means collecting all the Bijus, only then the elemental nations will listen and stop the war."

"So, do you understand why we needed the Kyubi?"

That's when he had to pause as he noticed her tears.

"What is it, Konan?"

A little surprised by the question directing at her, she quickly realized why. Without herself knowing, her face's full of expressive tears. It only took her a moment then she understands, they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of nostalgia.

Not trusting in her emotions, she waved him over.

"Nagato, look!"

Curious and concerned about the tremble in her tone, the red-head swiftly wheeled himself towards her. It's very out of character even for her. So without suspecting anything, he turns to see what she's seeing. It took a little while longer but he too sees what she saw.

"What's this?"

Even Nagato's stunned. However, it wasn't the art that shocked him. It's what's on it that took him by surprise. It's Rain country, and at the end of that path, it's a small cottage with the sunlight beaming down on it. What's even more amazing is what's in the background, it was the rumored paradise.

A thick forest filled with wildlife, what's making it more appealing is the waterfall. Although in real life it's not there in Naruto's painting it was obscured in the background. It's like a trick, two paintings joining into one. Their nostalgia home in plain sight whereas the hidden paradise under it. It felt as if you wipe away the first layer, the paradise would be revealed.

Then again, once you catch a glimpse of it, it became clear as day. It was quite fascinating, it was like the mist was disappearing. However, the moment you blink or lose concentration the painting is back to normal. Both Akatsuki members are no art experts nor art enthusiasts but the theme drew them in. To them, this is like looking into old nostalgia photos, only more.

It's hard to call his work a painting because this is like stepping into its realm. So how can he create something he doesn't know or never seen before? The answer is he didn't. Everything he painted came from Nagato and his stories. When something isn't clear or he can't get a picture of, he either blurs them, paints them small or just cleverly hides it in the background. Hence, what Nagato and Konan are essentially seeing are his partial creations, whereas the rest were filled by their own minds. This is the same principle when reading an article filled with spelling errors. Despite the mistakes, your mind can still filter thus understand what it's saying.

Again not everybody is that into art or paintings, and neither Nagato or Konan had time for them. They are leaders of the Akatsuki, so both were extremely busy running the show and looking after the country (Rain Country). So how did Naruto do it? Some might call this his luck because without himself knowing he somehow managed to connect his captors to his art world. He did it through their memories.

"Is that?"

He can't believe it.

"But, ... how?"

It was their home, without even seeing it Naruto managed to paint it based on their description.

"Well, I didn't know what else to paint for my last work so I took a page from your stories. Sorry about that."

"No way, I barely described it."

A little insulted, the blond voiced his proof.

"Hey I couldn't have made it up, I have never left Fire Country and I didn't even know about the place until you tell me."

As Nagato thought back into his story, he did describe it as a war-torn country with hardly any vegetation. He supposes the blond could have created the rest. However, as he turns back to the painting, what's there is surprisingly accurate. Well, he can't complain too much because he can barely remember everything. Perhaps this was the nagging feeling why he had to come personally to meet him.

Despite that, Naruto did capture 'Rain Country's' essence. It was what drew him and Konan in. Over the years, although a civilian Naruto learned to enhance his art by connecting them with his audiences. Like his church painting, for example, he painted them in relation to the original.

Before picking up his brush, he researched about them, asking their origins and why they were created. Only then he links them to his creativity thus producing art never seen before. Although marked with his own signature, he kept the original's style. In a sense, he had surpassed the original creator by enhancing their art but that's only as a respect to the original artist.

Anyway, it was through that connection that his painting has a higher meaning to the recipient. It's no secret as both Sasori and Deidara knew thus are using his method. When composing art, the artist should consider who his audiences are. It's a fundamental rule in nearly everything (movie-making, marketing, carpentry, etc). For example, when making a car, you need first to know who it's for and for what purpose (family, single man/woman, location/terrain, etc).

It's what made him a success. Then again, that wasn't what made UZU a success. While the portrait does have more value to the main recipient, many see his art extraordinary thus came to like it. Here, in this case, Nagato and Konan belong to the former. Naruto may not have drawn it for them but they were nevertheless connected thus belonging to the recipient category. Again, you can call it his luck.

However, naruto did not end there as what truly caught their attention is the long path in the middle. It's confusing yet at the same time filled with a lot of sentimentalities. Overall, the long and exhausting path has very deep and meaningful value to both of them. Clearly, there's a connection but only on the back of their minds. They knew they know the answer but not able to understand it.

That's the beauty in his arts because not even the recipient can understand it. Somehow Naruto has the uncanny ability to read into a person's or persons' true desire and paint it in his paintings. He may be oblivious to its meaning, but not the receiver. Like Nagato and Konan, they will be drawn and what followed would be a nagging sensation they're missing the bigger picture.

Although in their story, Nagato spoke of a dream (world peace). But in the portrait, that's not what Naruto had illustrated. Instead, what he added is oddly a paradise (in the background). It's something both Nagato and Konan had long forgotten.

Then they realize what they desire was never about war, it was a place that they can call home and away from the war. Unfortunately, some-when down that road, they were dragged into the war they despise. From then on, they ended up fighting to escalate into a revolution and eventually taking over Rain Country. World peace became their new goal and now they are actually seeking war with the ninja nation!

Seeing Naruto's painting made him rational as it gave off a tranquil feeling that allows him to think. Collecting Bijus to control the ninja village will only work for a time. Because sooner or later, the ninjas would fight back and another war will break out. So why are they going through all the trouble in capturing the Bijus in the first place? When Nagato realized this, he immediately links the whole deal with Madara. By then, he realized he's been played.

Like Sasori, he too came to the same conclusion that something is going on and it is centered around the Akatsuki. Knowing her childhood friend, Konan knew something's up.

"Nagato? What's wrong?!"

"Konan, something's wrong. Something's very wrong."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Think back, since when do we care about the ninja nation? Why do we want to bring peace to the whole world."

"Wasn't it to stop the war? Once we control the Bijus, we control the ninja villages. Isn't that what we wanted?"

"Think Konan, do you seriously think that the ninja villages would stop fighting when we have all the Bijus?"

"!"

Her friend's right, the ninjas wouldn't give up that easily. Surely, they may surrender but it will only be temporary. Soon or later, they will rise again.

"So what do we do?"

"We will retreat, for now, we hide. Someone is controlling the Akatsuki from behind the curtains, eventually, he/she will reveal themselves."

Turning to his host.

"Naruto, thanks to you. I think something's really wrong with Akatsuki."

"So today, I will not take you."

It's a surprise but Naruto didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Truthfully, he isn't that fond of dying.

Having said that, he and everyone were about to leave but his eyes linger on the painting and Naruto immediately knew what he wanted.

Smiling in response. "Take it. If it would buy me my life I am happy to part ways with it."

Having said that, he picked up a brush and went to work on the portrait. In doing so, he explains.

"It's not quite finished, give me a few minutes."

Meanwhile, Konan too was watching. There's something in the back of her mind that's been trying to get out but she didn't know what. However, as she watches him work she slowly sees what he's trying to do. Tears once again slowly fall from her eyes as she cups both of her hands over her mouth.

The painting was already a masterpiece on its own. What made Konan cry was the unmistakable three bodies he added on the path. Through Konan's eyes, the three childhood friends were happily chatting as they walk through the long and never-ending path back home. However, as being said, in the background is paradise. Thus, what Naruto essentially painted is not just the three of them going home, they were heading to paradise. Of course, it may or may not exist but the painting gave them hope.

Once it's finished and Nagato's ready to leave, Konan suddenly realizes what that nagging feeling was.

"You are that 'painter'?!"

It was more of a statement than a question as she realizes who he is. While Akatsuki had no business with UZU painting but they did hear how the whole elemental nation was searching the painter.

"You are the one that had the whole elemental nation looking for you?"

Even though he's just a civilian, the short amount of time they had interacted with him made them realize he's no mere normal civilian. That's when Konan put two and two together as she remembers all the paintings she saw in the building. Most importantly of all, they all had the 'UZU' signature. A little embarrassed, they watch him scratching his head before answering.

"I guess so."

He didn't know much about the storm he had caused, but he did read about the aftermath. So he assumes that's what she's talking about. Sighing with exhaustion, Konan only now realizes what kind of celebrity he is and who's a place they are in. She should have known, only the 'painter' can give them such an emotional roller-coaster ride. Still, that only proves his painting is truly amazing. He may not be a ninja, but his art alone is truly 'S' class.

Unfortunately, as much as they want to continue their conversation, they had to leave.

"Thank you, ... Naruto."

"It's alright, it's yours by right. I've got a good story from you. Both of you take care."

Konan bowed a little in response, thanking him too for the precious painting. Whereas Nagato wanted to let him understand how grateful he is to him.

"Naruto, let it be known that we are in your debt."

"Without you, we would still be puppets for war."

However, the blond didn't see it that way.

"I didn't do anything, you figured it out on your own."

"Never the less, we owe you one."

Having said that, the group left. They had already caused him enough trouble by overstaying their welcome so it's time they go. Deep down he's really grateful for Naruto reminding whom he once was.

 **#### Back to Jiraiya**

"What?! They just left like that?"

"Yeah, never seen him since."

"And all he took was your painting?"

"Yeah."

It's hard to believe, but then again his explanation wasn't that detailed. Well, Naruto's just a civilian, so he wouldn't know how to report any abnormalities.

Funny enough, despite Nagato telling him his story, Jiraiya's name was not once brought up. However, he did say it was Konoha ninja that killed his parents and a Konoha ninja that helped and trained them. Hence, Naruto didn't learn about the Toad Sannin until now. Then again, when he retold his encounter back to him a lot of the details are missing. Unlike Nagato giving him every detail, Naruto didn't like the 'Super Pervert' and he had no obligation to tell him everything.

As a matter of fact, the reason they had been talking this long was so he can get rid of him. He didn't need his protection, nor Konoha's. If he were to die, he welcomes it than going back to his home village. Jiraiya seems to understand this thus cursing himself.

'Damn, why did the Fire Lord forbid him from taking his godson?'

'It should be for his own good, we need to protect him.'

Unfortunately, he had no other options. The teen had already faced Orochimaru, the Akatsuki (Sasori & Deidara) and even their leader (Pain). Despite all that, according to him, he came out without a scratch.

For the life of him, the white-haired Sannin still couldn't understand his relationship with all of them are like. However, one thing he can understand is that he isn't in any immediate danger. So by the end of the day, he came back out empty-handed. It felt like he was booted out his godson's house.

Well not literally, but he's more or less felt like it. He had tried everything short of kidnapping but his godson rejected everything.

'Why couldn't he understand?'

'Why is he so willing to throw away his life?'

'Is it because of pride? I know Konoha wronged him but isn't it better to swallow that pride to live another day?'

'Oh man. There's also Nagato. He's the leader of Akatsuki?! What the hell happened to those kids?'

'Oh, Sh*t! Nagato has the Rinnegan. If he's the enemy, he will be extremely dangerous. I need to warn Tsunade.'

Too bad he will find out how pointless that is. So she sent her a report through his toad messager. Naturally it will take a while but in the end, the Toad Sannin will find out what happened to his home village.

It's just so unfortunate that a lot had happened. He couldn't get the full version but the message was enough to summarize the major incidences. Akatsuki attack, Tsunade in Comma, Danzo Hokage, Kage Summit and Danzo dead by Sasuke were some of the highlights. His only consolation is that Tsunade's back to resume her Hokage position thus responding to his message.

Unfortunately, just from that, he can see the elemental nation swirling into chaos. Thankfully, in her message, she said she's in the progress of fixing the broken village and collaboration with other villages. This way, he can focus on his own end. That left him in a dilemma, because everything seems to be centering around his godson and now Nagato.

'The prophecy said his student would either bring peace to the world or destroy it.'

'Was it referring to Nagato? Because in terms of relation Nagato is in a sense his student.'

'The other is Minato but he's dead. So it's highly likely the former.'

The question is, should he pursuit him?

In the end, he chose to stick with his godson because he still has unfinished business with him. He reasoned that Nagato's long gone, so he should focus on what he has now. If he goes after his old student now, it would like searching for his godson all over again. So he might as well finish what he started, but first, he had to first understand why he's like that. And he knew just where he should start as he made his way again into the palace.

(Author's Note: He still has no idea what Naruto does or made the connection between him and the UZU paintings. Please note that in previous chapters I never said anything about Naruto telling Jiraiya everything about Orochimaru, Sasori, and Deidara. He only referenced some of the events that were presented in the story. That's just the trick in my writing style. Anyway, Jiraiya is a writer and probably an expert in brothels in every city but he knew nothing about art.

He may see his doodle but never quite understand why he does it. So as far as he's concerned his godson could be the same weirdo like Sasori and Deidara. The same can be said for Orochimaru, during the exchange Naruto never did tell him how much Orochimaru paid him. Actually, as I went back to chapter 10 (near the end), he didn't even say anything about getting paid. So all he got is more mysteries.)

Anyway, it's probably what he should have done before coming here. Finding out more about his godson. While in Konoha, he may have read about his abuse but what happened when he's in prison he had no information. So when he remembered his meeting with the Fire Lord. Something tells him he knew more than he let on. So this time, he hoped the Fire Country Leader can indulge him a little longer and explain to him what he knew.

Funny enough, the Fire Daimyo was expecting him.

"I take it, it didn't go so well?"

Clearly, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but how..."

"I think it's better that you go see for yourself."

"?"

You can almost see all the confusion on his face so the Fire Lord had to elaborate.

"Head to the old prison, there you will find your answers. Tell Dojima-san that I sent you. He will know what to do."

"But.."

He was cut off before he can say anything.

"Go."

He knew a dismissal when he heard one, especially coming from royalty. That would usually mean he would get his answers as he says, or he got annoyed from talking to him or a bit of both. Since he didn't want their relationship to go sour, Jiraiya quickly left. Without even knowing all the answers, he at least has a destination. It's just too bad that this location is where grumpy Dojima is and for some reason the man hates him.

'Great, just great.'

There's no use complaining to the Fire Lord and explaining the circumstance as that would make him look bad to the Fire Country leader. So while going on his way, he hoped the man isn't as grumpy as they last met.

 **Author's Note** : Some of you asked me to do a Madara chapter. Well based on the way I had set my plot I think that's quite impossible. The main reason is Madara was summoned during the War by Kabuto. Hence, it wouldn't make sense for him to appear before the war. The added fact that Madara wouldn't care about paintings because as a warrior trained ninja all he cared about is domination and conquest. Maybe after the war, he might get Naruto to paint him as an Uchiha emperor portrait. But with Naruto's attitude, they will more likely clash.

Of course, there are possibilities but I think doing another shocking chapter with Jiraiya is getting a little old. So the next chapter would be the last of the chapter after. Yes, you probably guessed it, the next chapter would be about the 4th Shinobi war. I hope you are all looking forward to seeing it.

There are already some parts I have written but everything still needs to be finalized. It will be followed by endless rewrites until I am satisfied. So if you are expecting a new chapter by next week, I am afraid you will be disappointed. The same goes for those thinking it will be ready the week after. Sadly all I can advise is create a profile on fanfiction and wait for notification. So until then.

Once again, if you enjoy the chapter write me a review. Thanks in advance.


	13. Chapter 13 - Jiraiya and the War

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Naruto or its character. This story is written solely for open entertainment to the public.

 **Author's Note** : Hi long time no see, aside from the difficulties in writing the chapter, a lot also happened. The majority of the chapter is about Jiraiya so I spent a lot of time trying to get it right. Anyway, the other reason for the long delay was motivation. Sometimes, I still ask myself why I write. Regardless of my decision, you can all rest assured I will finish this story before stopping.

Regarding the story, here's what happened so far.

Naruto 06, ? months (Sent to Prison)

Naruto 11, 1 months (Leaves Prison)

Naruto 11, 8 months (Sasori & Deidara visit)

Naruto 12, 8 months (Chunin Exam Start) Naruto 12, 9 months (Chunin Exam Final)

Naruto 13, 1 months (Naruto in Orochimaru's lair)

Naruto 13, 2 months (Jiraiya leave for Tsunade)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Orochimaru meeting with his fellow Sannins)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Jiraiya start seaching for Naruto)

Naruto 16, 1 months (Pain attacking the Leaf and meeting Naruto)

Naruto 16, 11 months (Jiraiya found Naruto)

Naruto 16, 12 months (4th Shinobi War)

For those of you tracking the changes in the timeline, you will notice that I have again modified it. It was for this reason that I don't usually do this. Anyway, I modified the time when Jiraiya found Naruto. The reason because I want our hero's location hidden from the world. More importantly of all, hidden from the Akatsuki. At least, in this sense neither the alliance nor Akatsuki would know about the Kyubi. This is because under normal circumstances, if Tsunade knew his location she would have mentioned it during the alliance meeting and that in turn would lead to Akatsuki finding out.

 **Jiraiya**

"We've lost him!"

That's what the 5th Hokage hears when Jiraiya trudge into her office. He came in silently like a ghost, along with the heavy depression you could almost mistake him as a zombi. It's no wonder she almost didn't recognize him.

"Jiraiya, what are you talking about. Who did we lose?"

"We lost Naruto. We lost Minato and Kushina's kid."

Tsunade's starting to worry, not in what he said but actually on her wayward ex-teammate. It's not often that she see him like this. This is worst than the last time she saw him (when he first left looking for Naruto).

"Calm down Jiraiya, tell me from the beginning what happened."

Thankfully, he can at least report, so she can rule out Genjutsu. Skipping over his journey, Tsunade listened attentively to how he approaches Naruto and their interactions. While it ended in failure, she couldn't see how this connected to his sorry state. However, as he continues she can see that there's more to the story than just their meeting.

"I didn't want to bring up his parents nor tell him who I am. I was his godfather but doing so would only be counter-productive."

Clearly she can see that he's using the past tense.

'Is he no longer his godfather?'

Nevertheless, Tsunade didn't say any but nodded in understanding.

Having also read the report, she too agreed in his assessment and decision.

"So I spent most of my time trying to reason with him."

"You should have been there to hear it, hime. The kid had his own set of adventures."

Tsunade couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she wonders what adventure a civilian could get that could rival ninjas.

"Did you know that he's somehow involved in Snakeface's change. Something about a painting."

"?"

That's something she didn't expect. She assumes he's talking about Orochimaru's overly weird stance when they were in Tanzaku Gai. It was followed by his story with Sasori and Deidara, who are both Akatsuki members. Rather than getting himself taken, he somehow became friends with them.

Of course, the Hokage had to ask him to repeat what he said because it's getting way out of hand. She wanted an explanation, a working theory. At least anything other than what's been told by a teen let alone a civilian.

'Was that all a prank?'

In the village report, Naruto was a known prankster when he was young.

Thankfully, despite his godson's uncooperative attitude, the Toad Sannin did subtly steer the conversation to his advantage. He may act stupid and ignorant but he's still a Sannin. Just from the exchange, Jiraiya's able to pick out relevant key details for confirmation. He's maybe a ninja, a Sannin and a Sage but most importantly of all he's Konoha's spymaster. Therefore it wasn't difficult for him to later verify, confirm and connect those events.

There's also Pain's true identity, with the exception of himself he doubts there are any ninja villages out there knowing who he is. It was for this reason that he knew Naruto wasn't lying or making stuff up. Tsunade too agreed as she too was shocked by the revelation. She may not have been involved but those three war orphans are hard to forget. Considering her teammate leaving their group and training them, she can at least understand a little of his feelings.

He may have grown powerful but the fact is he's also responsible for Shizune's death so the Hokage's having a lot of mixed feelings. She may hate him for the death of her assistant but she was also the reason that Naruto's life was endangered. Therefore, hearing he left without taking his prize made no sense. Why go through all that trouble in the first place? She doubts he would change his mind just like that. Did Naruto do something?

Tsunade couldn't understand it and neither could her ex-teammate. It raised a lot of red flags and a lot of suspicions.

"Jiraiya, are you sure it's still there?"

The toad Sannin immediately what she's asking.

"Yes, I checked. The kid didn't like it but it was my last request before promising to leave him alone."

"The seal's still there and the fox's still behind it. The kid couldn't use Chakra, I suppose that's how it's pristine and not deteriorated."

"So, in the end. I followed up my promise and left him."

Sighing herself, she can see he did everything he could.

"Don't worry, Jiraiya. You did all you can."

However, to her surprise, his report didn't end there.

"Before leaving the capital there's one more thing I wanted to find out."

"I may have read what happened to him through village reports, however, what I didn't know was what happened to him when he's on the outside."

"So, I want to find out."

"Luckily, I knew where to start."

Tsunade too can sense where he's going with this.

"Somehow the Fire Lord seems to know more than he let on, so I thought I should start with him."

"Anyway, long story short I ended up heading back to the ex-prison."

His female ex-teammate didn't say anything, all she did was listen attentively. From what she can see, the prison is most likely where she will get her answer.

Just what did Minato and Kushina's son do there? She's sure that something must have happened because from what she can see, Naruto was sent there by the village. When he resurfaced in Fire Capital, he's clearly a changed person. At least based on the report she had on him, his attitude is very different. So that leads her to the conclusion that she will get her answer from there. She's not far from the truth as she listens to her once teammate.

 **#### Jiraiya Flashback**

For Jiraiya, the trek to the ex-prison was filled with contemplation and confusion as he mulls over the Fire Lord's actions.

'What's all that about? It's full of riddles.'

'Last I heard, like all the other Daimyos he were fixated on modern art.'

It's not surprising since the appearance of 'Desert Lotus', every nation in one way or another got involved.

'Now that I think about it, didn't Minato's kid mentioned something about being an artist?'

'Maybe it's some kind of trend in the Capitals.'

It's no surprise how he thought that because while he was in Capital, he did notice a lot of 'Artsy' staff. More shops are selling art equipment and many new art products appearing on shelves. Sasori's ninja figures and Deidara's 'Big Bang' were fine examples. There are even replicates of the 'Desert Lotus' but everyone knew it's a fake because the original is safely secured inside Suna's super museum. Both the painting and museum are one of a kind, and Jiraiya too was surprised how much the world had changed all because of one painting. He heard they calling it the Holy Grail of paintings.

Anyway, Jiraiya's still mulling about the stupid riddle.

'So what's with the riddle?! Why couldn't he just tell me directly?'

Well, honestly you can't fault the Fire Leader because even he couldn't be 100% certain. Most importantly of all, he couldn't quite tell the legendary Sannin that his information came from a hunch, a theory, some would even say, a superstition. So, instead of giving him an answer he gave him a direction. Like Dojima, he too strongly believes 'Konohagakure' is a message. So, he couldn't tell him the truth.

Then again, whether Jiraiya can read it is another issue but it wouldn't have mattered because he will nevertheless find answers from the ex-prison itself. Why? That's because it's where Naruto spent most of his young life. As a ninja, Jiraiya will no doubt find traces of his essence whether he like it or not. And by Dojima's account, the kid had been waiting for his home village to pick him up but they never did. The other prisoners were less optimistic thus encourage him to not place so much hope on the ninja village. They were no stranger to betrayal and abandonment, so they made sure the kid won't face too much disappointment in the end.

However, despite his joyous outlook, most prisoners recognize the mask he uses to hide his pain. They chose to not tell him but instead treated him like a family. Action speaks louder than words, so they don't really have to say anything. As for Naruto, he may deep down noticed it but too young to understand what it means. Subconsciously, he's grateful thus why he's more than happy to repay their kindness with his paintings. Dojima may have told him how priceless they are but he would happy to give them away nevertheless.

Since most of the prisoners left, so none of them are available to tell Jiraiya anything but Dojima is there. In a sense, he was there the whole time watching over him. Unlike the prisoners, aside from the occasion time of admiring his work he doesn't have the luxury of interacting with him. All he could do is lend a hand administratively. Aside from Ryoma, he's the other that watches over him so he knew most everything. So, Dojima should be able to supply Jiraiya with all the answers he needs.

On the other hand, there's also another reason why the Fire Leader is being a little less forthcoming with information. This was mostly due to his growing sense of dislike for the inhabitants of the ninja village. Having seen how extreme and fanatic those villagers are for himself, he wondered what happened to that peaceful village that the 1st Hokage founded. It was only because he's the Fire Lord that he had to show neutrality and objectivity.

Additionally, there's also a bit of curiosity on 'Konohagakure' as he wondered if Jiraiya is destined to see it. Not just to see it physically but to actually understand it. Considering his relationship with its creator, the Toad Sannin is perhaps fated to be drawn to it eventually. Hence, when Dojima first rejected him, he did it with both bitterness and a little curiosity.

Bitterness on the ninja village sending someone like Naruto to his prison. His curiosity, however, is something to do with the 'Wall Painting' as he wonders if someone from Konoha is fated or destined to see it. So when Jiraiya showed up, a part of him wanted to test this so he frostly sent him away. When he eventually came back, Dojima knew then that it was perhaps fate. Of course, this all could be a coincidence.

However, Naruto's painting is mysterious so you wouldn't be surprised if there's another force of nature actively in play. Dojima too had heard of his church restoration work, the Fire Lord still couldn't stop talking and praising how incredible it is. One thing that is certain, Naruto is just as Kirito had envisioned. His future is bright just as he had predicted.

When the Sannin finally arrives at the ex-prison, Dojima was already waiting. Only this time, he didn't give him the glare as they last met. Instead, it was indifference as he guides him through the premises.

"Come!"

As he follows behind the ex-warden, this time Dojima is more forthcoming with information.

"Since you have met with Naruto, I guess you know by now he was here before the Fire Lord took him in."

He didn't need an answer as he continues.

"Just so you know, the kid spends most of his time looking out for his village to one day come for him."

"It wasn't until one of the prisoners show him another path did he stop waiting."

"However, if you ask me the kid never did stop."

Jiraiya wanted to ask something but Dojima didn't let him as he continued.

"You will see when we reach our last location."

As they speak, they reached into the start of the gallery.

"Please feel free to browse around, there will be no visitors today. So you can take as long as you want."

"Before you reject my offer. I am doing this for you."

"You said you want to know about Naruto. Right?"

"Well, the answer is around you."

That's where Jiraiya truly starts to look around. The whole place literally littered with nothing but paintings. From what he can see, there are at least hundreds as they fill every space across the walls. Now that he realized it, this is a museum.

'Is this all Naruto's work?'

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, they are all his creation."

To the Sannin, this only gave him more questions than answers.

'Why are they on display and in a museum?'

'Then again, why was he painting in the first place?'

If that's not enough, the Sannin had to swallow hard as he stares down the path filled countless paintings. Somewhen near the back of his mind, he's afraid of the answer.

'That's a lot of paintings.'

'Just how long was he in prison again?'

"Ah, there's his first work."

Turning to the object his guide is pointing out, the Sannin listen attentively to what he has to say. Maybe he can glean something from this.

"It was first of his many creations, that he gain recognition from Kirito."

"Kirito?"

"He was one of the many prisoners we had here. He's the one that shows little Naruto how to paint."

"Although he's just a mediocre artist. He nevertheless recognizes his talent thus encouraged him to pursue the path of an artist."

"Well, you saw very well how he's doing in the Capital."

Jiraiya could not answer back, but he had to acknowledge he's definitely living off better than he did in Konoha. To be honest, Jiraiya's having mixed feelings as he would prefer Naruto to stay the path of ninjas. Then again, it's not like the boy had a choice.

"Kirito said the boy's a natural, and I wholeheartedly agreed."

Dojima's still talking about his first picture. Jiraiya tried to follow with the conversation but this is beyond him, so all he could do is nod stupidly. He had no idea why the ex-warden is giving it so many high praises. It's not like it's outstanding like ones he's seeing.

To be honest, the only artists he knew are Deidara and Sasori. So one can understand how he feels on topics on the topic of art. The two may have mellowed out over the years, but their past exploits were so infamous that it can never be forgotten. Like Sasori's use in corpse puppets, it's not something that can be easily forgiven. His Akatsuki partner's no different as he literally wiped out a small village for his art.

Hence, when the topic on 'Art' and 'Artists' are brought up, Jiraiya couldn't help but remind him of the two Akatsuki missing-nins. Then again, the Sannin still hadn't quite figured out why all this is relevant. Clearly he still hadn't made the connection between his godson and 'UZU'. It's not that farfetched, he may not look or act like it but when it comes to Konoha he will carry out his duty like a true ninja.

In a way, his duty sense is perhaps more like Itachi. Who's willing to carry out his duty and kill his own family for the sake of the village. Thankfully, Jiraiya never had to make that choice. However, when it comes, he may lean towards the village than personal feelings.

Of course, that's just speculation so we will never know what choice he will make. Anyway, if he had paid more attention he would have noticed the 'UZU' signature thus became curious. He would be curious because 'UZU' is the first three letters to the Uzumaki Clan. It's just too bad that his sources didn't say 'UZU painting', instead they use the term the elemental nation commonly used - the 'mystery painting'.

In the meantime, as he listens to Dojima attentively. He wondered why Dojima had to tell with the paintings, it's like he's more interested in the portraits than Naruto himself. From the way he's preaching them, it's more like boring history lessons back in the academy. Jiraiya can see he's praising them, too bad he knew nothing about art so he couldn't what so special about them.

'Why couldn't he just tell me about Naruto directly instead of talking about his paintings.'

'This is like that crappy academy all over again.'

Obviously, the Toad ninja wasn't very academic hence why he was the 'dead-last' at the time.

Nevertheless, Dojima is still telling him some information about his godson. He just wishes, he didn't go about it with paintings. Considering how many there are, the Sannin had to inwardly groan.

'Is he seriously going to over each one?'

"... Kirito did say he's a natural, at first I was skeptical. That's until I lay eyes on his work."

"The kid's amazing, with his imagination and brush skills he stood out above all."

Had Dojima went into more detail on what he meant, Jiraiya might have suspected some kind of sealing. Since he didn't, Jiraiya couldn't suspect anything. Even if he did, he wouldn't know what it is because it isn't like any 'ninja seal' he knew. On the other hand, even if he somehow understood it he wouldn't be able to replicate it. The process may involve using a brush like in seals, there are also some considerable skills involved.

It's the same principle as someone knowing how to write does not mean they can automatically draw. So aside from the obvious talent, they need a little artistic sense as well as creativity. Even to a master artist or a forger, duplicating a masterpiece is no easy task. Not only do they need to have a keen eye in the smallest details, but they also had to match the original artist's style. It's essentially 'Think like the creator' and 'Feel like the creator', thus making the duplication process difficult.

When it comes to famous masterpieces, many artists had made many attempts to duplicate them. Usually, it's how young students learn from their mentors in the old days. However, in the modern era, such practice is favored by criminal forgers so they can sell the fakes in the place of the original. Still, such master forgers are few thus one can see how difficult the process is.

This is especially true with portraits with 'UZU' signature as its impossible to forge. Like Jiraiya, those that knew the creator personally and aware of the talents of the Uzumakis, they too long suspected seals. Unfortunately, due to the creator's oblivious knowledge of his own clan art, they were skeptical. Then again, one has to be a ninja to learn how to use seals. Since he isn't trained as one, they were just as confused as he is.

'Do you have to be a ninja to use seal?'

'Explosive Tags' needed 'Chakra' as a trigger to activate, so the answer is 'yes, you have to have training.'.

Coming back to the prison, to Dojima the paintings were nostalgic but to Jiraiya it's another story. While he couldn't quite understand what's so special about them but they gave him a little sense of regret. For some reason, there's a sense of sadness welling inside him.

'Instead of an artist, I could have trained him to be a ninja.'

Strangely, he wondered about his feelings.

'Like all kids, he must be quite proud of himself.'

Outwardly, the Sannin's expression didn't change, so Dojima moves on. All Jiraiya can do is sigh internally but followed along nevertheless.

'Looks like this is going to be a very long day.'

While that's partially true, Dojima's only talking about each painting for a few minutes but to the Sannin it's a very long and tedious lecture. This is especially the case when he knew nothing about art.

However, as they continue Jiraiya too slowly picking up details only someone like him would recognize.

'Dojima's right, the kid's always reminded himself of his home village.'

He can see a little bit of Konoha in every portrait. One literally had 'Ichiraku Ramen stand' in the background. It's not something someone outside of the ninja village would know, hence only the locals would recognize it.

Moving along, they soon came to one distinctive twin portrait. Even Jiraiya knew what it is and that the two actually belongs together. Now he can see how talented Naruto is and how his art evolved. Anyway, the reason he knew they are one is that he recognized the place.

"... And that's where Momo told him about the.."

"the slumps! I know the place." Jiraiya finished it for him.

He knew it because he was there in one of his old missions. Now he gets a glimpse into how amazing his godson is. From one's perspective, it's 2 separate and very distinctive place but once you have been there you will know it's just one place. However, although it's just one town the artist managed to split it into two. All the elements in one part of the town into one portrait and the rest the other. Although he already knew this while the two pictures vastly contrast to one another, they were at the same time seamlessly linked.

Once you understand that, the Sannin can understand why the painting is so perfect and valuable.

'Is this the talent Dojima's praising him?'

Even he had to agree that it's quite ingenious.

'It's two worlds when you look at them individually. But when together, it became apparent that it's one place.'

'Dojima said that he had quite the imagination, I suppose this was what he meant.'

It's even more amazing when you learned that he had never been there, yet can still paint it accurately.

Alright, he had to admit it looked nothing like the actual town but it is as Dojima describes it, its essences were perfectly captured. He may not quite understand but somehow managed to get the gist. The two portraits were like day and night, yet there's no mistake that they belong together.

'Rich' and 'Poor', both opposites to one another.

It's no different to two sides of a coin.

Unfortunately, that kind of thinking is giving poor Jiraiya a headache. He's more of a hands-on kind of a guy, not someone that talks about imaginary stuff. The painting is after-all just a painting, so it's difficult for him to take it seriously. He had been to the place so he knew what he saw. However, from the painting's perspective, it's one seamless world.

It's something no-one thought about, the answer had always been right in front of them. Jiraiya was there, even he fell to the way the city governs itself. However, seeing from the portrait it's obvious that the city is just one place. They may have 2 systems (rich and poor) but they all belong to one country. So when one take the fall, the other wouldn't be far behind.

Sadly, like majority people tend to dismiss things that aren't directly connected to them. The two brothers in the portrait was a wake-up call as Naruto had marvelously pointed it out. According to Dojima, the mayor of that city too was invited and after seeing this he vowed to change his city. It soon followed with a greater number of entree requests to see the masterpieces.

Apparently, the mayor had an idea. He needed these rich and influential people's support thus he and Dojima cooked up a plan to get this evolution underway. From what he sees, it's working as the royalties all agreed to invest in the city's improvement. At the same time, the story of the two brothers will be the legacy of such a revolution.

Having heard that, Jiraiya was shocked because this was news to him. Since it doesn't concern ninjas nor the ninja village, he supposes it's not so surprising that he didn't get such a report. He may not want to say it out loud but deep down he had a feeling that this was all part of the Fire Lord's plan. The initial invitation to the mayor was a dead give away.

Knowing that the museum will be opening soon to the public, this, in turn, made him and the other royalties to act. No-one wants to be seen as the heartless or the bad guy so they all agreed to contribute to the cause. All this only tells him that his godson's paintings can be one powerful motivator. Unfortunately, it doesn't make it easier to understand (his art).

'How can something that doesn't make sense actually making sense?'

He couldn't argue against Dojima's logic, they are all just paintings and something that's not a fact. So can it influence reality and what people see? From the way Dojima explains it, the 'Art World' is complicated. However, with the new additions of Naruto's creation, it's now beyond even art experts' understanding. It's no wonder Jiraiya is confused.

Funny enough, what Jiraiya also noticed is that this isn't the first time Dojima's calling Naruto's painting a masterpiece. Instead of just telling him about them, it sounds like he's trying to justify himself in claiming every painting a masterpiece. While 'art' isn't really his fort, he can sense the ex-warden meant what he said.

'A masterpiece, eh?'

Too bad he had no talent in the field so he couldn't quite see its value.

'Who would know, Minato and Kushina's son an artist.'

'Considering his father being the 4th Hokage and his mother an Uzumaki, you would think he's destined to be a ninja.'

He may not know what constitutes a 'masterpiece' but even he had to agreed that they are all quite pleasing to the eye.

Meanwhile, the tour continues and Jiraiya starts to notice the seasonal changes. Somewhen during the tour, he felt a tightness from his heart. It was shortly followed by a forlorn and heart-wrenching sensation. He may not quite understand why, but his gut's telling him to stop.

"What's wrong Jiraiya, we aren't there yet."

To his confusion, his ninja sense telling him there's no danger. He couldn't sense any traps, enemies or anything remotely suspicious.

"Nothing, please continue Dojima-san."

Having said that he quickly caught up, yet at the same time, his eyes wander warily over the amazing canvases. For some reason, his instincts are telling him to be very wary but his mind could not comprehend why.

Anyway, as they continue the Sannin breath a sigh of relieving that his host isn't narrating every painting. Having seen how many there are, he doubts they could finish by the end of the week. Still, the sheer number he could see is daunting. It feels like a very long journey, an exhausting and endless road ahead of him.

'They are just paintings, right?'

Why does he feel exhausting?

Then Jiraiya realized something.

"Dojima-san, I noticed that there isn't any painting about shinobis. Do you know why?"

Ninjas are everywhere, so the Sannin's curiosity and line of questioning made sense. 'Didn't the report say the kid wanted to be Hokage like his hero - Yondaime?'

"Jiraiya, when Naruto was first transferred here, he did everything he can to continue his training."

"Clearly, he's hoping to return one day as the Hokage had promised him."

"However, everyone thought otherwise, myself included. We tried to make him see reason but the kid never doubted your village leader."

"So instead of trying to convince him otherwise, we got him into various hobbies so he can forget about the whole ordeal."

After hearing that, Jiraiya wanted to blame someone but at the same time, he couldn't. In his mind, Naruto was meant to be the destiny child, and he was meant to be his teacher. Unfortunately, reality seems to change that.

"Wasn't your chief security a retired ninja?"

Despite that, he still wanted to understand why Naruto was not trained even when they have already someone. He may not know the guy, but those in charge of security are usually ex-military or rather ex-shinobi.

"You aren't wrong, but like I said we didn't want to encourage him on some fruitless, senseless endeavor for some ungrateful individuals."

Calling it 'some' is just being polite because when over 70% of the village population are those ungrateful individuals. So as much as he wants to call it Naruto's birthright or destiny, even he can see how weak that argument is.

'What would Minato think?'

Jiraiya didn't want to know, nor did he want to find out. What's done was done so all he could do is leave it at them.

Seeing his guest's exhausted look, Dojima too sighs internally. Perhaps he's a little too hard on the Sannin, it's not like he couldn't understand his position. Like the Hokage's position, a Sannin isn't a title that one can just obtain. So Dojima too softens a little of his stance to give him some slack.

"Come on, Jiraiya. Let's carry on, I will take you to the museum's highlight."

Of course, the highlight is its main attraction – 'Konohagakure'. When they finally arrived, even an art novice like Jiraiya is blown away. For a moment he thought he was back at Konoha, it's 'Konoha' but at the same time it isn't. Even a Sannin like him had no idea what that meant because he had no words to describe his feelings. In all his years as a ninja, he had never seen anything like it.

It took him a moment to calm his racing heart and confused mind. Somehow he should feel familiar but for some reason, he didn't. If he had to say it, it's like seeing the 'pure' version of Konoha.

'Is there even such a thing?!'

'What the hell is PURE anyway?!'

Even he could not explain why he would choose that word.

He can at least now understand what those Konoha fools were saying. Yes, Dojima had told him about those prisoners. They must have thought it's some kind of demon sorcery or a trick, all to confuse them of their home. Idiots aside, he had no idea what made 'Konohagakure' 'pure'. At a glance, it's no different to Konoha.

Sadly, Jiraiya's more worried about his report to Tsunade because he wouldn't know where to begin. Unfortunately, the mysteries continue. It's something he should have known, having a bare witness to his work he knew Naruto's work is often more than it seems. As Dojima had shown him, his paintings sometimes have multiple angles to view. When he first discovered this he was shocked.

So as he pays more attention to 'Konohagakure', he was not surprised to find more mysteries. It's like Genjutsu, but it let you experience the serenity and nature of 'Konohagakure'. The whole thing made no sense, given the fact that they are indoors and that there are no opened windows, yet there's the gentle and comforting breeze? Even the trees somehow looked alive as he watches it sway in the background, yet he sensed no movement. Jiraiya had never felt so confused, his mind's telling him one thing whereas his senses contradict it.

He had heard of optical illusions but he's sure this is way beyond that. Then there's the matter on the details as he starts discovering things he didn't know about his home village.

'Was Konoha like that? Was that there the whole time?'

There are things he didn't usually notice are there on the painting. Some of those details made him question its authenticity or his godson's incredible memory.

'Did Minato's son have an eidetic memory or something?'

While his attention to detail is uncanny, that's not Jiraiya's main concern. What's alarming is its attempt to frisk him into it. At first, he resisted but once he realized it's not an attack, he let himself flow with it. The feeling's like basking himself into nature and being blessed by it. There are simply no words to describe that sensation nor could he understand the fundamentals behind it.

'Genjutsu? But there aren't any Chakra.'

Since then Jiraiya stayed to try to understand it. Oddly enough, there are also some classy hotels not far from the museum.

'Since when was this here?'

It's not surprising because this used to be a prison. Who in their right mind would build a hotel near there?

Apparently, thanks to the Fire Lord's efforts, there had been many noble visitors lately. So the place was built purposely to accommodate these people's needs. There aren't just hotels as there are many restaurants and other establishments surrounding the museum. The place was literally empty, so why so many new buildings? When he turns to his host for answers, all he got was.

"It was all part of the Fire Lord's plan."

'Is the Fire Lord trying to turn this place into some kind of modern art town?'

He wasn't far off because this place is essentially the birthplace of the infamous 'UZU' and the Fire Lord seems to have some personal interest in it. From the way it's going, it's obviously centering around the museum.

"You think it would work?"

Art was a dying breed because there aren't enough talented artists or new work being produced. Even with the rise in Naruto's work, Sasori's and Deidara's creations it doesn't always guarantee success.

To his surprise, Dojima seems to have a lot of confidence in the project. However, what surprised the Sannin more is the source of that confidence.

"With this many UZU paintings in one place, I would surely be surprised to see it actually failing."

His response only made Jiraiya more confused thus turning to him inquisitively, and Dojima responded mysteriously.

"Naruto's paintings are special, they have the mysterious effect of bringing you luck."

"?!"

That's another mystery he doubts he will solve.

'Luck?! Why does it have to be that? Why can't it be something more substantial?'

He may not have seen someone extremely lucky but he had seen his teammate's legendary bad luck to dismiss it as some kind of hoax. Nevertheless, it's not something he wants to put in his official report, no matter how true it is.

Sighing in defeat, he supposes spending some time here is inevitable. That is if he wants to find out how Naruto became who he is now. So over the next days, he will be hanging around the museum deciphering the 'Wall Painting'. Dojima will not be with him but he's available to assist whenever he needs him.

Jiraiya didn't expect to solve it on the first day but after spending the whole morning and finding nothing would frustrate anyone. It's an amazing artwork he wholeheartedly agreed but he couldn't help but feel that there's something off about it. The reason he didn't mention it to Dojima is that he didn't know how to tell him. Ninjas are about facts and evidence, so tell him something isn't right wouldn't be enough.

So over the next morning, he spent the whole morning frustratingly investigate just that. Sadly, he's still hasn't a clue. The wall painting is as Dojima says it is, it's amazing and too perfect so why does he feel wrong about it? It's been glaring back at him for the whole morning, a nagging flaw that he couldn't find. Just why was he this desperate? Even Jiraiya didn't know why. He was so close, yet at the same time feel so far away. When he felt a 'growl' from his own stomach he thought it's time to take a break. Perhaps with a full stomach, he will have better luck.

He's probably right because, on his way back, Naruto's older paintings caught his attention.

'Might as well take look.' he didn't have any high hopes but he's hoping there's some kind of connection.

Although nothing like 'Konohagakure', the Sannin can deduce that his godson must have tried very hard. Consider how he was neglected in his report, he would no doubt try every way to please his new teacher. Jiraiya may not know what an artist's first painting would look like but Naruto's painting while simple, it's strikingly quite stood out. It's a simple bowl of fruit but the shading and angle were perfectly captured. Jiraiya can see the joy in him when he accomplished that. He may not be able to see it but he can very clearly picture it. Moving on, he continues over on to the next piece.

'Now, what did Dojima say about this one?'

As he slowly goes through each one, he unconsciously exposed himself to something that's beyond his understanding. At first, he had mistakenly thought that it was his emotions playing tricks on him so he suppressed them like a ninja. Sentimentality can be a hindrance when you want information, especially when the target is his godson. However, he soon realized his mistake when he found out it wasn't his emotions that's interfering with his judgment. They are actually coming from the painting?

Well, that isn't exactly true because paintings don't have emotions. It may sound ridiculous but he's still new at this. So after refining his analysis, he thinks because of his connection with Naruto, he's sympathizing. It's a little complicated, even he had to break it down to get to that conclusion.

What he meant is somehow he can sense the artist's emotion through his paintings. Obviously, when he figured that out, it baffled him.

'How can anyone feel how the artist feels? You have to be a psychic to do that?!'

Yet, he can sense his godson's feelings through these paintings.

'There must be another explanation.'

That's when he noticed another small detail among his paintings. He doubts Dojima knew about them because only those from Konoha will recognize it.

'I will be damned! Isn't that Ichirakus?'

'What's that doing there?'

It's a little blurry but it's distinctive colors and setup are unmistakably Ichiraku and no doubt a Ramen stand. Now that he thinks about it, some of the trees in his other works are native only to Konoha.

His newfound discovery made him revise his judgment on the previously visited pieces. Indeed, there is always a little bit of Konoha in them. He doesn't know what this means, was it added because he missed his own village or they were only there as substitutes? However, another thing he discovered is that every one of his painting have a bit of 'Naruto' touch in them. Perhaps, he meant it as his style.

He is as Dojima said he is, a trickster. You can almost sense a trick coming just from his paintings to know that there's another secret within. Sadly, there's no trick in knowing that because there's no secret pattern or mark or anything. It also isn't because he's a ninja neither. Only through his parents and having read his personal report did he knew.

'Yes, that's probably what Kushina would do and that's how Minato would do it.'

The kid is literally a combination of his parents, so Jiraiya's least bit surprised by the outcome. He has his mother's mischievousness and his father's genius to do it. However, how he did it was all him. The kid's creative, and the results only made his creations more valuable. People were fascinated.

A day later, Dojima came to see his progress.

"So, how did your investigation go?"

"Well, I went back to his older work to see if I can find out anything."

"And..?"

"These paintings are diaries?"

"..." Dojima didn't say anything for a few seconds before responding.

"You aren't wrong about that. Naruto did get the inspiration from his fellow inmates."

"I suppose his paintings are somewhat his diaries."

Then Jiraiya turns to 'Konohagakure' and said.

"I see, no wonder I see a bit of him."

Jiraiya didn't know why he said that there isn't exactly an image of his godson but it just came out as part of the conversation. However, to the Sannin he felt like he could see him clearly. He's like an ethereal image interacting with his fellow inmates. Jiraiya could almost feel his emotions, his curiosity and his drive to bring his creation alive.

Nevertheless, the museum director's response surprised him.

"Mmmmh, you can see it?"

He didn't know what he's talking about so he chose not to respond.

"You know what they say about artists putting their heart and soul into their creation."

Jiraiya didn't know how he should respond to that.

'Aren't they just tales, surely he doesn't mean it literally.'

Unfortunately, he didn't quite get an answer.

By the 3rd day, if he thought he wouldn't be surprised, he's once again found himself wrong. Naruto's paintings aren't just amazing, oddly enough he discovered that they sometimes contain its own story. At first, he noticed its evolution, how they improve over time. It reminded him of his own student rising to the position of Hokage. However, as he looks deeper he soon discovered its more than just a simple painting.

Aside from the story, he could somehow sense the painter's emotions. Is it the way it's painted or is it the theme? Well, a rainy backdrop is certainly gloomy.

'Didn't Dojima say that his sensei died?'

'Come to think of it, when Sensei (Sandaime) died it was also a raining. You can't get more depressing than that.'

Considering the timeline, it's probably when Kirito died.

It was for this reason he went back to check out his other works and true enough he can sense somewhat some of his feelings. Since there isn't really a lot he could do inside a prison, Jiraiya can roughly guess what he did that day. On one painting, he knew he learned how to play chess because there's a group of people doing just that. The reason he spotted it is because it's in Wind Country and people don't play chess outdoors for obvious reasons. So some of the inmates must have told him about their home town while teaching him the game or someone else did.

It's kind of amazing, once he learned how to read them he learned a lot more about his godson. He learned how unpredictable he is as he paints his activities not always in the same way. Some of his finer work has more than one way to view them and the museum made it so the painting can be rotated. It still amazes him, not on the rotating panel but on the concept.

'Who knew that a sun-set can be seen as sun-rise and vise versa.'

Another thing he also discovered is his paintings all have his presence. Somehow even without his signature, you recognize it's his work because they contain a lot of his personality. Unfortunately, that's where he slowly understood what that forlorn sensation is. It was his sense of disappointment and frustration. He can tell his godson's efforts in trying to forget about the ninja village.

However, bits of Konoha resurfaced once again in some of his later work. If he's not from Konoha he probably would miss them, so he could sense his frustration. 'Ramen' reminds him of Ichiraku and that, in turn, the ninja village. Although, Naruto had stopped painting Ichiraku 'Ramen' still pop up from time to time. By then Jiraiya probably knew what awaits him at the end but he had to see it with his own eyes.

Eventually, he finally made it to 'Konohagakure'. Although he had seen it before this time he's more prepared for the extra surprises. Sadly, it was never enough. What he sees is as he feared, unlike the Fire Daimyo and Dojima, what he saw shocked him.

'This can't be!'

What he saw horrified him.

'What have you done, Naruto?!'

The reason he's so horrified is that there's a Naruto there. Not really in person or as an image. It was more of a feeling or a presence.

Even he had no idea what it is nor how to explain it. Despite that, he's still quite fascinated at what he's feeling. This isn't just any Naruto as its an older and more matured version of him. More importantly, this Naruto's trained as a ninja and in his Hokage robe.

'Why am I getting this? Is this my punishment for my negligence?'

As far as he could see, this could be what Naruto be had he been trained as a ninja. With his teaching and training, he would surely learn his father's signature Jutsu - Rasengan, and summon Toads. Eventually, he would learn Senjutsu thus easily making him worthy of the Hokage title. The ethereal Naruto is like a vision, the exact ideal of his dream, to finally achieve peace. The peace and serene feel from 'Konohagakure' is proof that true peace isn't impossible.

'Naruto was indeed the prophecy child.'

At the same time, he too can feel what kind of Hokage he is.

"Minato, the village really screwed up."

Despite it's just a painting, Jiraiya can sense how much he truly loved the village.

"He would have made the greatest Hokage the village has ever had with his dedication alone."

By then, the horrifying feeling came back and Jiraiya knew. He knew then there's no way to convince him to return. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just knew. There's one theory but it was so ridiculous even he finds it difficult to swallow. That's because it's somewhat related to the folklore. It's possible that his godson did leave a piece of his soul on the painting, a piece of him that still loves Konoha.

Over the next days, Dojima couldn't find him thus knew he must have left. It was expected as he assumed that the message was delivered as its intended. From the very beginning, he and the Fire Lord had an inkling feeling that this might happen. Hence, they knew it probably wouldn't end well for the ninja village. However, as they say, one's loss is just another's gain. Konoha may have lost someone with Hokage potential but on the other hand, the art community gained a prodigy that's never been seen before.

 **End of Flashback - Hokage Building**

Having listened to his report, Tsunade was speechless. First, she was wondering where he's going with his story. Museum? Paintings? ... Then 'Konohagakure'? She was literally speechless in the end by the fact that she had no idea how to respond. It took a little while, before finding the words she needed.

"What the fu**, Jiraiya. Are you drunk?"

"You drew your conclusion from a painting?"

Usually, her teammate would cower from her but this time he's just too exhausted and depressed to care.

"You weren't there, hime. Otherwise, you would have understood what I saw."

Still, the whole idea is ludicrous.

"Come on?! A painting?!"

"A 'Wall' Painting!" he corrects her.

She had to stare back to see if he's trying to be funny.

'What the hell is he doing? What's the difference between a painting and a 'Wall' painting?'

"I don't give a f***. Show me the proof? You did take a picture, right?"

Seeing is believing, it saves them the pointless banter and time.

"Yes, I did. But it wouldn't do you any good."

He did take a picture, but as Dojima explains it, it wouldn't be the same. True enough, Tsunade's expression said it all as she tries to see what's so special about it and not seeing anything out of ordinary.

She agreed that It's exceptionally well painted but she couldn't see anything pertaining to his report. Despite that, Tsunade wouldn't outright dismiss her teammate. They knew each other long enough to know when they are telling the truth. Besides, in the ninja world, there's always something to discover. However, this is the first coming from a civilian occupation.

Then again, Jiraiya is maybe a pervert but he wouldn't lie or falsify an official report, especially not to her. Perhaps it is as he had reported it, she has to be there to understand.

"Seals?!" she asked.

It's the only conclusion she can come up with.

"None."

He may have suspected it but he answered honestly.

"At least it's none that I recognize."

"So, there are seals?"

"No, hime but I think it may have something to do with them."

It's true, the other possibility is Genjutsu. However, if it is Genjutsu he should be able to sense it. Then again, the same could be said about seals because you will need Chakra to activate them. So, in a sense, they are back to square one.

Still, there's a nagging feeling that it's some form of a seal, just not ninja seal. Consider who his mother was, it's possible that he inherited some innate powers from his clan. His only problem is to somehow prove it. On the other hand, Tsunade's having another headache.

'This is like the 'Desert Lotus' or the 'Night Lotus' all over again.'

It's funny that it wasn't Tsunade that couldn't connect Naruto to both paintings. It's not surprising because with the exceptions of the royalties very few had the opportunity to witness the magnificence of 'Konohagakure'. Anyway, by now unless you lived under a rock, nearly everyone had heard about the famous painting in Suna. That's because the whole world somehow got dragged into the aftermath that started the 'Finding the Painter' mission. Some ninja village went as far as calling it a curse.

It's a curse because like a curse it spreads. Once it came to your village, you are forever doomed to partake endless cycle of that mission request that will result in eventual failure. You could call it the bane of all missions, some villages went as far as outsourcing it other ninja villages. Sometimes even willing to pay extras to get rid of it. While the major villages can afford it, it's the minor villages that sometimes get the mission.

A mission is a mission so they can't be too picky but they nevertheless need to produce some kind of result or their reputation will dive. Saying they couldn't find the painter in their report won't do because the client wants to know what lengths they went about their investigation. In a sense, it's a very high profile mission so the team will be under a lot of pressure. It wouldn't just their client reading their report, there will be many influential individuals interested what their progress. It's just so unfortunate that any one of them can change the fate of their minor village.

In Konoha, the teams rather catch 'Tora' than go on what they dub as 'lost cause'. It simply not worth the hassle because they will most likely be reporting the same thing and none of them want to be on the receiving end of these individual's irk. Unfortunately, like a curse, the same mission kept coming back thus making them repeat the same fruitless ordeal. That's because most of the rumors are fakes so the shinobis' goal is mostly likely hired to eliminate those false leads. It's like investigating some paranormal activity and finding the culprit.

"Jiraiya, pull yourself together! Your relation with Naruto can wait, we have a war in front of us that concerns also Naruto."

"Are you going to mop or will you fight for him?"

The Toad Sannin didn't need to be told twice, he knew what he will do. He may not be there for him but he damn well will not let him be harmed.

"Alright, Hime. Tell me what you have."

His godson may not want anything to do with him or the village, but he will be damned if he let Akatsuki take him.

Internally Tsunade couldn't help but smile, he may be a pervert but he's indeed the strongest Sannin among them.

"Alright, you may already know. War is approaching and the Bijus are the center of this storm."

"Long story short, the ninja villages have formed an alliance to fight against the Akatsuki."

"So far, we have agreed to hide the Jinchurikis away from the conflict and this decision will most likely include Naruto."

"Since he's in the Capital and under the watch of the Fire Lord, I will talk to him directly."

Unfortunately, little did she know that the Daimyo would outright reject their plan. To her surprise, the Fire Lord have his own plan and this was agreed by the nobles including the other Daimyos from the alliance. Apparently, from what she can understand Naruto will be going along with them. Since Mizukage will be protecting and accompanying their group, his protection is covered.

"Why put all eggs in one basket?" was the Fire Lord's reasonable argument.

He's right, with the Mizukage going along the group should be relatively safe. That is as long as Akatsuki doesn't Naruto's among them. Unfortunately, assuming the enemies still don't know about him Tsunade needs to keep such sensitive information on the 'need-to-know' basis. This means not telling the alliance about Naruto. It's one tough call because the whole alliance is about sharing information to combat the threat. Luckily, the Fire Lord did say that the other Daimyos too are aware of the plan thus they will support her should things get out of hand.

In a sense, the Daimyos are like shareholders for sponsoring and putting money in for the ninja villages and that makes the ninja villages just big corporate companies. Therefore, while the Daimyos have no control over them but they can influence some of their decisions. An example would be nominating the next Hokage. The moment Naruto was sent away and put in a civilian prison, he's no longer in the ninja village's responsibility. By giving him citizenship, the Fire Lord enforced his new citizen status meaning he has the documentation to go anywhere.

Usually, Konoha civilians are automatically given such pass by the civilian council or for ninjas their Konoha headbands are their identification. Since Naruto hadn't graduated, his identity is tied to the ninja village thus it would make it difficult for him to move around. On the other hand, what the Fire Lord did was to ensure he has his own identity. Some might see what Naruto do as a ninja art or even an Uzumaki technique thus they can demand his creation's return or even a percentage of the profit. It all depends on the politic and the Fire Lord just made sure that this was not exploited.

So on official channels, the Hokage had no grounds to interfere. Naruto was someone they discarded so they can no longer claim ownership. It may sound degrading to treat humans like pets or a thing, but that's just common sense in case of potential dispute. Hence, why the Fire Lord got himself involved and putting it in writing.

 **Obito's Dilemma**

On the other hand, to the mastermind behind the 4th shinobi war, one would think he would be chuckling and laughing his evil villainy laugh. But the reality is quite different despite the perfect plan he envisioned. Seeing how he managed to topple Kirigakure and without the Kiri ninjas knowing, it boosts his confidence in his master plans. Over the years, he's becoming quite skilled in manipulating those around him. He didn't need to do everything, only a nudge here and there, the pieces will eventually fall in the direction he wants.

Of course, his grand plan also includes the Kyubi. While every one of his plans are in motion, only the Kyubi is not going anywhere as it somehow vanished. It's been nearly 17 years, and no-one saw a hide nor hair of it. He was there during the sealing so he knew the fox had a container. Getting the Biju was never his goal that day because he didn't expect to beat his sensei.

However, what he wanted to do is to make sure the ninja village feels the same loss he did. He wanted revenge on Minato, especially Kakashi for betraying his promise to protect Rin. So releasing Kyubi was just a bonus for causing suffering and misery. Once that's done and it sealing into an infant, he knew another one of his plans in motion, so he left.

Considering the infant's lineage and the importance of the beast, the kid's a high profile target. Even if the kid somehow died, the beast would eventually reform thus once again causing more mayhem and destruction. It's not something that can be suppressed or hidden from the world. More importantly, whenever Jinchurikis use their beast's power it's foul energy will linger, so they aren't that difficult to track.

Thus, for it to disappear for 17 years, it must be human interference. As many ninja villagers did, they would either seal or suppress them. In Konoha's case, Obito thinks they must have hidden him. He couldn't see the Sandaime doing it, so he assumed somehow Danzo's involved. The councilor's power-hungry ideology was no secret so he wouldn't be too surprised that the Warhawk had hidden the Kyubi Jinchuriki among his 'Roots'.

With the Hokage knowing its existence and not arresting him, many came to see it a weakness. One can say, this was Danzo's way in gloating, 'You are maybe the Hokage but you can't stop me calling the shots from the shadows.'. Hence, it's no surprise how Obito came to the conclusion that the Kyubi Jinchuriki is hidden among his 'ROOT' agents. Sending Nagato was also a way to force his hand but none of his agents came to defend the village.

Danzo's ambition is no secret, therefore the 4th shinobi war was Obito's last-ditch effort to flush out the missing Jinchuriki. Yet to his surprise, Yondaime's kid nor the Kyubi show up on his radar. Sadly by then, Kyubi wasn't his only problem. He doesn't know why but for some reason, the organization is getting smaller and smaller.

He knows they aren't infallible but to disappear without a trace is another matter. It's like they were actively trying to hide from him, which made no sense. Especially considering Pain who's also the leader. He may have suggested a few things steer events his way but the decision making is all Nagato's doing, so why would they disappear.

'Who could defeat God?!'

Nagato is maybe not in his prime and is in a wheelchair but he's in no way defenseless. Especially with his 'Paths' by his side as each and everyone are as formidable as the other. Then there's always Konan that's always traveling by his side, she isn't called 'God's Angel' for her looks.

Obito couldn't see them deflecting since the two literally founded Akatsuki and doing it for their friend 'Yahiko'. He may have nudged it a little here and there in his favor, so he can't see how the two would betray their own organization. Somehow, it seems more believable that they were defeated.

'So who or what can abduct 'God' and his 'Angel'?!'

Despite how formidable they are, they were nevertheless were under close watch by Zetsu without them knowing. That's because the 'Rinnegan' is important to his final plan. So Obito knew about their detour to the Fire Prison and Capital. However, since the civilian city poses no threat to the two Akatsuki members, Zetsu left to report to Obito.

Obito too agreed as he too didn't see the Capital a threat, the strongest fighters they have are probably the 'Fire Guardians'. Since Pain can take down even a ninja village and shinobis couldn't do a thing, the civilian city is clearly harmless. Konan probably wants to do some shopping anyway, so he didn't suspect the detour. By the time he realizes something's wrong, it's already too late and the two could not be tracked.

So aside from the Kyubi, the missing 'Rinnegan' is another one of his biggest setbacks. Without those eyes, sealing the Bijus and reviving Madara would be impossible. If that's not bad enough, Sasori and Deidara too disappeared without a trace. While he couldn't comment on the puppet master but the 'Mad Bomber's' sudden silence is rather odd. Deidara didn't get his monitor for his stealth. Therefore, if he had to go, he would go literally with a 'Bang'.

What's strange about the whole event is like Nagato and Konan, Zetsu couldn't even find a hide nor hair of the two. It's like they just disappear out of thin air. At first, he assumed they were somehow defeated so he sent the Zombie duo to take over with the Ichibi retrieval. However, the two were somehow defeated.

Another oddity is that the enemy or enemies somehow know a lot about them. They were clearly ambushed as the two shown no means of fighting back. Kakuzu was swiftly handled as they targeted his hearts thus killing him instantly. There were 5 patches of blood so they assume Kakuzu died without fighting.

Hidan was clearly captured through some kind of container coming out of the sand. That would explain the uneven desert sand ditch at the site. It must have snapped him from underneath thus surprising him. Although the bodies and traps are no longer there, Zetsu and Obito can tell the traps were specifically made for the two. That begs the question. Who would know them well enough to predict their every move?

Unfortunately, Obito had no time to dawdle over what happened because the next phase is already started. Like the Hachibi and Kyubi, he will have to get the Ichibi during or after the war. The kages react just as he had predicted it, the moment he announced the start of the '4th Shinobi War' they hid the Bijus. Sometimes, it nudges like that that made capturing them easy. It's just too bad that they didn't realize he had already a contingency plan going.

Unknown to the ninja alliance, Kisame's defeat was part of that plan. The moment ex-Mist ninja knew he couldn't capture and leave with his target, he set up a contingency plan by making it look like he's been defeated. Aside from making his enemies think he's dead, he bid his time to find out what they will do with the Jinchurikis. This means from the very beginning the Hachibi's capturing had always been a secondary objective because their true goal is to find out what happened to the Kyubi. Thus, his announcement of war was just an incentive to nudge them to reveal the nine-tail.

Unfortunately, his miscalculation is Konoha losing Kyubi. Additionally, there's also the Jiraiya factor where he encountered many obstacles and setbacks in finding his godson. Although near the end he may have found him that was already too late. By then, the other Jinchurikis are already on Turtle Island.

Then again, thanks to Kisame the secret island was no longer a secret. Tsunade had a number of times tried to bring up Naruto but circumstances made it very difficult to include him in the discussion. With the moving island discovered, the alliance didn't need another distraction. Since Naruto's traveling with the Daimyos, he should be relatively safe. Even if Akatsuki made it there, there's always the Mizukage.

Once everything's in motion, both sides had little chance to deviate. All that's left is to wait for an opportunity. Like in a game of chess, you can't do anything until your opponent made the next move. You can plan ahead but until the opposition made that next move, all you can do is predict how your opponent can attack or strategize.

The same can be said in the 4th Shinobi War, once Kisame discovered their hideout the alliance was forced to mobilize. They obviously didn't expect their perfect hiding place would be so easily discovered and so soon. Nevertheless, it's a serious issue and their strategy also needs to be revised. At the same time, Tsunade too wonders if telling them about Naruto is actually a good idea.

As it turns out, the Fire Daimyo was right, Naruto's safer where he is. Since he isn't very fond of ninjas, he's better off among them. With the Mizukage there as insurance, he's more or less safer than the Jinchurikis now. In the meantime, Tsunade's still at a dilemma as she debates on whether she should tell them about Naruto. Under normal circumstances, it's her duty to inform the alliance so they could plan ahead and prevent a catastrophe from happening. On the other hand, this is also a direct request from her Daimyo so she hesitated.

Despite that, it turned out it didn't matter as she had no chance to bring it up. The moment they finished going over the reports, the war was started. With a new reports that the turtle island being discovered, things were escalating too soon to their liking. They were busy formulating new plans and mobilizing their alliance ninjas.

Sadly that was all part of Obito's ongoing plan. When he said they are predictable, he wasn't joking. They had only two options, hide the Jinchurikis or send them out to fight. Either way, he would win.

The moment 'Killer Bee' taking Samehada for himself is the moment the alliance fell to Akatsuki's trap as Kisame lay dormant to spy and later strike when their guards are down. Obito's only miscalculation is the Kyubi. Tsunade never brought it up in the summit was because at the time she didn't know.

(During the Kage Summit, Jiraiya was still searching for his whereabouts.)

It was the reason why Obito's so confused.

'Shouldn't he at least be a shinobi? With his lineage, the village would be a fool to not use him.'

Of course, he doesn't know how Naruto was treated and what happened to him. All he knew is that he's his sensei's son.

'With Sandaime as Hokage, the brat should be well looked after.'

'Even if the Sandaime fails, there's always Danzo, that bastard wouldn't let a weapon like that disappear.'

Hence, he strangely came to the conclusion its Danzo that had hidden him or turn him into one of his mindless 'ROOT' agents. However, in the meantime, the Kyubi Jinchuriki is the least of his problem. Why? As being said the Akatsuki he had spent years nurturing is slowly falling apart. Their members are disappearing faster than they can anticipate. While he can understand how they aren't invincible but what he couldn't understand is how some of them would just vanish.

Most importantly, the vital piece of his 'Moon Eye' plan lies in the 'Rinnegan' user and he's also one of the disappeared members. He had an eye witness (Zetsu) watching him leave the ninja village without even a scratch. So who could be more threatening than the strongest ninja village? Obito didn't count on Pain betraying him because it's his organization.

Nagato may not be its original founder but he's responsible for keeping it together for the sake of his best friend (Yahiko). All Obito did was nudging him in the direction that also benefits him. Hence, the Uchiha wouldn't believe he would forsake it just like that. Still, that begs the question 'Who could actually take out god?'.

Konan disappearing along with Nagato he can understand because she goes wherever he goes. However, why did Sasori and Deidara also disappear? Like Pain and Konan, not even Zetsu could trace them. Nothing is making sense, so he had no idea what to think.

The two are maybe delusional about their quirks, they were the least likely duo to leave. So, what really happened to them? None of them shown any recent suspicious activities so Obito had no idea what happened.

(That because their betrayal is recent as they planned it years before.)

The reason Obito continuing his plan is because of Kabuto. He may not trust him but if he can revive Madara, his 'Moon Eye' might still be salvaged. Maybe his master can provide an alternative solution. Then there's also the possibility of Nagato showing up or whoever took the Rinnegan coming out.

 **The 4th Shinobi War**

When the war got started, it was Deidara that made himself first known. This happens right when the fight got started.

"They're underground." cries one of the sensors from the alliance.

"So it's already started and it's a surprise attack."

Turning to his group, the captain barks his orders.

"EARTH JUTSU USERS, READY ON MY MARK. WE NEED TO BRING THE FIGHT TO THE SURFACE."

However, before they could do anything, the whole ground exploded.

"WHO DID THAT?"

"Captain! That wasn't us."

"Then who was it? What's happening?"

It wasn't the Captain that's confused, even the Akatsuki was equally surprised by such a turn-in event. Especially Obito as he immediately recognizes whose Jutsu it was.

"Deidara, you fu***** traitor."

He doesn't know why he did it but there's very little he could do as he too has to join the fight very soon. With Kabuto and his surprising new additions, he doubts the Akatsuki can lose.

On the other hand with the ninja alliance.

"Sir, Deidara is sighted on the battlefield. What do you want us to do?"

"HQ, what do you think?"

Meanwhile, at headquarters, the Kages were discussing the unexpected turn.

"Deidara is dangerous, especially his bombs. He's the most dangerous missing-nin we have."

"However, he's cunning so he doesn't show up for no reason."

Even Onoki's surprised by his appearance as he voices his concerns regarding Iwa's most dangerous missing-nin. While Deidara's ability is Iwa's secret kinjutsu, he didn't hesitate to provide the alliance with what they need.

"Leave him, focus on your priorities. We are at war with Akatsuki."

"If Deidara is wreaking havoc within the organization, it's better for us."

"Keep your men in the distance but keep a wary eye on him."

However, just as they finish there goes another round of explosion that rocked the battlefield. Then the Mad Bomber left?!

"Sir, no sign of Deidara. The sensors can no longer sense him."

"Just what the hell does he want?"

It wasn't just the Commander, every Kage at Headquarters are equally confused as they turn to the only one with possible answers.

"Don't look at me, Deidara's always been unpredictable."

They can only sweatdrop as none of them can think of a reason why he came to the battlefield and somehow fighting the wrong side. 'Maybe he's really nuts.' but no-one said it out loud.

As for Deidara himself, he meets up with his partner.

"Whooo, it's been a while. Nice to go all out the old way."

Although through his voice, you can tell he's not really that enthusiastic. It's not surprising, once you experienced the colorful and challenging world he's in, the plain old 'art' as Naruto calls it is as he says - one dimensional.

"Now that I think about it, it's kind of crap. It's as the kid says - very one dimensional."

"Feeling's mutual."

"I wonder if we have somehow been brainwashed."

"Brainwash or not, I don't regret it."

"Again, feeling's mutual. There's nothing to dislike about the new lifestyle."

Nodding in agreement, Deidara turns back to the battlefield.

"So, what next?"

"We can thin out the herd, the rest will be easy pickling for the Alliance."

Having said that, ninja puppets start to rise randomly all over the battlefield and attacking only the White Zetsus. It's a full blow confusion everywhere because aside from actual puppets, some of the dead Zetsus became puppets thus turning on one another. The alliance turns to the nearest Sand ninja but all they got in return are shrugs of negativity. However, once again Obito knew who's responsible.

"Sasori, you too? Damn you."

The traitorous Uchiha should have known, if Deidara is there Sasori shouldn't be far away. Strangely, since the bomber ninja's first appearance, the two never once showed themselves again on the battlefield. It was only because of the animated puppets and occasion explosions that both sides knew they are still around. While the white Zetsu mindlessly fight on, the shinobi alliance too fought valorously but cautiously. They may not voice it but they were glad those two aren't their enemies.

Had Gaara been there, he would have understood the two ex-Akatsuki's intentions. Too bad he's hidden away along with Killer Bee so he couldn't give them his insights.

(Just to note, Gaara isn't the Kazekage because Raza is still alive.)

Still, Rasa more or less figured out they are perhaps here for his son. He followed Onoki's example and told his fellow Kages what he knew of Suna's ex-puppet master.

Since he isn't doing anything to the alliance, they might as well leave him alone. At least his contribution made sense, so they accepted his proposal. Of all leaders, Rasa is like a runt as his past decision making is spontaneous. However, since the UZU painting incident, other leaders start to take notice of his change. The Kage Sumit and 4th Shinobi War made them see him in another light.

 **Sasori and Deidara (their story + Flashback)**

Unknown to the organization, Sasori and Deidara had been planning their escape for a long time. Since meeting with the 'Painter', they had been subtly observing every member in great detail. Had they knew then, they would have realized their subtle changes. Too bad, their odd behavior was not picked up so the two learned more about Zetsu's ability and how to shield themselves from him. Naruto was right, taking their time has its merits. Thanks to that, they are both more prepared than they ever were and disappear whenever they want.

With the coincidence of Pain disappearing, Obito didn't know their deflection until much later. The whole thing just adds to the confusion that the Akatsuki were being targeted at two points simultaneously. One where Pain and Konan disappearing and second where Sasori and Deidara also disappearing. This raises also the question that the 4 was collaborating but evidence suggests otherwise. However, this doesn't explain how they all vanishing from the organization on the same day.

Of course, Obito had no idea that it's happened on the same day. All he knew is Pain and Konan disappearing, Sasori and Deidara never report back afterward. What he didn't know is instead of going to Suna, the two left to warn their friend in Fire Capital. They stayed only long enough to see Pain and Konan leaving before they too disappear into the winds. Since then, they have been monitoring Akatsuki's movements and they happen to be in Suna when the Zombie Duo attacked. Well, it was mostly Sasori's doing. Unlike his partner, he took it a few more steps further. By studying everyone, he learned about their weaknesses and at the same time he figured out who's the master manipulator is.

The moment 'Tobi' showed himself, Sasori knew. However, thanks to his puppet outlook, he didn't give away anything. Tobi's stupidity act may fool others but the puppetmaster was a master manipulator so he knew what Tobi is. Thanks to his one Sharingan eye, he more or less figured out who he is.

Having learned their behavior, Sasori also knew who will be sent after them to retrieve Gaara. Hence, why the two of them are in Suna in the first place. They may not know when they will strike but they knew which path they will take to leave. That's where they set their ambush.

Once they knew how they will act, everything became predictable. Traps were Sasori's specialty so Deidara didn't have anything to do.

"I gotta say, I didn't expect it to go so well."

"It's easy once you knew what they think and how they would act."

"Hidan's impatient and his immortality made him careless, so capturing him was easy."

"And Kakuzu?!"

"He's a little tricky, but capturing Hidan first is the key as the shock would momentary make him lose his guard."

"So timing is important and that window of opportunity was when Hidan is captured."

"At that moment, all I needed to do is take out all his hearts at once."

Despite the lengthy explanation, reality shows just how well his plan was executed.

"Remind me to never piss you off."

Sasori would have smiled but he didn't have any physical attributes to do that.

On the other hand, just when Suna was about to mobilize themselves to give chase, Gaara was returned. To Rasa's surprise, it was their missing-nin Sasori and Iwa's Deidara that was responsible for his return.

"Gaara, what's the meaning of this. Don't you know they are missing-nins, they are Akatsuki?"

"Especially Sasori, and you are asking me to let them go. Why?"

"They were the ones that saved me!" he said it as it was a matter of factly.

Then he added, "most importantly they both love art like me!".

The Kazekage couldn't help but get a twitch in his eye.

"You are out of your mind, you say I should let them go because of this ridiculous reason?"

He was interrupted by another surprising appearance.

"Actually, Kazekage-san. I did like you to let them go too."

His son is one thing, but this is the Wind Daimyo.

"Daimyo-sama, what are you doing here?"

"More importantly, why would you say that?"

Unlike his son, the country's leader carries much more weight.

"You know Sasori is a missing-nin, what's is worst is he's also responsible for the last Kazekage's death."

"While that is perhaps true, I still would like you to give him a clean slate."

Rasa is obviously stunned.

"But Daimyo-sama, I can't just give him a slap in the hand."

Unfortunately, this is the Daimyo, and his words carry a lot more weight.

"Daimyo-sama? These people are missing-nins, I can't just let them go."

"Rasa-dono, I think as a leader, you and I both understand the differences between a threat and an asset."

"In my opinion, I believe Suna would be better off having them around."

Daimyo continued.

"I admit, going along with the rule book has its merits but sometimes you have to go off-script."

"It's true, there may be consequences along the way."

"In the eyes of your village, Sasori is still a criminal. However, to the 'world' he's an asset!"

He didn't say 'Sunagakure', he said 'world' and Rasa picked up on that.

'Is Sasori's existence better for the elemental nation in general?'

"What do you mean?" this time he wants clarification.

"What?! You don't know?"

Shaking his head as an answer, the Daimyo sighed. The man is maybe a leader but his other senses are less developed. It's the reason why Suna's economy was in the red in the first place. He's so focused on his military he neglected his village's internal affairs.

As a Daimyo, it isn't his job to keep the ninja village afloat. Hence, he looks forward to the time when Gaara will eventually succeed him.

"For your information, Sasori and Deidara are both the Master Puppet and Master Firework artists."

Sadly, Rasa still didn't quite get what he's trying to say as he returns the stare dumbly and answered.

"I know that Sasori came from my village and Deidara is the Mad Bomber from Iwa."

"NOOoooo, you are only thinking about it in ninja terms."

"Sasori is THE 'Master Ninja Sculpturer' and Deidara THE 'Big Bang' creator, you know fireworks."

Now that the Daimyo spelled it out for him, even he recognized what they are. Like everyone else, he thought they were something civilians do. So, no-one suspected the Akatsuki duo.

Seeing the look of recognition in his eyes, the Daimyo asks.

"So now you see the bigger picture."

"While in ninja standards they are missing-nins. However, on an international scale, they are renowned artists throughout the elemental nation."

"If you blindly execute them, I will be the one answering to everyone."

"So, you think we should just let them go?"

"I didn't say that because that's your business, but I would strongly recommend it."

Clearly that's what the Wind leader wants but did not want to interfere with the ninja business. Then he thought and added.

"Considering the fact they saved your son and returning him safely back to your village."

"You can use it as an excuse, calling it an act of grace from your side."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Do nothing with them but focus on your village defense. After all, you don't want to fight a war on two fronts."

Deep down, the Wind country leader wonders if he had to tell him everything.

"Remember, the Akatsuki just outright attacked your village so your action would be justified."

"While pursuing your enemies is obvious for any ninja, but you aren't any ninja you are the leader so the well-being of your village should be your priority."

"On the other hand, since the two didn't initiate the attack, instead they brought back your son/village Jinchuriki."

"So, instead of giving chase you would seem more graceful if you chose to let them go."

Of course, what the Daimyo said is all true and making a lot of sense. Since it doesn't give him any political drawbacks or dimish his leadership ability, he took his advice. Obviously it was a sound choice because when the council asked about the event, he gave them the same answer that made everyone look at him in a new light. He didn't tell them about the true reason why he let them go or what he found out about their activities (ninja figures and Big Bang).

Rasa later learned that the two had been frequent visitors. With their skill, they could no doubt bend in without anyone knowing. Apparently the people that knew are those in 'Art Community'. As a matter of fact, they were also the ones responsible for delivering them their new UZU painting.

It's a portrait of red-head baby and blond woman (yes, in the anime, Gaara is born with hair). Those from Suna and old enough instantly recognize who she is and who the baby is. Even Rasa was stunned by the new sudden appearance of the art. However, he was more concerned about its content as he recognizes the woman he married.

Her eyes were the first thing that caught his attention. Despite his past interactions with the UZU painting, he never quite figured out why everyone's so fixated on it. With this new addition, he finally understood. While it's in the likeness of Karura (his wife), it was her eyes that stood out above everything else.

Although it's just a painting. It was through those eyes that he could somehow sense her presence. Obviously, it completely baffles him. It's a very odd sensation, yet he was not fooled to think that she's somehow alive. After some internal debate, he had to admit it's somehow affecting him symbolically.

Consider how she was portraited, along with baby Gaara, the scene reminded him of what she was like and what his son meant to her.

'You truly do love your son, unconditionally.'

It's something he should have known from the very beginning. This was his wife, and now he can see who was truly shielding Gaara from all his assassinations.

It was never Shukaku, Gaara's automatic defense had always been Karura.

'Even in death, you continue to protect your precious child.'

He couldn't use the word 'our' because he felt he had lost that right long ago.

'... and what the hell have I been doing?'

Having realized that, Rasa now sees all the mistakes he's been making. Since her death, he had been putting the village above his family. His worst decision was sending assassins to kill her youngest. Although this is just a painting, he couldn't help but find himself feeling the guilt.

'Karura, ... I know that you are not really here but you are so you. Even after what I have done, for some strange reason, I feel you would still forgive me.'

It's an odd phenomenon, from another point of view it's like being manipulated but at the same time, it's not. Rasa knew he isn't being controlled because his decision is based on how well he knew his wife. If he had to say it, the only thing that the portrait is guilty of is it enhancing or amplifying that feeling. However, he had to admit the image of his dead wife is uncanny and very beautifully made.

'I think I understand a little what the Daimyos are saying...'

 **Flashback (Gaara asking for a favor)**

While Sasori and Deidara are responsible for delivering the painting, it was actually Gaara reaching out to Naruto for that favor. It had been bothering since the very beginning, so he wants to know the truth.

'Does mother really love me?'

His uncle first tells him, they both loved him but in his dying words, he told him the opposite. So Gaara wanted to know.

Somehow he's convinced that UZU can give him what he wanted. He brought it up with his two missing-nin friends and the two too were equally curious. Naruto's painting can do many things and they wouldn't be surprised that it can bring out the true feelings of that individual. He gave them his only photo of his mother, hoping Sasori and Deidara can convince Naruto to paint one painting for him.

It's irony, they were Akatsuki but today they are playing messenger between the two Jinchurikis. Still, they wouldn't trade their friendship for anything. They befriended Naruto for obvious reasons, whereas Gaara, they found him fascinating. He may not be an artist but his insight was incredible as he often surprises even missing-nins like them.

Under normal circumstances what Gaara suggests was impossible. At the same time, it's also something none of them thought of. However, from what could see through his many creations they couldn't find themselves dismissing such possibility. They learned long ago not to underestimate him, so they were more than happy to pass on the request.

While Gaara and Naruto never met face-to-face but through Sasori and Deidara, they knew each other's existence. They were casually brought up during the conversation. Naruto learned about Gaara when they talk about Suna and the new museum. Aside from his talent, his Jinchuriki status also caught his interest.

Whereas for Gaara, it was more of a chance and skill. Surprisingly, it was through Sasori and Deidara that he found out about him. Of course, the two were very careful but somehow still found out so they want to know how he knew. One day, Gaara took them aside and asked the million Ryo questions.

"Sasori-san, Deidara-san. Is this individual the very same UZU painter?"

"Do you really know who he/she is?!"

"Can you reach out to him? I am hoping to ask a favor."

"What made you think that we knew him and what's this favor?" inquires the puppet master.

Unknown to him, he made another mistake calling out his gender by acknowledging he's a 'him'.

"I knew because the amount of respect you give to this friend of yours is the same as the 'Night Lotus'."

"Why the UZU painter? Couldn't it be other artists?" this time Deidara's asking.

However, Gaara didn't need to respond as he only stared back at the 'Explosive Expert'. Nevertheless, he answered.

"Why respect them when you won't even acknowledge one another?"

"Only this individual that you both show such reverence, thus making me think he/she and UZU painter is the same person."

"However, Sasori-san you calling him a 'him' only made me more sure of my deduction."

"Did I really say that?" Sasori asks his partner only to see him shrug his shoulders.

Sasori had sighed, he knew he probably did so there's no use in denying. He doubts young Gaara would tell anyone so he told him his name.

"His name is Naruto, please don't spread it around."

"Now, what's this favor?"

So as Gaara explains his favor and his reasons, both missing-nins were very intrigued. They had seen enough miracles to never doubt Naruto can do what Gaara want, even if its from a photograph.

Anyway, long story short, none of them were disappointed. Like his usual work, the elegance of his work speaks for itself. It was as Gaara had envisioned, although he couldn't quite remember his mother because he was just a baby then. All he had was the words from his uncle and a picture of her holding him. The reason he requested a favor was that he strongly believes that Naruto can draw out the truth through his painting.

As being said, they weren't disappointed as the portrait captured their relationship perfectly. Yes, his mother did love him. Even he can see it now. It wasn't just because of Naruto's painting, because he can see the evidence from his only photo. The painting only acted as a guide or means to open doors to the truth.

Once again, he knew it's not fake because he can sense the same familiarity through his sand. By then, he couldn't stop his own tears. All these years, it wasn't the Ichibi that's been protecting him, it was really his mother. Even in death, she continues to watch over him.

Sasori and Deidara didn't stay as the two left the moment their job's finished. They knew the effect their friend's work has on a more personal request. So they didn't need to see or hear young Gaara's silent sobs to know how satisfied he is with the finished work. While they too are equally eager to see it but they will let their friend have his private moment.

Raza too saw how wrong he was, no matter how important the village is, his family should have been more important. While his understanding of painting is minimum at best but he knew his own wife. Seeing her again only reminds him of his failures. He didn't need to hear her words to know what he did with Gaara was wrong. It is as the researchers say, he can feel her lively spirit from the painting. Calling it her spirit would be untrue because her soul isn't really there, but the portrait serves as a remembrance of his true wife.

He will no longer question why it's happening nor how it happens. He just wants to silently talk with her and say how sorry he is. Like his youngest son, he too found it soothing thus he's often there but only after the museum is closed. Sometimes he would see Gaara as he fell asleep and for the first time, he felt like being his father again. Sadly, the damage's already been done so he couldn't just ask him for forgiveness.

However, when he turns to her portrait, he immediately knew what she would say.

'I know, Karura. I know. One day I will tell him the truth.'

It's hard to admit it's his own weakness that he allowed him to suffer. Despite that, day by day he could feel his wall of inhibition slowly wearing away. So truthfully, he could feel that day is coming sooner than he would have liked.

On occasions, people would see the father and son duo side by side staring silently at the portrait. Not one word was exchanged, so many were confused as they wonder what kind of relationship they are having. No-one dared to ask nor talk about it as they knew Rasa used to send assassins to kill off his son, whereas Gaara while mellowing out used to kill to prove his existence. So when they see the father and son side by side, they all have mixed feelings. Maybe one of them will explode, Rasa killing his son himself or Gaara snapping and getting his revenge.

Then again, there are some that think it's because of Karura. The two wouldn't fight in front of their wife/mother. On the other hand, there are many that approved the new Kazekage. They seem to prefer this leader more that he prioritizes his family more than the village. It's odd, but at the same time not. This is similar when you are given a job if you can't handle your own job how can anyone trust you with a higher responsibility like managing those under you.

At least his outward appearance is more calm, more reserved thus giving others a more intimidating appearance. It's giving people a kind of false image because he's not jumping to a conclusion or someone weak-minded to trying to please you. Raza was intimidating with his position as kage, but his old ways of handling stuff made him an easy target for the councils to push him around. However, once he's calm and not acting rash, people knew when to back off. Especially when they are crossing a boundary and trying to pass the petition to kill his wife's son. Knowing what his wife would say and how she would back his decision, Raza gained an unbendable backbone. Thus, sooner or later people tend to notice, so will his son and family. Gaara may never forgive him but the changes are there, so only time will tell.

 **Flashback End - Back to the War - Pain & Konan**

Some-when during the war, despite the additional support from Sasori and Deidara, the alliance is still being pushed back. It wasn't that they are inferior, the problem is that the white Zetsus are inhuman. They don't feel pain nor emotion thus they can literally run themselves into danger without hesitation. Hence, for the less inexperienced they are extremely dangerous.

So unless you are exceptionally skilled or abnormally calm, there's a high chance of injury or even death. There's also the fact that they can virtually hide in trees and come out of the ground without being detected. If that's not bad enough, they can even take forms of their comrades down to their DNAs. This makes them extremely difficult to distinguish even to the sensors.

Just when they found themselves at another impasse, another unexpected turn shook the battlefield. To their surprise, a husk of the 10 tails was summoned (they didn't know that) and all the captured Bijus were released. Without the ninjas understanding why the beast attacked and somehow they were able to distinguish the Zetsus as they ripped them to shreds.

While the ninjas watched dumbfoundedly, only one person knew what's happening.

'NAGATO, EVEN YOU.'

Obito's obviously furious, only one with Rinnegan can use Sage's powers and summon the 10 tail husk. There may be someone else stealing his eyes but Obito very much doubts that. Knowing Sasori and Deidara are working against him, he thinks Nagato and Konan are somehow connected.

'Did they somehow team up for this?'

Still, this made no sense as he had both Nagato and Konan on almost constant surveillance and the 2 groups seldom interacted with one another. Since he couldn't find them, not even Zetsu's extraordinary sense could find them so all he could do is foam angrily in his mouth.

"Damn you, damn you all."

All these years of planing down the drain and he still has no idea where it went wrong. He wanted to strangle someone but sadly no-one's round. However, there's someone else he can vent all his frustration on – Kakashi. Despite the ninja village's condition since Pain's visit, there were fewer deaths than expected. Most were unfortunately buried alive, and with their ninja training most were able to survive until help arrived. The same can be said for Kakashi as he was about to give his life when the enemies chose to retreat.

Hence, when Obito had no-one to vent his frustration, Kakashi was the perfect target as it all started because of him.

Because of Kakashi, Rin died.

Because of Kakashi, their promise was broken.

Because of Kakashi, he's looking like this.

He could think more, but just because of Rin it's enough. So he's will start his revenge on his ex-teammate.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the sidelines.

"You think we're even?"

"I don't know, I heard the market value for one of his work fetched at least a million Ryo!"

"There are even rumors that Orochimaru paying over 20 million."

Nagato could only sigh.

"Looks like we might never pay him back."

Like Sasori and Deidara, Nagato and Konan too were there on the battlefield. They were able to oversee the fight from a distance and away from the main conflict. Thanks to his paths, he can manipulate the war to the alliance's favor. In a way, this was their penance. Not to the ninja nation but to Naruto.

As it turns out, his painting is truly a treasure among treasures. Due to his deteriorating health, he didn't expect to live through the war, however, to his shock and surprise he found himself recovering. While not to the point that he can walk but he's significantly better and healthier. As ridiculous as it may seem, they had a suspicion it may have something to do with the painting.

Sadly, even his 'Rinnegan' couldn't tell him how it's possible. Like those studying the 'UZU' paintings, Nagato too found himself equally stumped.

'How could God not know?'

Although it isn't a bad thing the Rinnegan user hate not knowing. Especially when he has the 'God's Eyes', yet he still couldn't see its secret.

Then again, is it really the painting's doing? At least that's what he and Konan think. Waking up feeling refreshed and fully charged everyday bound to make anyone suspicious, especially ninjas like them. Again, they had to ask.

'Is it really a bad thing?'

They were like Ryoma (see chapter 9), they didn't realize it until much later. One reason being, it's a long time since they last set foot back in their old house so they thought it's just nostalgia playing tricks on them. However, over time they start to suspect something. How else can you explain feeling 'top of the morning' every morning, even on a Monday? Not that they have to work but as people wanted by all ninja villages and the Akatsuki, they can't be too careless. They especially don't want to be trapped in someone else's Genjutsu.

Having failed to understand it, Konan took it upon herself to investigate the strange phenomenon. They may have heard rumors but seeing is believing and Konan's worried about the side effects. On the other hand, since she can easily move around, she opts to investigate. Whereas Nagato, he's left behind to investigate its limits.

Although he had no evidence, he thinks it might have somehow jump-start his clan's legendary trait. For obvious reasons, it makes no sense for the painting to magically increase his life. So he assumes it had something to do with his Uzumaki genes thus giving him the extra boost in keeping him alive. The other possibility is his new lifestyle. As some research says, a happier life, a longer life. At least that's what Konan believes.

Nevertheless, it still drove her to investigate. While that's true, her other mission is to keep an eye out on Akatsuki's movements. True enough, despite their absence the masked Uchiha shortly announces the '4th Shinobi War'. It was just as Nagato had predicted it, the true mastermind behind the whole thing steps out and took over.

Simultaneously, they too can see how the ninja villages are played into his hands as they respond by uniting themselves. If he's still the leader, he would have done the same. The ninja village may think they are doing the right thing but they are doing is making it easier for the Akatsuki to capture their Bijus. Instead of searching and taking them one by one, the ninja villages will gather them in one place for them. They will either use them or hide them, so either way the Mastermind win.

Unfortunately for them, Nagato knew they won't find the Kyubi. That's because the 'Nine-Tailed' Jinchuriki is a civilian, so they won't find him on the battlefield. Naruto's existence is strange hence, even the ninja villages learning about him they wouldn't know what to do with him. Besides, he had a feeling that he's somehow very well protected.

Base on Konan's report, the Fire Lord somehow have a lot of respect for him. The man may not be a ninja but he knew how to plan ahead. He was also the reason that Naruto's paintings are now spreading across multiple nations. There's a rumor that he and his fellow Daimyos are going on a trip, Nagato had a feeling that Naruto will be tagging along. If that's true, the current Akatsuki would never find him.

According to her latest intel, they dragged him along for recreation purposes. This wasn't exactly false because instead of going to a secure safe house, the group was escorted to some secret location recently discovered. Quiet words and whispers suggested that it's some kind of paradise or Shangri-la which they want it captured in a painting. Even 'God (Nagato)' sweatdropped when he heard it. Is this war, or a sightseeing trip? Damn it, even he's a little curious what this paradise looked like. Coincident or not, the reason they are interested is that they found their own paradise.

It's a little different from their painting but it's still every bit they envisioned. Waterfall, forest, exotic animals and many more. While the details pale to the real thing, the painting still stands out. Yes, they found the rumored hidden paradise they had been searching since they were children. To their surprise, it was always there only well hidden. It's as they say, there's a bit of truth in every rumor. Had they kept looking when they were young, they probably would have found it.

Thanks to Naruto's painting, it reminded them of their old dream. It gave them hope thus pushed them to investigate.

'Was the paradise real?'

'There were rumors, so it must have come from somewhere.'

In the end, they were rewarded. Those that do nothing will never know the truth, therefore only those that took initiative can reap the reward. Of course, there's not always a happy ending but unless you act you won't know.

While in Naruto's painting, he illustrated it being hidden behind their old home. Coincidentally, there's actually a cave passage leading them to this other world. Calling it another world is appropriate because it uses completely another Eco-system. It's hidden like a cave, yet not really a cave as it opens up from above like a volcano. Perhaps, it's one of those 'Extinct Volcanos' they wouldn't surprise if they found a hot spring because the location is warmer than outside.

There are also unique birds and animals, they were more curious than hostile to strangers. So when Nagato and Konan move in and built their new home there, their animal neighbors were more than friendly as they offer the two some fruit. They assumed it's some kind of welcoming gift. Aside from the animals, another thing that Nagato noticed is that they somehow won't go near Naruto's painting. As a matter of fact, it seems like they revere it.

They would keep at least a respectable meter of distance from it. That's one oddity he found before his increasing vitality condition. Although not to the point where he can walk he could feel himself rejuvenating, not literally but that's how great it was. He thought he's imagining it but when his childhood friend confirms it also, he turns suspiciously to the painting. That's when Konan nominates herself to investigate and Nagato was left behind to investigate its mysteries.

At first, they thought it was all because of the natural formation of the place as they discovered even their Chakra ran smoothly in this place. They had heard of places where the natural gathering of Chakra is abnormal. The summoning realms of the Toads are one as their location naturally gathers Sage Chakra. Nevertheless, that's another mystery and perhaps another story.

Anyway, during Konan's investigation, she found out a lot about the mysterious UZU paintings. She learned about the rumored surrounding it and its special properties. Surprisingly, there's no downside. Usually, there's always a trade-off because you can't get anything for free. She and her childhood friend learned it the hard way in their youth.

She considered stealing another but she's glad she didn't when she heard about the humiliating incident with the last ninja Team that tried.

'Was it the painting's doing or just a coincidence?'

However, having learned it directly from the source she believed it's the former. There's really something about his painting, it's not that she sees Naruto as a threat but she just wants to be sure. Having investigated a number of cases and that the owner has no ill effects, she's fairly certain that they are harmless.

The results are quite astonishing as his paintings can now be seen in nearly every country but mostly among nobles. Apparently, they were the Fire Lord's doing as he introduces them to the artist and set the minimum price mark at around a million Ryo. However, most nobles eventually paid at least 10 million simply because they were very satisfied in the finished product. Konan met a few of them thus how she found out, they weren't very secrecy about it as they show off their latest acquisition.

As it turns out, it wasn't just nobles and civilians. Rumor has it that Orochimaru also acquired one 'UZU' painting. Apparently, this was leaked after Sasuke Uchiha killed him and destroyed his base. The leak came from some of the survivors of the incident. Unfortunately, when ninja village tried to raid the place no painting was recovered. Some say Konoha took it, some say Sasuke took it, or maybe one of the survivors or it's destroyed during the fight. However, one thing that's certain is that the painting is missing.

 **Back to the Battlefield**

Thanks to the beast's rampage, the battlefield is once again back in chaos. Chaos is normal in war, it only subsides only when there's a winner. Obito overestimated his ability, he thought with his Sharingan he could control one or maybe even two Bijus. Or he could at least subjugate one and have it fight for him.

Of course, he wasn't expecting the other beasts to appear, let alone rampage and joining the war. The only beast he anticipated to appear are Ichibi, Hachibi and the Kyubi. With Madara on his side, he didn't they would be a problem. Then there's also Kabuto's 'Edo Tensei', it was another reason why he's so confident.

For obvious reasons, he doesn't trust him. Hence, he demanded the secret to the forbidden art 'Edo Tensai'. Only then he let him participate, all just to make the ends meet. He had to admit, while he would trust him, Kabuto does have the right conditions to fight on his side.

Not only did he brought with him powerful resources, he even had with him Madara. In a sense, he couldn't afford to outright dismiss him, especially when he doesn't have the Rinnegan to resurrect the legendary Madara. Nevertheless, things still didn't go as he envisioned. His plan was to have his mentor fight the kages, with his legendary status he's more than enough to defeat all village leaders. There's also black and white Zetsus, the white ones can be used as cannon fodder which he can use to hold off the shinobis whereas black Zetsu can both fight and recon. Black Zetsu is basically more powerful, thus he's insurance.

Hence, with the addition of Kabuto, he didn't expect his plan to deviate that much. However, as much as he hates to admit it, it did. Sasori and Deidara are one as they literally blew up a chunk of his forces. With Deidara around, grouping his white Zetsus together is just asking for trouble as the crazy explosive literally blew them to sky-high. So he was forced to separate them thus making them easy pickings for the Shinobis and Sasori.

Nagato was another surprise, not only was the Bijus being released they easily recognize which ninjas are fakes. It's again disrupting his plan, not to mention the additional monstrous beast on the loss. Sadly, they weren't mindless as they only target the Akatsuki. As if that's not bad enough, Sasuke had to bring his 'Edo Tensei' Hokages. Madara is maybe strong but even he's no match against his rival.

The fight was quickly escalated into a one-one-one, and due to the Shodaime's naiveness, he fell for his trap. It would have been a success had Tobirama obeyed his brother's orders. Instead, he sent a Shadow Clone away whereas his real self hid to watch the exchange. In the end he was right to be cautious as Madara tries to steal Hashirama's Sage Chakra and he intercepted just in time.

As they say, there's no fairness in war and the Shodaime understood that. So with the combined efforts of the two Senju brothers, even the most powerful Uchiha couldn't guarantee a win. On the other hand, with the 'Edo Tensai' Hokages joining the battlefield, the Akatsuki is once against on a disadvantage. Eventually, the tide turned and the Akatsuki lost.

While Obito's ability was annoying but the 4th Hokage Minato quickly figured it out. He surprised him with his advanced Flying Thunder God Technique (Hiraishin). Thus, the masked Uchiha was unmasked to reveal who he is. As Obito lay dying in his own blood, he couldn't help but blaming his sensei.

"Sensei, if you had this move this whole time. Why didn't you use it to save Rin?" he's obviously talking about his advanced Hiraishin."

Minato didn't respond, he will just take everything in. He will take in the blame, it's the least he can do as his sensei in his last breath.

Then Obito went about the betrayal.

"Why, why? Nagato, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, why did you all betray the organization?"

"Especially you Nagato, why did you betray the very organization Yahiko founded?"

The others may not know who Nagato and Konan but they recognize Sasori and Deidara. Only Jiraiya knew the other two.

'So Naruto wasn't making things up. Nagato and Konan are really alive and they were both Akatsuki.'

It wasn't that he didn't believe him but circumstances made it difficult for him to just accept it without hard evidence.

There are so much regret in Obito he couldn't close his eyes and rest. What he mostly couldn't understand was.

"Where's the Kyubi? What happened to the Kyubi?" he wanted to know.

"Sensei, what happened to your son? I saw you sealed the Kyubi into him, where was he?"

Unfortunately, this was asked directly in front of the whole ninja alliance.

'The 4th Hokage had a son?!'

This news surprised every ninja because Minato was just any ninja, he's the 4th Hokage and someone that single-handedly ended the Konoha and Iwa war.

Surprisingly, it wasn't just the other nation's ninjas that are shocked, Konoha ninjas too were equally surprised. Some start to make the connection.

'It couldn't be the Kyubi brat, could it?'

'No way, I won't accept it. This got to be a trick by the Akatsuki.'

There's a lot of murmuring but none dared to raise their voice to draw attention to themselves. However, deep in their conscious they already recognize Naruto or the Kyubi brat is indeed the 4th Hokage's son. Many of them participated in the act of his removal, thus they are more or less ashamed of what they did, especially with such underhanded tactics and on their beloved 4th Hokage's child.

As for Minato, although he's surprised at the news and the whispers around him. He did not let his emotions get to him. Now that Obito mentioned it, he too wondered why he wasn't on the battlefield. Nevertheless, the whole he was silent as he held his student's hand and slowly watch the life leave his eyes. Obito's was full of regret when he died as the whole alliance watch his demise.

By the end of the war, only Gaara and Killer Bee's Bijus are left whereas the others scatter. Jinchuriki were meant for war or prevention of war. Since they had just finished one that almost leads them to their annihilation, they don't want to think about it. Consider they were great assets during the fight, the beast at least for now earned their freedom. You never know, today maybe they can accept them roaming loose on the elemental nation. Who knows what happens in the future or maybe generations down the line. Hence, for now, they will leave them alone.

As for the alliance's mystery benefactors (Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, and Konan). They too left the scene and nowhere to be found. Thanks to Deidara's appearance and Obito's admittance, the alliance knew the 4 were involved. Somewhen after the battle, Jiraiya pulled his student aside and inform him discreetly what happened to his son. He told him everything, leaving nothing out.

It was the least he could do by telling him the truth. Having listened to the whole story, Minato had mixed feelings but in the end, he's just glad that his son found his purpose. Being born from 2 ninja parents does not mean he had to be a ninja, so in the end, he's just glad that he's happy. It's just too bad that he couldn't see him. As for Tsunade, she chose not to publicize Naruto's whereabouts. The teen is already a grown-up if he doesn't want to return it's his right. He had chosen and walked his path, so it's now the village's turn to not hold him back.

 **Author's Note** : So this concludes the 4th Shinobi War chapter. There's still the epilogue chapter.

Once again, if you enjoy the chapter write me a review. Thanks in advance.

Naruto 06, ? months (Sent to Prison)

Naruto 11, 1 months (Leaves Prison)

Naruto 11, 8 months (Sasori & Deidara visit)

Naruto 12, 8 months (Chunin Exam Start)

Naruto 12, 9 months (Chunin Exam Final)

Naruto 13, 1 months (Naruto in Orochimaru's lair)

Naruto 13, 2 months (Jiraiya leave for Tsunade)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Orochimaru meeting with his fellow Sannins)

Naruto 13, 6 months (Jiraiya start searching for Naruto)

Naruto 15, 6 months (Suna acquiring Karura & Baby Gaara Painting)

Naruto 16, 1 months (Pain attacking the Leaf and meeting Naruto)

Naruto 16, 11 months (Jiraiya found Naruto)

Naruto 16, 11 months (4th Shinobi War)


End file.
